The Lion King: Ups and Downs
by The-Long-Feline
Summary: 3/3: Returning to your homeland can leave excitement, joy or fear for what others might think of you, and the past lures just around the corner with good or bad memories. It is time for Kion, Fuli and Tasha to face what have occured while they have been on their adventure, away from the Pride lands, but now they re home again to face new challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Time passed while Kion and Fuli waited for sign from Ono, about their homecoming. In the time that passed Jasiri and Janja had both agreed that it was best if they returned to their home as ell in the Outlands with the rest of the pack. They said goodbye to the trio, and Janja was even polite enough to say goodbye to Kion, even though they weren't the best friends. The two cats too, longed for their return to the Pride Lands. Ono had showed up one of the following days and informed that next time they would see him, the royal family wanted them home. Though Fuli had an upcoming worry for her return. Her belly was growing every day, and she couldn't keep the thought away that the lionesses might not believe that a miracle had occurred, but rather think she had been cheating behind Kion's back.

"So, are you ready?"

"I suppose so," she said. "I just don't see why we can't wait until the cubs are born."

"Fool, we got a job to do, the three others have done all the work without our help," Kion said. "We left them in a pretty bad situation. Beside you must miss being the fastest."

"ha, I don't know how fast I'm with this belly," Fuli sighed.

"Beside you promised me tha-"

"That I would be a good girl and walk back when I was close to labor. I get it, Kion."

You can't really care about what they are going to say when they see you're pregnant," Kion teased.

Fuli looked ashamed at him. Course he had seen the truth.

"Kion, cheetahs and lions don't date each other and defiantly don't get cubs together. What do you think the lionesses are going to say, what will Zuri and Tiifu not cook up?"

"Fuli, you can't think like this. You carry my precious beans, and no others," Kion comforted. "Anyway, Ono should be here any day now and we can't change that."

"Fine," Fuli sighed.

"Ma! Dad! Ono is here," yelled a little brown cheetah cub. She ran towards them and nuzzled herself into her mum's fur when she joined them.

The parents looked up in the sky and could see a black shadow that grew larger and larger as it approached them.

"You have some keen eyes there, sweetie," Fuli said while stroking a paw across the cub's grey mane.

"Are we going to leave today?" she asked exited.

"Yes, we are," Kion said. "Can't wait to come home and see the others."

Ono landed in front of them and bowed his head in respect.

"Ono, you don't have to bow, we are friends," Fuli sniggered.

"You two are together now and if marriage comes as well, you're definitely going to be treated on another way than you're used to, Fuli," Ono said confidently.

Fuli looked disapprovingly at the bird. "I'm not going to approve if people are going to bow for me, I'm not going to be royal," Fuli said grumpily.

"So, we're allowed to come home?" Kion teased.

"Yes," the bird squeaked as it caught the wind again. "Everyone is awaiting your homecoming with anticipation."

"Then let us not disappoint them," Kion said. "Lead the way, Ono!"

"Affirmative!"

The three cats smelled the fresh air of bloomsome grass when they arrived at the Pride Lands.

"I missed this place a lot," Fuli sighed. "it's like nothing have changed here, but they have. I'm expecting cubs, Kiara got a husband, the pride has grown. Wonder how mad the guard is going to be on me for ditching them?"

Fuli didn't need to wonder for much longer for in that moment something jumped down from a tree and ambushed her.

"You little traitor!"

A little blue honey badger was hammering his fists on her belly repeatedly. Do you know how much trouble we had to deal with, with you gone as well!"

"Bunga stop!" Fuli shouted. "You're hurting the cubs!"

She lifted the honey badger away, but Bunga was readying a new ambush, and was ready to jump before the word "cubs" hit his mind.

"Cubs?" he asked in midair.

Fuli rolled her eyes as she lifted herself up from the ground, and her large belly was revealed.

"You - you're expecting cubs!" Bunga stuttered. He looked from Kion and then back to the cheetah. "But how?"

"We don't really now," Fuli confessed.

"The great kings maybe?" Kion theorized.

Fuli paused the thought when she caught sight of another Lion Guard member arriving, under his breath. Beshte the hippo stopped a few feet away and were heaving for air. It seemed like he had run. Fuli ran towards him and twirled around the large hippo.

"How have you been, big guy?" she questioned. "Keeping up the parades?"

"Fuli, something has changed with you," the hippo said. "You-you seem larger."

"And you're forgetting another thing," she teased. "Tasha!"

A little cheetah cub came out from her hide between the long grass and revealed herself.

The two guard members jaw drooped.

"Before you two say anything, she is adopted," Fuli said. "I found her abandon and-"

"Ma, I can speak for myself," Tasha said annoyed.

"But Fuli?" Bunga questioned. "You two are going to be busy now with the arrival of the other cubs."

"We'll manage it somehow," Kion teased. "I'll be taking care of them whenever Fuli needs a free room. Come on, I want to see my family."

The Lion Guard walked together the last distance to Pride Rock before it was time to meet the royal family. As they approached, they could see the majestic rock rise above everything else and Fuli could feel her fear grow. What was the royal family not going to say when they saw her?

"You missed the sight of that rock, haven't you?" Fuli asked Kion.

"More than you know, fool."

"Are we going to climb that thing?" Tasha asked concerned.

"Little brother!"

A golden furred lioness ran towards them and ambushed Kion, pinning him down to the ground.

"I have missed my little brother so much," she said. "You missed my first hunt by the way!"

"Kiara!" Kion said perplexed. "I have missed you two,"

He got up and hugged his sister. "So how have you been?"

"We're fine, Ono probably told you everything what have happened these few weeks," she teased.

"Don't tell me," Kion teased. "You - you're married now."

Kiara looked a bit ashamed. "Yeah, felt like it was only some months ago I met him," she said dreamingly.

A soft warm nose touched Fuli's cheek. She turned her focus towards the nose and saw Nala giving her a smile.

"So, you two have been quite busy I can see," she said and lowered her head down to Fuli's stomach. "How many do you two expect."

Fuli looked startled at Nala. She wasn't mad, but she must think that she had cheated unless-

"Kiara, you told them?" she asked sheepishly.

"Ono confirmed it as well, and don't worry, Fuli. We know that they are Kion's," Kiara said. "We don't got low thoughts about you."

Fuli looked a bit ashamed, but then turned her attention on nala's questions.

"Well, Kion said he have heard two heartbeats," she confessed. "The only one we know for sure is Tasha."

She looked at the little cub and both lionesses gazed in the direction and noticed the little cheetah cub. "Oh, she is adorable," Kiara said, and moved closer to the cub. Tasha immediately backed away and hid under her mother.

"She doesn't have that many good experiences with lionesses," Fuli sighed. "Most have tried to kill her."

Nala then laid herself down beside the little cub to not frighten her.

"It's okay, little one. You can trust us, we're your family," Nala comforted, and reached for her with a paw. She gently pushed her out of her hide. Tasha sniffed to the lioness and afterwards nuzzled herself against the lioness's face, she recognized her father's scent on her. "So now I'm a grandma apparently," she teased. "Where did you come from?"

"I was abandoned by my real mother, and then ma found me and took me in," Tasha said, nuzzling herself up against the lioness.

"We took her in and started our little family," Fuli said. "You'll get our story later, it's rather long. Where is your husband, Kiara, and Simba too?"

"Oh, they are out patrolling," Kiara told." They thought The Guard wanted to see you more than doing their tasks, but they will be back."

"So, is he hot?"

Kiara blushed. "Oh, he is a handsome boy," she teased.

"Ha, the princess felt for Zira's boy," Fuli teased. "That's amusing."

"Hey, don't judge. You fell for your friend," Kiara teased back. "I haven't got the luxury of walking around with that many guys as you had."

"Come on you two," Nala said. The rest of the pride will be thrilled to see you both."

"Oh, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Fuli worried.

"Don't worry, Fuli. Everyone will be delighted to hear your stories," Nala comforted.

Fuli wasn't pleased but wanted to show Kion loyalty and she reluctantly followed with the others up to the cave, where the rest of the pride awaited their homecoming. The rest of the pride immediately began to swarm around Kion, and a few were polite enough to come over to Fuli, and ask how she had been, and who the dad was to her cubs. Rani as well came over to her. She hadn't left the pride yet to venture to her home.

"Rani? Are you still here?" Fuli asked perplexed.

"Well, I had to see how it went with you two. I couldn't bear to wait for the news to come home to me, had to be where the exiting stuff happens," she said. "So, what's the story about her?" Rani questioned, nodding towards Tasha.

"You know, I can speak for myself," Tasha barked. "I'm adopted, lived at a horrible mother who didn't wanted to take care of me, but then ma found me, and thanks to them I have been tried to get killed two times."

Fuli went quite red by Tasha's last words. Rani too, looked perplexed at her.

"Well, that surely looks like your parents," Rani teased. "They would be disappointing if you hadn't."

"Rani!"

"I'm only joking."

"Rani, there is something I still don't understand. Why could you forgive Kion and me? I'm the reason you don't got a king."

"Fuli, he loves you. Yes, most lionesses would be pissed, but Kion is my friend and he hasn't cheated on me, so, how could I?" Rani confessed. "The lost months we were together we really didn't have a connection and I could feel Kion wanted to be elsewhere."

Whenever we were alone, we just there was just no connection. We had too much in common, he "I'm sorry," Fuli said weakly.

"It's nothing to say sorry to," Rani comforted. "But it seems like I'm not your competitor any longer."

"what do you mean?"

"Look," she nodded in the direction of the lion, and Fuli turned ger gaze towards him, too. Zuri and Tiifu were standing way too close to Kion for her comfort, which gave her the impression they hadn't given up making him their mate. Her eye was twitching. Last time she had seen them they had harassed her for not being good enough for him. If that behavior continued, she didn't know for how much longer she could keep her insecurity locked.

"Come on, Tasha, let's go," Fuli sighed. "We don't have anything to do here. Goodbye, Rani."

"Bye."

Fuli walked pass the lionesses, and towards Kion.

"Kion? We'll be leaving now."

"I stay here a little longer, fool," Kion replied. "I got much to catch up on. Why don't you show Tasha around in the meantime?"

"Fine," she sighed. She had hoped that they could do show their daughter around like a family thing, and not just being the mother's job.

The two cheetahs walked out of the cave and began walking around the familiar plains and watering holes that Fuli knew so well. Even some mammals recognized her and congratulated her on being a mother. When the two of them had walked for some time, Fuli caught the lyrics of a song she knew too well.

"Right, Tasha. Get down. Time for a pouncing lesson," Fuli said with a teasing grin.

Tasha lowered her body with an exited expression across her face. Fuli walked slowly towards the song, trying hard not to make the grass move too much.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight  
In the jungle the quiet jungle  
The lion sleeps to-"

Fuli leapt and pinned down a meerkat. The warthog that was accompanying him ran away and hid himself inside a log.

"ARRRRGGGG, PLEASE DON'T EAT ME, I HAVE TWO SONS THAT I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF!" the meerkat begged.

"Well it's nice to see you too, Timon," Fuli teased. She stepped away from him to let him get the air again after the shock.

"Fuli! Don't ever scare us like this ever again," Timon said under his breath.

"What? Tasha needed a pouncing lesson, and you were too good as bait," she teased.

"Very funny," Timon said grumpily. "Who is Tasha anyway?"

Tasha crept out from the grass, with a grin across her face.

"That was great, let's do it again," she said.

"No more lessons for today, sweetie," Timon said. "Come on out, Pumbaa, it's just Fuli trying to scare the grubs out of us."

Pumbaa who was stuck in the log hived and hived until he managed to get out of it. He caught sight of the king cheetah and gazed down on the little cub.

"Well look who we have here," Pumbaa said friendly. He walked over to the cub and nuzzled his head against her.

"Yep, just as soft as your ma."

"Pumbaa, some distance please," Fuli said, pushing Pumbaa away with her paw. "She is new here. She hasn't said hallo to the whole family yet."

"Relax, Fuli," Timon said, patting her large belly. "You seem to have grown. How much have you eaten out there?"

"Timon, I'm pregnant," Fuli said annoyed. "That what's happening when cubs are about to arrive."

"Gee, how many do you expect?" Timon said and stepped a bit away from her as if he expected the belly to explode.

"Two or so," Fuli said. "That will make you two to grand uncles."

"Hey, think we have to talk about the "g" word," Timon said. "Glad Bunga isn't going to have small ones."

"Maybe it's because he is to reckless to have the responsibilities as a father," Fuli said firmly.

"Relax, Fuli, it's the females' job to raise the small ones. Bunga just need to do the banging."

Fuli quickly pulled her paws around Tasha's ear and frowned at the meerkat.

"Timon, there are cubs present," sgh whispered.

"Hakuna Matata, Fuli," Timon said. "No problem."

"What's does Hakuna Matata means?" Tasha asked.

"Oh, it's our motto," Timon said. "Hakuna matata. What a wonderful phrase."

"Hakuna Matata. Ain't no passing craze."

"It means no-"

Fuli smacked a paw across Timon's mouth to stop him singing.

"Not that song," Fuli said. "Not now, Timon."

"Just wait, Fuli, it can't escape the family," Timon teased.

"Well, I think I will be taking Tasha to the cheetah's territory now," Fuli said. "It was nice to see to see you two again. Bye," she said, and the two cheetahs strolled off.

"Wonder who the father is," Pumbaa asked curious.

"Pumbaa," Timon said superiorly. "It's obviously a cheetah, who do you else think it could be?"

"But her and Kion-"

Pumbaa, she is a cheetah he is a lion, even if they did mate a thousand times, it would never make her pregnant," Timon said. "Sometimes I'm really worrying for where you have left your brain."


	2. Chapter 2

Fuli and Tasha arrived at the home were Fuli had been raised as a cub. She showed Tasha her flower field that had bloomed from one flower Kion had given her once, when they first encountered a spark between them.

The two of them was about to leave when Fuli smelled someone she hadn't seen for a long time.

"Tasha get down," Fuli whispered all frighten. Tasha went into the long grass and hid herself, but she wasn't all exited like last time she was told to. She could feel and see that her mother was really alarmed. She bended down in defense pose and narrowed her eyes. A twig broke, which caused Fuli to lower her body even lower and walked out to show herself to the trespasser that was hiding in the bushes on the other side.

A yellow cheetah looking very similar to Fuli jumped out of the bushes and looked threateningly at her.

"So, the rumors are true," she said in a mocking tone. "My girl has returned with a belly swollen with whore cubs."

Fuli snarled at the cheetah. "If you don't take those words back, I will not hesitate to snap your neck, Matea!"

"You are together with a freaking lion, daughter, and you have been mating around with him and even behind his back. Was to do him happy you did?" she snarled.

Fuli showed her teeth. "It was him that did me pregnant!" Fuli hissed.

"I'm surprised your "fierce boy" haven't seen through you. Your boyfriend would have realized by now that you are a repelling whore," Matea went on like she hadn't heard her daughter's input. "Do you have no honor, or are all males just things you can fool around with?"

"I haven't been together with any cheetahs! They are all Kion's!" Fuli shouted.

"Don't be ridiculous, Fuli," she mocked. "You know perfectly well that cheetahs and lions aren't in the same family, can't have cubs together! So, who did you mate with?"

"I didn't go behind his back!"

"Don't lie to me, Fuli! You know it is not true, maybe are you waiting to tell the truth that Kion's precious girlfriend has mated behind his back when the cubs have arrived?"

Fuli looked madder as ever on her mother. "How can you call yourself a mother, when you can't even trust me, or be happy about that I have found one I want to spend my life with!" she hissed.

"Cheetahs don't spend their days with another, they are loners!" Matea barked.

"You know what? I'm happy that I got kicked out early, then I wouldn't have to listen to your complaining about the lions or be raised with a bad view on them!" Fuli hissed.

"You don't know how it was like growing up under Scar's reign!" Matea shouted. "I was hunted around by those hyenas every time I had managed to get a kill."

"Nala grew up under his regime too," Fuli said.

"She is a lioness. She was a part of the pride! She was protected by the others!" Matea bellowed. She wasn't on her own."

"She was chased away because she refused to be Scar's queen!" Fuli hissed. "Don't you see how repelling that must have been to her."

"You're sympathizing with a lioness more than your own mother!" Matea yelled."

"Maybe I'm more a part of them than I am with you," Fuli said pridefully.

"Sweetie, you will never be a part of their pride," Matea mocked. "You're a cheetah, no lionesses want to have something as low in the food chain inside their rock."

"Maybe not, but I will have Kion and a caring family," Fuli barked. "Something you never gave me."

"I gave you much more than you deserved-" Matea hissed but stopped talking when she saw her daughter turn around. "Don't you dare turn your back on me while I'm talking to you!" Matea yelled.

Fuli stopped. "I would never turn my back on you, if it wasn't because you already had done it to me, so long ago," Fuli sighed. "You don't even trust me anymore."

She walked away and left the mad mother behind.

"Who was that?" Tasha asked all shaken when they had walked for a while. She had never seen her mother as mad as before, not even when she stood face to face with Vitani.

Fuli sighed very deeply. "She is my mother, and your grandmother," she said. I haven't seen her for many seasons and a good thing too. As you may noticed she despise lions of any sort. She didn't like at all that I befriended your dad."

"Why don't she want to give them a chance?" Tasha asked timidly.

"Because she has a weakness I also have. Pride," she said. "She is too stubborn to give your dad or the other lions a chance. She won't admit that she could be mistaken.

"But why haven't you talked to her before, trying to reason?" Tasha questioned.

"I'm not welcome at her anymore. She has even tried to shun me from the other cheetahs because she thinks I'm a disappointment."

"I'm proud of you, ma," Tasha comforted.

Fuli pulled the cheetah in to her chest. "Thanks, honey," she smiled. "Come on, let us see if your dad has gotten a little less attention."

When the two cheetahs arrived back to Pride Rock, they could see a tall lion standing proudly and gazing down on them. Fuli immediately recognized the lion as Simba, king of the Pride Lands.

"Now there's going to be a hell to pay," Fuli sighed. She knew that the king would be pissed on her for disobeying a direct order from him. She could even feel her legs quiver a bit. Was she going to get a punishment or never given the right to marry Kion? She came to a halt a few meters away from the king, and Tasha mistook Simba for being her dad, and nuzzled herself into his fur and purred with happiness. Simba gave the cub a teasing smile before turning her attention towards the cheetah. Fuli bowed her head to show her respect to him.

"Your highness," she said with dignity.

Simba just gave her a teasing smile and focused his attention towards the cub again.

"So, what's the cubs name?"

"Tasha."

Simba laid down to inspect the cub and lifted the little one with a paw.

"Simba, I'm really-"

"She is a light as a feather, you're sure you're feeding her enough?" Simba interrupted.

"She has just begun on eating meat and have a large taste for it to be fair," she replied. "Look, Simba I'm-" Fuli tried to say sorry again but was once again interrupted by the king.

"Must come from your side," he teased.

Tasha snuggled herself into Simba's red mane, recognizing it from her dads.

"Simba!" she said with annoyance for not being yelled at. Simba frowned at the cheetah. "Why aren't you mad?" Fuli asked puzzled. She was sure she was going to have some sort of punishment. "I fled from your order. I didn't stay as the leader of The Lion Guard for one day. I failed you, why aren't you blaming me at all?"

Simba laughed which made the cheetah even more puzzled.

"You respect Kion too much to disobey an order from him, but what happened if I gave you a task you couldn't handle," he teased. "You said you wanted to be blamed for leaving Kion in the first place. It was obvious you regretted it and still wanted to be together with him, but you would never flee from your job as The Fastest. You needed a push, so I made you leader."

"You just made me leader so you could push me to the edge!" Fuli said shocked. "It could have gone the wrong way."

"I had faith that you would follow your heart instead of your duties when you had become leader, and I was right. You went after my son shortly afterwards," Simba said.

"So, you're not angry on ma?" Tasha asked.

"Not at all, sweetie," Simba said adoringly to the cub.

"But what about your argument with Nala, was that a set up?" Fuli asked perplexed.

"No," Simba confessed. "I told Nala my ambitions but not the whole truth."

"So, you lied to her as well?" she blamed.

"I wouldn't call it lying, you seem to be quite happy together with my son," he teased.

"Speaking of Kion, is he still inside making up stories?" Fuli asked.

"No," Simba frowned. "He left with Zuri and Tiifu some time ago."

"What! How easily is that lion seduced by those two?" Fuli sighed. "Sorry, Simba, could you take care of Tasha for me while I'm gone, thanks," she said without awaiting any reply and set of to find her boyfriend and the two flirting lionesses.

"Oh, she must have been so scared," Zuri purred. "Good thing she has a strong protector like you," she teased and leaned herself up against the lion. Kion looked perplexed, he had no idea how he was going to get away from the two flirting lionesses. He was caught in their perfect made trap.

"I-well, luckily Fuli wasn't dead, and I managed to get the two of them to safety," Kion stuttered.

"You must have been so very brave, chasing that ferocious lioness away," Tiifu purred and gazed with dreamy eyes into his.

Kion went red. The two of them had never flirted with him this way. He really didn't hope that they thought he had feelings for them, he was just being too gentle to not decline their proposal for a walk where they could alone get every juicy detail, but it turned out to be something else the two where out after.

A loud coughing could be heard from behind the two lionesses. Both of them turned around to find Fuli staring with eyes flashing menacingly at them.

"Oh crap," the lionesses whispered.

"Why is she always going to ruin everything," Zuri whispered.

Fuli walked with anger towards them. They seemed to sense it because they stepped a bit backwards.

"If you don't mind ladies, I would like to have a word with you two," Fuli said firmly. "Alone, please" she added when Kion didn't move.

"But-"

"Kion, please," she said. "I'll find you back at Pride Rock."

Kion turned around and took a last glance at Fuli before he disappeared. Fuli had her attention towards the lionesses.

"Fuli, you had him for weeks, we have barely seen him," Zuri said annoyed.

"You just think everything is normal between us after what you two said to me!" Fuli hissed. "I'm not going to forgive you for this and definitely not for hardcore flirting with my boyfriend. You just want him for yourself? You're trying to hard which makes it so much more obvious."

"You can't tell us what to do, Fuli," Tiifu snarled. "We are lionesses, we have more to say than you got."

"You two seriously have to get another interest than chasing boys!" Fuli hissed. "I'm not going to see any of you try and flirt with my boyfriend ever again!"

"Oh, we'll see that when your cubs arrive," Tiifu snarled.

"THEY ARE KION'S ALL OF THEM," Fuli roared. I'M SICK OF EVERYONE THINKING I GOT FUCKED BY A CHEETAH. IT WAS KION!"

The two lionesses looked startled at each other but didn't said a word. Fuli let out a frustrated sight before she turned around. "You're trying too hard to get a boy, you're not going to show interest in them or you two will make it easier for them to get a quick fuck," she said as her last words before she left. She came over the hill and noticed that Kion was waiting for her. He had obviously heard everything. He was wearing a guilty face.

"Fuli I-" he tried to say, but she just gave him a disappointed face and walked past him.

The sun had gone down when Fuli arrived back to Pride Rock, and found Tasha being adored by the lionesses.

"She is adorable."

"Let's keep her."

Tasha looked up from her admires and saw her mother gazing at her with a happy but troubled look. She went over to her and twirled around her. Fuli forced a smile on her face while stroking a paw across her head.

"Did you find dad, ma?" Tasha asked. "He has just been here!"

"What?" Fuli asked perplexed. "I know I walked slowly but…"

"He is out hunting with that other lion," Tasha replied.

"He's still mad on me, isn't he?" she sighed. "Come on, hon. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Home."

"Wait, Fuli," Kiara interrupted. "Don't you want to stay with us for the night?"

"It's sweet of you, but I think it's best if we stay apart for the night," she sighed.

"Is there something wrong between you two?"

"No, not at all," Fuli lied. She looked at her and Kiara knew what understood what had been going on. She gave her a embarrassed smile. "I just think Kion would appreciate being here with his family."

Fuli turned around and was ready to walk out of the cave when she was blocked by Rani.

"Fuli, if there is anything you want to talk about, we're here for you," she comforted.

"Rani, it's sweet, but I just need some alone time. Good night to you all," Fuli said and walked out accompanied by Tasha but Kiara followed her outside.

"Wait, Fuli!" Kiara called. "It Zuri and Tiifu, isn't it?"

Fuli turned around looking tearfully but kept it behind her anger.

"I really hoped that they would keep their paws of him, but it looks like I'm never going to get rid of the thought that he might still marry someone else that isn't me!" Fuli almost sobbed.

"I talked to them last time you had an argument with them. I told them to stay off him, but it seems like they didn't get that."

"Did you know?" Fuli asked angrily. Kiara looked confused. "Did you know? Look, Kiara they are your friends, how much did you make it clear. They are your friends, you're afraid of losing them."

Kiara sighed. "They think I spent too much time with my husband, forgetting them."

"They don't got other than you!" Fuli hissed. "They are pathetic at everything and still Kion is charmed by them!"

"Fuli, I don't think he was charmed," Kiara said hurt.

"Why should he else wander off with girl-with girls that's better than me," she sighed and turned around.

"Fuli if this happens again, I promise-"

"Then I will be leaving!" Fuli hissed. "I can't bare seeing him with another."

Stars had appeared on the dark blue sky, when the two cheetahs arrived to Fuli's territory.

Fuli laid herself down and tugged her cub close into her fur. She began to give the cub a bath which Tasha tried hard to escape from, but both of them was quickly caught on guard when they heard noise from the grass. Fuli looked with narrowed eyes, trying to spot the intruder. The back of a lion emerged from the grass, dragging what looked like a dead zebra with him. Fuli recognized the lion immediately and sighed in relief, would have been quite nasty if another predator found them in the middle of the night.

"Kion? What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to be with your family for the night after I was being dramat-" Fuli stopped talking when Kion let go of the carcass, and walked over to the flower field, picking a flower and afterwards placing it behind Fuli's ear.

"Kion what are you-"

"You said you always liked zebra the most," Kion said, while laying himself down. "It's a gift to you." He added while placing his right paw across her left. He looked with dreamy eyes into hers.

"Fuli? Will you do the great honor of taking my paw in marriage?" he asked a little nervous.

Fuli just looked perplexed at him.

"Kion? I - I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, pleas."

"I didn't think you would do it so quickly after our return. If it's because you felt pushed to show I was yours in front of the others, then it wasn't meant like that. I was overreacting again, but you don't know what they said to me when I met them last time. They made me feel miserable, so I wanted them to pay, I should never have done it, being just like them," she sighed and looked moody."

"I'm serious, fool. I'm not feeling pushed, I want to," he said exited.

Fuli just looked uncertain at him. Then-

"Course I will marry you, fierce boy," she teased and pinned down the lion. She began licking his face caringly, which didn't amuse the lion. "You never had to ask, I was yours from the begging."

"Urg, stop it, fool. Tasha help me before your mum eats me instead of the zebra," Kion said annoyed.

Fuli just smirked at him. "Come on. Let's eat. I'm starving, I haven't got anything for the whole day, neither has Tasha" she said. "Seems like we need to be fast before the predator takes it all," she added, taking a glance at the cub that was trying to tear the zebra apart.

Kion smirked at the sight. "She reminds of a hungry girl I once knew," he said, looking teasingly at the cheetah.

"Oh, shut up," Fuli said, giving the lion a bob on the snout before digging into the feast.


	3. Chapter 3

The two love birds woke up next morning, nuzzled close up against each other while their cub slept on.

"Well, morning, sexy," the cheetah teased, giving the lion a kiss.

"Why do you seem to glow like the sun in the morning?" Kion teased.

"Oh, shut up," Fuli said while blushing madly.

"What are you guys doing?" Tasha asked sleepily. She had woken as well, leaving the cuddling time out of the picture.

"Cuddling," Fuli sheepishly said.

"I'm hungry," she whined. "Can't we get something to eat."

"There is still plenty left of the zebra," Fuli said. "Go eat it up."

"That's old, I want fresh meat," she whined.

Fuli gave her daughter a disapproving look. "Tasha, we can't kill whenever we're hungry."

"Why not?"

Fuli turned her head towards Kion with a teasing grin. "Seems like she needs her Circle of Life lesson."

Kion looked a bit startled. "Now?"

"Yes, while I'm away."

"Off to where?"

"I sort of need their blessing," she teased. Kion looked with an sort of distant expression, like the memory flushed over him that she had said yes to him.

"You know you already got it," he said.

"Yeah, but I'll be needing it in person," she teased and got up from the lion.

"Why are you so cocky that you are sure you will be getting it?" he teased.

"Shut up," she grinned. "By the way, I heard a little bird squeak that you had been out hunting together with Kovu, is that correct?"

Kion got up as well and gave the cheetah an insecure expression.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked. "You don't think that he plans to still take over the Pride Lands?"

"No, it's not that," he said a bit distracted. "He got a scar."

Fuli's face expression went from curious to pity. She stroked a paw across his left eye, where a scar had been printed over his eye not too long ago.

"You're not going to think of him, when you see him, right?" Fuli asked a little worried.

"No, that's in the past. Kovu is a sensible lion, but It seems like it something that runs in the family," he teased, brushing her paw away.

"What's The Circle of Life?" Tasha asked annoyed, pulling the attention back on her.

Fuli winked at the lion and began to stroll away. "Good luck," she teased.

"All right, little one, pay attention," Kion said."

Tasha kept her mouth shut and beamed at her father with curiosity.

"The Circle of Life is a delicate balance between nature and us," Kion began. "We eat the animals but only to keep our self-full, not for sport. We also guarantee them protection, and when we are gone, we turn into the grass they eat which completes The Circle of Life."

"That's boring," Tasha said. "I want to learn how to hunt."

She was beginning to wander off, but Kion pulled a paw around her, and tugging her close into his chest.

"No, you don't," he teased. "You'll need to be clean before you can go and show off."

"Urg, no, stop dad, I'm getting all wet," Tasha said, and tried to squeeze herself out of her dad's grip and licking tongue.

"You're not going to escape my cleaning skills."

Fuli walked happily up towards Pride Rock and were unsure how she was going to get the "I want to marry your son" topic.

She entered the cave and saw that Simba was pinned down, while Nala gently licked his face.

"Fuli coughed to let them now she was there. "I don't hope I butt in on anything important."

The two royals quickly stopped their doings and looked rather embarrassed.

"Look, you really don't have to act like stuff like that doesn't happen," she said. "I do it all the time with your son."

"You two didn't come in here and slept last night," Nala accused, still blushing.

"Nala, we're grownups, we can take care of our self, we're not cubs anymore," Fuli said.

"She has a point," Simba agreed. "Kion is not our little cub anymore, he's a grown lion with a mate and soon more cubs than he can handle."

"I know that, but I could have hoped he would have slept inside at us, we haven't seen him for a long time," Nala sighed. "I miss my little cub."

"Speaking of mate," Fuli said. "Last night Kion proposed to me, and I said yes, so I want to ask for you twos blessing to marry your son."

"He proposed," Nala said delighted. "Uh, lucky girl, course you can have our son's paw in marriage, right Simba?"

"You have our blessing, Fuli, just promise that we're invited to the wedding," he teased.

Fuli beamed with joy, she ran over to them hugged them. The two of them also caressed the cheetah with a paw.

"Thank you very much, parents-in-law," she cried. Nala brushed a tear away from her chin.

"Anytime, daughter-in-law."

After some agreement concerning the wedding, Fuli was on her way home with happiness shining across her face, but soon all of that faded away when she saw a familiar shadow of a lioness, she hated more than anything. She was caught on guard and kept herself low to the grass.

The lioness seemed to have noticed that she was not alone any longer and came to a halt. She sniffed the air, and a grim smile came across her face. She knew that she was there.

She turned her head towards the bushes where she was hiding.

"Come out and play, cheetah," Vitani said mockingly. "I know you're there. Don't tempt me to look for you in the grass."

Fuli's heart was racing. How could a demon like Vitani stay in the Pride Lands? Had the royal family gone mad?

"Come out in the light!"

What was she going to do? If it weren't for her brother's protection that kept her safe, Fuli

could easily be killed. She could run away, but Vitani would quickly pick up on her. There was only one thing to do. Make the moron talk and hope that someone would come to her aid.

She swallowed her fear and faced the demon.

Vitani's grin grew wider when she saw the cheetah emerge from the grass.

"So are you just going to mock me for looking fat, or are you actually going to fight a pregnant cheetah," Fuli mocked.

"You idiot, I can't touch your filthy fur. If I did, the royal family is going to make me an outcast nonmatter if I'm the future king's sister," she snarled.

"Kiara is going to be ruler, not your brother," Fuli corrected. "And what would it matter if you killed me now or later? You're still a cold-blooded killer after all. You wouldn't hesitate to strike."

Vitani snarled at the cheetah and showed her large teeth. She walked closer to Fuli and began circling her.

"I have changed. I'm not following my mother's ambitions any longer," she snarled.

"You're still following your own prideful ambitions, Vitani!" Fuli mocked. "You'll like me to believe that. You'll never change, you will always be a repellant demon child."

Vitani launched a claw at her, but a voice stopped her from doing so.

"Tani! Stop it!"

She lowered her paw and stared furiously into the cheetah's emerald eyes, before turning her gaze at a handsome brown lion that approached them.

"Good thing my brother is here to save your ass," she hissed.

"Tani, go. You have nothing to do here," Kovu said. Vitani took a last glance at the cheetah before disappearing.

"Thanks for saving me there, Kovu," Fuli said.

The lion looked with an odd expression on her. "You know my name, stranger?"

"You're Kiara's husband, and I'm not a stranger if you knew my name," she teased. "I'm Fuli, The Fastest in The Lion Guard."

"You're the cheetah that went out into the wilderness together with Kiara's brother, right?" Kovu asked. "While you were pregnant?"

"That's correct, that's also were we I found-"

"Tasha?" Kovu asked. "Wasn't it the name of that cub you took care of?"

"Yes, you met her yesterday," Fuli said.

"I must say being a young leader, he sure knows how to get the ladies," Kovu teased.

Fuli frowned at her. "If you're talking about Zuri and Tiifu-"

"You know if he wants to propose to them? They both seem to like each other," Kovu said.

Fuli's eyes went bigger. "You don't know it, do you?"

"What?"

"I'm Kiongozi's future wife. Not the lionesses," Fuli said pridefully.

Kovu broke into a laugh. It seemed liked he didn't believe her story at all. "Right," he laughed. "They said you were funny, but that's straight up ridiculous."

"It's true," Fuli said a little hurt.

"Right, cheetahs and lions don't date each other, beside you seem to have been with another one," he said, looking at her large belly. Fuli jaw drop. "But I'll like to hear you story, just don't cook anything up," he teased and began to walk.

"As you wish, your majesty," she sighed and reluctantly followed the lion.

Kovu and Fuli walked together to Pride Rock, while she told her everything about her adventure, but left out the part that Kion and her were loving each other, but just as friends, and that Tasha was her responsible, not Kion's. When they entered the cave, they found it full of chatting lionesses.

"Well, I would like to have a word with my- Kion's parents," she corrected herself.

"Be my guest, I'll find my wife then," Kovu teased, and he left the cave.

"Fuli looked out through the cave with a sad smile before she turned her attention towards Simba and Nala.

"You two!" she shouted. "You haven't told him that me and Kion is a couple. Even his sister is here as well, and she knows the secret! He even thought that Zuri and Tiifu were together with him!"

"Fuli we thought-"

"You could at least have warned us!"

"Vitani didn't show up yesterday because she didn't want to ruin your homecoming, and starting to worry you," Nala interrupted.

"That went really well with not giving me a heart attack!" Fuli said. "How am I supposed to feel safe at all when she is around. I just don't understand why you kept your mouth shut about our relationship. It's like you are ashamed of your son's love interest," she said moodily.

"Fuli, we're not ashamed of you. We're very proud that you are doing this, that you don't hide your feelings behind a carpet," Nala assured. "We thought that it would be best for you two to talk about your relationship to the others together, and you really hadn't had any time to do this yesterday. You didn't even meet Kovu yesterday, so obvious you two have a lot to tell."

"I'm sorry I'm such a fool, Nala," she apologized. "But I just wish that others spoke openly about it, and not behind our back."

Simba and Nala walked closer, hugging the cheetah. They could see she was feeling terrible.

"Fuli? Is there something wrong."

Fuli turned her tearful face toward the entrance and saw Kion standing tall and worried. She quickly brushed her tears away before she ran over to the lion and nuzzled herself up against him.

"Not at all," she said. "I got your parents blessing."

"Did you expect something else?" he teased.

"I'm not sure," she said. "I'm just happy that we are allowed to even get married. Where is Tasha by the way?"

"She is being taken care of by Bunga, he's having his first trial with her."

"As long as she isn't climbing trees, I'm content," she said.

Now Kovu and Kiara entered the cave as well.

"So, you two are here now," Kiara said exited. "Where did you to go last night, mum was worrying sick."

"No, I wasn't," Nala interrupted.

"We slept under the sky," Kion said.

Kovu gawped. Kiara's brother was sleeping with his friend, and his love interests didn't do anything about it. She wasn't even a love interest to him, and still she got more attention after he haven't seen them for a long time. The cheetah looked at him and to his great bewilderment the cheetah snogged the lion in front of everyone, and most oddly thing it looked like the lion enjoyed it. She sure knew how to catch everyone attention.

"Kovu? Is there something wrong?" Kiara asked.

"No not at all," he said, and was pulled out of his thoughts.

"So, what about that romantic night walk you talked about?" she asked. "Does that one still counts?"

"Course," Kovu said embarrassed. "Only if you want to."

"Course I want to," she said, and licked the lion's mouth.

Fuli had broken her passionate kiss with Kion, and was blushing slightly, so did the lion as well. Fuli had managed to catch the future ruler's conversation.

"Are you going to invite me on a romantic night walk too?" she asked.

"If you want to, but what about Tasha?" Kion asked.

"She can stay with the guard, if she wants to," Fuli said. "Don't worry Kion, they will take good care of her, and when did we last time had a night for our self?"

KIon just blushed and beamed at her. "Can't remember."

Then Nala suddenly interrupted. "Why don't you and Kiara have a talk instead? You two must be missing a brother and sister talk?" Nala asked. "While you're doing that, Fuli and Kovu could learn to know each other."

"Course," Kiara said happily, and beamed at his brother.

Fuli had seen through Nala's plan and knew that both of them had to return to Pride Rock after their talk, so that her precious cubs could be beside her. "Fine," she sighed.

Kovu reluctantly followed with the cheetah outside the cave, while he looked at his wife leaving with her brother.

"All right, cheetah," he said abruptly. "I think you have some explaining to do."

Fuli stopped, and turned, facing the brown lion with a defiant look.

"Do I?" she asked. "First of all, Kion don't show interest in Zuri and Tiifu, they are only rubbing their fur against him to at least try and get him on other thoughts than me. Yes, I'm soon marrying him. Now mock me if you want, but that is how it is."

Kovu was silent, while he digested the cheetah's story. "Look, Kovu, even your devil sister knows that, and that I'm pregnant with Kion's cubs."

Kovu's jaw dropped by this fact. "And I'm not ashamed of saying that we went a bit too fast with it, but still I'm shocked your sister haven't mocked me in front of you for doing do

"She has been so silent these last few weeks," Kovu confessed.

"Does it look I care if she has been moody," Fuli mocked. "If you can't make her stay away from me, then Kion will."

"Look, Fuli, she has changed. She is not as cold as you remember," Kovu assured. "She tries to do things better now, and you could help her, by being a little friendlier-"

"A little friendlier!" she hissed. "She tried to kill me! Has she forgot to mention that to you?"

"No."

"Urg," she hissed. "I'm going back."

"She _is_ trying hard to make herself a better lioness," Kovu said to the cheetah's back.

When Fuli returned to Pride Rock, there were no sign of Kion being back, so she reluctantly walked inside the cave with her head bend down. She passed Vitani, and she immediately began to snarl, like if she was something repellant. She found a corner as far away from the pride, and tried to make her comfortable, though she really missed some body warmth. She somehow managed to fall asleep.

Someone was grubbing its head against hers, and Fuli opened her sleepy eyes, to find Kion's amber eyes stare back.

"Kion? Why aren't you resting?" she asked sleepily.

"Night is still young," he teased. "Care to join me for a walk?"

It took some minutes before Kion's suggestion penetrated her brain. She looked over to search for Kiara and Kovu but couldn't find them. "They are also enjoying themselves," he assured. She got up on her paws and stared with an enchanted look at him.

"Course I will."

"No, Kion, stop it," Fuli giggled while Kion was licking her bum. "Can't do kinky shit now."

Kion stopped his licking and gave her a teasing smile. "You used to like it."

"Yeah, but we are grown ups now. We got responsibility, and cubs to take care of," she said.

"You're getting so boring sometimes," the lion teased. He continued the licking but Fuli hit him in the head with her leg. He looked confused at her.

"Kion, I'm serious," Fuli said.

Kion looked at her with an odd expression. "You have changed. What is it that stops me from pleasuring my future wife?" he asked.

"It's just-that vulture saw us mate, and probably some other stuff to," Fuli sighed.

"And you are ashamed to admit you like me licking your beautiful ass?" he teased. "Come on, fool. We all have our kinks."

Then Fuli suddenly remembered when she talked about it last time with Janja and got hit with the guilt for not being there to protect Tasha. "I haven't been too honest about what happened out in the Outlands while we were under attack," she confessed.

Kion frowned at her. She had suddenly changed topic.

"You remember you and Jasiri were going out to patrol and I stayed back with Tahsa?"

"Yes."

"Well I didn't, I went after Janja instead. I exposed his secret, but at what cost? I abandoned Tasha. Great Kings knows what might had happened to her."

"You're telling me this now?" Kion asked a bit stern.

"I'm sorry, Kion, but I just feel so ashamed for not being there," Fuli sobbed.

Kion pulled her in for a hug. "I wondered where you were."

"That's not the whole thing. Vitani is here too," she sighed. "She is going to make my life a hell."

"Babe, don't talk like that," Kion comforted. "I'll always protect you. You don't have to live with fear."

"Can you forgive me?" Fuli sighed, looking at him with droopy eyes.

"Course, if you let me name the cubs," he teased and lowered his head down to her belly. "What about Mufasa?"

Fuli laughed. "Kion, you're terrible at picking names," she sniggered. "I know that we're properly going to thank him for making this possible, but I want some original names."

"Like what?"

Fuli just looked at him with a teasing grin. "Ukoo or Akisi," she said teasingly.

"Akisi?" Kion asked puzzled.'

"Well I hope at least one of them will be a boy lion, reflecting your handsomeness," she said with an adoring smile.

Kion looked at her with grin. "What about Akara, Pembe or Mjinga?" he teased.

"I'll have to think about that, maybe you could persuade me by getting me done?" she said with a desirous look on the lion. Kion frowned, then he understood what she meant.

"Yeah, you seem to still be a little dirty there," he teased and began licking her bum while Fuli was moaning with pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

The days went by, and it seemed like Simba and Nala was getting used to the role of being grandparents, even though Fuli and Kion didn't leave their daughter out of sight too often. Whenever Fuli was walking alone she felt like she was being watched, and it was not a pleasant feeling. Many times, she had come to a halt and smelled the air to get the scent of Vitani and she wasn't too far away from her either. Fuli had seen the lioness watch her at close hand, less than 50 meters away, but whenever they made eye contact, she ran away. Was Vitani really going to follow her everywhere, making sure she would never get a moment peace and always live with the fear that she might attack her or worse Tasha?

The Guard, neither felt let down by Fuli and Kion even now and then running back to Pride Rock to see how their daughter had it under their patrol sessions. After one particular session they had even invited her to come joining them by the water hole after patrol. Fuli wasn't happy about the idea, she stilled feared the water, but reluctantly agreed that she could need a refreshment too.

The guards immediately jumped in the water, follow by Tasha. Fuli on the other hand laid herself on top of a rock watching the spectacle. Tasha came a little too far out in the water and was pulled down. Luckily, Kion grabbed her with a paw and lifted her on the shore again.

"Careful, Tasha," he said. "You haven't leant how to swim yet.

"Maybe it would be best if you rested with me," Fuli said, giving her cub a concerned look.

"Not fair," Tasha said. "I want to have fun, too."

"Come on, Fuli. She can just run by the shore," Kion comforted.

"All right," she sighed in defeat. She too wanted to be participating in the fun, but her fear kept her away. As long as Tasha just kept to the shore, she would be pleased. She watched the little cub run along the shore and splashing up water each time her legs lifted in the air.

"Come on, fool," Kion teased. "You seem to need a refreshment yourself."

"What?"

But before Fuli could ask any more questions, Kion had jumped on her and pulled his paws around her, pulling her away from her rock and down into the cold water. She quickly broke the surface with a terrified look on her face. She gasped after air. After she had caught her breath again, she gazed madly into the lion's face. He was laughing uncontrollably while the others sniggered.

"KION, I'M FUCKING TERRIFIED OF THE WATER!" she yelled. She didn't care if her daughter had heard her cursing. "I ALMOST DIED LAST TIME I WAS IN IT. I'M ALSO PREGNANT IF YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE NOTICED!"

The lion stilled had a cheeky smile on his face, which upset her even more.

"Come on, fool, it was just a bit of fun."

"FUN!" she howled. "Kion, you know how I have it with getting wet."

On the other side of the shore a lioness joined the party. It was Vitani who had joined in. She laid herself in the sand and patted the water carelessly with a distant expression.

"Oh great, just what I need," Fuli whispered only letting Kion hear her. "Making a fool out of myself in front of her."

"Oh, don't have hard feelings, love," Kion teased as he saw her turning around. Fuli shook her wet fur, making water drops fly everywhere, making her look like a yellow hedgehog. She continued her walk when she noticed Tasha and Bunga was beginning to climb a tree. She stopped and looked concerned on her daughter.

"Tasha be careful," she said. "I don't want you to fall down."

"Relax, Fuli. She will be safe by my guard," Bunga said as he continued climbing higher and higher.

"Just don't do anything rash."

"I will, ma," Tasha said excitedly as she walked further out on a branch.

Fuli continued to walk, but some moments later a crack could be heard, and a terrified girl scream. Fuli turned her head around to see her daughter fall down into the deep water.

"Tasha!"

The cub hit the water with a loud splash, and air bubbles rose but her the cub's head never broke the surface. Besthe, Bunga, Ono and Kion just watched by as it happened, paralyzed with shock. Fuli let her fear behind and jumped into the water. She was pulled down by the water, but if it was ending like this, she would at least be by her daughter's side. She could see Tasha helplessly trying to fight the water, but she was just getting dragged further down to the void. Fuli swum as quickly she could towards her. She was now only inches away, but a force began to pull her backwards. Someone had grabbed her tail and was pulling up to the surface with great force.

"No!" she said, swallowing a lot of water. She broke the surface, still trying to escape the force that had saved her but would likely also cause the death of her daughter. "No!" she screamed.

Two large paws grabbed around her belly, keeping her locked.  
"Fuli, listen to me! You would have drowned. Let me get her," Kion tried to reason, but the cheetah kept on fighting him.

"No, I'm not letting her go!"

"Fuli you're pregnant, both of you don't know how to swim."

Fuli tried to do one more attempt but with no luck. She couldn't let Kion do the hero work this time. Now it was her chance to make up for all the danger she had put her daughter in.

"Let go of me, Kion!"

Someone had jumped into the water, Fuli didn't see who but just watched terrified by. Someone broke the surface and hived the little cub back on land. Kion released the cheetah and she quickly ran over to her daughter, pulling her tightly into her chest.

"Oh, my little girl, are you all right," she sobbed.

Tasha stilled continued to cough water up and shivered but she seemed to be fine.

"Thank you very much for saving-" Fuli began as she looked up to Tasha's savior, but it turned out to be the one lioness she least wanted to thank for saving her cub.

"Vitani?"

"Don't mention it," Vitani said carelessly.

"But-"

"Just don't be a bitch to me," she said as she turned around and walked away.

Fuli looked perplexed, watching the lioness walk away. Then she forced her attention back on her cub. She looked at her with relief and stroked a caressing paw across her grey mane.

"Fuli, I-"

The cheetah turned her gaze towards the voice that came from Kion. He had a guilty face with a hint of shame on it.

"Fuli, I'm sorry," he tried to apologize.

Fuli just looked away and turned her attention towards the little cub that was still shivering and whimpering a bit. She began licking the cub, trying to comfort her. The lion carefully approached them. He stood in front of Fuli, still determined to get her attention. Fuli seemed to notice because she stopped the licking.

"Kion, I don't blame you. You just wanted to save her, but it seemed like I messed it up," she sighed.

Kion tried to caress Fuli but when his paw touched her cheek, she moved. He knew he had heard her by saving her instead of going after Tasha in the first place. He looked toward The Guard that looked shocked on them.

"Will you guys give us a moment?" Kion asked moodily. "Alone?"

The three boys didn't say anything but just walked past them leaving the three of them to themselves.

"Look, Fuli, I'm really sorry I went for you first, but-"

"Kion, I know that I let my mother instinct get ahead of myself, but I'm disappointed you didn't save me as the last one."

"I couldn't let you go, not when your carrying a gift inside you."

Fuli looked down on the cub and saw that she was sleeping but still shivering. Then she could ask the question she had feared when she saved by the lion and not Tasha.

"Kion you don't think Tasha is lesser now that you might have your own cubs," she asked sheepishly, looking determined into his amber eyes.

"What?" Kion asked perplexed. "You think that I find our precious daughter lesser? Fuli, I love that little bean. You mustn't think she is less to me. I wouldn't forgive myself if I thought like that."

Fuli looked at him with a little smile across her face while a little tear rolled down her chin. Kion leaned in brushing the tear away but as he did, Fuli smacked her lips on his giving him a little kiss. She pulled away and looked at him with a teasing smile. Kion looked a little stunned and laid himself down pulling the cheetah in for a passionate kiss.

"Where are you going," Kion asked. The night had set on the Pride Lands and Fuli was trying to stroll away but kion stopped her. She turned around and looked with a troubled expression on the lion.

"Kion, I need to get some free room. I still don't get why Vitani saved Tasha," she confessed.

"You're not going to search for her, are you?" Kion asked worried.

"No, course not, I just need-," she sighed. "She said to me I should stop being a bitch."

"She did not?" Kion said offended. "You haven't done her anything."

Fuli looked guilty at him.

"I was harsh to her when I met her, and she has been following me around whenever I have been alone," she confessed.

"Fuli, what if it's just a trick, to lure you into something."

"How can it?" Fuli questioned. "She can't hurt me. What if it's like Janja. What if she wants to be different person too?"

"You're going to forgive her?" Kion asked perplexed.

"Maybe not just that but what if she really wants to? I don't want to be a mean bitch and cast away the chance for her," Fuli said.

"And what do you intend to do when you face her?"

"I don't know," Fuli said droopily.

"Come over her, I don't want you wander alone," Kion said.

"Come on, Kion, I almost drowned today! Surely a little walk won't hurt," Fuli said offended.

"Okay, but don't go too far, I don't want to lose your scent," Kion said.

"Don't worry, Kion," Fuli said. "I'll be fine.

She began to run. Feeling her paws run across the savanna was a feeling that made her feel free. It would clear her minds of any worries, but she still didn't really have an answer to how she was going to say to Vitani that she might consider giving her a chance. She couldn't just walk up to her and say "forgive and forget?

Fuli had been wondering about Vitani's immediately behavior change. She was such a devil before, but now she seems to be almost humble. Had she really changed? There was only one way to test it out, face the devil, but she wouldn't do it alone. If her fear was right, the demon was waiting inside to strike when they were alone, so she needed some company, one that could call for help.

Fuli walked over to her cub that was playing with The Guard, only realizing what danger she would put her daughter in to.

"Tasha, come on," Fuli called. "Time for some hunting practice."

The little cub ran exited over to her mother and couldn't keep still. Hunting was something she had wanted to learn for a long time, ever since she had seen how her mother killed with grace. The two cheetahs walked for awhile spotting plenty of practice opportunities, but Fuli led Tasha past them. She couldn't conceal her guilt for leading them both into potential danger. Tasha had obviously figured out something was wrong and stopped walking.

"Mom? Where are we really going?" Tasha asked suspiciously.

Fuli looked guilty at her daughter. "I want to see if Vitani really have changed," she confessed.

"You still don't believe her?" Tasha asked surprised. "All right she has tried to kill you, but she saved me. Is that not a sign that she has changed?"

"I suppose so," Fuli agreed moodily.

"Come on, let us find here then, and tell her," Tasha said giddily and began to ran.

Fuli followed her but felt her speed was sacking behind.

Vitani was bended down in the long grass, hidden from the antelopes she was hunting. She was making ready fotr her ambush when-

"Hey, aunt Tani!"

Vitani was pertrified and her prey ran away. She turned her head and looked madly at Tasha who had ruined her hunt.

"What!" she yelled into the cub's head. "I was in the middle of a-"

She suddenly realized that it was Tasha and she looked calm even though she has shouted at her. "Oh, it's you, Tasha," she said, sounding a little shameful. "where is your parents? You shouldn't go wandering alone."

"She is with me!"

Tani lifted her head to see Fuli looking down on her. It was obviously that she still was mad on her. Tani got up on her paws and faced the cheetah.

"Look, Fuli. I'm not going to ask you for your or your husband's forgiveness, congratulation by the way," Tani said.

Fuli just looked unsure on her.

"Are you regretting?"

"Yes, I've been trying to tell you all week, but never had the guts to do it," she confessed.

"That was why you were following me whenever I was alone," Fuli said, putting the pieces together. "Why were you so mean then when I met you?"

Vitani went silent.

"You don't know, do you?" Fuli asked. "Your hatred got over you and your lust to humiliate me grew, didn't it?"

"Fuli, I'm really shameful for what I said, but you also-"

"Oh, don't blame this on me!" she hissed. "I never tried to kill you!"

Tani looked away for a moment. Then-

"Why didn't you tell your brother I was pregnant with Kion?"

Tani looked unsure on her.

"Because it was your secret," she confessed.

"I'm not buying that," Fuli said.

"Kovu would never believe me!"

"So did he either when I told-"

"Will you to stubborn ladies shut up for a moment!" Tasha bellowed. She had grown tired of listening to the two stubborn hunters' argument. None of them would admit that they were wrong about each other.

"Tasha!" Fuli said. "Will you please keep out-"

"No, I will really not!" she hissed. "You two are so stubborn that you won't admit that you're wrong about each other."

Both ladies looked guilty at each other.

"Now say that you're both are sorry for your behavior," Tasha said.

Fuli was about to open her mouth but kept it shut.

"I'm sorry," Tani whispered. She felt it was best to get it out fast to release her from the guilt she felt.

"Didn't quite get that," Tasha teased.

"I'm sorry, all right," she said angrily for saying it twice.

Fuli looked stunned at Tani for a few moments, before realizing her mouth was open. She turned her head towards her cub that gave her an encouraging smile. Then she turned to face Tani again.

"I'm sorry that I said all those foul words to you, if I just knew-"

"It's all right, Fuli," Tani sighed. "I don't deserve your apology."

"But-" Fuli tried to say but Tani was turning around, running away from them.

"Well that worked very well," Tasha said with a satisfying smile across her face. "Now what about that hunting lesson?"

Fuli and Tasha arrived back at Pride Rock at dusk. Kion was patiently awaiting them at the cave entrance.

"So, where have my lovely girl been off to today?" he teased.

Fuli avoided his eyes, expecting he could read her if he looked into them.

"We had a chat with aunt Tani, right ma?" Tasha teased.

Fuli looked droopily away.

"With-why?" Kion asked perplexed. He really hadn't hoped Fuli had been so foolish to go after a killer.

"Those two stubborn ladies really had something to sort out," Tasha answered.

"Tasha, why don't you go and see you aunt Kiara as well," Kion suggested.

"Why?" Tahsa asked defiantly.

"Please," Kion said a bit stern.

"Urg, parent talk," Tasha shrugged. "Why am I never allowed to hear a word?" she said as she walked over to Kiara.

"Fuli? Would you please be kind to follow me on a patrol?" Kion asked firmly. Fuli just began to walk, accepting his invitation though he probably had other plans. Reluctantly she walked behind him in silence. They walked for some time in silence, then Kion broke it.

"Fuli! I'm very disappointed in you!" Kion said angrily. "You put our cub in danger. You knew what risk there might follow by bringing her with you!"

Fuli just kept silent, feeling like she deserved all of Kion's anger.

"With that in mind what had you hoped to get out of it."

"The truth," Fuli said so low that it sounded like she whispered.

"And did you get the truth?"

Fuli looked up at him with a guilty face. "Tasha did," she said.

"What?"

"I was arguing with Tani about whose fault it was-"

"Whose fault? Of course, hers!"

"Kion, people don't just admit they are wrong and defiantly not Tani," Fuli said.

"Tani, are you seriously calling her by her pet name?" Kion asked frustrated.

Fuli frowned. "She doesn't like being called her real name and by the way you act you really sounds like you can't accept that she can change. Is it because she hurt me just like Janja?" Fuli asked. Now it was Kion's time to keep quiet. "I'm not judging you, Kion, but I would appreciate if you gave her a chance as well."

"Okay, if you believe her, I'll trust you, but I'm not going to give her a chance if she hurts a fur hair on you," he said stubbornly. "What was it Tasha did to make you two stop?"

"She made both of us say sorry to each other, but she left before I was finish," Fuli said.

"Yeah, that look like her, just walking away without saying a word," Kion mocked.

"She was the one to say sorry first!" Fuli hissed. "She didn't even want me accepting her excuse because she still feels shameful."

"And that's how it's going to be," Kion mocked. "No one touches my wife."

"Kion, what have gotten into you?" Fuli asked. "You don't sound like yourself at all. The lion I knew would have accepted her excuse no matter what."

Kion looked moodily away. "I just don't want anyone to hurt you," he said timidly.

"Kion, we live on danger. Course you can't expect me to stay put like an obedient girl," Fuli said, punching the lion in the chest. Kion looked up, a bit happier. "Come on, big guy. We have a cub to take care of."


	5. Chapter 5

TThe days went by, and Fuli became more trustful with Vitani. She often invited her on guard patrol whenever Kion became too pushy getting some father and daughter time. Vitani also became more open after each talk and began to tell Fuli how her life had been before and how it felt to be an outcast. She still felt like one, because she really hadn't anyone to talk to, and Kovu was busy with Kiara, so she hadn't had much sister and brother time with him. Though one did not enjoy the news that Fuli had befriended the lioness. Kion had been concerned ever since he heard the news from Ono that had spied on them. If he didn't do something soon, Fuli would walk into another trap and maybe get killed this time.

He found the linoess strolling around for herself one day and decided that it was time to tell her to stay away from his future wife.

"Vitani? I'll like a word with you," he said with a fierce tone in his voice.

Tani, reluctantly turned to face her friend's future husband.

"What?" she said grumpily. "I got things to do, Kion."

"You're spending time with my girl, why?" he asked.

Tani looked with an odd expression on him like the answer was obvious.

"Because she invites me on her guard patrols," she spat. "Whenever it's your turn to show what a good husband you are and spent a little father and daughter time with your girl."

"You're walking alone with her, right?" he asked as if he hadn't heard her critique.

"Yes!"

"You do realize if I hear a word about you touching her fur, you won't get away alive," he said fiecly. Now he had done it, made his point. Now Vitani could get as mad as she wanted, but she won't change his mind. She was going to stay away from Fuli from now on.

"You think that's what I'm up to?" she hissed. "To lure your precious girlfriend into a trap!"

"Yes!"

"Well I say to you, narrow minded lion. I have changed! Your future wife sees that as well, or else she wouldn't be friendly towards me!" she shouted.

"I'm just going to make this clear, I will not see you spending time with Fuli again," Kion said threateningly.

"You can't tell me what to do and not to do, lion!" she hissed. "If your girlfriend wants me on her patrols, I'll gladly accept!"

Kion growled at her but the lioness just rolled her eyes and ran away in frustrations.

"Where have you been, honey," Fuli asked lightly as she saw watched Kion enter the cave, while she was cleaning Tasha's fur.

"I have been having a chat with your patrol mate," Kion said firmly.

Fuli stopped the bath and her smile slowly faded away.

"What did you say to her," she asked a bit concerned.

"I told her to stay off you," he said annoyed.

"You didn't?" Fuli asked disbelieving, fearing that he spoke the truth.

"Yes I did."

"Kion," Fuli sighed. "She is my friend now. I enjoy her company."

"You enjoy her company?" Kion asked angrily. "Weeks ago, she wanted you dead!"

"People change, Kion!" Fuli hissed. She had got up on her paws and looked angrily into the lion's eyes. Tasha was slowly creeping away from her parent's argument. It never ended out happily when they were angry on each other. "If only you saw her change too as I did, you wouldn't be so worry."

"I'm just worried that you get yourself killed," he replied fiercely.

"Get myself killed? Kion, I can take care of myself!" she hissed. "I don't need your watching eyes, and especially not Ono's. Yes, I know you send him spying on me. He is not the only one with keen eyes."

"I really doubt your capability of taking care of yourself," Kion mocked. "If I hadn't come to your aid the last two times, you would have been dead if I hadn't been there to save you-"

"So, this is what it about!" Fuli shouted. "You think Tani is going to kill me when we're alone?"

"Precisely, that is why you stay away from her."

Fuli looked incredulous at him, not wanting to believe what he just said. "You know what, Kion. I never thought I was going to see say this," Fuli sobbed. "But right now, you're behaving like a spoiled king, thinking his subjects are going to follow his every command, just like Scar."

"I'm not my grand uncle," he hissed, feeling hurt like never before, hearing Fuli call him Scar.

"YOU CAN'T FORCE ME WHAT TO DO, KION" She shouted. "I GOT A LIFE AS WELL. I'M NOT GOING TO STAY PUT AND FEED THE CUBS IF IT'S WHAT YOU THINK!"

"That is not what I want you to do-"

"JUST FUCK YOU, KION" She bellowed. "I have got enough of your protection for one day. I go my own way, is that clear?"

Kion just looked with a fierce look into the emerald eyes that shined with hatred. Fuli let out a frustrated "Urg" before she walked out of the cave, leaving the mad lion behind.

"Wait, Tani. Just wait a moment," Fuli called. She had spotted the lioness and she immediately began to run from her when she saw her. "Wait up, Tani!"

Vitani came to a halt. She quickly brushed a tear away so the cheetah wouldn't think she was weak. "Tani?"

"What?" she asked angrily, turning to face Fuli. The cheetah looked a bit perplexed to be addressed in that tone.

"I talked with Kion today and he said-"

"-That I should keep my filthy paws of your fur!" she hissed. "I was there! He threatened me!"

"That wasn't exactly what he said. look, I'm really sorry, Tani but Kion still don't believe you have changed. He thinks you're cooking something up."

"Like I want to kill you again!" she snarled. "Your boyfriend is a real charlatan when it comes to protecting your bum."

"He is just trying to protect the cubs," Fuli confessed. "He is more worried than he wants to admit. He is afraid that I will get hurt, meaning losing his family."

"He is just keeping your ass safe so he can get his cubs, very family friendly," Tani hissed.

Fuli looked down in the ground and Tani knew she had gone too far.

"I didn't mean it, Fuli," she apologized. "He loves you a lot."

"I know you didn't, but lately I have just got this feeling that I'm in a cage and can't escape. I know he is just protecting me, but he seriously doesn't allow me to hunt alone or walk alone at nighttime. I'm constantly under watch, it's driving me mad!"

Tani look with pitiful eyes on her and Fuli felt herself go a little nervous. She hadn't seen the lioness show her pity before. Then to her great astonishment, she laid a comforting paw across hers and Fuli could feel her body heat up. Even her cheeks had gone pink. She had never encountered feelings between a lioness like this before. She wasn't having feelings for her. Was she? She quickly pulled her paw away and looked shamefully away from the lioness.

"What?" Tani asked a little hurt.

"I just don't like being touched," Fuli said in a whisper.

"You like it when Kion does it, so why not now?" Tani asked.

Fuli eyes went big. Was she really being flirted with?

"I just don't like it when others do it," Fuli said, feeling her cheeks go more red.

"Come on, a little comforting paw wouldn't hurt," Tani teased, laying her paw over hers again.

Fuli moved quickly away from her. This time the lioness had gone too far for her comforts.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Fuli barked.

Tani looked perplexed at her, not understanding what the cheetah was accusing her for.

"What, no, I was just trying-"

"Your cheeks are red as well, Tani," Fuli commented. "You wanted to flirt with me!"

"No, I really wasn't trying to," Tani timidly said.

"You want me?" she asked disbelieving and hurt at the same time. "I am preoccupied. I got a husband soon! I can't be-be together with a lioness!" she hissed.

"What? No, I'm not in to you-"

"Just really fuck everone right now!" Fuli hissed and turned her back to the stunned lioness, feeling tears appear in her eyes. Tani really tried hard to understand what she had done wrong. Now Fuli thought that she really liked her.

"Really nice going, Vitani."

Tani turned her face around and saw Tiifu and Zuri approach her. What if they had seen them together? What was they not going to say if they had?

"Looks like your girlfriend isn't interested in you after all," Tiifu snapped.

"Shut up," Tani growled between her clenched teeth.

"You tried too hard getting her heart," Zuri mocked. "Unfortunately, she is already occupied by a lion."

"I said shut up!" Tani hissed.

"Oh, we support you, Tani," Tiifu said in a seducing tone.

"Yeah, we rather see her with you, instead of Kion. Then you two freaks could do whatever kinky shit you're into," Zuri mocked.

That was too much for Tani. She couldn't take that Fuli was being more humiliated than she probably already felt. She lashed a paw across Zuri's cheek in anger and gave her a large cut.

"Don't you ever talk down to Fuli in my present!" Tani hissed out of hatred. Her eyes were shining with the out most hatred towards the lionesses.

Zuri kept a paw across her cheek and tried to walk as fast as she could on three paws, tears streamed down her cheeks. Tiifu looked horrified at the lioness. "Tani," she whispered.

Vitani just stared fiercely back until she as well turned around and followed her friend. It took some time before Tani's oozing hatred towards the lionesses disappeared. Then she realized what damaged she had caused.

"Oh no, what have done," she whispered horrified.

"That was surely on time you appeared," Kion said annoyed when he saw Fuli enter the cave. "I was going to send-"

He stopped when he saw Fuli's tearful face.

"Great Kings, what happened, Fuli?"

Fuli looked up and gave the lion a guilty look. "I think she likes me."

"Who?" Kion asked perplexed.

"Tani," Fuli sobbed. "She took my paw today and there was this odd connection between us."

"You like her too," Kion asked worried.

Fuli dropped a tear and nuzzled herself against the lion. "I don't like her like that, Kion. You know I belong to you. It was just odd because she is my only friend around here I can gossip with, but this touch was just something different. I even blushed and the worst part is she tried to do it twice!"

"You're sure she is into you?" Kion asked, stroking a paw down her back.

"I don't know, she just made me insecure. I don't know what to feel about it. First, she hates me and wants me dead, then, she is my friend and all of a sudden, she teases me for liking you touching me, and she wanted to do it too," Fuli sobbed.

"She wanted to touch you?"

"Not like that, not like you do, but giving me a comforting paw," she confessed, grubbing her body harder against the lion

"Why did she do it?"

"I told her what it felt like being under your supervision," she confessed. "I said it felt like being in a cage, not like what it used to feel like when I'm alone."

Kion's eyes went droopy. He had just tried to protect her. He never meant for her feel like being trapped in a cage.

"I'm sorry, Fuli, I was only trying to protect you, but it seems like I fucked up," he apologized.

"What I don't understand is why you sent Ono? He literally got better stuff to do than keeping a watch over me," Fuli asked.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure Tani didn't hurt you, but you can take care of yourself."

"It's all right Kion. I know I'm not the easiest girl to control," she said a bit happier. "I messed up too, Kion. I made on of my friends feel insecure and fooled. I got to find Tani and tell her that I'm sorry and that I will support her if she is into girls, but she isn't going to expect to flirt with me, I'm already hooked by someone else."

She leaned her head up and kissed the lion's forehead before she ventured out of the cave.

"Fuli?" Kion said as she walked out the cave. Fuli turned her gaze towards him. "Please take care of yourself, it's getting dark."

Fuli gave him a little smile. "I'm will, honey."

"Fuli!"

Fuli turned her head around and saw Kiara running towards her with a worried look across her face.

"Where are you going in that speed?" Fuli asked curiously. "Have you seen Tani? I'm trying to-"

"She is a part of the problem," Kiara said, under her breath.

"What?"

"Ono has just informed me what has happened to Zuri," she said. "He said Tani hit her and gave her a cut."

"What? Why in earth would she say something like that?" Fuli asked perplexed.

"Because they saw you two have an argument, something with her having feelings for you," Kiara said. "Is that true."

Fuli looked horrified for a moment. This was all her fault that Zuri had been injured, if she spoke true. She felt disgusted by herself, first she made a fool out of herself and Tani and now Zuri and Tiifu is involved too.

"I don't know," she sighed.

"Well come on," Kiara said alarmed. "We have to get to Rafiki.

"What? Why?" Fuli asked curious.

"Because Zuri is being mended by him," Kiara said.

"What? Oh, come on, Kiara," Fuli said in an amused tone. "Don't you think Zuri is just making a fuzz about her cut, I'm sure it's not even a scratch."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kiara sighed and were off, closely followed by Fuli.

Kiara and Fuli arrived to Rafiki's baobab tree and saw to their horror that Rafiki was dipping a leaf with into a concoction which he placed on Zuri's cheek. There were still streaming blood from the cut.

"Great kings."

Tiifu approached them. Her eyes looked very red and it was obvious she had cried.

"What is she doing here?" she asked Kiara.

"I invited her along," Kiara replied.

"Well she and her girlfriend can just keep themselves as far away as possible from us!" she hissed.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Fuli hissed.

"Enough!" Kiara said firmly, stooping the ladys argument. "How is she?"

"Rafiki says it's just a wound but it will take some time before it is gone completely," Tiifu sighed.

"Told ya," Fuli whispered to Kiara.

"Look, Tiifu, it's getting late," Kiara said. "Let me take you back to Pride Rock."

"No, I'm going to stay and support my friend," Tiifu said stubbornly.

"You're distressed, Tiifu, come home. Fuli can look out for Zuri," Kiara said which caused both girls to look very alarmed. "Will you?"

"Of course, your highness," Fuli said a little startled.

"Well then that's settled," Kiara said and began to walk away. Tiifu gave Fuli quick glance before saying: "You protect her from any danger, you hear me, cheetah."

"Yes, your royalness," she said a bit annoyed.

Tiifu followed Kiara and now Fuli was left alone with the mandrill and the lioness. She carefully approached them. Zuri began to snarl when she saw Fuli approach.

"Get away from me!"

"Now, now, Zuri," Rafiki said. "Don't let your temper get ahead of yourself."

"Look, Zuri, I'm awfully sorry for what Tani did. It's all my fault, I was just-"

"You bet it's all your fault!" Zuri snarled. "Look at my chin. Look at was she has done to it. She marked me fort life."

"It will go away," Rafiki assured.

"Yeah when? I can't walk around like this. I'll never attract any boys now," she sighed.

"Pull yourself together, Zuri," Fuli said, losing her patience. "Many boys are attracted by scars."

"They are?" Zuri asked astonished.

"Yes, they are, make their girl look more tough than they are."

"I am tough."

"You know what I mean," Fuli said and turning around.

"Where are you going," Zuri asked worriedly.

"I'll find Tani, making up for the damage I have caused you."

"Please don't, Fuli," she begged. "I was a prick to you two, I should never have begun harassing her."

"So, you admit it is your fault as well?" Fuli said teasingly.

"Yes," Zuri sighed and looked guiltily away.

"Then there is so much more reason to fix this now than later," Fuli replied and began to run.

Fuli looked everywhere and it was first dead at night she found the lioness strolling around for herself. She looked very troubled. Fuli swallowed her nervousness and approached the lioness with cautions.

"Tani?" she timidly asked. Vitani came to a halt but didn't turn around to face her. "Tani, I'm awfully sorry for accusing you today for being into-into females."

Tani turned around and to Fuli's horror she could see her face was filled with tears, but she brushed them away and stared furiously at her.

"You're sorry, Fuli?" Tani mocked. "You made a fool out of me! Now everyone thinks that I'm sexually attracted to you, that you're cheating on Kion."

"No, they won't because it's not true," Fuli said bravely, then the thought came back to her that it was possible that she could. be attracted by another gender but just kept it hidden. "is it?"

"No," Tani said. "I-I just wanted to comfort you, but it seems like I have as little experience with that as regarding to flirting. I just thought it would make you happy, but it turned out to do things worse. Beside-" she looked into her eyes. "you are a tomboy, you don't associate yourself as a girl and you would probably not like the thought being in a relationship with a girl."

"I do like girls but not like that," Fuli said. "You are my first real lady friend here, I haven't had a girl I could share anything with, except Jasiri but she is just too far away," she said looking up at the night sky. "Besides, I might be a hypocrite because I really want to raise a girl cub."

"You got Tasha."

"She was young when I found her," she sighed. "But I want a girl to raise from birth."

"Then you should make a wish, you could be lucky that one of those twos cubs could be a girl," Tani teased giving Fuli's belly a gentle punch.

"I'm afraid of wishing for anything," she confessed. It was a fear that had been inside her from the moment she found out she was pregnant. "I'm afraid of giving birth, I'm afraid that they all might die, that I might die."

Tani looked dumbfounded at the cheetah and was unsure if she should comfort her or just leave her standing, looking like a mournful girl.

"Fuli, don't worry. I know it's not helpful and this is the first time that a cheetah has gone pregnant with a lion, but you mustn't let your worries get ahead of all your happiness," she said laying a paw on her shoulder.

Fuli looked at Tani with a moody face and brushed away her tears.

"You got something to worry about to," Fuli sighed and brushed away Tani's paw.

"What?"

"You are saying sorry to Zuri for giving her a scar," Fuli said.

Tani's face got filled with guilt. She had completely forgotten everything about the bitch, but still she felt guilty for letting her wrath out upon the girl. "How is she?"

"She'll lives. Rafiki is mending her right now and he says she will be fine, it will just take some time before it disappears," Fuli said.

Tani sighed and looked away. "I let my wrath out on her because she mocked us-"

"You know with just keeping the apology within you, you will just fall deeper down and be one the same level as her," Fuli said a bit stern.

"I can't do this," Tani confessed. "She won't accept my apology-"

"But by giving it to her you will feel a lot better. Besides, she regrets being a bitch now, so your scar must have given her something to think about," Fuli said teasingly. "Come on, it will be over in a jiffy."

Reluctantly Vitani followed Fuli back towards Rafiki's tree while pressuring her brain with how on earth she was going to say sorry to Zuri.

When the two ladies approached, they could see that Rafiki had stopped his mending and Zuri had what looked like a bandage across her cheek. She immedatly began to back away when she saw Tani approach.

"It's all right, Zuri" Fuli assured. "She is not here to hurt you."

"Well tell that to my cheek," she snarled. "Have you any idea how large that cut was?"

"No," Ttani said a little careless.

"Listen up lionesses," Fuli said. "This won't be over until you two have apologized to each other."

"Don't forget she called you a freak and wanted to see us together rather than you with your "fierce boy"," Tani mocked.

Zuri looked embarrassed away, Fuli gave Tani a disapproving look.

"I already have got my aplogy, Tani," she said softly. "It's only you two that got a bone to pick with each other."

Both lionesses looked away from each other and had no intension on being the first to apologize. Then Zuri moved and faced Tani's distant look.

"I'm really sorry that I called you two freaks, and thought you were a lesbian, but I'm just so unlucky," she sighed. "Fuli got the hottest lion, you got a fancy title."

"Oh, shut up with this, Zuri," Fuli sighed. "I'm tired of your complement. If you wanted him, you could have been a bit faster-"

"How could he ever have wanted someone like me when he has someone like you?" Zuri snapped.

"Okay, I really don't want to discuss this right now. Tani, your turn," Fuli said encouragingly.

Tani swallowed her fear and faced the lioness. "Look, Zuri, I'm not willing to give you this apology, but Fuli is a good cheetah, and she says-"

"Tani!"

"All righ, I'm sorry I lashed out after you. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but you two really asked for it."

"There you two go," Fuli said happily. "Don't you feel better about each other?"

Both lionesses gave her a challenging look, but she couldn't care about that for all of a sudden, her belly began to hurt. Her body succumb to the pain and bended down.

"Fuli, is everything all right?" Tani asked worried.

"No, I'm fine," she lies. "It's just the cubs. They screams to be fed. I haven't eaten all day. I see you later," and she was off.

"Fuli!" Kion said alarmed when he saw her step into the cave. She looked more exhausted than ever before. "Fuli I-"

"Drop the scolding, Kion. I know it's late," she said a bit annoyed. "Give me that gazelle."

She took her mouth around the gazelle he had managrd to catch and pulled it over to gerself. "The cubs and are starving."

"Fuli, it's not for you."

"I don't care how long you had to wait for this meal, Kion, but this one is mine now, go get a new one."

"It's for Tasha," Kion said a bit hurt. "She hasn't eaten anything as well."

Fuli lloked horrified at the lion. "Oh, no. Where is she?"  
"Over there," he pointed with his paw over a little hole in the cave. "She won't come out."

Fuli carefully approached the hole. "Tasha?" sje asked timidly. She could hear a low sobbing from the inside. "Tasha, please come out, honey. You father and I aren't arguing anymore"

Tasha stopped sobbing and turned her head to face her mother. Fuli was horrified to see the cub cry. It was a long time ago she had last seen the cub cry.

"No, I won't," she sobbed, and even bigger tears rolled down her chin.

"Tasha, I know we are arguing very violently, but we still love each orher, it got nothing to do with what you might think," Fuli assured. Kion came over and laid a comforting paw around her shoulder.

"You fight like mad hyenas," she sobbed. "It's terrible to listen too."

"We are just very stubborn parents that like to have right, even when we don't," Fuli said, laying down, giving the cub an encouraging smile.

"You're just going to start sooner or later again," she sobbed. "I don't want to be a part of it- I'm stayig here!"

Fuli looked at her with a hurt look. She never had intended that any cub could get so upset about their parents arguing, but on second thought, her and Kion's relationship was something different.

2Come on out, Tasha," Kion said. "I got you a gazelle, your favourite."

"Let ma eat it instead. She needs it more than I do," she sobbed and turned her back to her parents.

Fuli tried hard thinking of what might cheer the cub up, and then it came to her. Matrea always sang a lullaby for her when ever she was afraid. How was it now it sounded like?

"Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my paw  
Hold it tight,"

Fuli reached her paw out to the cub. Stopped sobbing and looked with tearful eyes at her mother.

"I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

"Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more."

Fuli looked down on the cub who had snuggled up against her chest and was purring softly.

"I had no idea you stilled like to sing," Kion teased.

"Oh, shut up," Fuli sighed, licking the cub across her vanishing grey mane. "Matea used to sing it for me when I was very little."

"You want to forget her, but still something inside you don't want to," Kion said and pulled the gazelle over so Tasha could eat. He then laid himself beside Fuli and she pushed her head agaisn his soft mane.

"I think I owe Tani an apology," he said but no response came. "Fool?" he looked down and saw the cheetah was sleeping up against him with a satisfied smile across her tired face. Kion stroked a paw across her body. "Sleep tight, honey. You'll need all the strength you can get."


	6. Chapter 6

Tani! Tani, wait up!" Kion was running in hot pursuit after the lioness. "Wait you stupid girl. I just want to-"

Tani came to a halt and turned around, starring madly into the lion's face. "Don't you ever call me stupid, Kion!" she bellowed. "I have had enough of your orders of keeping away from your girl!"

"Tani it's not-"

"Oh by the way," she snapped. "I was together with her yesterday, told me what a big prick you had been to her. Keeping her freedom back and treating her like your subject!"

"I said I was sorry," Kion said, feeling a little hurt.

"You have no idea how it feels to be imprisoned!" she hissed.

"Yes I do," Kion snapped. "Once Scar wanted to take over me, imprisoned who I was."

Tani looked a bit startled but still ill tempered. "And so, what if your ancestor tried to take over you, she is pregnant, she can't be restricted to anything!" Tani hissed.

"Listen Tani!" Kion bellowed, which brought the lioness to silence. "I'm truly sorry that I didn't trusted you like Fuli or the oth-"

"It's only your fiancée that has seen my change!" Tani hissed. "The others still treat me like an outcast, I don't belong here."

Kion felt a little ashamed and pitied the lioness for not feeling welcome. "I'm sorry to hear that you don't feel like one of us, but Fuli needs you. You are her friend-"

"So, she has said that you should say sorry to me, didn't she?" Tani mocked. "She probably threats you with leaving you if you don't."

"No, I did this at free will," Kion confessed. "She is still sleeping after yesterday.

"Oh, don't you make yourself look like a good lion, Kion," Tani mocked. "You're really sucking her because she is the best girl around, right, and you're afraid she will leave you!"

"No, it's not like that Tani," Kion said firmly. "I know I behaved like a prick to you and restrained Fuli. It was a really stupid thing to do."

Tani looked perplexed at the lion, not quite realizing that the lion was humble enough to face his own mistake, but still wanted to look down on him.

"Did you get her anything to eat?"

"What?" Kion asked stunned. "No, she only got two bites of an gazelle I caught-"

"Kion, she is fucking pregnant! She needs that meal more than you do!" tani hissed.

"It was for Tasha," Kion said, making the lioness look a bit shameful of her accusal. "I'm out hunting for her-"

"You call that hunting?" Tani said mockingly, but with a hint of amusement. "Dear, you really have to do better than that to keep a girl like Fuli interested in you if that's the best you can offer her."

"Will you shut up, Tani," Kion said annoyed. "Just don't have any heart feeling towards me, I have done my part," he said and strolled away, leaving a dumbfounded lioness behind.

Tani arrived back at Pride Rock and the sun was already shining bright on the sky. She could see Rani step out of the cave with a rather pleased smile across her face.

"What are you so happy about, your highness?" Tani asked annoyed.

"Oh well, the weather is lovely today," Rani timidly said and gazed upon the sky. Tani looked so too.

"Yeah, been like that for the couple of days," Tani said annoyed. She thought it was so weird that people could be happy over the most bizarre things in the world.

"How is Zuri?" Rani suddenly asked. "Tiifu has been telling everyone what happened and what-"

"If you think I attacked her first, then it's a big foul lie," Tani hissed. "Those two insulted me and Fuli first and I couldn't take it anymore, so I gave her what she deserved."

"Tani," Rani said accusingly. "You really frighten Tiifu. She has been afraid that you might go after her next."

"I might do, if she doesn't keep her yap shut," Tani said annoyed. "Where is she now?"

"She is with Zuri."

"And what about Sleeping Beauty?" Tani teased.

"Still taking her well-deserved slumber," Rani sniggered. "She hasn't woken yet. Not even The Roars of The Elders could wake her."

"And the cub?"

"Out practicing hunting techniques with her aunt and grandma."

"I better wake her," Tani sighed. "She is going to be pissed finding out she has wasted half of the day."

"Good luck," Rani teased while she began to walk out on her hunt.

Tani entered the cave and found the king cheetah sleeping in a corner. She looked down on the sleeping cheetah. She looked so peaceful. Maybe it was best if she kept on sleeping, but it would be a pity to miss the opportunity to see her freak out on the lion when she found out he hadn't woken her at all. She gently began patting her belly and whispered her name softly into her ear.

"Fuli?"

The cheetah slept on.

"Fuli?" Tani said and patted her belly with more force.

The cheetah moved unpleasantly and rolled on the other side, completely ignoring Tani.

"Fuli!"

"Five more minutes, Kion," she mumbled. "Go wake Tasha first."

"She has been away for hours, honey," Tani teased. Fuli opened her eyes and looked confused at the lioness. "Same goes for your husband, he is out hunting for food."

"What! And he didn't wake me?" Fuli accused, now standing on her paws.

"He thought it was a shame to wake you up, so did the others," Tani teased.

"And what about the morning patrol," she asked worriedly, fearing the answer.

"Girl, you have sleeping the half day away," Tani laughed at the stunned expression on the cheetah's face. "You have been taking your beauty sleep far to serious."

"I'm not beauty sleeping!" Fuli hissed. "Seriously, I'm going to kill him when he returns. How dare he let me miss a patrol!"

"Easy girl. You should just be happy that someone actually cares about your health and want to feed you," Tani said amused but then turned serious. "hey listen. I got an apology from him this morning. "Was it you telling him to?"

"What? no," Fuli said perplexed. "He did it at own will I think."

"then he is certainly the husband worthy of you," Tani said amused. "Not many boys can see their mistakes."

"Oh, you know, Kion," Fuli said dreamingly. "Humle, a protector and the best friend you could wish for."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Tani asked. "Picking up Zuri."

"Oh, nah, I'm still not on top after yesterday, think it's just best if I relax," Fuli said, pitying herself for not having strength to do any fun. "I thought that Tiifu would do it."

Tani blushed. "Oh, well. She asked if we could do it as well."

"You're making friends," Fuli teased. "What have got into you? You're not the same lioness you were a few weeks ago."

"Oh shut up, Fuli," Tani said annoyed, walking out of the cave. Fuli sighed and stretched her heavy body before venturing out in the sun. She looked around to spot her friends or her daughter, but no one were in sight. She walked further out on the edge of the rock and laid herself down, enjoying the sun touching her face. An hour passed before something happened. Something dropped in front of the cheetah and a shadow blocked the sun. Fuli opened her eyes and looked into the face of a beaming lion. He gave her a little "You're welcome" lick.

"You didn't wake me, Kion," she accused, sounding a bit moody. "I know you did in best attention but I still feel a little led down, I want to join the patrols too. I don't want to wait here for the cubs to arrive."

"I'm sorry, fool, but you need rest, and I'm glad to see you have faced that you too need rest and don't run around right now," Kion said softly.

"I know your only being a good boy, but I just don't want to be so limited," she sighed.

"Limited?" Kion asked puzzled. "Fuli, you're in your right to do what ever you want, I'm not going to hold your back."

She smiled at the lion and stroked softly a paw across his cheek before leaninmg in to kiss him on the mouth. She pulled back and suddenly remembered something about him giving an apology to Tani. She got up on her paws and creeped closer to the lion, which caused him to back away. She had her seducing smile on her face and her eyes shined with desire. Her face was only inches from touching his.

"I heard a little bird squeak something about you giving Tani and apology," she said in her seducing tone, while twirling around the lion. "Is that true?"

"Yes, but I don't think-" he stopped when Fuli suddenly pushed her head up against his chin and purred pleasantly. Kion couldn't help it but stroked a paw down Fuli's back.

"You know what that means?" she questioned, gazing dreamingly into his eyes.

"What?" Kion asked a little uncomfortable.

"You're seeing your own mistakes. You're beginning to be yourself again," she said.

"Well I had a stubborn girl knocking some sense in my head," he teased, beaming at her.

"Look, Kion. I really feel disgusted by muyself calling yo Scar," Fuli confessed. "I should never had gone that far. I'm really sorry, I know how much you hate being compared to him."

"It's all right, fool," Kion said calmly, stroking a paw geltly down her spine. "I was a real prick to you and Tani, but I hope you can forgive me."

"Always, fierce boy," she teased, leaning in and kissed him.

Days went by, and Zuri and Tiifu had really gone through some dramatic changes. All of a sudden they became very humble and not so interested in how they looked. They even joined the boys water fight when the guard was having a brake. But what surprised Fuli the most was that both of them gave her an apology which flabbergasted her a lot. Tani seemed to fit more into the pride now, after she had befriended Zuri and Tiifu which had taken all by surprise that she could befriend someone that were so different compared to her. One of the days the cheetah and the lioness was on patrol together. Everything seemed normal until Fuli got the scent of something unfamiliar.

"Do you smell that?" she asked.

"Smell what?"

"It's a lion. But it's not one from the Pride Lands," Fuli said. "it's a trespasser."

"Finally some fun," Tani grinned, and quickly caught on to the smell.

"Wait, Tani," I'm the one doing the dangerous stuff," Fuli yelled at the lioness when she began to ran in the direction of the smell.

"No offense, cheetah, but I think I'm stronger and more capable for this," Tani said. "Beside you're pregnant, you're going to take it easy or your precious fiancee would get disappointed," she teased.

They ran for awhile, and Fuli could definitely feel the pressure of the cubs now. Her body were screaming for rest, but Tani continued running and there were no way to tell how far she would go. Tani suddenly came to a halt and hid herself in the long grass. It seemed like she had caught sight of the introuder. A Brown maned lion was crossing the plains, with a smirk across his face.

"He is not from the Pride Lands," Fuli whispered. "What's he doing here? We should get reinforcements."

"We can take him," Tani teased and launched towards the lion.

"Tani!"

Tani took the lion by surprise and pinned him down, but the lion took advantage of her loose grip and pinned her down instead. He stared coldly into her face. Then Fuli launched herself as well and managed to push the lion away, but it wasn't enough to pin him down. The lion launched a paw after her, but were out of range, then his eye became narrow, realizing who she was.

"Your Fuli, right? Member of The Lion Guard?" he asked in a repellent tone.

Fuli turned her left side to him, so the mark became visible. "Yes, and where do you know me from?" she asked suspiciously.

"You helped queen Rani once protecting The Tree of Life," he said.

"And you need help defending it again?" She questioned.

"No, definitely not from you. And not in that state," he mocked. Fuli frowned. "I'm here bring our queen home."

"Why?"

"That's only Business between the royal family."

"I see. And who are you that's cocky enough to enter the Pride Lands while attacking a member of The Guard?" Fuli asked superiorly. The lion's smirk faded away.

"I'm Ahardi," he replied grumpily. "And I don't need an invitation to attack someone, I do as I pleases. Beside, Everyone can just walk in with that bad watching you're doing."

Tani hissed by his comment. "Maybe we should just chase you back, so the Nights Lands could send a better messenger."

Fuli rolled her eyes. "Follow up then, we'll see how truthful you are when you met the queen in person," Fuli said, and began to walk. She was followed by the lion that gave Tani a smirk when he passed her.

"You should listen more to your girlfriend," he mocked. "She seems to be more well behaved."

Tani growled at the lion and reluctantly followed, walking behind him, not taking him out of view for a second.

Kion were awaiting Fuli and Tani's return from their patrol as usual, but more shocked he became when he saw the two ladies were accompanied by a lion stepped. His jaw dropped. He was a lion, older than himself but he looked quite attractive. Cheetah's didn't get attracted by the manes, do they? He thought for himself. Kiara came out to accompany him in the last sun light.

"Kion?" she asked timidly, trying to get in contact with her brother. He seemed like he was in deep thoughts.

"Who is he?" Kion asked suspicious.

"Who?" Kiara asked and stepped closer. She caught sight of the lion that was walking together with the cheetah and the lioness. "I haven't seen him."

"Yo-yo-you think Fuli is attracted to his mane?" Kion asked worried.

Kiara looked harder. He did look quite attractive, but surely cheetahs didn't bite on the mane trick. "Sure, brother. Look how much fun she is having," she teased. "You should have married her when you had the chance, fierce boy," she added, looking at her brother's droopy face. "Oh come on, Kion. I was only joking. You really think she was going to turn on you when you already have proposed?"

"But look at him." Kiara slapped him. "Pull yourself together, brother."

"But-"

"Here they come, then you can ask her yourself," Kiara said and looked at the three, climbing the rock. Fuli was the first one to climb to the top.

"What is going on, fool?" Kion asked a bit suspicious, and glared at the lion that were right behind her.

"Hey, Kion, is Rani inside?" Fuli asked abruptly, trying to pull attention aweay from her pet name. It was surely Ahardi looked down on her and would do it even more if she didn't even bowed to the royals, but he didn't knew she was in a relationship with the prince.

"Eh, yeah."

"Graet, I just go get her," Fuli replied. "Ahardi says he got something important to tell her."

"I can speak for myself, cheetah," the lion said threateningly.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that," Kion barked and stared fiercely back at the lion. How dared he to talk to his love like that?

"It's all right, Kion," Fuli said calmly. "Just wait here," she added as she went inside to get Rani.

"So, what is it you are here to tell her?" Kion asked fiercely.

"That has only to do with business between the queen, not a nosy prince form the Pride Lands."

Kion growled at him. "And ill tempered," he added.

"It's no use, Kion," Tani said. "He won't tell you."

"Ahardi?"

Rani had come out of the cave with Fuli, followed by Tasha. Her curiosity couldn't be kept down, but Fuli kept her on safe distance from the lion.

"Your highness," Ahardi said and made a little bow. "It's urgent. The Night lands need you."

"What? What happened," Rani asked alarmed.

"The elder lion's have gathered for a meeting, they are arguing if you're going to still be ruler when you're never around," Ahardi said.

"What? But they can't do that. There is no other heir," Rani said alarmed.

"That's why we need you, you can't just visit the Pride Lands for such a long a time without returning. Beside, they are also talking about finding a mate to you. They think you're apart of the Pride Lands, so if they don't do something soon, they will think you're leaving them," Ahardi said humble.

Rani looked concerned on the lion and then turned to face Fuli.

"You will send Ono to me when the cubs have arrived, won't you?" she asked.

"Course, your highness," Fuli said and made a little bow.

"I'll be missing you all very much, and I will return as soon as I can to tell you the news, but right now my pride needs me," Rani said. She bowed towards Kion, Fuli and Kiara.

"Stay safe, Rani," Kion said and pulled her in for a hug.

"Goodbye, Kion," Rani said sadden. "Take care of her."

"I will."

Rani let go of the lion and began to walk away followed by Ahardi. He turned to face Tani, giving her a wicked grin. "Until next time, lioness," he said and winked, before he followed Rani.

"What an absolutely cock," Tani hissed, when the two lions were far enough away from hearing range.

"Actually, Tani," Fuli said annoyed. "I think his behavior matches yours."

"Me, but-"

"I know he is not like you are now, but when you were a puppet, under your mother's twisted rule. You were just selfish, arrogant, and it should be lions over all," Fuli said, keeping her statement up. "All of that Ahardi represents right now. Just look how annoyed he became when I said he had something important to tell Rani."

"Yeah, but I'm not like that prick," Tani hissed.

"Girls," Kion said annoyed. "Please take this discussion somewhere else."

"Fine," Tani said and walked inside the cave, followed by Fuli, but Kion stopped her.

"Fool? I like to have a word with you."

"What?" Fuli asked annoyed. "Look, Kion. He didn't hurt us, all right."

"It's not that that worries me," he confessed. "You didn't stand up to yourself when he offended you, you either didn't say hello to me."

"Is that now a thing I have to do every time I see you?" Fuli asked annoyed.

"No, I'm just curious why you didn't stand up for yourself, you use to do it in front of others."

Fuli's face went moody. "Kion, he looks down on someone like me. I'm not a lioness. He has no respect for someone like me. I didn't want to give him the advantage of doing it further."

"But by keeping your mouth shut your letting a prick like him think he's better than you," Kion said, pulling the cheetah in for a hug. Fuli looked into his amber eyes and then to the horizon. The sun was beginning to set.

"I know it was foolish, but he just felt like a selfish ruler. Not one to accept something like me being in love with a lion."

Kion stroke a paw down her spine and followed her gaze. "Do you think we will ever get the chance to see the sun rise together with Tasha," he asked, giving the cheetah a cheeky smile.

"We will, someday when the rest of the cubs are here," she teased, leaning in and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Fuli and Tasha were having some daughter and mother time and they spent it at star gazing. Tasha were nuzzled close up against her mother and were eager to find clouds shaped like animals.

"Look, at that cloud," Fuli said and pointed at a drifting cloud. "It looks like your dad when he is angry."

"That one looks like an elephant," Tasha said, pointing at another cloud. Fuli gazed lovingly at the teen cub. She still had her childish imagination and lust for adventure, but there were no way to tell when she would grow up and become a lonely cheetah.

"Thanks for taking me out here, ma," Tasha said, snuggling herself closer into her mother's fur. "It's really nice. Maybe I should join you and dad when you're out here and star gazing."

Fuli went very read and gave the cub an embarrassed smile. "Oh, sweetie, I don't think you want to."

"Why not?"

"Doesn't matter," Fuli teased and focused her gaze up towards the star clear sky. "Tasha, do you know what those sparkly dots are, up on the sky?"

"No."

"Well listen up, sweetie, according to the lion's they are our ancestors, looking down on us," Fuli told. "Every great king who has ruled this land it's looking down on us tonight."

"Really?" Tasha said, rather unimpressed.

"Really," Fuli said. "Even I and dad will be there up some day," she added, looking at the cub who looked a little shocked by the news. "Oh, don't worry, honey, it will be ages before I let go of you. I'm not giving up on life that easy. Death has to catch me first, and that's not an easy job," she giggled, nuzzling the cubs banks.

"What about my dad?" Tasha asked all of a sudden.

"What, Kion?" Fuli frowned.

"No, my real dad," Tasha said. "Ma told me that dad died. She sounded pretty angry when she did."

"Mwoga?" Fuli asked concerned. "Sounded angry? Please don't tell me she has been fooled by a seducing cheetah. Everyone knows you can't trust a male cheetah. Especially not in the season. They are only up to do one thing."

"And that is?" Tasha asked when her mother didn't bring the answer.

"Nothing to worry about," Fuli said. "If you heart tells you he is, then I'm not going to shoot it down."

"I never met him," Tasha said droopily.

Fuli pulled the cub on top on her chest and began caressing her. "And what about, Kion. Is he a good replacement?" she teased.

"Best ever," Tasha smiled. "And you're the best ma a cub could wish for."

"Oh, don't sweet talk me, girl," Fuli teased. "I'm not that good, I'll be having a lot to look at when your siblings arrive," she said, looking past the cub and at her belly. "But don't worry, Tasha. I will always be there for you."

"Always?"

"Always, I'll promise."

But The three months had passed of Fuli's pregnancy and now she was usually found walking round in worrying circles, completely forgetting that others had feelings too. She barked at everyone that asked her what was wrong. She dreaded that her labour could start any minute the following days. Kion could also see a change in her behavior. She seemed more stressed and worry than she used to be. She even denied Tasha's proposal to race each other twice.

"Fuli?" Kion timidly said.

Fuli stopped her circle walking and looked troubled at the lion. "What!"

"I know that you're worrying about the cubs, but please, don't let it go out on Tasha, she needs you," Kion said mildly. "It's not going to make the cubs come any sooner walking in circles."

"Fuli looked moodily down to the ground. "It's not just that that worries me," she confessed. "I told Tasha a few nights ago that I would always be there for her, but now I'm being a terrible mother again and denied my own cub. I'm sorry that I'm so distant."

"Don't be, Fuli," Kion comforted. He pulled the cheetah in for a hug. "You and the cubs will come through this marvelously."

Fuli bend her head in shame. "I have been a real prick to Tasha, haven't I?" she sighed.

"You aren't a prick to her, you just neglected her a bit," Kion teased and nuzzled her head.

The cheetah gave him a annoyed smile. "That doesn't make me feel any better."

Kion licked the cheetah on her forehead. "I know you're fearing what might come, but don't," he comforted while stroking a paw down her back which caused the cheetah to purr.

Moments later, Tasha came running from the entrance of the cave and headed toward her parents, looking exited.

"Ma, I have been out practicing hunting with granny and aunt Kiara," she said giddily. She twirled around Fuli's leg and out through her fathers.

"Good for you, kid," Fuli teased, stroking a paw down the cub's fur. "Was it lionesses unsuccessful team hunt."

"Hey, Kion said, punching Fuli gently. "Our methods actually works, honey. Not all of us are superior lone hunters like you, fool."

"I almost got a kill," Tasha said, bringing attention back on her."

Well done, sweetie," the lion said pridefully.

"Well you are soon mature to hunt for yourself," Fuli replied. "Your baby mane is slowly vanishing."

"Except your banks," Kion teased and rubbed his paw across her head violently, causing her banks to stick out in odd angels. The cub looked angrily at him. Fuli laid down and tugged the cub into her chest, giving the cub a bath. In through the cave came two lionesses. They both had a pleased smile across their faces.

"So, the little hunter has returned to her proud parents," Kiara teased.

"How was she?" Kion asked.

"A natural," Nala said.

Kion beamed pridefully the girl and laid beside his love, but in the next moment, a distress cry could be heard. Kion was immediately back on his paws.

"Hapana! Three black maned lions crossing the Pride Lands border!" Ono exclaimed as he came swooping inside the cave.

"What!" Kion said alarmed. "Move out, fool, your coming?"

Fuli tried to move, but as she did a pain went through her. It was an indescribable pain, something she had never felt before, like something wanted to escape from her inside. It seemed like her labour had begun.

"Fuli? What's wrong?" Kion asked concerned.

"It's nothing," she said through her pains. "It's just the cubs. Go. I'll stay here."

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you?" he asked concerned.

"Kion, those lions are up to no good. Get them before they get us," Fuli gasped. "Now, go!"

Kion gave her one alarmed look before he followed Ono out through the cave.

Fuli gasped after her breath and gathered strength enough to begin to walk, but Tasha went in front of her.

"Mom, please stay," Tasha said alarmed. "You're not well."

"Sweetie, I need to go. Tell your dad to follow my scent when he gets back," Fuli said and walked out of the cave as well.

Nala looked alarmed after the cheetah.

"Her labour has begun," she whispered."

"What? How do you know?" Kiara asked.

"Believe me, daughter. I have been in her shoes. I know what it's like," she sighed.

"Does she know?"

"Darling, that is not a pain to joke with. Believe me, she knows the cubs are on their way," Nala said. "But she doesn't want us to know it, not even Kion,"

"But we have to tell him that she is giving birth to his cubs!" Kiara said alarmed.

"Follow me, we find your brother and tell him," Nala said and began to run. "Course boys don't know what's really going on."

"I want to help!" Tasha said.

"No, Tasha, stay here with Tani," Nala said quickly as the two lionesses ran out of the cave.

"Not fair," Tasha said annoyed and walked over to Tani who friendly pulled her into her chest and began to give the cub a bath.

"Don't worry, your ma will be fine," Tani assured.

"So, we meet again, lion," said one of the black maned lions.

"I saw you three boys not too long. I chased you away, but you could easily had me overrun, why did you flee?" Kion asked.

"We know who you are, Kiongozi. And we have some things to tell your precious guard that might frighten you," said the lion.

"You have nothing that can frighten me, lion!" Kion snarled. "Tell me what and see if I quiver with fear, or I'll have to chase you three boys away again."

"I heard The Guard had five members, not four," pointed another lion out. "Where is The Fastest?"

"Doesn't concern you," Kion snarled.

"Oh, seems like I have touched a soft spot on The Fiercest," the lion mocked. "Where is she?"

Kion's anger got ahead of him and he launched a paw towards the mocking lion but missed his chin by a few inches.

"Tell us what you're doing here?" Besthe asked.

"Taking over the Pride Lands," said the lion closest to the hippo. "What else does it look like? That we're taking a nice walk?"

"Get out of my home, and I'll hope never to see you again!" Kion yelled and launched at the lions, but just as last time, they turned around and began to flee.

Kion said of in pursuit with the rest of the guard. He was gaining in on them, he could launch his paw at one of the lion's rear end and pin him down, getting some answers. He raised his paw but-

"Kion!"

He turned and saw his mother and sister run towards him.

"What are you doing here? This is not a place for lionesses," Kion said with a hint of bitterness in his voice for not being able to catch the lion.

"It's Fuli," Nala said. "She went into labour."

"What!" Kion exclaimed. "Why didn't she tell?" He began to run back towards Pride Rock, completely forgetting the three lions.

"You won't find her there, Kion," Kiara called.

The lion came to a halt.

"where is she then?"

"She left the cave right after you did," Nala said.

"But where is she now?"

"We don't know," Nala answered worried.

"Oh, why does she have to be such a complicated girl," Kion sighed and sniffed the air, in hope to catch her scent. He closed his eyes as well to let his nose get the full advantage. He smelled the flowers, grass and a dead carcass and- "There!" he said victoriously. "I'll meet you guys back at Pride Rock," he yelled, running towards the smell of the cheetah.

Fuli was pushing all she could to get the cub out. She had already given birth to two, how many mores could there be. If this continued, she would eventually die by the pressure. She pushed one more time and a flump could be heard. She turned her hot face toward her rear end and saw that it was a cheetah girl. She had always wished for a girl that she could train, to become just like her. She knew it was a cruel thought, but she never had Tasha from birth, so it wasn't the same. She lifted the cub over to the other two cubs (a boy cheetah and a lioness). She admired the three of them for some moments before a new pain went through her. A fourth one was one it's way.

She began to push and push but suddenly stopped because someone was watching her. She looked up and saw Kion looking at her with concern but a hint of pride.

"Fuli? Why didn't you tell-"

"Drop the scolding, Kion, and hold my paw instead!" she hissed by the pain. "There is another cub on its way!"

Kion quickly came over to her side and took her paw. Fuli pinched his paw as much as she could.

"Arg, Fuli. You're squeezing my paw," Kion said in pain.

"Then you should try and squeeze a cub out of your end," she barked. "Oh, no, I think it's another lion."

She pushed and pushed and eventually a new flump could be heard. Fuli let go of Kion's paw and gasped after air. She had done it. She had given birth to four cubs.

Kion walked over to her rear end and picked up the last cub. It was a lion cub. The placenta as well came out. Kion quickly moved the lion before it landed on top of him. He placed the cub gently beside the other three.

"Well done, my queen," Kion teased. He glowed with pride at her, but his face got filled with horror when he saw the cheetah fell over. "Fuli!"

He walked over to her and took her head in her arms. "Fuli? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"It was-too much-of a pressure-for me," she stuttered, smiling weakly at him. She felt very cold all of a sudden. "I wasn't-made to-give birth-to two lions. Take good care-of them-for me, will you promise-babe?"

"No, no, Fuli. You can't leave me," Kion said hurt. "You just can't. We got a family to raise. I'll save you."

"It's-no good," she said, caressing the lion with her feeble paw. "Just remember-whoever you choose-to be-your new wife-I'll always support you-no matter what," she said, as she she lost conscious.

"No! Wake up, Fuli!" Kion yelled. He pushed the cheetah's head, in hope that she woke, but she kept her eyes shut. He looked terrified around. Fuli would die if he didn't do anything soon, but the cubs were also a problem. The night would soon settle in and the cubs would be an easy target for any scavengers. Kion had to pick, who did he wanted to save. His future wife, or their cubs?

The lion roared out over the Pride Lands, in hope that his distress signal could be heard and that the guard would be on their way, but his roar had also come with a side effect. Three of the small cubs began to whimper. Kion quickly began to caress them with his tongue to keep them quiet.

"Shh, don't be frighten, I'm here. I just need to save your ma first," he whispered. He left the cubs with the feeling he had made the wrong choice, but he could've let Fuli to her death, this was all his fault, not hers, she shouldn't pay the prize. He gently maneuvered the cheetah up on his back. He could feel her heartbeat beat unstable. There were no time to loose. He set of towards Rafiki's tree and abandoned the cubs.

Rafiki could hear a low scratching, like someone wanted his attention. He looked out and saw a red maned lion with a king cheetah lying beside him.

"Why do you always have to show up the worst possible times!" Rafiki sighed. "What is now wrong with her!"

"She has just given birth to the cubs, but the pressure was too much. I'm losing her!" Kion yelled up to the mandrill. "Please help me, Rafiki!"

Rafiki thought fast and reached out for every necessary ingredient that could help the cheetah back to power. The last objected he took was his faithful turtle shell, before he climbed down his tree. Kion stepped aside to let the mandrill get some workspace. He began squeezing some grubs with a rock and afterward added some leaves and flowers, and as a final touch he added dust from a red root. Kion opened the cheetah's mouth and the mandrill poured the concoction down her throat. Kion gently leaned her head back on to the soft grass. Nothing happened.

Kion leaned his head down in defeat. He wouldn't believe that it was over, that Fuli had given up. Rafiki placed a hand on the lion's shoulder, acknowledging that he had done his best, but it wasn't enough.

Then, Fuli suddenly started to cough. She opened her eyes in alarm. She looked feverishly around, trying to get a hint of where and what might had happened.

"Kion? Rafiki?" she coughed. "What happened? Jeez, what was in that potion?" she asked. "It burns my throat."

"It was a fire potion, making you heart beat faster and heat your up," Rafiki replied.

Fuli looked around, trying to spot where her newborn cubs were, but there was no sign of them anywhere. Then Fuli began to worry for what might had happened.

"Kion?" she asked very timidly. "Where are the cubs?"

Kion just looked moodily away.

Fuli got a nasty feeling for what he might had done to them. "Don't tell me you did what I think you did?" she asked very hurt.

Kion stayed silent, which confirmed Fuli's worries.

"How could you!" she accused. "How could you abandon them? Instead of saving me you should have saved them!"

"Fuli I-I'm sorry."

"You're sorry!" Fuli howled. "You abandoned our family! You let them to their death! They are only newborn cubs, Kion. They can't defend themselves! I will never forgive you for this, Kiongozi!"

"Fuli, I couldn't bare losing you, or live with the guilt," Kion tried to defend himself.

"You didn't lose me! And they are effing cubs, Kion! They are defenseless! What guilt are you talking about, what about the guilt I'm going to have now? We have four unprotected cubs lives on our mind!"

"I did this to you, Fuli. I made you pregnant. It would be my fault if you died," Kion confessed.

"You should have saved them instead of-"

"Will you too stubborn cats shut up," Rafiki blamed. "You both have responsibility. Now, start acting like proper parents and find a solution to the problem!"

Fuli just looked away, feeling hurt and betrayed.

"I'll go get them now," Kion said and turned around, very worried for what might wait him when he returned to the cubs.

"You better be," she whispered bitterly.

Shadows appeared on the dark horizon. Kion looked up, and to his great relief he realized that it was his friends. They had heard his roar, found the cubs, and brought them safely back.

He ran happily towards them, but something was wrong. They had moody face expression on them and didn't meet the lion's eyes. He came to a halt. "What's wrong?" he asked worried.

The guard didn't answer but Bunga stepped forward. He was carrying the little cheetah girl.

"Kion-she-" Bunga tried to say but the words left his mouth.

"What?"

"She-she is stillborn."

Kion's world felt apart. The other cubs may have been saved but Fuli would never forgive him from abandoning them and let one to its death. How was he going do to make it all right? She was not going to forgive him for this.

The others walked past him and let the petrified lion behind in his traumatizing thoughts.

"What? What's wrong?" Fuli asked a bit worried when she saw Kion wasn't with the others.

The three boys just looked moodily away, not answering her.

"What is it!" she asked again.

Bunga stepped forward and placed the cub in Fuli's paws. Fuli looked at the cub and realized why they maybe were so silent. She stroked a paw across her chest and stopped were her heart should be gently pounding, but no heartbeat could be felt. The king cheetah broke silently into tears. She pulled the cub tightly into her chest. She felt broken. All her dreams had been shattered, how was she ever going to be happy again, their little family would break apart. Fuli let go of the cub after a moment. A teardrop felt on the cub and Fuli brushed a paw across the area. Rafiki laid a paw on the cheetah's shoulder, trying to comfort her. Fuli's feeble paws then began trying to dig in the ground, but she barely made any progress. Large paws came over her aid and stopped her work.

"Fuli, let me," Kion said softly.

Fuli stopped her work and let the lion do it instead. He had quickly dug a deep enough hole for a cub to fit in. Fuli lifted the cub from its back skin and gently placed it in the hole. Kion carefully moved the dirt over the cub. Fuli leaned her head against the lion's shoulder and Kion leaned his head across the cheetah's in comfort. They both shared the same grief.

They all looked at the grave for some silent moments before Rafiki let go of the cheetah's shoulder and climbed his tree.

"If you don't mind guys, I'll like to be alone," Fuli sighed.

The boys didn't argue, but silently placed the other three cubs at Fuli's body, that had rested on top of Besthe's back. They walked away, leaving the couple behind.

"That means you two, Kion," Fuli sighed and looked with droopy eyes at him.

The lion just looked flabbergasted at her. "Are you sure you want me to, fool," Kion asked worried.

"Please, Kion. I want to be alone with them for the night," she sighed.

The lion looked at her with a hurt look and kissed her on the forehead before he turned to the three cubs. He licked each of them across the body.

"Good night, honey," he sighed and walked away.

"Good night, babe," she said moodily when the lion was out of view. She turned her focus toward the dirt spot and stroke a paw across it. "Good night, my angle."

The Guard bid farewell to the lion and wished him luck when he ventured up to Pride Rock.

"How is she?" Nala asked worriedly when her son entered the cave. All the other lionesses stared at him with worry looks too. Kion pulled himself together and didn't wanted to look like something bad had happen.

"She gave birth to the cubs without any problems," he said, looking a bit distant.

A great sigh of relief could be heard as everyone's worries seemed to leave them, though the lion didn't participate in the cheering.

"Dad!" Tasha said and ran towards him. Kion pulled her tightly into her chest, giving the girl the biggest hug, he could give her. "How are they? Is it boys, girls or both?"

Kion just gave her a weak smile and caressed the cub across her head.

"You'll see them tomorrow, I'll promise," he comforted.

"I wanna see them now!"

"You can't," he sighed. "I'm sorry, Tasha, but your ma is exhausted. Stay here with the others for the night."

"I'm not leaving you!" Tasha said and followed her dad out through the cave.

"You'll have to," the lion teased and pulled his jaw around the cub's back skin and handed her to Kiara who took her with a perplexed look.

"Where are you going, son?" Simba asked worried as he saw his son turn around.

"I'm not leaving her out there with the cubs," he sighed. "Even though she told me she wanted to be alone with them."

"Maybe you should respect that, son," Nala said. "Remember that lion cubs first meet the pride after two weeks after their birth."

"Fuli is not a lioness. She is the best, and right now she needs all the comfort she can get," Kion said determined and walked out of the cave leaving a perplexed pride behind.

Fuli and the cubs were sleeping heavily in the soft grass, but someone were watching them, and Fuli could sense that in her slumber. She sleepily opened her eyes and looked out across the dark savanna. Something was moving out in the pitch darkness, but she couldn't see who.

"Kion. If it's you, then I told you to stay away," she shouted at the moving shadow.

A cold sarcastic laughter broke out from the shadows and large, shining green eyes became visible. Fuli's inner parts froze and her eyes widened in fear.

"That's adorable," the voice silkily said. "Assuming that I'm your pathetic pet."

The shadow came closer and now the familiar sight of Makucha appeared, with the same wicked smirk across his face, just like last time they met. Fuli instantly pulled her tail around the cubs, trying to keep them safe from the leopard.

"What are you doing here, Makucha?" she hissed. "You have nothing to do here, if Kion-"

"Oh, I will be long gone when he returns," Makucha said devilishly. "And you," he took his paw around her chin, forcing her look at him. "Will be a wreck when I'm done with you."

Fuli tried to move her face away but couldn't. The leopard had her in a steadier grip than she thought.

"If your filth of a mouth as much touches my libs-" Fuli threatened, but the leopard moved carelessly on.

"Now it's not your largemouth I have come for tonight," Makucha said carelessly, circling the cheetah, and stopping at her tail. "If I'm not mistaken you have given birth to some cubs," he gently placed a paw around her tail, on a very seducing way, he removed it, revealing the cubs. "Three," he smiled devilishly. "But-" he moved on, walking towards the cheetah. "There is something odd about it. There are two lions."

Fuli snarled at him and tried to move, but she was kept locked by an invisible force.

"Now, how did that occur, that a cheetah suddenly give birth to two lions. As far as I know cheetah's can only mate with cheetahs and no other species. So, how do you explain this," he pointed at the cubs. The cheetah just snarled at him, not giving him any useful information, which seemed to amuse the leopard even more, making him continue his little guessing game.

"You know what I think?" he said with a devilish grin across his handsome face. "I think you and your leader were a little dirty together. Slept with each other, didn't ya. How was it? Bet you liked his big dick up in your ass."

Fuli launched a paw at him and scratched his chin. "Don't you ever dare to talk about my and Kion's private time."

"So, you did enjoy it," Makucha said wickedly, licking the blood of his cheek on a very threatening manner. "Well, let me tell you this, tonight is your lucky night, I too, will give you a ride."

Fuli's eye widened and her tail began to swing nervously from side to side.

"But there is a little problem," Makucha pointed out, walking down to the cubs again. "If Kion could get cubs with you. So, can I."

Fuli's eye began to tear up, fearing what might to come. "But it will take a while for these freaks to grow old and I'm not that patient."

He lifted his paw high into the air, claws out. Fuli's eye widened even more, she tried to move feverishly but with no luck.

"Don't you dare," she begged, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Makucha just grinned wickedly at her and let his paw slash down upon the cubs. A petrifying cub scream could be heard, and the dead silence.

"NOOOOO!"


	8. Chapter 8

"But there is a little problem," Makucha pointed out, walking down to the cubs again. "If Kion could get cubs with you. So, can I."

Fuli's eye began to tear up, fearing what might come. "But it will take a while for these freaks to grow old and I'm not that patient."

He lifted his paw high into the air, claws out. Fuli's eye widened even more, she tried to move feverishly but with no luck.

"Don't you dare," she begged, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Makucha just grinned wickedly at her and let his paw slash down upon the cubs. A petrifying cub scream could be heard, and then, dead silence.

"NOOOOO!"

Fuli jerked awake. She raised her head in alarming speed to look at the vanished leopard.

"Makucha! How could you!" She bellowed into the night. She looked feverishly around, for all of a sudden, the leopard was gone. She didn't even notice that a lion was sleeping beside her. She looked frightened at the cubs, expecting the worst, but no blood streamed out from them. Odd? She had just seen the leopard lash down on them, but no sign of wounds or the leopard were visible now. She jerked her head around and bumped into the sleeping lion.

"Ouch!"

"Wha-what's going on?" Kion asked sleepily.

"Kion? You're here?" Fuli asked relieved, but shocked at the same time. "What happened? Where did he go?"

"Who go? What?" Kion asked sleepily and raised his head.

"Makucha!" Fuli bellowed, frustrated that the lion didn't understand the seriousness.

"What!" Kion said alarmed, looking frighten at the cheetah. " Fuli, no one has been here."

"No, Makucha were just here. I saw him," Fuli said alarmed. "What did you do to him?"

"Fuli there has haven't been anyone here."

"No, Kion," Fuli hissed. "That creep was here, wanted revenge. He attacked the cubs and then I can't remember more."

Kion sighed, understanding what had happened to her. "Fuli, you had a nightmare. I have been here all the time. You were sleeping when I came back. No sign of a leopard attack."

"But-but-but-"

"Look, Fuli. How could he know you had given birth to cubs so fast?" Kion asked, trying to reason with her.

"Maybe he heard about our talk when you frighten him last time, maybe he didn't leave at all," Fuli theorized.

"And how do you then explain him knowing about the specific date?"

"Lucky chance."

"And didn't anything unrealistic occur," Kion asked concerned while stroking a paw down her soft head. "Fuli, it was a nightmare, no one in the Pride Lands wants to hurt you," Kion comforted. "The leopard doesn't know about our secret, trust me."

Fuli looked at him with a confused and hurt look. Course it had been odd that Makucha knew she had given birth to the cubs and that she couldn't move at all. Then she suddenly broke down in tears. Kion gently pulled her head into his soft mane, stroking a comforting paw down her body.

"It's all right, honey," he said. "Just cry it out."

"It was horrible," Fuli sobbed, pushing her head further into the lion's mane. "He was much more creepy than last time, with his shining green eyes and that seducing threatening voice. I had my tail over the cubs to protect them, but he easily removed it on a so repelling, seducing way."

"You said he went for the cubs?" Kion asked worried. "In what way?"

Fuli just nodded. "He said "If you can get cubs with me. So, can I," it was so horrifying," she sobbed. "he is the only enemy we got, and he has always been after me, always excluded me from being a part of you guys, so of course I dreaded that he was the one hurting our family. And the worst part was that a manage to hear one of them scream before he lashed down on them."

Kion looked horrified at the cheetah, not knowing how to comfort her. On one night she had seen all her cubs die. No words could describe how awful that must have felt. He took his paw under her chin, and gently pulled her head up. "Look, Fuli. I will never let anyone touch you or the cubs, is that clear," he said very calmly, brushing away her tears. "You're exhausted after the birth. Course something like this had to happen."

Fuli looked at him with a teary face. "Have you told the others about the cubs, how many we got?"

"No, I just told them that everything went fine," he sighed. "But Tasha were a bit eager to see them, but you needed rest, but maybe tomorrow, but for now, get some sleep, fool."

"I don't want to go back to that dream, Kion!" Fuli sobbed. "I'm scared it's going to be the same thing."

"Fuli, you need rest, just think that I will watch over you," Kion comforted, stroking a paw across her cheek. Fuli gave him a sad smile and nuzzled herself closely up against him. "Good night, honey," he said and kissed her forehead which made the cheetah purr.

The sun rose over the savanna and yesterday's troubles seemed like a long time ago. Fuli could hear someone move around, making noises, but all didn't make any sense to her.

"Go away," she mumbled.

"Arhaha, a lion cub, someone is going to be proud," said the voice.

A lion cub? my cubs! Fuli opened her eyes and looked at Rafiki, holding the little lion. Fuli quickly pulled her jaw around the cub's back skin and firmly placed him in her paws, along with the other two.

"Rafiki, next time you inspect someone's cubs, please ask first," Fuli said annoyed.

"I couldn't, you were sleeping," he laughed.

"Very funny," she said. "Where did Kion go?"

"He is out looking for food for you," he told. "You have earned it after such a day. He also told me you had a bad dream," he said in a more concerned tone. "Tell me about it."

Fuli looked down before she faced the mandrill. "It was a nightmare. About Makucha, the leopard you know."

"Yeah, he has given you quite some competition through the seasons," the mandrill giggled.

"Well, he saw the cubs and as that brainy leopard he is, he immediately knew they were Kion's," Fuli said. "If he could cubs with me, so could he," she said and looked away. A tear formed in her eye. She turned to face the mandrill again. "But he hadn't any patience for us to raise the cubs, so-so he-so he-he launched his claws at them," she sobbed. "I could hear their small voices go dead!"

Rafiki laid a comforting paw around her shoulder. "Don't read anything into that dream, Fuli. You're exhausted mind made it easy for your fear to play a dirty trick on you."

"It's just awful if he knows," Fuli sighed. "Last time I met him he actually tried to rape me, knowing well it would just be for his own amusement."

"You just stay here where you and the cubs are safe," the mandrill said. "Now rest. Your body needs it."

Fuli rolled over and laid on the back. The small cubs were walking insecurely around on their small paws, trying to find back to their mother. Fuli smiled at the sight and placed each cub on her belly.

"Even though they are just some hours old, they can already walk around on their small paws," she said lovingly.

"Arha, they learn fast," Rafiki said and climbed his tree. "Now rest, my girl."

Fuli closed her eyes and let her paws caress the small fur balls. A shadow appeared over her head shortly afterwards. She opened her eyes and looked into a red maned lion's face. He gently leaned in and gave Fuli a upside down kiss, but the cheetah pulled away.

"What?" he frowned. "No kissing?"

"I don't deserve to be kissed."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he teased. "You deserved to be kissed a thousand times."

He leaned in again and snogged the cheetah, but again, she moved away.

"Seriously, what is it, Fuli. You like being kissed."

"Look, I have been thinking, Kion," she said moodily. "What if we're wrong. What if we don't belong together? What if The Circle of Life is against us?"

"Fuli, you can't think like this," Kion said, feeling hurt that she yet again doubted their relationship.

"But, look at us, Kion. I'm a cheetah, you're a lion. It was never meant for my species to have a relationship with a lion. Not even cubs." the cheetah sobbed.

"And yet you were gifted with the opportunity," Kion convinced. "I made you pregnant. If The Circle of Life is against us, then how do you explain that part?"

"Everything is against us, Kion," she sighed. "I lost one of the cubs. The others talk behind our backs!"

"Fuli, now you're making illusion," Kion said comforting. "No one is talking behind our backs. You must not let yesterday's tragedy get ahead of you," Kion comforted. "You are the strongest I know. You can't give in."

"It's just- what odds do we have left," she sobbed.

"What odds do we have? We have a family, Fuli. We got a daughter and three wonderful newborn cubs we're going to take care of," Kion said a bit harsh. "We have all the odds we can get."

"What about Zazu," Fuli said. "He will never approve us getting married."

"Too bad for him, we already have my parents blessing," he teased, stroking a paw down her cheek. "There is nothing he can do about it." Fuli looked a bit less worried, but still very sadden. Now the mandrill climbed down from his tree again. "Aha, you're both here," he said happily. "Then we can talk."

"Talk about what," Kion said while Rafiki were examine the cheetah's eyes, mouth and bum.

"Your future cubs."

Fuli looked with a sad look on the mandrill. "We are not going to have any future cubs," she said firmly. Kion looked alarmed at her, and she just gave him a sad look. "Look, Kion. I can't go through this again. What if we lose all of them the next time?"

"I should have warned you that something like this could happen, when you mix two species with each other," said Rafiki.

"We knew what the consequences might be," Fuli sighed. "I had just hoped it would be one casualty and not two."

Kion leaned his head against the cheetah to comfort her. The cheetah didn't pull away but gave in to the lion's gentle caressing.

"But if you should consider then-"

"We are not going to have anymore cubs!" Fuli half hissed, half sobbed. "Are you done examine the cubs?"

"Yes, they are all healthy," Rafiki replied.

"Good, because I want them moved," she sighed, looking at the lion. "I don't want another nightmare. If I and the cubs are back in the lair, then I at least will know it's a dream if he shows up again, because he would never dare to come near the pride."

"If you say so, fool," Kion said and gently nuzzled his face against hers.

The night settled in on the Pride lands and Fuli and Kion were readying their home travel. Fuli had placed the two lion cubs on Kion's back, and he expected the third one to follow as well, but Fuli picked it up for herself and began to walk.

"Eh, fool, don't you want me to take him as well?" he asked worried.

Fuli gently placed the cub on the ground again and faced the lion. "Kion, I gave birth to four cubs yesterday, I think I can manage carrying one home," she said sadden. She picked the cub up again, and continued her walk, followed by the lion.

They saw Pride Rock rise up, and Kion headed for it but Fuli walked towards the lair. He looked confused at the cheetah, that carelessly moved on. Kion had no choice to follow her into the lair. Fuli gently placed the cub in the middle on the ground, followed by the other two cubs. Kion kissed the droopy cheetah on her forehead before he ventured out of the lair.

"Where are you going?" she asked frighten.

"Getting our fourth cub," he teased, giving her a wink. Fuli sighed and laid herself beside the cub and gently began caressing their small bodies with her tongue. Shortly afterwards she heard an exited squeal. Fuli looked up and saw Tasha in the entrance, beaming at her.

"Three! But ma, you-" more could Tasha not say for her mother had run over to her and hugged her tightly into her chest.

"Oh, Tasha, I'm so sorry you had to spend the night alone," she sobbed.

"Okay, it was one night, not a month," Tasha said as she tried to squeeze herself out of her mother's tight grip. "Dad, help me."

The lion just smiled at her and caressed her small head with his paw. "I couldn't let her stay. Not when you four were so close by."

"Thanks, honey," Fuli cried. She went over to the other cubs that were whining for their mother. She tugged them up against her belly, and pulled her daughter into her chest, caressing her with her tongue. The lion followed and laid beside the cheetah, ready to sleep.

The days went by, and Fuli kept herself away from the others. She was even keeping distance between Kion and barely noticed what he was saying. When her friends looked for her into the lair, she hid herself behind a rock with the cubs, weeping lowly for being such a terrible friend.

"Fuli. We know you're in there," Bunga said. "We just want to talk. None of us have told anyone what happened with the cub."

"Bunga!" ono hissed. "Look, Fuli. Kion is also down in the mood, he usually cries whenever we do patrols."

"He is afraid if he tells what he feels, it might pull your further down," Besthe said. "He is grieving too."

"But you should also be ashamed, Fuli," Bunga said.

"Bunga!"

"Look, you're keeping a distance from everyone and you're in the right to do so, but not too Kion or Tasha. You owe him a talk were you also let him speak."

"It's just-we don't want to see your relationship break up with him," Besthe said. "You two belong together, no matter what The Circle of Life might say to that."

Fuli thought about what her friends have told her and were pleased to know they had kept their yaps shut, but still she feared the talk with her fiancé. She had to admit they barely talked and Kion could obvious sense that she kept some distance from him. She was a silent cheetah now, but not at night times.

A night Kion woke and could her a low sobbing. He raised his head and saw the cheetah sobbing greatly in her sleep. He gently pushed his head against hers and tried to wake her up.

"Fuli, wake up. You're only dreaming," he said, pushing her head a bit more. "It's not real."

"I am awake," she sighed and opened her eyes, looking dreadfully at him. "It what I have been the last few days."

"You haven't slept at all?"

She shook her head.

"Fuli, you really need to talk to someone, about our lost and what you feel," Kion said and caressed her cheek.

"So do you," she sobbed. "The boys told me you have been down in the mood too, but you haven't told me."

"I was afraid that-"

"That I might go further down in depression," she said. "Look, Kion. I feel awfully ashamed and guilty."

"Fuli, listen," Kion sighed and stroked a paw down her cheek. "You don't have any responsibility for what happened to her, if anyone should be blamed it should-"

"It's not just that," she interrupted. "I feel guilty because I wished for a girl cheetah, well knowing that I already have a wonderful daughter."

"You're saying you think it's your fault because you wished?" Kion asked stunned. The cheetah just gave him some big droopy eyes. "Full, I wished for a boy lion. You can't blame yourself for wishing."

"But don't you see," Fuli sighed. "We still got our differences. You wished for a lion and I for a cheetah."

"And that means nothing to me if I hadn't," he said, laying a paw across hers. "I would still love you for the wonderful and strong cheetah you are."

"Is it true that you cry when I'm not looking?" she asked, stroking a paw down his cheek.

Tears formed in the lion's eye, and it finally looked like he was showing the grief of the lost cub. Fuli nuzzled her forehead against the lion's and purred slowly.

"I'm sorry I have been so distance, Kion," she apologized. She could feel his hot tears hitting her face. "It just I have been so ashamed of myself."

"We need to talk with the others about this," the lion said, trying to hide his crying voice. "Even Tasha doesn't know she got a cheetah sister."

Fuli broke down in tears as well. "It's just-I don't think I'm strong enough. The grief is still too unbearable."

"Fuli, what did I tell you some days ago?" Kion asked.

"That I was the strongest you knew?"

"That's the truth," the lion sobbed. "You can tell them, I'm sure they will be understanding."

Fuli broke the nuzzle and nuzzled herself up against the lion, digesting his advice. Kion kissed her on the forehead. "You are being brave right now, fool, you know that, now go back to sleep."

"You're also brave, showing what a big sissy, you really are, crying in front of others," she teased.

"Oh, shut up," the lion said, snogging the cheetah.

The next morning the cheetah woke up early, kissed the sleeping lion on his forehead before she ventured out of the lair and up toward Pride Rock. She was determined to finally let the family know what happened that night.

"Look, it's Fuli!"

A flock of lionesses came over to her and stopped her walk.

"How are you?"

"How many cubs was there?"

"Ladies," said a familiar voice. Nala joined the gossiping flock. "Give the cheetah some room."

"Nala," Fuli sighed relieved. "Ehm, is it too much to ask for a talk with only the royal family?"

Nala looked at her with an odd expression but nodded to the other lionesses that they should leave her alone.

"Fuli!" Kiara said exited when she saw her mother and the cheetah enter the cave. Kiara didn't notice the cheetah had a droopy face but just shut questions after questions at her about the cubs.

"Kiara!" Nala said firmly. "Give her some space, will ya? She got something to tell us, so all of you will have to leave."

The remaining lionesses looked strangely at the cheetah, and Vitani also came went along.

"Won't you stay too, Tani," Fuli asked, giving her begging eyes.

"Co-course."

The last lioness left the cave and Fuli faced the looks from her new family. "How much has Kion told you about the cubs?" she asked.

"He just told that you and the cubs came through it splendid," Simba said, looking pridefully at her.

"That's not the truth," she sighed. "I gave birth to four cubs."

Exiting mumbling could be heard between the family. "Good on you, Fuli."

"A girl cheetah was stillborn," she sighed, facing away from the shocked looks from the lions. The grief was still unbearable, but her heard felt a lot lighter, after she had confessed. The family just looked at her with sorrowful looks. Nala came over to her and pulled her in for a hug. Fuli began to cry for real.

"Sh, it's all right, baby," she comforted, stroking a paw down her back. "Sometimes we mothers are left with that horrible grief it is to say goodbye to a cub."

"That not all of it," she cried. "I also had a nightmare! Remember when I went to look for Kion, abandoning my duties. Well I stumbled into Makucha and he wanted payment for me trespassing his territory because I laid there. I was exhausted, not knowing that it was expecting cubs, but what the worst part was that he kissed me."

Nala looked oddly at her.

"Then he did his creepiest move," Fuli sighed." He went behind me, wanting to rape me! Luckily Kion arrived in time before he could disgrace me with his filthy member. Then, on the night the cubs came, he came into my dream. He wanted revenge that he couldn't get his chance to mate with me. Unfortunately, he went after the cubs. After seeing Kion's cubs, he thought so too that he could have cubs with me, but he couldn't wait till we had raised the cubs, so-so-so he launched his claws at them!" she sobbed. "That might be the most terrifying dream I have ever had. It was so real. Even Kion had to convinced me that it was a dream."

The other family members came over too and hugged the girl.  
"Don't be afraid, Fuli," Simba comforted. "We are here to protect and support you. You don't have to live in fear."

Fuli dried her eyes and nose with her paw. "So, do you want to see them?"

"If we may?" Nala asked excited.

"Come along then," Fuli said a bit happier, her face had even got her usual smile back on.


	9. Chapter 9

"Fuli! Where have you been? I was beginning to wo-" Kion said, when he saw her enter the lair with the rest of his family. "You seem to have invited quite a gathering," he teased, nuzzling his head affectionately against hers.

"I thought it was on high time to introduce your family to ours," Fuli teased, licking the lion on the nose.

"Look at how small they are," he pointed out, looking adoringly at the small cubs. "They can all fit in my paws."

Fuli as well looked adoringly at the small sleeping fur balls.

"I'm going to be their best big sister they will ever get," Tasha said, not able to keep her excitement down.

"You are also their only big sister," Fuli teased, nuzzling her daughter's head.

"You picked the right moment to show up, fool," Kion smiled. "They are getting hungry."

"Well, don't lay there, lazy lion," Fuli teased, pushing gently the lion's head. "They need their mother."

Kion got up and let Fuli take her seat, as the cubs hungrily began sucking milk.

"Look at those hungry fur balls," Simba said, as he walked closer to them. "They remind me of you when you were a cub. Didn't gave you mother a single brake."

"Eh, thanks dad," Kion said a bit humiliated, while Fuli had to hold her paw over her mouth, not to reveal that she was fighting hard not to laugh.

"Oh, look. He just looks like her mother," Kiara said, caressing the cheetah cub with her paw. "he got your paw prints," she added.

"And this strong boy like his dad," Simba teased.

"And just like his father," Nala said adoringly, giving her husband a kiss.

"So, what are their names?" Kovu asked exited, steeping closer as well.

Fuli blushed. "We haven't thought on anything yet," Fuli said. "Well, I'm sure Kion would love this one to be named Mufasa," she teased.

Kiara and Nala looked disapprovingly at him.

"What? He is my grandfather, and the reason why we could get cubs."

"Yeah, but I agree with Fuli," Kiara said. "You have to be a bit more original, Kion."

"And you?" Nala asked Fuli.

"Well I always thought Akisi were fitting," Fuli smiled at the cub.

"But I still stand by Mufasa," Kion said stubbornly. "Honestly, we owe him."

"You two have a lot to figure out," Simba teased. He moved a bit closer and whispered softly into her ear, so that no one but her heard it. "What about the fourth one?"

Fuli smile faded a little. "We buried her at Rafiki's tree," she whispered back.

"Fuli! We heard from the others that you had come out of your hide," Ono said, flying in through the lair. Followed by the others.

"Guys, seriously, a little private time would be nice," she teased.

"Oh, come on, Fuli," Bunga said, punching her in the side. "You have already invited the family, surely a little more company wouldn't hurt."

"Besides, we're are eager to see the cubs in person," Beshte said, walking closer to the cubs.

"This one is just like his dad," Bunga said. "he is so much going to be the new leader."

Kion turned his head towards Fuli with an eager look.

"So, it's time to tell the truth I suppose," Fuli sighed. "Kion only saw me giving birth to him, not the other. If we are that unfortunate-"

"Unfortunate?" Ono asked.

"I don't want my cubs to have a certain destiny from birth," she sighed. "I want them to choose whatever future they want."

Kion looked a bit droopy but completely understood her. He had as a cub felt a great responsibility on his shoulders when he was chosen to be the leader of The Lion Guard. After all it had been quite frightening to find a team and one that the king also approved.

"I'm sorry, Kion," Fuli said, caressing his cheek. "But that is how I want it, but if it happens, it's not going to be a boy to rule the guard. This one will have the responsibility," she moved her paws across the golden lioness.

Kion nuzzled the cheetah before he went over to Ono and whispered something in his ear. Fuli couldn't help noticing it. Ono nodded and flew out through the lair.  
"What were you whispering to him?" she asked.

"You will get to see soon, hon, don't worry about that," Kion teased, nuzzling his head affectionately against hers.

"Well, we should let you two alone," Nala said, kissing his son and nuzzled her daughter-in-law. "You have some naming to do."

The royal family and The Guard left the lair, leaving the couple alone with their cubs.

"So why do you so much want to name him Akisi?" Kion asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Fuli said. "It's just a fitting name. I'm sure he will look as handsome as you, when he has grown a bit."

Kion looked beaten but changed strategy. "And what about the girl?"

"Honestly I haven't thought about her, but if it should be a name it should be Hatma," Fuli said. "Would also be fitting for her destiny if she should be chosen."

"Well I'm content with that name," he teased, licking her on the forehead. "And the cheetah?"

"No idea."

000

"How about, Mufasa?" Kion asked.

Fuli laughed. "How many times am I going to deny your proposal, Kion?" she asked. "We are not naming him that."

"I like it," he teased, nuzzling her head.

"Yeah, but it's so stupid," she teased. "I'm going with Akisi."

"How are we ever going to agree on a name?"

"Hey, you two have a visitor," Ono said, flying into the lair.

"Ono, please, they have had enough attention for one day," Fuli said.

"I think you would like this surprise," he said teasingly and stepped aside. Inside the lair entered Rani with a large smile across her face.

"Rani!" Fuli said happily, walking over and hugging the lioness. "How are you? How did you come here so fast?"

"We came here as fast as we could," Rani said, giving the cheetah a heartwarming look. "Ono said that the family were invited and so Kion send word for us."

Fuli looked over to the lion and gave him a teasing smile. "So that was the surprise," she turned her head to the lioness again. "What do you mean about us? Have you become all royal now or what?"

"Oh, I brought Ahardi with me, said he wanted to see the cubs for himself."

In through the lair came the tall black maned lion with his usual superior look. He gave Fuli a snort and looked disapprovingly at Kion. "So, I heard your cubs has arrived. Where are they?" he asked harshly.

"Over there," Fuli answered firmly, jerking her head over to Kion.

Rani came over to him as well and gave the cubs an adoring look. "Oh, they are adorable, just as handsome as their father and as beautiful as their mother," she said.

Ahardi gave them a repelling look and looked at the cheetah. "Why are there two lions?" He asked. "You are a cheetah, you can't-" but then it hit him why the lion were there and so protecting towards the cheetah the first time he met him. "You didn't?" he asked disbelieving.

"Did what?" Kion asked.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Would be ridiculous if it were true-"

"That I mated with her?" Kion asked. "Not at all."

"Fuli turned her head away in embarrassment. Kion was really playing a bold move.

"Oh," the lion said unimpressed. "I should congratulate you two, but for what I don't know."

Kion snarled at the lion and showed his large teeth.

"Ahardi!" Rani said, completely taken aghast how rude he was. "That will do."

"I think I will go for a walk," the lion said and turned around, giving the cheetah a judgingly look when he passed.

"I'm so sorry," Rani apologized. "He sounded so interested, but he just didn't expect to get smacked in the face that there would be lion cubs as well, and that you were the father."

"He doesn't approve our relationship," Fuli sighed, walking over to Kion.

"What about you, Rani?" Kion asked. "Last time it wasn't happy news."

Rani looked away, biting her lip, thinking about how to answer the lion. "It's not as great as it could have been," she confessed, looking at the couple. "I'm still queen, but the council still tries to find a mate. I'm trying to talk them out of it, but I don't think I have a choice."

"Rani, I'm so sorry to hear that," Fuli said comforting.

"I should have married you when I had the chance," she sighed. Fuli and Kion looked perplexed at her. "Oh, it was a joke, don't worry. I had actually thought about running away, but I'm not sure my mother would be very proud of me. After all, I'm the only heir left," she said with a pitying smile. "Now, I will let you two get on with the naming."

Rani turned around and walked out of the cave, leaving the couple alone.

"We need to tell her as well," Kion said, gesturing to the lioness.

"Why?" Fuli asked.

"Because she is our friend to, and she is sort of the one that brought us together."

"Fine," she sighed and walk out to get the lioness. "Wait Rani. Wait up!"

Rani turned around to see the cheetah run towards her.

"We got some more to tell you, something you should now. Everyone in the family knows, so you deserve to know so, too."

"Honestly if it's something private, you're in your right to keep it a secret," Rani said.

"No, come inside again, I don't want anyone from the sky know about this," Fuli said and walked back to the lair. "Besides, we owe you. You're the one that made us confess to each other."

"I had to," she teased. "Or else there wouldn't have come any cubs or marriage, and you both would die like martyrs."

"Well, you deserve to know," Kion said.

"My labour wasn't perfect," Fuli sighed. "I gave birth to two lions and two cheetahs."

Rani's jaw dropped. "But where is-"

"One didn't make it," she sighed. "I lost the cheetah girl in birth."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry to hear this. How are you two taking it," she asked, stroking a paw across the cheetah's cheek. "Well we're both taking it better now, but she is still hard to let go."

"And anything else you want to add?" Kion asked the cheetah.

"I feel guilty," she confessed. "Not just because I gave birth to them and it's my fault she died, but also because I wished so burningly for a cheetah girl I could raise from birth, even when I already have one."

"Kion, you shouldn't have pushed her to say that," Rani blamed.

"I wished for a boy lion," he said. "I share the same shame, but not as large as Fuli's," he sighed and leaned in to nuzzle the cheetah.

"Now you two should really get started on the naming," Rani comforted. "I'll leave you alone."

Days went by and Fuli's mood changed from being a grieving cheetah to her cocky self. Even the cubs began to be more secure on their paws and would walk around the lair and sometime disappear, but always showed up in the end.

The following days had the small lion cubs' eyes turned from blue into their rightful color. The lion had got some beautiful amber eyes like his father, and the lioness had got some very shining emerald eyes like her mother's. Though Fuli was beginning to get anxious. The little cheetah cub hadn't opened his eyes yet. She waited and waited, and one day the little cheetah cub's eyelids began to move, which she immediately noticed.

"Ono, quick, call for Kion. It's urgent," she said to the egret.

"Affirmative," and out through the lair the bird flown.

Fuli looked down and saw the little one's eyelids had opened. Small amber colored eyes were looking up into her face. Fuli just smiled at the little cub. "Hello little one."

"Fuli! Ono said it was urgent," Kion exclaimed. He had run all the way by the look of his exhaustions. "Is there something wrong with the cubs?"

Fuli moved her paw up to her mouth, to indicate he should keep quiet. "The other twos are sleeping, but this little one has finally opened his eyes," the cheetah said pridefully.

"Is it true?" Kion asked and quickly walked over to see the cub.

"He has your eyes," Fuli said, licking the lion's cheek affectionately.

"I thought it was something important," he said. By that comment, Fuli gave him a bop on the nose.

"It is important, Kion. It's your son opening his eyes for the first time," Fuli corrected.

"I was only joking," he said teasingly to her, licking her nose. "The boys and I are going to the watering hole, want to join? I could help you carry the cubs."

"No thanks, Kion," Fuli sighed. "I want to be with the cubs. It's just-for the first time in a while I am actually feeling happy. I know I have you, Kion, but it's just-. I'm really lucky to have you, or else I would have been fucked."

"Hey, a cheetah is not going to steal my cubs or wife," he teased. "I'm their parent, too."

"Now go, have some fun, fierce boy. You have earned it, and take Tasha with you," Fuli said, caressing his cheek with her paw.

"I will. See ya," he replied, kissed the cheetah and walked out of the lair.

The following day had Fuli decided it was on high time to move the cubs to Pride Rock were they former were supposed to live among the pride. Fuli lifted the cheetah cub in his back skin, while the other cubs walked beside her. She left the lair and felt the light of the sun touch her face and fill her with its warmth. She placed the cheetah cub on the ground and closed her eyes to feel the sun and fresh air, though she should never had done so. In that moment the cub touched the ground, he ran off.

"Wait! Come back here!" Fuli yelled after him. She turned to secure the other cubs hadn't follow same way, and then she, too, was off. Even though the cub were so small, he had speed on his side. "Oh no you don't," Fuli hissed and caught the little runaway cub. She walked back to the other two cubs and they continued, climbed the rock and again Fuli was met by exited lionesses that wanted to see the cubs, but she moved passed them and into the cave where she saw Kion arguing with the rest of The Guard.

"What are we going to do about the three lions?" Ono questioned.

"I haven't told her about them, yet," the lion sighed. "I'm afraid it might frighten her."

"Frighten me how?" she asked.

The four members turned around to see the cheetah had walked in on their meeting.

"You weren't supposed to have heard this, fool," Kion sighed. "We didn't wanted to include you in this-"

"Not include me!" she hissed. "Kion, I'm a member of The Lion Guard, too, if you should have forgotten. I'm not going to let me get bullied to believe that I'm not one of you. You chose me, Kion. I'm The fastest!"

Kion and the others looked shamefully for some moments.

"I'm a part of this, too, so tell me about those three morons!"

"You remember those three lions I chased of back then, when we were in the wilderness for our self?" Kion asked.

"Yes," Fuli frowned.

"Well they returned the day you went into labour," Kion sighed. "They said they had something to tell us that might frighten us."

"Which was?"

"We don't know," Bunga confessed. "Kion went into an argument with them instead."

"Why?"

"They asked were our fifth member were," Kion confessed."

"Oh, let me guess," Fuli said annoyed. "Your protection instinct got ahead of you and told them to stay out of business, right?"

Kion looked a bit shameful. "Kion, this can't continue, you have to learn to control yourself," the cheetah blamed. "Then what happened?"

"The three cowards ran away," Besthe said. "They could have easily given us a fight but decided to flee instead."

"I had him," Kion snarled. "I was so close to pin one of them down, but ma and Kiara found me, told me you went into labour."

"And we chased them out of the boarders of the Pride Lands," Ono said. "We won't be seeing them again for a long time."

"And why was this a secret that was going to be kept hidden from me?" Fuli questioned, looking disapprovingly on them.

"Because I didn't want you to know they followed us," Kion confessed. "They knew who I was, and I am sure this is not a coincidence. We will be seeing them again. When, I can't tell."

"You're kidding me," Fuli sighed. "I'm sorry to say, Kion, but I don't feel frighten by three morons. They will have to do better then look powerful. Honestly, Kion. How could you be fooled by their talk that it might frighten me?"

The lion looked droopy and didn't look at the cheetah. He felt very shameful that Fuli had made the three lions talk sound like a joke and that he had swallowed it all.

"I think this meeting is over," Ono said, leaving the cave with the others. Fuli walked closer to the lion and could plainly see he was down in the mood. She let a paw slide into his soft mane and behind his droopy ear, beginning to scratch it. The lion looked up and stared into the cheetah's teasing face.

"Hey, babe. Did I hurt the fierce boy's feelings?" she teased, leaning in to kiss him as well. "Look, Kion. They were probably just a squad of rogues that was having some fun, nothing more than that."

The lion looked more comforted, but still droopy. "Why aren't you in the lair with the cubs?" he asked.

"Because I have moved them," she teased and stepped aside, letting the lion see the small fur balls. "I moved them to their rightful home. Couldn't stay in the lair forever."

Kion walked over to them and placed the lion and the lioness on his back. "You won't have anything against me for taking them on a walk, will you?" he asked.

"Just don't let the cheetah touch the ground," Fuli said.

"What?"

"I placed him on the ground when I was on my way up to you," she teased. "Shouldn't have done that. He ran right away."

"He certainly behaves like his mother," the lion laughed. "Might be a fitting name."

"What would be a fitting name?" she asked puzzled.

Shida."

"Yeah, right. We have to talk about that, too," she teased.

The lion kissed the cheetah on the forehead and left the cave. Right after Kion had gone out, Tasha came in.

"Tasha where have you been?" Fuli asked alarmed.

"I have been out hunting," she said exited.

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Look, Tasha, I know you're soon an independent woman, but you must not go out alone," Fuli blamed. "Did you catch anything then?"

Tasha's ears went droopy. "No, ma."

Fuli gave the girl a comforting smile and pulled her in for a hug. "It's all right, sweetie, you just try again next time."

Fuli still felt guilty for not having told her daughter about what happened to the fourth cub. She looked around the cave and saw that there still were some lionesses and Kiara and Kovu were caressing each other. God it looked odd, she thought. She hoped it didn't look that strange when her and Kion were pleasuring each other.

"Tasha? Do you mind going for a walk with me? Your father is out with your siblings, so maybe we should do the same."

"Course," she said giddily and ran out of the cave, followed by her mother that took it slower.

Kion was taking the three cubs into the cheetahs' territory with intensions not to turn around until he had found his prize. He quickly found who he was looking for. A yellow king cheetah with red eyes were closing in on her prey. Wonder if she lost her temper just like her daughter did, when you blew her hunt? He wondered. He placed the cubs down on the ground and had to snatch the cheetah's back for he was already on his way on adventures of his own.

"No, you don't," he teased. "All right, you three. You stay here for some moments before you reveal yourself, okay?"

The cubs just gazed confused at him. "Good." He walked out of the tall grass and closed in on the cheetah. "Matea?" he asked softly.

The cheetah jerked and slowly turned her head. She even got a larger shock when she saw who it was. "Stay away from me lion!" she snarled.

"Matea, I only want to talk," he said, almost beggingly.

"Well, I don't want to talk with you, or any of your kind!" she hissed.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I perfectly know who you are, Kion, or should I say future son-in-law?" she barked.

"So, you know?"

"Course I know," she hissed. "It's the only thing the cheetahs are talking about here. It's making me sick! She is breaking all sort of barriers for what's possible for a cheetah."

"You must be very proud of her?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"And you must be really proud to have found out she has gone pregnant," the cheetah mocked.

"No words can describe my pride, that's correct," the lion said, knowing it would anger the cheetah more.

"Then your heart will be broken when you discover the truth," she mocked.

"No, my pride only grew," he said with a teasing smile.

This madden the cheetah to lose her temper. "For goodness sake, lion, they are whore cubs. She mated behind your back just to please you!"

"I wouldn't say so," he teased and turned his head.

Out through the tall grass a lion cub stumbled out, followed by a cheetah cub that stumbled into the lion, pinning him down, and lastly an insecure lioness cub crept out, too, and hid beside her father. Matea's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that it was her daughter that had given birth to them. It just didn't make any sense at all. How could a cheetah become pregnant with a lion in the first place?

"You're pulling a trick on me," she snarled. "You know you can't make her pregnant, not even if you mated with her a thousand times. "Maybe the lions are yours, but not the cheetah cub. Who did you mate with?"

"Your daughter."

"That's a lie!" she hissed. "Fuli might have given birth to the cheetah with someone else, but those lions are not hers, so who did you cheat with?"

"No one!" Kion said firmly. "I thought Fuli had done it the first time I discovered she was pregnant, and I still feel ashamed that I doubted her for a moment," Kion said.

"You two are the biggest liars I have ever met!" Matea bellowed. She turned around and began to walk away.

"Fuli still wants to stay in contact with you, just so you know it," Kion said. "She remembered the lullaby you sang for her once. Don't you see, she still wants to be a part of your life even though she doesn't show it."

"Well I don't want to be a part of her new family," she snarled.

"I can really see were your daughter got her pride from, but your just as insecure as she is admitting that you were wrong."

Matea turned again. "I' m not wrong," she said firmly. "And I'm defiantly not insecure, either."

"You're hiding it because you fear what might come after you have apologized to your daughter," Kion barked. "You are really a coward, Matea, can't even apologize to your own daughter."

Matea walked close to the lion and were inches from his face. "Don't you dare call me a coward, lion," she said softly. "And you know what, you don't deserve to get my blessing, you're not good enough for my daughter."

"Oh, so now it's me that isn't good enough," Kion mocked. "A few moments ago, you indicated that it was your daughter that weren't good enough to mingle with the royals."

Matea snarled at the lion and turned around, walking away with her nose in the sky, not admitting she feared what her daughter might say if she gave her an apology.

"I'll hope to see you at the wedding," Kion called after her. "I bet Fuli would be very pleased if you walked her up the aisle."

"Don't get any high hopes, lion!" she yelled back.

Kion just looked amused at the cheetah before he, too, turned. "Come on cubs, time to go home. Ma is probably worrying sick."

Fuli and Tasha were walking out on the plains and fooled around. The night had fallen upon the lands, and the two ladies stopped at an acacia tree. Fuli laid herself down under it, tugging the cub close up against her chest. She looked adoringly at her, but also looked troubled. Tasha seemed to notice.

"Ma? is there anything wrong?" she asked concerned.

The cheetah sighed and shed a tear. "I haven't been honest to you, Tasha. I haven't told you everything that were to know about the cubs." Tasha looked worried at her. "You have two brothers and one sister… but you could also have had two sisters. I lost a her in birth."

"Oh ma," Tasha said and snuggled up against her. "Don't worry, I'm content with my siblings, I don't want anymore. Beside she is not lost."

Fuli looked into the cub's face, tears streaming down.

"She will always be in your heart," she said, touching her chest. "She will live on in you."

Fuli tugged the cub even closer up to her chest. "I know, sweetie."

The cub climbed the cheetah and rested her paws on top of her head, gazing up upon the night sky. "You think she looks down on her tonight?"

"I'm sure she does," Fuli sighed and looked upwards as well.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, let's practice this one more time," Kiara said. "Fuli, will you take Kion's paw in marriage?"

"Of course, I do. No, that's not the right way to say it. Stupid girl," Fuli mocked herself and knocked her head into a rock. The lioness gave the cheetah a comforting smile. It was the big day. The day were a cheetah and a lion should be united in marriage. Guests from the Night Lands had been invited and even from the Outlands, too. Fuli were practicing what to say in the lair while Kion was pacing the floor in the cave with their friends.

"Don't be so harsh to yourself," Nala comforted. She was resting beside the cubs.

"You don't know what's it's like," she said. "I'm going to commit myself to a lion."

"So?"

"So, I'm a cheetah," Fuli said. "I'm not supposed to mingle with lions. My insecurity is running loose. What if I have made a mistake? What if I'm not mean t to be with your son?"

"Don't worry, Fuli," Nala comforted. "You both have been waiting for this moment in a long time. You will do the right thing."

"Why am I so sure I will do the opposite," she sighed.

"You won't," Kiara comforted. "Come on, Fuli. One more time," the lioness encouraged.

"Okay."

"Fuli, will you take Kion's paw in marriage?"

"Course. No, not that either. I do," she said with pride.

"Very good."

In through the entrance an egret swooped in.

"Oh no," Fuli sighed. "I'm not ready."

"Your fiancée is, sort of," Ono said. "But don't worry, it's not time yet. Besides, Tiifu and Zuri wants to see you."

"Urg, can't it wait?" she asked. "I'm in the middle of something."

"I think you should go," Kiara encouraged.

"But-"

"Just for once listen to them."

"Fine," the cheetah sighed in defeat and walked out of the lair. She took a quick glance up towards Pride Rock, to see if she could see the lion, with no luck. She was met by some very excited lionesses. They had both a white flower behind their ear, making them more graceful than they already were.

"So, are you ready for your big day?" Tiifu asked exited.

"No," the cheetah sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll make you ready," Zuri said and began to walk, indicating that the other two should follow her.

"Where are we going?" Fuli asked. "Look, I don't have time for games, all right."

"Don't worry, we will do our best," Tiifu teased.

"Do your best? What do you mean?" Fuli asked puzzled.

They had come to a halt at a flower field, and suddenly Fuli was pinned down by Zuri.

"Zuri!" Fuli hissed, and tried to get up, with on luck.

"Ready?" she teased. Fuli just shook her head. The two lionesses began to roll her around in the flowers.

"Stop it!" Fuli shouted and got up on her paws. "What in earth do you think you're doing?"

"You clearly need something for your face," Tiifu said and walked over to a mud pool. She took some in her paw and lashed it into the cheetah's face.

"Tiifu!" Fuli bellowed, but they barely noticed that she cursed them. The two lionesses rubbed the mud gracefully into her fur.

"Your fur is going to be even softer than it already is," Tiifu said with pride.

"And shine like gold," Zuri added.

Then to Fuli's embarrassment they began to lick her back mane. How on earth they were going to get anything decent out of that, she could only fantasy about.

"That should do it," Tiifu said, now onto your hair dress."

"No, no hair dress," Fuli spat. "Look, you two have been really grant, but you can't make me look like a queen. I'm a cheetah with a mess of a mane."

"oh, I wouldn't say so," Zuri teased. "Look in the river."

Fuli sighed and walked over to the river. She looked to the right, left and behind to secure that no one were going to push her into the water, before she lowered her head. It was not the familiar reflection she was met with. Her fur seemed lighter and more flowy, but her back mane wasn't the usual mess. Now the once before scruffy mane had been gathered in curving circles. She for once looked graceful in her own opinion. She looked up at the lionesses with a rather aghast look. How was she ever going to thank them. "Thank you very much, girls," she said. "I have never been pretty before, but this is something new."

"You always look pretty, Fuli," Tiifu comforted. "You just don't see it yourself."

"Now on to that hair dress," Zuri said and snapped a flower.

"No flowers," Fuli said.

"Come on, honey," said a new voice. "You will have to wear something."

Fuli and the lionesses looked in the direction the voice came from and saw a king cheetah with a flower crown in her mouth approach them.

"Mother," Fuli said shocked. She couldn't believe her eyes that the person she almost disliked at much as Makucha had enough nerves to come and ruin her big day.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Fuli snapped and backed a bit.

"Come to see my daughter's wedding," Matea said without noticing her anger. She placed the flower crown on Fuli's head which confused the cheetah even more.

"You're here to ruin my day, aren't you?" she hissed.

"No, not at all, sweetie," Matea said hurt. "I have come to apologize for not trusting you or treated you like I should have."

"You just think you just can show up here and give me an apology and expect me to forgive you for all those things you have accused me for?" Fuli bellowed.

"No, I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness, but I really wish that I could still be a part of your and your cubs' life," Matea said.

"How dare you mention them! You called them whore cubs last time I saw you. I don't want anything to do with you and my cubs are not going to be a part of your prejudicing ideas!" Fuli yelled.

"Fuli wouldn't it be best to hear what she has to say?" Tiifu timidly asked.

Fuli gave the lioness a mad stare. "No, it will really not," she hissed. She turned her head towards her mother. "And I think you should go and take this with you." Fuli leaned her head forward, so the flower crown felt down from her head. Matea looked a bit hurt but kept going.

"Your husband is lucky to have someone like you by his side," she said.

"You haven't met him," Fuli mocked. "And you will never."

"He found me a week ago," Matea confessed, taking the cheetah by surprise. "He showed me the cubs. The girl really has your eyes and the cheetah his father paw prints-"

"HE SHOWED THEM TO YOU? SO THAT WAS WHAT HE DID? TAKING THE CUBS ON A LITTLE WALK, HAH," Fuli bellowed out of fury. "I SAID YOU NEVER WERE GOING TO APPROACH THEM FROM A HUNDRED METERS RADIUS OR I WOULD NOT HESITATE TO PICK A FIGHT WITH YOU!"

"Fuli-"

"No, you know what," she spat. "I had enough of you and that traitorous lion. How could he? This wedding is already a disaster, why even bother keeping it going?"

"Fuli?"

The cheetah shook her mane, so it once again was untidy, and ran off.

Tiifu whistled after some moments. "Well that went smooth," she said. "We better tell Kion," and off were the lionesses, leaving the king cheetah alone in sorrow.

000

"How do I look?" Kion asked nervously his father.

"Just as worried as I did when I married your mother," the lion teased.

"But this is something different," Kion sighed. "She is a cheetah. What if she doesn't want to commit herself to me? What if she is still insecure?"

"Lioness or cheetah, what's the difference, son? She is not going to back away," Simba comforted. "She said yes to you and besides, you have cubs to raise together."

"That doesn't make her obligated to anything," Kion sighed.

Simba laid a comforting paw on his son's shoulder. "Everything will be all right, son. I promise."

"Kion, we have a problem," said a female voice. Kion looked up and saw Tiifu and Zuri enter the cave. They looked very alarmed.

"What? What's wrong?" Kion asked fearful. "Is Rafiki ill? I knew we should have asked Makini instead."

"We got a runaway bride," Zuri confessed. "Fuli ran off right after she had an argument with her mother."

"Oh no," Kion said under his breath. "This is all my fault. I should have told her that I met Matea."

"You need to fix this Kion," urged Tiifu. "She is completely lost."

"Right."

"Son, you can't," Simba said. "You're not supposed to see her until the wedding ceremony."

"Oh, that's already too late," Kion said. "I need to see her now." And off he was.

Fuli was running as fast as her paws could carry her. Her face had lost the glow it had earlier, and more looked like a thunderstorm. Tears was streaming down her chin and she hardly knew where she placed her paws. She could hear a faint call. Sounded like someone was calling her name. She speeded up. She had no intensions on talking to anyone. Right now, she just wanted to be alone and decide where she was going to flee to.

"Fuli wait up!" the voice called. It came closer. "Fuli, stop! You know I can't run as fast as you!"

Now she knew who the voice belonged to. Her traitorous fiancée. She didn't know why but she slowed down, letting the lion come up beside her.

"Look, Fuli. I'm awfully sorry I didn't tell you about my meeting-" Kion said but was stopped by the cheetah.

"Don't talk to me, your filthy liar!" She hissed. "I don't want to see your traitorous face!"

"Fuli, just listen to me," Kion said.

"No, I will really not!"

The lion had only one choice to stop the cheetah. He bumped into her and they tumbled around until they landed with Fuli being pinned down.

"Let go of me, you little, filthy liar lion!" Fuli bellowed and hammered her paws at his chest.

"Fuli just listen-"

"You lied to me!"

"I understand you're mad, fool but-"

"I'm not marrying you," she spat. "And don't you dare call me "fool" anymore!"

The lion's head went droopy. "I understand. It was wrong of me not to say it to you, but I thought you could put this fight in the past."

"In the past!" Fuli bellowed. "Kion, she made me feel unworthy of having friends, or even to be loved. You don't know how it was like being raised by her."

"No, I do not," the lion sighed. "But I really wished you could give her a chance. I don't want you to fight her every time you meet her."

"I will never accept her apology!" Fuli raged. "Not even if she came crawling on her paws."

"Now you're just being mean," Kion said. "That's not you."

"I don't know who I am anymore!" she spat. "I was fooled around by a lion, I even mated with you! Please let go of me!"

"And will you run away if I let you go?" Kion asked.

"Of course."

"And I will never get to see you again?"

"Course."

"There is a problem with that?"

"What do you mean with that, lion?" Fuli hissed.

"We have cubs and I'm not letting you run away with them," Kion said, taking the cheetah by surprise.

"They are not yours, not anymore," Fuli hissed. "You just helped me bringing them to life."

"Is that so?" Kion asked firmly. "Why did you then stay with me for four months?"

"Because I thought I could trust you," Fuli snarled.

Kion leaned his face down. "Is that so, why have you then snogged with me every day?"

"Because-"

"Because what, Fuli?" Kion snapped. "Because you love me and now, you're just abandoning it all, because you just can't give your mother a chance. You know why? Because you're still prideful and don't want to say you mistook her."

"I felt fooled!" she snapped. "I felt betrayed by you."

"And it's not odd to give each other surprises you don't like in a relationship sometimes," Kion said. "You are really trying hard to show your strength, but deep inside your just a little insecure cub."

Fuli slapped the lion. "Don't you dare call me insecure, lion," she snarled. "I had enough of you. Get down from me, or I will give you a permanent scar."

Kion stepped down from the cheetah, looking blamefully at her. Fuli looked madly at the lion and snorted before she left him, but her tail managed to still slide alongside his face.

000

"Son? Where have you been?" Nala asked worried when she saw her son enter the cave with a moody look. "Everyone is here, we just need-"

"She won't come," the lion said moodily.

"But-"

"She said I betrayed her," the lion sighed. "It's all my fault, if I just had said to her that I wanted to talk to her mother."

Nala went over to her son and hugged him. "Don't worry, son. Maybe another time when she is more ready."

"She says she won't see me," he sobbed. "She is taking the cubs, too."

Simba came over to him and comforted him. "She is lying, she won't leave you."

"You don't know her, dad," Kion sighed. "If she wants to do something, she is going all the way."

000

"Ma, you can just leave dad behind," Tasha blamed.

Fuli had told her that they were leaving and not with her father. Now, Fuli was in the middle of placing the cubs on her back, so that they could travel faster.

"Your dad betrayed me," Fuli snarled, while placing the lioness on her back.

"Did he cheat on you?" Tasha asked perplexed.

"No, worse."

"What could be worse than that?" she asked puzzled.

"He met with my mother and showed her the cubs," she spat.

"So, you're running away just because dad showed grandma the cubs?" Tasha asked puzzled.

"Yes, and I hope he is not lucky enough to find a new mate," the cheetah said bitterly.

"How can you say that?" Tasha asked. "Ma, you're behaving like a spoiled child. Just because dad lied to you once, you're abandoning everything?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what's more pathetic, you're running away from everything, or you not accepting grandma's apology," Tasha said.

"Don't call me pathetic, cub," Fuli snarled. "I have been through a lot, but this is too much."

"Too much for you to handle or because you can't pick the right decision?" Tasha asked.

Fuli didn't answer but walked over to the caves exit. "Are you coming, or what?" Fuli asked angrily.

"Actually, I'm staying," Tasha said firmly. "It's not fair for dad that you're abandoning him on your wedding day."

"I beg your pardon?" Fuli snarled.

"Dad did this with the best intensions. He just wants you to be happy, he had no idea you would behave like a child-"

"I'm not behaving like a child!" she bellowed.

"Look at you," Tasha said with disgust. "You're not Fuli, the best ma you could wish for. You're a disgrace. What have got into you?"

Fuli just looked shocked at the cub, feeling worse than she had ever felt before. It was something different to hear the truth from a cub but far worse from one's own cub. Tasha was of course right, but Fuli had done too much wrong to ever fix it or see the ones she loved in the eyes again. She felt pathetic.

"Your cub is right, daughter," said the two well familiar voice of Matea.

"Are you here to mock over my success of ruining my wedding?" Fuli snapped.

"You know you're not leaving," Matea said, walking closer to her daughter. "And let me be honest with you. For the first time you actually behave like a spoiled child. Pull yourself together, daughter."

"You better step aside before I pin you down!" Fuli snarled.

"What's the matter with you?" Matea said. "Look, it was not my intension to ruin your day, Fuli, but you also have the blame."

Fuli looked madly at the cheetah but held her ground.

"Just because the day didn't go like you had intended doesn't give you the right to ditch your fiancée," she said. "I visited him to say how sorry I was and that it was all my fault, but worse was that he blames himself for what you did. You're the one that's supposed to feel guilty. You said you wouldn't marry him just because he made a mistake and never see him again."

Fuli stood petrified for some seconds. Matea saw her chance to get closer than she had had for years to the cheetah. She moved her paw up to the girls face and touched her cheek. It was a long time she had felt the warm connection between her and her daughter. Her daughter didn't resist, so she pulled her in for a hug. She could feel her fur go wet. "Are you actually crying?"

Fuli just nodded.

"Dear child, you can still fix it," Matea comforted.

Fuli looked tearfully at her mother. "How can I," she sobbed. "I have messed up too much."

"No, you haven't. Just say how sorry you are and what a big child you were," Matea urged.

"He won't forgive me, he doesn't want me after those foul things I said to him," Fuli sobbed.

Matea moved the cubs from her daughters back and placed them securely on the ground.

"Now be the strong daughter I know you are, and tell him," Matea said, caressing her daughter's cheek.

Fuli wiped her face clean from tears and gave her mother the first smile she had seen in years before she was off.

000

"We need to send the guests home," Nala sighed. "We have to tell them the truth." She led go of his hurt son and turned around.

"Nobody is going anywhere!"

The royal family turned their head towards the cave entrance and saw the king cheetah standing there, looking very insecure.

"Fuli!" said Kion and quickly walked over to her. He caressed the cheetah's chin, but she moved her head away, not facing the lion. After some time, she gathered courage enough to look him directly in the eyes.

"Listen, Kion. I'm so terribly sorry sorry for what I said, I didn't mean any of it," she said.

"I know you didn't," the lion said caringly.

"No, Kion, you must understand," Fuli said. "It wasn't Matea that ruined the day, it was I. I should never had let my fear rage."

"The day is not ruined," the lion said, pressing his head against hers.

"I'm sorry to have messed up so badly," she sobbed. "Can you ever forgive?"

"Always."

Fuli felt some of the guilt lift but still she feared the next question. "Do you still want a pathetic fool beside you?" she asked nervously and looked him in the eyes once again.

"Nothing would please me more than having you beside me," Kion comforted and kissed the cheetah on her mouth. "So, I guess I wasn't just here to help the cubs on their way?"

"Oh, Kion," she sighed. "You know I love you of all my heart. I didn't mean a word of what I said."

"Course you didn't, fool," the lion teased and licked her head.

"Aww," Nala said.

"They are looking at us, right," Kion teased.

"What else should they look at," the cheetah teased back, and kissed the lion once again.

"Now let's get you two married," said Simba, joining the couple and giving both of them a large hug. "You scared us there for a moment," he added, looking pridefully at the cheetah.

"Okay, if Kion goes out first you'll just follow, sweetie," Nala said.

"Oh, hang on," Fuli said. "I'm not dressed."

Kion looked stunned at her. "But you are already beautiful. Why would you-"

"I had some help from two experts," she smiled. "Don't worry, it won't be long," she assured and kissed the lion on his forehead before she ventured out of the cave.

"Now I understand why you want he, son," Simba teased. "She is one of a kind.

"She sure is," the lion said lovingly.

000

"Okay, don't mess it up again," Tiifu said.

"I won't," Fuli said uncertain. Zuri placed the last flowers down her fixed back mane, so it matched her flower crown that Matea placed on her head again. "How do I look?" Fuli asked timidly to the others while they were spectating her.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Tasha said.

"You're going to take everyone by surprise," Tiifu said adoringly.

"Even your husband," Zuri added.

"Right, I'm almost set," she said, looking at Matea. "But I will need someone to walk me up the aisle.

Matea looked confused at her daughter- She opened her mouth, but her daughter asked first.

Will you do it?"

She looked flabbergasted at her daughter, not believing that she was being trusted by her.

"I-it would be my honor," she said, taken by surprise.  
"Then let's go, Tasha you follow behind, okay," Fuli said to the cub, who had on the occasion a flower behind her ear.

"All right," she said giddily. "Go, dad awaits you."

Fuli swallowed her nervousness and walked out of the lair. The last sunlight were shining upon the gathering that was settled on the end of Pride Rock. She nervously began to walk, with her mother by her side. Low mumbling could be heard from the crowd while the bride walked past them. Fuli could see that the lion was glowing with pride, but he also dropped his jaw when he had taken a closer look on her.

"Fuli you look… different," he said under his breath when she was beside him.

"Shut up," she teased, while her mom gave her a good luck lick.

Rafiki lifted his hands in the air, and the crowd became silent.

"Now that we are all here, we can begin," he said, looking pridefully at the two. "We are here today, or this afternoon I should say, to bind two lovers in marriage, forever to follow each other on what challenges that might lay ahead. If anyone has wrangling or discord about this, I suggest they speak up now." No one said a word. "Then let's start." He walked over to Kion and pulled a coconut ball filled with blue paint towards him. Kion bowed his head, so the mandrill could have an easier time putting up the face paint. He drew a long line over the lion's eyes and a line down between his eyes, with a dot underneath, three dots under the eyes and a line down his chin. "Kiongozi?" he asked. "Will you take Fuli's paw in marriage?"

"I do," he said and looked adoringly at the cheetah.

Then Rafiki moved over to Fuli, repeated the same pattern just with her paint being orange. He stepped back, looking at his work.

"And will you, Fuli, take Kiongozi's paw in marriage?"

"I do," she said, not able to hide a smile.

"Then I proclaim you husband and wife!"

Loud of cheers could be heard around from the crowd and Tasha were jumping merrily up and down. Kion gave Fuli a lick on her forehead.

"Stop it, your silly lion," she teased, pushing his large head away. "You're messing up my face paint."

"What, can't give my wife a loving lick?" he asked. "You really should let Zuri and Tiifu give you shine up once in a while, you look so beautiful.

"Shut up and kiss me instead," she teased and snogged the lion. He too, passionately kissed the cheetah and lasted his lips for a long time on hers. Fuli then broke the enchanted kiss and looked with a loving look at the lion. She couldn't believe that she finally had been married with the lion she loved.

"Long live the prince! Long live the princess!"

"I have to get use to that title now," she teased, looking enchanted at the lion."

"You are so much going to be teased around with that," the lion smiled and licked his wife's head.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun rose over the Pride Lands and lighted the savanna in its golden light. A new day could begin. Inside Pride Rock were the pride still fast asleep. Enjoying the serenity and chill air full out. A newly married couple were also enjoying themselves, laying close up against each other, enjoying the peace until-

"Ma, ma, mom, ma, ma, mum, wake up!"

The cheetah moved unpleasantly by the abruptly wake up call. Six small paws were pressing down on her belly. "Ma, ma, mom, ma, wake up!" it sounded from their exited mouths.

"Seems like your cubs are awake," the lion teased with his eyes closed.

"Cubs," the cheetah sighed sleepily.

"We're hungry," said the cheetah cub.

"Shida, do you have to wake me this early in the morning to feed you all?" Fuli sighed. "You can suck milk without wakening me."

"We're not hungry for milk," said the lion cub.

Fuli raised her head and looked puzzled on the three cubs. "You're not hungry for milk?" she asked. "Cubs, it the only thing you can-"

"We're hungry for seeing a hunt," said the lioness cub.

The cheetah let out a great sigh. "You are all too young to go out on a hunt. It's too risky. I can't protect you all on the same time."

"That's not fair," Shida whined. "Why can Tasha go when we can't?"

"Tasha is grown. She needs to know how to hunt for herself," Fuli said. "It's going to get hard to find enough meat to satisfy five hungry mouths."

"Hey," Kion said, feeling a little offended. "I help too."

Fuli looked at her husband. "Yeah, but still, it's going to be difficult if we don't have others to help," Fuli said. "Besides, we don't know what Tasha wants. Maybe she wants to be on her own."

"Who wants to be on her own?"

Fuli looked over to the entrance and the sunlight shined upon a brown teen cheetah.

"Tasha," Fuli sighed in relief. "Where have you been?"

"I have been out with your friends. We patrolled all night," the cheetah said.

"And you hadn't thought of telling your ma and pa?" Kion frowned.

"No," the cheetah said with a raised eyebrow. "Listen, I can take care of myself. I don't need your protection."

"Fuli," Zuri whined. "Can't you take your cubs outside? Some still wants to sleep."

"I'm sorry that my cubs have waken you, Zuri," she said sarcastically. "But I'm a worried ma, all right. I'll be gladly reminding you about that when your cubs beg you to take them out hunting."

"I'm not going to take them out hunting," she yawned. "Hunting is overrated."

The cheetah just looked amuse at the lioness before turning her attention towards her eldest daughter. "Well, since you are such an independent woman now, you can take your siblings out hunting."

The teen looked perplexed at her mother, not expecting to get such a task.

"We wanna see a pro do it," the lioness cub said giddily.

"And what does that make me?" the lion asked.

"An amateur," the cheetah teased.

"Very funny," the lion said and pulled the cheetah in for a morning kiss.

"Eww, guys, you have to do that in front of us," the lion cub said annoyed.

"It's romantic," the lioness said with an enchanted look.

"Yikes."

"Amara is right, Akisi," Fuli said. "One day you, too will discover love."

"I got duties to do, I don't have time to show my affection towards a girl," the lion said grumpily.

"Maybe it's best for them to stretch their paws?" Kion asked his wife.

"Stretch their paws? What do you mean?"

"How much harm would it do if they came out and watched you two hunt?" the lion asked.

"Can we?" the cubs asked excitedly and ran over to their dad instead, climbing him and biting his tail.

"I'm not sure," the cheetah said insecurely.

"Come on, fool," the lion teased, grabbing one of the cubs and gently placing him on the ground again. "I'll be there and watch them while you practice with Tasha."

The cheetah bid her lip then sighed. "Okay, you can all come along, but you stay with dad, is that clear?"

"Yeah," said the cubs and changed to climb their mother.

"Come on," said the cheetah, and lifted the cubs down from her. She walked past the teen that swallowed a gulp. She was not ready to be humiliated in front of her siblings. She hadn't yet managed to get a kill. She was their big sister, she needed to show that she was something special and that they could all look up to her.

"Are you nervous?" her mother whispered, as they walked out to find the perfect hunting place.

"A little," she timidly replied.

"Don't worry, hon, no one will laugh if you don't make it the first time," Fuli assured.

"How can you know, ma. I'm not your real daughter," Tasha sighed. "What if they look down on me for not being as good as you are?"

"Sweetie, you _are _my daughter. Nothing is going to change that," the cheetah comforted. "I also fail a lot, it's not every time I'm able to get a kill."

The three cubs ran ahead and Fuli hurriedly stopped them, taking the cubs in their back skin and placing them on the lion's back. "No funny tricks from you three troublemakers," she said firmly. "And dad will know if you climb down," she added, eyeing that Shida were on his way down to Kion's end. The cub blew a raspberry at her mother. "I saw that, too."

Fuli came to a halt. She had spotted a grazing field full of gazelles. Even a little kid was very near them. She inflected her body, so did Tasha as well and followed her mother into the long grass. Kion hid himself with the three cubs tugged close against his chest, while the cubs giddily watched the gazelles.

"Do you see the little one over there?" Fuli whispered to her daughter.

"Yes."

"Go for that one."

"What? Are you serious? I have never gone after one myself," Tasha whispered, frighten.

"Don't worry, hon," Fuli whispered. "You just sneak up and then launch your attack. Just do what I do."

"Okay," Tasha said alarmed, and swallowed her nervousness. This was her chance to prove she was a worthy hunter, but what if she failed? What will her parents not think of her?

She approached the kid. She was very close. Any second now and she could launch, if just-

A branch broke and the little kid jerked and ran away. Tasha hit her paw hard into the dirt and cursed herself. Fuli had a paw over her eyes in embarrassment over the cub were so harsh to herself. Tasha moved on and crept behind a tree, hiding herself from the kid. She ran for it and the kid ran too. She was fast, very fast indeed, but Fuli could see she was using all her energy too quick, which caused her to slow down in exhaustion.

"One more go," Fuli whispered, even though the cub didn't hear it.

She got her breath and walked behind a bush, getting the element of surprise again. The kid moved on, turning its attention the other way. This was the moment for Tasha to strike. She crept out, approached the kid and ran for it. The kid had no idea what hit it, but it was pinned down by a great force and it could feel blunt fangs squeeze down in its neck. Soon after sharp fangs came too and ended the little poor one's miseries.

"Very good, Tasha," Fuli said pridefully with her mouth full of blood. "You managed to get your first kill. I'm very proud of you, daughter."

"Thanks, ma," Tasha said, overwhelmed with joy.

"Yeah, food," the three cubs said happily and ran over.

"Wait a minute, you three," Fuli said, pushing the cubs away from the gazelle kid. "You are not old enough, you're still on milk."

"Not fair, ma," Akisi whined. "Why is it only Tasha?"

"Because it's her kill and she deserve it for herself," Fuli said, giving her daughter a loving smile. She laid herself down in the grass. "Come on, time for you three to be fed. Come and get your milk."

The three cubs reluctantly walked over to their mother and began sucking milk very noisily.

"Very well done, my girl," Kion said and licked her on the forehead.

"Thanks dad," she blushed.

"Ouch! stop it, Shida," Amara whined. The cheetah cub was pushing her away. "There is plenty room for you."

"Stop it you guys," Fuli said. "Why is it you always have to fight, there are plenty for all of you."

Kion laid himself his wife and kissed her, looking with a loving look on the three sucking cubs, while Tasha were eating her kill for herself.

Weeks went by while the three cubs were in the background while Tasha were shining in the sun and getting all the attention. They barely got the chance to touch the grass before their parents were pushing them back into the cave. This was something Shida felt very neglected about.

"Relax, Shida," Akisi said after the cub had had one of his rage outbreaks.

"We are too small to go with ma and pa, no big question why Tasha gets to join," Amara said. "We will get our chance, too."

"Yeah, and when is that going to be?" the cheetah snarled in annoyance. "I'm tired that we have to wait inside this dusty cave while the other comes and goes like they want to."

"Well right now no one is looking at us," Amara pointed out.

"Then let's go."

"Wait? Where?"

"Anywhere."

"What? No, ma said we should stay until she comes home," Akisi said, trying to sense with his brother.

"Then you can be a pussy and rot here while I'll have a look around," Shida mocked. He began to walk, and Amara followed. Akisi gave them a worried look before he, too followed.

"Come on, it will be fun," Shida teased. "We just need to-ouch-"

Shida had bumped into someone. "What's where you're going," he said, patting his sore head.

"I could ask you the same thing," said the voice.

Shida looked up and saw he was looking at one he least wanted to see right now.

"You three are literally asking for trouble, right?" Tasha asked. "Ma said you were not do to go out without company."

"Then you can escort us?" Shida asked oily.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Tasha asked, looking suspiciously at the three cubs.

"Shida was grumpy because you are allowed to follow ma and pa on patrol, and he wanted to, too, so we are going on an adventure," Akisi confessed.

"Akisi!"

Tasha looked even more suspicious on the cub and tried to see through if he was lying, but depending on Shida's mad glare, he spoke truthfully.

"Listen, ma and pa only want to keep you safe," Tasha assured. "They don't want you three to get hurt."

"Get hurt? Who on earth should hurt us here in this boring place?" Shida whined.

"Everything haven't been peacefully," Tasha sighed. "You three wouldn't know because you weren't born yet."

"Are you going to tell a story?" Amara asked exited.

"I could, if you three troublemakers promise to stay and listen," the teen teased.

"Yeah," Akisi and Amara said, moving closer to her. Shida followed grumpily too.

"Once ma and pa were alone out in the wilderness abandon by everyone, only depending on themselves," Tasha began, setting the dramatic atmosphere. "One day, ma was out looking for food because dad was too weakened. She didn't find any, but something else she found."

"What was it?" Amara asked curiously.

"Me," Tasha said. "I was abandoned by my real mother (Amara and Akisi gasped). Ma and pa took me in and treated me like their own child, but not all were happy days. One day ma met my real mother and they had a fight over who was going to be my mother in the future."

"Who won?"

"No one did," Tasha replied. "They were interrupted by a ferocious lioness that wanted revenge over ma."

"Which one?"

"Shh, don't interrupt."

"Vitani had some unfinished business with ma, so they fought each other instead. Ma was pinned down, but luckily dad came just in time to save her and chased the lioness away. We also had to flee because it was sure the lioness would return," Tasha paused before she continued. "The following day we came across a burning field near the Pride Lands and we managed to get the animals away. We also discovered that Vitani and her brother was the ones that were responsible for the fire, but ma also discovered something else. She was pregnant with you fo-three."

"Why had ma no idea about that when her and dad loved?" Amara asked.

"That's a longer story," Tasha smiled. "Now we had a clue, but we had no idea why it was started, so we had to investigate and we came to the forsaken Outlands."

"You too?" Shida asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, though it was a mistake. We met up with ma and pa's old friend, Jasiri, and she took us in, but we had no idea she was housing Janja's clan, too."

"Who's Janja?"

"Janja was ma and pa's enemy number one in the past," Tasha said. "He helped Scar, the lion that killed great grandpa Mufasa, but somehow they became friends until an accident happened that killed two of the hyena's friends. He was angry on pa and waited till he could get his revenge. And he did. He almost drowned ma before she ventured into the wilderness with pa, but that is past and somehow ma forgave Janja-"

"How could she?" Shida hissed. "If I see that traitorous hyena, I'm going to kick his butt."

"Well Vitani also found us and launched an attack on us. I was almost killed but Janja saved me."

"He sounds like a misunderstood hero," Amara said enchantedly.

"Oh, are you in love?" Shida said wickedly. "Bet a hyena would someone like you."

"he is together with Jasiri," Tasha said. "Well we fled and stayed low for a while. Ono then found us and said we could come back to the Pride Lands."

"Why?"

"Because Aunt Kiara and Uncle Kovu had discussed it with grandpa," Tasha replied. "For some reason it took some time, but we eventually got home."

"Where is this Outlands?" Akisi asked puzzle.

"On the other side of that horizon," Tasha said, pointing far out in the direction.

"Then let's go," said Shida and were on his way.

"Wait, Shida! It's getting dark!" Tasha yelled after him. "You two stay here."

She ran after him but soon the two others followed her. "What did I tell you? Go back," she barked.

"And letting you two get all the fun?" Amara asked sarcasticly. "Not likely."

Tasha ran in front and stopped but Shida just jumped elegantly around her.

They arrived at the edge of the Pride Lands. Night had fallen upon the savanna and Shida and the other two stared out into the desolated placed with excitement. Tasha, with a more displeasing look. She stil remembered the traumatizing incident.

"Let's go," Shida said and jumped, followed by the other two.

"No wait."

"Come on, big sister," are you a pussy like Akisi, or what?" Shida mocked.

Tasha looked nervously at him but then followed. She thought it was best to stay together for there were no telling what they might run into out here.

"So where is this Janja?" Amara asked.

Tasha didn't answer but she had suddenly stopped. She had seen a shadow ahead of them approach. "Behind me, now," she whispered. The three did as she told. Tasha began to snarl at the shadow.

"Tasha?"

"Who are you?" she snarled. "My ma and pa are right behind me-"

"No, they are not," said the voice. "If it were true you and your siblings would be at home, safe and sound, but you are in trouble, young lady. You haven't followed your parents' orders, have you? Someone is going to be very disappointed in her daughter."

"Show yourself!" she snarled.

The shadow stepped into the light and revealed himself at the hyena that once saved her life.

"So, she really managed to get cubs with the lion."

000

Fuli were on her way home to Pride Rock. She was I feeling light after a long patrolling day, but now she longed to cuddle up with her family. She walked into the cave, expecting her cubs would come running to meet her and try to pin her down, but they were no were to be seen. Not even a single lioness was there.

"Akisi! Amara! Shida!" she called teasingly. "Where are you hiding?" She looked around the cave. "I know you're hiding somewhere. You can't hide from my nose," she teased. "All right, I give up, you three wins. Where are you?"

She sniffed the air to get their scent. "All right, ma is going to find you now."

She inflected her body and sniffed in the direction the smell was going. There was just a problem. It was in the direction of the cave's exit. She had told them to wander off without company. Tani entered the cave and were rather amused seeing the cheetah creeping on the floor.

"Looking for your cubs?" she teased.

The cheetah looked up. "Tani? Have you been playing hide and seek with them?"

"No."

"But why does their smell then lead out?" Fuli asked worried. "It's dark. What if anything has happened to them?"

"Don't worry, Fuli," Tani assured. "We'll find them. Where does their track leads?"

"Out but-" she walked outside and a new scent came too. "Tasha were here, too. She-she followed them."

Fuli began to run down from the rock and stared out into the dark.

"Wait, Fuli!"

"They ran away," Fuli said under her breath, not believing what she just had discovered. "They-they-"

"Fuli, you can't panic now, we have to find them," Tani said.

"But where did they go?" Fuli asked, frighten of where they had gone. She sniffed the ground and got the scent again. Further away a egret landed. The cheetah quickly ran over to him.

"Ono, no time to explain," she said. "Search from above after my cubs!"

"Search for who? Why?" he asked puzzled.

"They ran away, I don't know what to tell kion," Fuli said alarmed. "I'm a terrible mother."

"Don't worry, Fuli. We'll find them. I inform the others," the egret said and flew away.

Fuli ran ahead and Tani followed her. They quickly ran into the lion.

"Fool, what are you doing out here? Should you not-"

"Kion, the cubs- they are gone," she said alarmed.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" the lion asked puzzled.

"The cubs, they ran away!"

"But-"

"I send Ono in the sky to look for them," she said. Tears were beginning to stream down her cheek. "They are gone. What if Makucha has found them?"

"Oh, hey, honey," Kion comforted, pulling the cheetah in for a hug and grubbing his head against hers. "They didn't leave because of us, and I'm positive Makucha wouldn't dare approach the Pride Lands."

"It's not going to help me feel like the worst mom ever," Fuli sobbed. "I thought they would be safe with the other lionesses, but it looks like nobody cares about them."

"That's not true, fool," Kion comforted, stroking his paw up her spine. "They just looked the other way for a moment."

"Easy for you to say, Kion," Fuli said bitterly. "I know you are a lion, so of course they obey you, but when it comes to a cheetah, they won't listen."

000

"Let go of me, you drowning mother bastard!" Shida hissed. He tried to kick Janja that carried him in his back skin. He had an annoyed face expression on. Clearly the cub's behavior didn't amuse him. Tasha and the other cubs were walking beside him. They were on their way back to the Pride Lands.

"Please don't tell ma about this," Tasha said timidly. Janja gave her some very expressive eyes to keep her mouth shut. "Please, Janja, she is going to be pissed."

Janja placed Shida down and faced the teen cheetah. "I don't like your parents very much, Tasha, but I have to agree with them that what you four did was very irresponsible."

Tasha looked guiltily down to the ground.

"Look you are all being very foolish, wandering around on your own. It's a very poor thanks to your parents that tries so hard keeping you safe," Janja blamed. "Who idea was it to come out here in the first place?"

"Shida's," Akisi said.  
"Shut up!"

"It was I who was stupid enough to show which direction the Outlands were," Tasha said guiltily. "I was so stupid that I didn't saw through them. Course they wanted adventures. Ma and pa are not going to forgive me."

"Then you could be a bit smarter next time, favorite girl," Shida mocked.

"Something tells me you don't have the best relationship," janja said. "How can that be?" he theorized. "Your parents are the best you could wish for, with many flaws, but still they care for you."

"Shida is just grumpy because he thinks they favor Tahsa more than us because she is their dream child," Amara confessed.

"You behave like hyenas," Janja said. "Always pecking on each other, fights over who's going to be clan leader. That is not how your parents tended it to be."

Tasha and the other two walked in shame, though Shida stilled looked grumpy and had his nose in sky. Janja stopped. They had reached the border and a small, large shadow approached them, and one in the sky.  
"Urg, just what you need. More trouble," the hyena hissed. "Here comes The Lion Guard yet again to save the night. Aren't we lucky?"

"Shut up, Janja and hand us the cubs," Bunga said angrily. His hate toward the hyena hadn't been soften when Fuli and Kion had told him he was yet good again. "They are not yours!"

"No, they are not," Janja said sarcastically. "But I like to speak to their mother before are paths separates."

Tasha gulped and looked alarmed at the hyena. She knew her mother were going to be pissed on them and mostly on her for being such a bad big sister.

"You can't ask for conditions, Janja," Besthe said. "They belong to us, not you."

"I'm not going anywhere before the parents are here," Janja said threateningly.

"For crying out loud," Ono said and flew away.

000

Fuli were walking in her own miserable thoughts. Her paths had separated with Tani who would look for them near Hakuna Matata falls. The cheetah bumped into several trees and stumbled over rocks, but she continued carelessly by her scratches. She had to find her cubs.

"Fuli! Fuli!" it sounded from the skies. The cheetah looked droopily into the air and saw Ono fly down towards her. "We found them," the bird cried.

Fuli's face lighten up with relief. "Where? Are they safe? Are they hurt?" she asked.

"They are fine, for now at least. They are at the borders at the Outlands" the bird said.

"The Outlands? What were they doing there?" she asked. "You find Kion and I'll meet you there."

"Affirmative" the bird said and flew away.

000

Fuli saw the gathering at the edge of the Outlands. It looked like Bunga were in an argument with someone, but she couldn't see who. She approached them and saw to her surprise that it was Janja that had walked her cubs back.

"-drowned her for goodness sake," Bunga barked. "She was pregnant!"

"I didn't know," the hyena snarled.

"Guys?" Fuli asked puzzled.

"Oh great, here she is," Shida whispered annoyed.

"Janja? What are you doing here?" Fuli asked puzzled.

"Walking your trespassers home, found them on my watch," he snarled. His temper had awoken after his argument with the honey badger. "Seems like they are just as nosy as their parents. Think they can walk in unnoticed on other territories."

"That's not true, Janja," Fuli said timidly, trying to soften the angry hyena.

"Well here they are, go! Go over to your mother now," the hyena snarled and gently pushed the cubs across the border.

"I would like to have a word with you as well," he said directly to the cheetah.

Fuli looked puzzled at him for a moment but nodded. "Okay, guys, if you could walk the cubs' home, I'll meet up with you later."

"Are you sure about this?" Besthe asked alarmed.

"It's just Janja, Besthe," Fuli assured. "I'll be fine. Go ahead."

The others began to walk, and Tasha gave her mother a very guilty looking look but Fuli returned it with the outmost disapproving look she could give. She turned her attention towards the hyena.

"So, is it something serious or relationship issues you have?" she asked, taking the hyena by surprise.

He looked unsure on the cheetah where to start "When the mating season starts, Jasiri wants to start a family," the hyena confessed, looking a bit moody.

"But that's wonderful news, good on you, Janja," the cheetah teased, punching him gently.

"I can't do this to her," the hyena sighed.

"Can't?" Fuli asked puzzled. "You mean you can't or because you're afraid?"

""She deserves better than me," Janja said.

"You really like to pity yourself, don't ya?" the cheetah asked. "Janja, look. She loves you and you should feel proud to have got the chance. I know you boys have to wait a long time for the opportunity to mate with a female. Why do you waste your time?"

"What if they become arrogant like me?" Janja sighed. "What if we're going to fail at parenting?"

The cheetah touched his cheek which caused him to look startled at her.

"They won't," she comforted. "They got a nice mother and a growing father that learns every day."

"Could you please stop touching me?" the hyena said.

The cheetah moved her paw away and looked teasingly at the hyena. Then her expression became soft. "Janja, why didn't you come to the wedding? We invited you as well."

"I didn't want to ruin your day," he confessed. "You saw how the other reacted. They don't trust me like you do."

"So, you stayed away and send your girlfriend instead?" the cheetah mocked. "Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith, Janja."

The hyena was silent.

"So how far did my troublemakers get?"

"Not far, but I'm pretty sure the cheetah is upset I tried to drown you," the hyena said a little amused. "You should watch him."

"What do you mean?"

"He feels neglected like the other twos does," Janja confessed. "He just shows it a bit more. You need to do something before it goes wrong."

"What do you want me to do?" she said alarmed. "I don't want him to run around and bump into Makucha."

"Makucha?"

"Long story. I just-"

"It doesn't have to be for a long time, but take them on a walk or something," the hyena suggested. "It would help, so they don't feel neglected. I really thought you would have learned it by now, but you are just as a terrible mother as your own."

"Anything else you want to add on the list for being the worst mom," the cheetah said droopily.

"You are not the worst mom ever," the hyena comforted. "Now get back and don't let your husband give them a hard time."

"I will," she said and turned around, hurrying back. She could here loud voices ahead. She hurried and saw to her alarm that it was Kion yelling at the small cubs'.

"-could have get yourself killed!" he bellowed. "Do you have any ideas how frighten your mother were?"

"No," Tasha said droopily.

"I expected more of you, daughter!" Kion said angrily. "I-"

"Kion?" Fuli said softly.

The lion looked at his wife with a threatening look.

"Let me handle this," she said in the same soft tone. "You have worked all day. You need to rest," she said, running her paws down his back, making the lion go numb. "Go ahead," she added and to top it all she gave him kiss, giving her the upper hand.

The lion looked perplexed at her. Not expecting she were so calm. "Fuli, are you all right?" he asked puzzled.

"I'm fine," she said with a smile. "I'll meet you back at the rock."

The lion still looked puzzled but turned around and walked away. Fuli watched by as the lion disappeared.

"Listen, ma. I can explain," Tasha said.

"You can explain why you let them go. I smelled your scent, Tasha," Fuli said, looking down on her cub, but her voice wasn't raised. It was full of disappointment. It was worse than being shouted at. Tasha cowered more. "The three of them were alone before you came so what made you guide them to the Outlands?"

"I told them about the wilderness, and it slipped through me, telling them which direction the Outlands were," Tasha confessed, looking very guiltily.

"I suppose it wasn't you suggesting exploring that forsaken place?"

"Shida did," Akisi said, stepping forth. "We ran after her when she tried to catch Shida."

"Shut up, Akisi!"

"You are all boring yourself to death inside that cave?" Fuli asked, taking the cubs by surprise.

"yes," Amara said. "It's only Tasha who is lucky enough to go out patrolling with you guys."

"I want you to be happy but also safe," Fuli confessed. "We have neglected you. You haven't got the same freedom as we had. Therefore, you shall former watch by as Tasha and I are hunting as a warmup to your own training."

"Can we really go?" Shida asked puzzled, not understanding why her mother didn't shouted at him.

"I just want to make it clear that you always hide in the bushes and don't participate, is that clear?" she asked firmly.

"Yeah," Akisi said.

"You're the best ma ever," Amara said, nuzzling herself up against the cheetah.

"Ma, why aren't you mad?" Tasha asked confused, on the verge of tears. "I failed you, why am I not being punished?"

"I think your father have given you all the scolding you deserve for the night," Fuli teased and pulled her daughter in for a hug. Shida joined to. "So, who wants to scare your dad to death by sleeping under the night sky?"

"We want to!"

Fuli laid herself down and the cubs tugged themselves up against her belly. Tahsa leaned herself up against her mother's chest, purring by the gentle contact between them.

"Good night my loves," the cheetah said and kissed each cub on their forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

"Listen, Kion-"

"No, you listen to me, Fuli," the lion snapped. The morning sun had rose, and Fuli had returned to Pride Rock with the cubs to a worried lion. "I awaited your home coming last night, but you never came. I became worried but thought you might have taken the cubs to your territory, but without telling me!"

"The cubs have spent too much of their time already inside that cave," Fuli said firmly. "It's time for them to stretch their paws."

"Stretch their paws!" Kion said angrily. "They should be grounded!"

"Tell me, didn't you and Bunga always run outside without being supervised?" Fuli asked a bit stern.

"That was something different."

"Was it really? They are cubs, Kion. They are not supposed to bore themselves to death inside that rock! We were supposed to take care of them, but we failed them."

"Someone had some new thoughts, regarding safety," the lion mocked.

"Kion, this is all our fault!" the cheetah barked. "We restricted them. We haven't been there at all for them. We thought they could handle themselves alone, but we were wrong. We took Tasha with us, making it look like we favored her more!"

The lion stilled looked fiercely at her, not wanting to admit they made a mistake.

"I don't understand why your parents didn't told us otherwise," the cheetah howled. "Even Janja noticed it. He saw our flaw, and he isn't even a father yet."

"What do you mean about "yet"?" the lion snarled, changing topic.

"Jasiri wants him as her mate, but don't change topic now," the cheetah said firmly.

"Did he also told you to loosen our security and bringing the cubs in danger?" the lion snarled.

"They are not in danger if they just keep themselves to the bushes or keep close to us whenever we patrol!" the cheetah howled.

"And you're really going to believe they are not going to wander off?" Kion spat.

"I have faith in them," the cheetah said. "And you should so, too. Honestly, they look too much like us. Getting into trouble whenever there's a chance."

"And I suppose that's our fault, not telling them to keep put?" the lion asked firmly.

"What had you expected, Kion!" she bellowed. "We are their parents! We have influence on them."

The lion raised an eyebrow and looked puzzled on her.

"Urg, just forget it," Fuli said and strolled back towards Pride Rock, getting another shock that her cubs weren't there. "Seriously, Kion is going to kill me for being so irresponsible," the cheetah mocked.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Nala said. "They are together with Timon and Pumbaa."

"Like that's going to make me less worried," the cheetah sighed. "I'll be going on my guard patrol. Don't tell your son about where the cubs are if he returns."

"I will," she said amused as the cheetah walked out again.

Fuli quickly found the others, though the lion weren't there yet.

"Okay, guys, ready to start the day?" she asked happily, hiding her guilt.

"Where is Kion?" Bunga asked puzzled. "Shouldn't we wait for him, too?"

"Oh, he is just a little grumpy," Fuli replied, brushing away the fact they had an argument. "Okay, Ono you know what to do. Bunga and Besthe, you will be patrolling round the watering holes," she said like being the leader was something natural for her. "And I will be doing the rest. Got it?" The three of them nodded. "Then I will be meeting you back at the watering hole when I'm done," she added and walked away. She came to the grazing grounds and saw that whoever she passed bowed to her. Fuli looked the other way every time in embarrassment. She had told everyone to stop, but she knew it was only to tease her because they had never done it to Kion, but it was beginning to become annoying.

"Feeling superior?" a drawling voice called.

Fuli looked in the direction of the voice. She saw a large kudu looking down on her. "I beg your pardon?" Fuli asked stunned.

"Feeling superior, cheetah?" the kudu asked again.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked startled.

"You are a royalty now," the kudu mocked. "You don't belong there. You are a cheetah. You should now better than mingling with your superiors. You must have hit your mate pretty hard in the head to make him think it was a good idea marrying someone like you."

Fuli stepped backwards in shock.

"You should be very ashamed disgracing the royal family," the kudu mocked.

"Careful that I don't pick you as my next meal," the cheetah threatened.

"You can't bring me down, cheetah. I'm too large for your weak body," the kudu mocked. "You are getting mad, aren't you?"

The cheetah snarled at the kudu.

"Careful, cheetah. It's not everyone that supports your marriage with the prince," the kudu said superiorly. "He deserves a worthy wife."

Fuli looked shocked at the kudu. Fear was slowly creeping up against her back. She took one last frighten look at the kudu, before running away. It was the first time anyone had spoken bad to her about her relationship with the lion. She pitied herself for being so foolish to think everything was happy days from now on, but of course it was not ment to be. She met up with the others at the watering hole and saw to her worry that Kion was there as well. She couldn't turn around, because they had already spotted her. She jumped up on a rock and made herself comfortable while the boys were acting like children, splashing water at each other. Though the lion eyed her sometimes, he didn't say a word, and Fuli were grateful for not having another argument. The lion splashed water at the honey badger that jumped out of the way, making a clear way for the water hitting the cheetah, soaking her fur. Everyone stopped their doing and watched the cheetah shook her fur with anger flashing through her eyes. To Kion's great error, he began to laugh of the stunned expression the cheetah had when the water had hit her.

"Uh oh," Bunga whispered.

The cheetah stepped slowly down from the rock, hatred burning in her eyes. "So, you think it is funny, lion?" she threatened. She jumped in the water and swung her paw hard in the water surface, causing a wave to rise, striking the lion. The lion looked perplexed at her, not understanding what just had occurred. Fuli got up from the water, made a snort before she walked away with her nose in the sky. Shortly afterwards a voice caught her ear.

"Fuli, wait up!" the lion called, running after her. The cheetah looked annoyed backwards at the lion, coming up beside her. "I'm sorry I got mad on you earlier and splashed water on you. It was an accident."

"You think I'm mad about the water, Kion?" she laughed. "That was great. You should have seen your stupid face."

The lion looked perplexed at her, not understanding why she wasn't mad. She feared the water. "Why aren't you mad?"

"I'm angrier on another one than you," Fuli sighed.

"Who?" Kion asked puzzled.

"I met a kudu that didn't support our relationship," she confessed. "He said I brought a disgrace to the royal family."

"And you listened to him?" Kion asked worriedly.

"What could I else have done?"

"Ignored him," Kion comforted. "You are a pride to have in our family," the lion said, pulling the cheetah in for a wet hug. "So, since you aren't scared of the water, I can pull you in next time?"

"Don't tempt me to give you a scar," the cheetah laughed.

The lion pinned the cheetah down, rolling her around sometimes.

"Stop that, you fool," she teased.

"Who's the fool now," he teased, leaning down and kissing the cheetah.

"How could I ever be mad on such a big fierce boy like you?" she teased with a desirous undertone.

"I'm seducing," he teased and snogged her again.

"Yeah, right. Who was the one begging me to be his girlfriend?" she teased, caressing her paws down his wet cheeks.

"Who was the one finally giving in?"

"Oh, shut up, your naughty boy," she said and swapped her back legs around him, pulling their wet bodies together.

"Dirty cheetah."

"Horny animal."

After their romantic time, the couple returned to Pride Rock, still with no cubs to take care of.

"Seems like Timon and Pumbaa are still in charge of our cubs," Fuli said amused, nuzzling her head against the lion's.

"Where do your recon they have taken them?" he asked.

"Definitely on grub hunting," Fuli teased.

"Let's wait to see if it's true," Kion suggested and walked outside to gaze at the horizon. Shortly afterwards in the orange glow, in the far distance six silhouettes appeared.

"I think we have found them," Fuli teased, leaning against the lion. She looked closer ans saw their heads were rocking from side to side. "oh, I have a bad feeling about this."

"What?"

"Look, they are rocking their heads from side to side."

"And…?"

"They have obviously learned Hakuna Matata," the cheetah spat.

"Why so salty?" the lion asked amused.

"I hate that song!"

"You liked it when you were younger," the lion pointed out.

"I was a cub!"

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase," the lion sang.

"Shut up before I decides to give you a scar," Fuli spat.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days!" he went on.

"Shut it, Kion!" Fuli said annoyed. "I'm warning you."

"It's our problem-free, philosophy," Kion teased.

"Hakuna Matata," she sang softly. "Oh, wipe that smug smile of your face, Kion."

"Come on, you can't deny you don't like it," the lion teased.

"Ma, pa!" said the cubs exited.

"So, you have been having fun," Fuli teased, tugging her cubs against her chest.

"They are fast learners," Timon said.

"They sing like their mother," Pumbaa added.

"Shut up you to," Fuli said, puffing the cubs inside the cave.

"Wait, ma! You never told us you sang?" Amara said surprised.

"It's not something I talk about," the cheetah replied.

"You sang beautiful," Kion commented. "Wish you would do it again."

"Shut up," she said, walking inside the cave with the cubs.

"You didn't take them on grub hunting, did you?" Kion asked the ageing friends.

"Of course not," Timon answered annoyed.

"We took them out and showed them our jungle," Pumbaa said.

"Phew," Kion sighed in relief. "I think Fuli would stick her paw down their throats to get them out."

"Relax, Kion. We are responsible," Timon said.

"Well, I'm glad you took them out to stretch their paws," Kion said lightly.

"I thought you two liked to keep them inside?" Pumbaa asked.

"Well, we changed our mind," Kion replied. "I hope you're up for another time with them," Kion added, grinning while he walked into his family.

A week passed, and as promised Fuli brought the cub with her on hunt, though Kion followed for he wasn't trusting the cubs to stay put. They had found a nice overviewing area where they could see the cheetah hunt.

"Okay, cubs," the cheetah said commandingly. "The basics to hunting are always to stay low to the ground and whenever your prey turns its head, stay still and presume when your prey looks the other way again, and when you're close enough, you launch your attack, got it?"

The three cubs nodded admirably at her.

"Just pay attention to what I do," the cheetah said, and walked down towards to where the prey was. She inflicted her body and slowly approached the impalas. Kion and the cubs watched her every move. They could see she was approaching an impala. She stopped every time it moved its head, hiding in the grass, not being spotted. She was very close to her pray, but suddenly she changed direction.

"What's she doing?" Amara asked puzzled.

"I don't know," Kion replied, following the cheetah's direction. She was headed towards a kudu. It was very large and too big for her to get down. It had its attention turned away, but still one kick could be deadly to her. She came closer, and then Kion realized who it was.

"No, Fuli!" he shouted.

The cheetah began to sprint, so did the kudu. The cheetah came closer and closer and were only inches from her prey before she was ambushed. Kion had interrupted her hunt just before the kudu launched its back legs, missing the cheetah.

"Get of me, Kion!" she hissed.

"Fuli, you wanted revenge," Kion said shocked, not believing what her wife just had tried to do.

"I wanted justice," she spat, trying to get loose from the lion's grip.

"That isn't you, fool," Kion said hurt. "You never want to punish someone for their stupidity."

"This one deserved it," she hissed.

"Fuli, listen to me," Kion said urgent. "You are letting you anger getting ahead of yourself. Please don't let that happen."

Fuli looked alarmed at the lion, realizing what he was saying. "I'm sorry, Kion. I don't know what happened."

"I do," he said. "You wanted to make him feel your pain."

"No, that wasn't-" she sobbed.

Kion let go of the cheetah and pulled her face upwards, so he could gaze into her tearful face. "You just made a mistake, Fuli. That's all," Kion comforted. He pulled her in for a hug. "Now don't let your cubs down and get a kill."

"Shut up," she giggled. "I don't see you giving me a helping hand."

"Is that a challenge?" he teased.

"Maybe," she teased back. "The one loosing will have to wait before everyone is done eating, and I'm afraid to tell that your daughter has grown a large appetite for meat."

"Then I will be delighted seeing your begging face when I'll eat with her," the lion teased. "It's a Deal."

"Got to be faster than you are currently, lion," she teased, swinging her tail playfully at him. "Can't be faster than me," she teased and ran away. "Huwezi!" The lion followed her in a hot pursuit in an attempt of catching a prey before she did.

Months went by as the three cubs grew in strength, while their mother taught them how to hunt. Nala saw the opportunity to expand the hunting party further with her son's daughter. She found the cheetah and asked if it wasn't on high time that Amara hunted together with her own kind.

"I beg your pardon?" Fuli frowned. "You don't think I'm a good enough teacher?"

"No, it's just, I though it might be good for her if she hunted together with her own kind," Nala said friendly.

There Nala made a large error. She could feel Fuli's eye stare madly into her soul and her tail began to swing threateningly.

"Her own kind?" she asked threateningly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe it would be good for her to be with the other lionesses and learn to hunt like a team?" Nala asked nervously.

"She doesn't need a team!" Fuli hissed. "She is going to be splendid hunter on her own."

"For goodness sake, Fuli," Nala said, losing her patience. "She is a lioness. She doesn't got speed on her side like you do."

"She is my daughter!" Fuli sneered. "I'm in charge of her hunting education, not you."

"Fuli, just let her try one day hunt with us," Nala said, losing her temper as well.

"I won't!"

"What's going on in here?" Kion asked. He had just entered the cave where he saw his mother and wife have a loud argument.

"We were discussing if Amara should participate in the hunting party," Nala said firmly.

"Which she is not," Fuli replied.

"Oh, come on, hon," Kion said friendly. "Have you asked her if she wants?" he added. Both Nala and Fuli looked at each other. "Clearly not. How about doing so?"

"Kion!" Fuli said angrily. "You're supposed to support me!"

"When the cubs were small, not when they are grown," he said. "They are teen, they grow every day."

"They are still cubs!"

"Teens, they become more independent for every day that goes by," Kion said and left the cave to find Amara. She had happily agreed to join the hunting party for a day, though her mother had given her a very disapproving look. She met up with her grandmother the next morning and they ventured out with the rest of the lionesses. They came to the grazing grounds and Nala told the teen to stay in the long grass, keeping out of sight for the first round. She looked fascinatingly by as the lionesses took each their position. Amare gaze went from her grandmother to her aunt and to her mother. Hang on? Her mother wasn't supposed to be here. She crept away from her bush and headed to the one her mother was hiding in.

"Ma, what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Watching how the perfect hunting team teaches my daughter," she answered bitterly.

"You're not here to sabotage their hunt, are you?" Amara asked.

"Is that what you think of me, cub? I just came to see how it went," she confessed.

"Mom, please," Amara said annoyed. "I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of you as well. This is my change to show that I'm not a cheetah, but a lioness."

Fuli looked hurt at her daughter but did as she was told. She stepped out of her hide and as she did, a grant gazelle passed her, pursued by some lionesses. Fuli's hunting lust was lit and she followed after them. She gained speed and quickly passed them. She reached out a paw to tumble the gazelle over. It fell on the ground and Fuli sat her jaw into its neck, squeezing it. She looked proudly at the lionesses that had stopped the pursuit. She expected they would be pleased, but she was only met with disappointment and mad glares. She looked at Amara, but she turned her head away in humiliation when their eyes met.

"Fuli, that were ours," blamed a lioness.

"Go find your own prey," another lioness snapped.

Fuli looked guiltily at the lionesses and carefully placed the grant gazelle on the ground, walking away from the hunting party.

Fuli walked shamefully back to Pride Rock and laid herself. Shortly afterwards she was accompanied by her mate. He gave her a warming lick.

"So, where have you been?" he asked, licking her again.

"Been ruining the day," she sighed.

Now the lion saw what a depressing state she was in. "What have you been doing? Listening to more that don't support our marriage?"

"No, it's worse," she sighed. "I ruined Amara's first hunting lesson with the hunting party."

"How?" Kion asked surprised. "You're the best hunter that is, how did you ruin it?"

"Because I'm a cheetah," she sobbed. "I'm not welcome, I ran after their prey and did their job."

"You bragged?"

"No, it was like I had a need to kill," she confessed. "It was awful watching the prides disappointed faces, and even Amara's. How am I going to make it up for her? She will be mocked!"

"No she won't," Kion comforted, pulling the sobbing cheetah's face into his mane. "You just have to say sorry to her, that's all, fool."

"That's easy for you to say, Kion," Fuli sobbed, looking into the calming amber eyes. "You know how much I like to be on the top of the food chain regarding hunting."

"You afraid she will become a team hunter if she continues?" Kion asked.

"No, I just want her to be happy-"

"Fuli, you know she is not like you," Kion said, caressing her cheek with his paw. "She is made for being a part of a team."

"I know," she sighed. "I just wish they didn't grow up so fast and has to take their own decisions."

"I know the feeling," the lion comforted.

Fuli looked up and saw the lionesses enter the cave. Many gave her threatening glares and made sure to bump into her. Fuli didn't say anything to them, she felt like she deserved it. Nala entered as well. She had a moody look on her face while she dragged the zebra they had managed to catch. Amara entered right after and she looked crushed. Fuli turned her head away in embarrassment when Amara walked past.

"How did it go, my girl?" Kion asked optimistically.

Amara gave him a glare before answering. "Ask mother, I'm sure she knows, that show-offer," she answered grumpily and turned to walk further into the back of the cave.

"You see. She is pissed," Fuli whispered. "I can't do this now."

"Then wait till the next change," Kion comforted and kissed her forehead.

The day passed and Fuli still hadn't found the opportunity to say sorry to Amara. Though surely it wasn't easy, for the lioness was almost away the whole day and returned late at night. She also became more still and kept herself absent from the others. Both parents began to worry if there were something wrong with her.

"Have you told her yet?" Kion asked.

"No, I haven't had the chance," the cheetah sighed droopily. "She is always on the run."

"Fuli, you promised, she is your daughter," Kion said.

"I know, I know," the cheetah sighed. "I'll promise I'll get it done today."

"Good girl," the lion said, kissing the cheetah on her forehead and walked with the other boys towards the watering hole.

"And the mother is off to fix her problem why the boys are amusing themselves," the cheetah sighed and walked back towards Pride Rock. She found the cave abandon except a moody teen lioness lying on the ground.

"Amara?"

The lioness turned her face towards her mother and gave her a weak smile. "Oh, hey mother," she greeted and got up. "I'll better be off."

"Why aren't you with the hunting party?" Fuli asked curiously.

The lioness bended her head lower. "You know why, mom. I'm a disgrace to all."

"Amara, you are not a disgrace," Fuli comforted, pulling the teen in for a hug. "You are my daughter, and I'm proud of being your mother."

"I'm not worthy, ma," the lioness sobbed. "I'm not a good enough hunter, I will never be like you. The other lionesses won't accept me!"

Fuli placed a paw on her mouth. "Listen to yourself, honey," she said comforting. "You are Amara and no other, and if you want to join the hunting party, it's up to you."

"How can you be so sure?" Amara asked.

"Because your grandmother is not going to accept if the other lionesses denies you. Besides, you got aunt Kiara as well."

"Why can you be so positive about this, ma," Amara sobbed. "I'm a half cheetah! How can you expect them to understand, how can you understand?"

"Amara," Fuli sighed. "I was worried for what the pride was going to think of me when I joined the pride, but your dad helped me forget that what they might say about me, I didn't care."

"But who is going to help me!"

"Your family will always be there for you, Amara," Fuli comforted. "I know you got two other siblings to fight about who is going to get the attention, and I must admit it's hard to look after all of you."

"You don't understand!" Amara sobbed.

"Then tell me," Fuli said.

"I can't explain. Only dad will understand," Amara said.

"Then try to explain it to me," Fuli said alarmed.

"You wouldn't understand," Amara sighed. "How can you be sure I won't be bullied for who I am?"

"Because your mother won't allow if some mean lionesses bullied you;" she teased and rubbed the teen's head. "Come on, you can still make it if we're fast."

"Thanks ma," Amara said and nuzzled her head against the cheetah's chest.

"You're welcome, princess," Fuli teased.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, what was it I should do?"

"Stay low to the ground," Fuli whispered. The two of them had joined the hunting party, even though many lionesses still were mad on Fuli for ruining their last attempt, Nala had gladly accepted their proposal to join them. "And approach the prey slowly."

"Yeah, stay low," Amara repeated and began to approach a little topi.

"You go, girl," Fuli whispered. She watched by with pride as the teen lioness attempted to pursuit the topi. Nala joined the cheetah and watched by as well.

"I'm happy that your daughter wanted to give us a chance, again," Nala said to her.

"It was my fault she lost her spirit to participate, Nala," Fuli confessed. "I'm sorry I ruined the hunt. I don't know what happened, the next sec I just slain your pray."

"Don't be, honey," Nala said comforting. "we all make mistakes, and of course you were scared that Amara would pick our hunting strategy over yours."

"No, I did not," Fuli said before she could think twice. "Okay, maybe I was afraid she was going to pick you instead of me as her hunting instructor, but that's okay. If she wants to be a part of a team, it's fine."

The lioness looked with a smile at her daughter-in-law. She pulled a paw around the cheetah's shoulder. Fuli looked confused at her, intimidated by the affection. Then she was pulled back and thought to ask the burning question on why her and Simba hadn't interfered in hers and Kion's decisions on raising the cubs.

"Nala? Why didn't you or Simba told us that we made a mistake regarding the parenting of our cubs? We didn't bring them around with us like we should, we neglected them."

"Sweetie," Nala said amused. "We are not their parents. Besides, you didn't ask for help."

"I hoped that you two would had at least interfere, and tell us otherwise," Fuli said. She looked at the teen lioness in hot pursuit, but eyed that someone else was in range. A black maned lion with a smug smile across his face approached. "I don't believe it," Fuli said speechless. "Sorry, Nala, will you look out for Amara for me?"

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"We got a trespasser, again." Fuli said and left the lioness. She walked with determination towards the lion. She looked fiercely at him but was thunderstruck when she saw he was carrying flowers in his mouth. "Hey, Ahardi," the cheetah called. The lion stopped and turned to look angrily into her eyes. at her. He dropped the flowers. "You again? Listen, cheetah-"

"It can't be your serious that Rani told you to give the royal family flowers," Fuli said superiorly. "What are you up to?"

"I go where I want to and right now it's as far away possible from you," he snarled.

Fuli frowned. "Who are those flowers for?" she asked with even more suspicion.

The lion inhaled deeply, like that would help him from not biting her in the ground. "If you must know, your nosy cheetah," he said determined. "They are for Vitani."

The cheetah laughed wich angered the lion even more.  
"Ahardi, you're joking," she half laughed, half mocked. "Tani is not a lioness you give flower. You show her power, domination. She is not like other girls."

The lion sneered at her and walked past her. The cheetah had no idea that she had just given him some very valuable information for his future plans.

After digesting the thought that Ahardi might had an interest Tani, she joined the hunting party again. They had been successfully in catching a large male zebra. Now Amara led the way home, pride shining in her face with her mother by her side. They arrived back at Pride Rock to some very hungry lions.

"So. your hunt was a success," Simba said, caressing his wife with his tongue.

"We had help," Nala teased, beaming at Amara.

"And your still keen to lent out our daughter to them?" Kion teased, giving his wife a loving lick as well.

"Oh, shut up," she said and gave the lion a bob on the nose. "She decides who she wants to hunt with," she added, looking at the lioness. "So, have you three," Fuli was about to say to her teens, but realized that Tasha weren't there. "Two been boring yourself? Wait, where is Tasha? It's soon getting dark. I don't want her to be out this late."

"She is out having fun," Shida said annoyed.

"Relax, fool," Kion comforted. "She can take care of her own, she is grown now."

"Ma, why can't we go on our own?" Shida interrupted.

"You know why," she replied. "bec-"

"Because we're still too young and could end up as some predators target," Akisi said annoyed. "Honestly, we just want some fun."

"boys," Fuli sighed, rolling her eyes. She looked around the cave to search for Tani and see if she had strolled off with Ahardi. "Where is Tani?"

"She went together with that Ahardi prick," Zuri replied annoyed.

"I don't believe it!" Fuli said dumbfounded. "How can she fall for someone like him? He is so arrogant. Wow, she is cheap."

"Now, that was rude," the lion teased, nuzzling his head against hers.

"Ma, how did you and Tani become friends?" Amara asked. She had been wondering about it for some time now. She couldn't quite see how two cats that hated each other so much ending up as friends. "Tasha told us she didn't liked you."

"Oh, so that she told you," Fuli said, looking amused at her cubs. "That's an underestimation. She wanted me destroyed."

In that moment, Tasha came in through the cave, looking pleased about herself, but that was wiped away and replaced with guilty when she saw her parents faces.

"What lies are you telling your siblings," Fuli asked the teen a bit stern.

"ehm-what?" she asked confused.

"You told them that Tani didn't liked me."

"What?" she said and approached her mother with caution.

"How far did you come, telling them about our adventure?" Fuli asked the teen.

"Ehm, to where we came home," the teen replied.

"Right," the cheetah said and laid down, gazing at her curiously teens. "Well we arrived home safely. Your father proposed to me the day we came home, and of course I said yes."

"Boring," Shida interrupted.

"Well I thought everything was back to normal, until I discovered that the devil's daughter was here as well. She showed that her hate towards me wasn't faded. Not even when we shared the same family. It was difficult for me to feel safe, even though I knew she couldn't hurt me. But the one thing that stopped our enmity was Tasha."

The three teens looked amazed at their big sister who felt quite uncomfortable with the sudden unwanted attention.

"Tasha were out having fun with The Guard and her dad were so foolish to let her climb a tree-"

"Hey, that's not how I remember it," the lion interrupted. "You were fine with it as long as she didn't walk to far out on the branches."

"Which she did, and I had to cast away my fear of the water aside to save her," Fuli said. "But you pulled me away."

"You would have died!"

"Come on, guys," Tasha said annoyed. "You really have to fight about this now?"

Both parents looked guiltily at each other.

"Alright, well someone jumped after her and pulled her safely on land," Fuli said. "It turned out to be Tani."

The teens jaw dropped by the news.

"Then your mother became quite shameful and grumpy because she had to say, "thank you" to her," the lion teased.

"I brought Tasha with me because I still wasn't sure if she wanted to attack me, and Tasha could run away warning your father," Fuli told. "But it turned out she had been salty for some time. We said sorry to each other and apparently that was enough for both of us," Fuli said.

"How anticlimactic," Shida said. "Why didn't you have a dramatic fight?"

"Shut it, Shida," Amara said. "It's wonderful that two that hate each other can turn out to be friends."

Amara is right," Kion said. "I was shocked to know that your mother had done it, but I accepted their friendship in the end. "Now come on. You must be hungry, and I want some before it's all eaten."

It wasn't just Amara that had teen issues. Her brother Akisi's had also discovered that his mane came with trouble. What had come of mane always dangled down in his eyes.

"That stupid mane!" he said annoyed for the one hundred and twelfth time. "Did dad have this problem with his mane?" the lion asked, brushing the mane away, but it fell down again.

"Oh, you should know," his mother teased, brushing away his mane. "You look just like him."

"Did you ever help him getting it out of his way?"

The cheetah blushed. "No, that was Rani that took care of that."

"Who's she?"

"She is the queen of the Night Lands," Fuli told. "She used much of her time together with your dad and I of course thought they dated."

"Did they?"

"They tried to, but they were too similar, and then Rani forced your dad to confess his feelings to me."

"Did you tell dad you loved him?"

"After thinking it was a dirty trick to fool me, then I said I had feelings for him, too, which took him by surprise," the cheetah smiled.

"And you have been together ever since?"

"Not from that moment," she said. "You get to know the full story one day," she added and began licking his head.

"I hate this mane," he said annoyed, as it once again fell down. "Why wasn't I born a cheetah?"

"We don't decide what species we want to be, but we decide who we want to be," Fuli said and licked the teen cub.

"Stop it, ma, I can clean myself," Akisi said annoyed, and tried to walk away, but his mom pulled him in.

"Ha, is the little cub being cleaned by his mother," Shida said, who had entered. "How cute."

"Shut up, Shida," Akisi hissed.

"Cubs! Be nice to each other," Fuli said and tugged the teen cheetah into her chest as well, giving the cub a bath.

"Now who need their mother now," Akisi teased.

"Shut up."

"Ma, where is dad?" Amara asked. She had entered the cave as well. She had a quite worried look on her face.

"He is out hunting," Fuli replied friendly, looking concerned on the teen. "He will be back soon. Is there anything wrong, honey?"

"No, I'm fine," the lioness said unconvinced. "I'll go look for him," Amara said and left the cave again. The lioness ran as fast as she could. Just a few moments ago she had been out with Timon and Pumbaa and having fun, when she discovered something different, something haunting about herself. She found the red maned lion walking towards her, dragging a dead zebra with him.

"Dad!" she said relieved and stopped only inches away from him.

"Hey, kiddo, what are you doing here?" the lion asked.

"There is something wrong with me!" she exclaimed.

The lion looked puzzled on her. "What should be wrong about you. You're a-"

"My roar!" she said frighten. "It was different. I was out scaring birds away with Timon and Pumbaa, and-and then I roared again, but it was different, so much more powerful. Even the ground shook," the lioness confessed. "What is happening?"

The lion smiled proudly at her, understanding what had occurred. "There is nothing wrong with you," he comforted. "Your mother wouldn't like me telling you this and wished it hadn't happened to you, but I guess you can't escape the family's heir."

"What do you mean?" Amara asked confused.

"You have discovered "The Roar of the Elders"," Kion said pridefully.

"What's that?" Amara asked puzzled.

"It what that signals the leader of The Lion Guard has arrived," the lion told proudly. "One day you will take my place as the leader."

"Am I going to bossy around with you and ma then?" Amara asked puzzled.

"Not ma, she is harder to control than you think," the lion said, grubbing her head. "She goes her own ways and I'm not sure she is amused by the thought that her daughter is going to be in charge of her someday."

"You said she wouldn't allow you to tell me, is that true?" the lioness asked unsure. "Am I going to be a failure? Am I going to destroy everything?"

"Amara!" the lion said calmly. "You are not going to fail. Your mother just wished for you that you could pick the path you wanted to go, just like your siblings, but it seems like the family bond is more complicated than so."

"I don't want this," the lioness cried and pushed her head against her dad's chest. The lion led a paw across her golden fur.

"You can pass the leadership on, but not the roar."

"I don't want to pass it on," the lioness sobbed. "I don't want to force the responsibility on someone else's shoulder."

"You speak like a true leader," the lion said pridefully. "You're growing fast, I'm proud of you, daughter."

"I won't go the same way as your granduncle," the lioness cried.

Kion beamed at her. "That's the spirit girl. You're not going to fail us,"

"What am I going to say to ma?" Amara cried.

"You don't have to worry about that, pumpkin," the lion said, nudging the lioness gently. "I'll figure out something, now come on. Show me your roar," he teased. "Let me see for how long we can keep it a secret."

"I don't know how," Amara said scared. "It's just happens from time to time."

"Right, just concentrate on focusing on your target," the lion instructed. "If you do that, it will be easier to let the roar out."

"What should I focus on?" Amara asked puzzled.

"Let me see, how about those rocks there."

Amara faced the rock with insecurity. She focused hard on the rock, closed her eyes and let out a roar. You couldn't say it sounded like "The Roar of the Elders", but it was a roar that erupted from her throat. She opened her eyes and looked disappointedly at her father. "See, I can't."

"Don't be so harsh to yourself," Kion comforted. "You just need practice, and eventually you will be able to summon it."

"I just wish I could make you proud."

The lion looked with a sorrowful look on his daughter as she walked past him. Then he bit her tail, causing the lioness to stop.

"Dad, stop," the lioness said gloomily.

"Come on, you need some fun," he teased, and pulled the lioness in for a hug, rubbing her head hard with his paw.

"Dad, stop!" the lioness giggled, trying to escape her dads grip.

"You're not escaping my grubbing paws," he teased.

Days went by and the cheetah cub, Shida grew faster and faster. He was almost as fast as his mother which she always teased him to go faster. They ran every morning, training Shida's paw to go even faster.

"Come on, son," Fuli called ahead of him. "You can do better than that. Even Akisi is faster than you!"

That triggered the teen. He hated being compared with his prat of a brother. He went faster, faster than he had ever run. He passed her mother with a grin across his face.

"That's how it's done!" the cheetah yelled after him, coming to a halt. The teen cheetah also came to a halt. "Now try and zigzag your way through that path," she added and pointed at a very narrow looking path.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked worried.

"I used it to my training," Fuli comforted. "You will be fine, just follow it slowly in the start."

The teen gulped and approached the narrow path. He inflicted his body and began to sprint. He jumped over rocks and zigzagged his way through the turning path. This was Childs play for him, well not until he approached a rock in high speed that blocked his way. He sat his paw hard in the ground, barely missing the rock by inches. He cursed the rock and looked up to see his mother was smiling down at him.

"You could have told me there was a stupid rock blocking the way!" he barked at her.

The king cheetah made a little laugh. "That's not the way forth," she said teasingly. "Look at your left."

The teen looked and saw the path was curving upwards in a sharp swing. "I can't possible turn that sharp!" he spat.

"I could," the cheetah said amused. The teen looked dumbfounded at her mother, not believing she was able to turn so sharp.

"How?"

Fuli was about to open her mouth when a loud thunderclap erupted on the sky. Clouds had come over the Pride Lands filled the sky like a grey carpet. The teen backed away and pushed himself against the wall. He hated thunder. Always so loud. A sharp white light lighted the sky and moments later it was replaced with a loud thunderclap. The rain started to fall like sharp needles. Fuli looked frighten at her cub. She knew he hated the loud roars from the heaven.

"Don't worry, honey, mommy is here," she said and ran down to the cheetah, hugging him tightly.

Another thunderclap sounded.

"It's getting closer," he sobbed.

"No, it's not," Fuli assured. "We need to get home," Fuli said worriedly. She tried to move but the teen didn't as much as moved. "Shida, we need to move. We can't stay here. A landslide could happen."

The teen still stood petrified.

"Look, if we stay down here, we could die!"

"We would at least be on safe distant from those loud lights," the cheetah sobbed.

"Now you're behaving like a little princess," Fuli said annoyed, and pulled her jaw around the teen's back skin, dragging him.

"Ouch, ma, I can walk on my own," the cub said annoyed, realized by his mom's grip. The two of them continued home. Still shaking a little, the cheetah was determined to get home, not another stupid thunderclap should stop him, but in that moment another bright light lighted. It was very loud and petrified the teen, not walking any further. Fuli noticed and turned around. She touched his cheek caringly and pulled his head under her chin. "Come stop your crying, and you'll be alright," she sang softly, pulling the cheetah in for another hug. "Just take my paw and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I'll be here don't you cry."

The cub let go of his fierce façade and began to cry. She always sang that song when he was afraid.

"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm-"

"Mom, you don't have to sing more of that silly lullaby," he cried.

"My little cub is afraid," she teased, caressing him. "I won't stop until you stop crying."

"I'm done, okay," the teen said. "Now can we get home?"

"Sure, lead the way," she teased and let go of her son.

Fearing the thunderclaps, a little less now, the teen began to lead the way home.

The dry season was soon replaced by the blooming grass that meant more animals would come to the Pride Lands and that meant more food for the growing teens. They had grown to be successful hunters, just like their mother. Though Amara stilled participated in the hunting party, it didn't care Fuli at all. The mating season was soon at the doors and Kovu and Kiara had decided they wanted to try out to start a family. They had hoped Rafiki would do the honor to present the newborns to the Pride Lands, but the mandrill came with a saddening news to the royal family.

"You what?" Simba asked shocked.

"My time has passed, your majesty," the mandrill said with respect to the king. "I'm going to join my ancestors."

"But, Rafiki you can't leave us," Nala said worriedly. "You have helped us loads of time. You showed Kiara and Kion to the Pride Lands. Why not wait a little longer?"

"Your majesty," the mandrill said amused. "I'm old. My hands are weak, I would let go of the newborn cubs."

"But it's not fair," Kiara said, feeling neglected that if she just had been quick as Fuli and her brother, they might had had a ceremony were Rafiki was there.

"Kiara, Makini is your future Mjuzi, it's on high time she becomes that," the mandrill said. "She is trained, she will serve you well."

"It's just not fair that Fuli and Kion could have you to their ceremony, if they chose to," Kiara said, feeling tears appear.

The mandrill walked over to her. "Don't feel sorry for yourself your majesty. Makini is going to do the job better than I did."

The lioness gave him a weak smile. Then some large paws surrounded the mandrill. Pulling him in for a tight hug.

"It's the meaning I'm supposed to leave this world in peace, not hugged to death by my friend," the mandrill said, patting the lion.

"I don't know how I'm going to continue without your guidance or advice," the lion cried.

"You got wife and a family," Rafiki said comforting. "You will be fine without me, old friend."

The lion let go of his friend and moved on to the lioness. Nala bowed to him and the mandrill hugged her. Then he continued to the future rulers.

"May your future reign be prosperous," he said and hugged the two cats.

"We're going to miss you a lot," Kiara cried.

"Just don't tell Makini how I did her job, she might get moody for not doing it the same way like me," Rafiki said, letting go of them.

"I'll try," Kiara said weakly.

"It's a pity you won't be the one to perform the ritual from princess to queen," Simba said.

"Dad!" Kiara said annoyed. "I'm not ready, please stop!"

"Your dad was only joking," Nala assured.

The mandrill smiled at all four of them and began to walk back, but in that moment The Fastest and The Fiercest entered the cave, looking lovingly at each other, though their smiles faded a little when they saw the seriousness in their family's faces.

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong?" the lion asked confused. The king and queen just looked moodily at him. The mandrill reached a hand up to the cheetah's cheek to caress it.

"Rafiki, what-"

"Now you two take care of yourself," he said. "I don't want to see Makini have to through the trouble reviving you."

"Rafiki what are you talking about?" Fuli asked confused. But the mandrill didn't reply and simply walked out of the cave.

"What's the matter with you all?" Kion asked puzzled once more.

"Son, it's Rafiki," Nala began. "He is not as young as he once were."

"What do you mean?" Fuli asked.

"He is going to join the spirits," Simba said moodily. "He-he is leaving us."

Fuli and Kion now looked moody too.

"When is going to do it?" Fuli asked after a while.

"We don't know," Simba confessed. "He probably wants to do it alone without letting us know when."

"I can't say goodbye like this," Fuli said. "He saved my life."

"Neither can I," said the lion.

"We need to see him now," the cheetah urged and began to walk outside, followed by the lion.

"How could he just say goodbye on a such selfish way?" Fuli asked in run.

"He probably doesn't want it to be so sentimental," Kion theorized under his breath.

They arrived the Rafiki's baobab tree and heard it was full of noise.

"It's not my fault I'm old!" they heard the mandrill shout to himself. "I can't save the day anymore, Mufasa. You have to seek out my college now."

"Mufasa?" Fuli asked puzzled.

"He is probably talking to the spirits," Kion assumed, stepping closer to the tree. "Rafiki?"

The noise suddenly stopped, and the mandrill stuck out his head, eyeing the couple.

"Rafiki, why did you just left without telling us?" Kion asked.

"I did tell you," the mandrill said and climbed down his tree.

"Well it wasn't very obvious," Fuli said annoyed.

"Sometimes the most transparent things are not always the most obvious," the mandrill said wisely.

"Will you stop your riddles, Rafiki," Fuli said.

"Listen, we're all very sad that you're leaving us, but it would be nice if you told us as well," the lion said.

"Why bother when your family could," Rafiki chuckled.

Fuli bend her head down to the mandrill, crying tears. "I never got to thank you for saving my life, and all the other times you saved us."

No need, your highness," Rafiki said and brushed away her tears.

"But what if it happens again?" Fuli cried. "Who's going to revive me? Who's going to revive the cubs?"

Kion looked confused at her. What was she saying? That she wanted more?

"Makini will do the job on point, no need to worry for you, Fuli. Besides, you said you never would have cubs again," he added, patting her cheek. He went over to the lion and hugged him, feeling a tear touch his fur. "Don't cry, Kiongozi."

"How can you take it so calmly?" the lion asked, letting go of the mandrill.

"Death is just another part of live," the mandrill said, looking on their confused faces. "Don't worry, you'll understand it someday. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to prepare for my travel."

The couple looked moodily at the tree that also seemed to have lost a little color. They walked back to Pride Rock to find the others in a grieving mood.

"So?" Simba asked gloomily.

"He is really going to do it," Kion replied. "He's very brave."

"Well, like he said, "life is just another path of life"," Fuli said. "He known more than you think."

Kiara let out a little chuckle and leaned her head against her husbands.

"Everything is going to be a lot different, without him," Nala sighed, caressing her husband's cheek. He felt a little empty, knowing that his old, wise friend was leaving him.


	14. Chapter 14

To secure that Rafiki didn't leave without being notice, The Lion Guard had put Ono on the job to patrol his tree and make sure noise still was made. It all would have been a perfect plan, if it wasn't that the mandrill had already outsmarted them. Ono flew in to check on the mandrill, but he was nowhere to be seen. Instead there were a quite noise machine that knocked on the tree stub when the wind blew.

"Hapana! Kion is so going to pull my feathers of, when he finds out," the egret said alarmed. He flew back towards Pride Rock to inform his leader about his discovery.

"And you hadn't thought about checking his tree before?" Kion said shocked.

"You just said I should patrol his tree, not be his nanny," the egret said.

"This complicates stuff," the lion sighed. "My dad is going to be sad to hear he has left us for good now."

"We could still search the land," Ono suggested.

"No," the lion sighed. "We don't want to make a big fuss about this, if he won't. He is probably already climbing Kilimanjaro by now."

The egret looked moodily at his leader. "Anything else I can do?"

"No, you have done enough, Ono," Kion said. "Take a break, you have earned it. I'll go tell my dad."

The egret nodded to the lion and flew out. Kion followed out to find his father looking out to the horizon. The shy had become all pink and dark blue by the sunsetting sun. He approached his dad with caution. He knew his father was very sad to lose his old friend and advice.

"Dad?" he asked softly. He felt like a little cub calling him "dad". It sounded like something he would say when he reported to him when he was a cub, but now he was grown, but still he felt small beside his father.

The king was brought out of his thoughts and looked back on his son. "Hey, kiddo. How's going," he asked in a too happy voice.

"Ehm, fine," the lion replied uncertain.

"Where's your wife?"

"She is out with the cubs."

"They're growing fast," Simba said with a smile."

"Yeah," Kion said under his breath. "Listen, dad. Ono discovered something today. Rafiki weren't there." The king looked rather shocked on his son. "He made a machine that knocks on the tree, every time the wind blows, causing Ono to think he is still at home."

"When did he discover this?" Simba asked worried.

"Just this noon."

"Then he has really left us," the king sighed.

Kion looked with a sorrowful look on his father. He pulled a comforting paw on the king's shoulder.

"It doesn't do any good pursuing him, father," Kion said. "He wants to leave without fuss."

"I know," the king said droopily. "It's just going to be some different without him by my side when I need advice."

Kion couldn't think of anything comforting to say, so he just pulled his father in for hug.

"I know I have you, Kiara, your ma, and Fuli and Kovu," Simba said tearfully. "But I'm going to miss that mandrill. Even his stick knockings."

"I miss him too, dad," the lion said, still hugging his father tight.

More time passed and it came to that point that a whole season had passed since Kion and Fuli confessed their feelings for each other the first time. That meant the mating season had begun. Fuli couldn't help feeling guilty. She could feel herself being a lot more sexually attracted by Kion, but it seemed like the lion didn't have time for her. The lion had been on night patrols alone for a whole week now, forgetting that he had a family to take care of, but Fuli knew better. Course he wasn't doing his duties. It was a for his sexual deeds. He was probably mating around with lionesses he found walking in the night. Another worry that came on her mind was Ahardi. He began to show up more often and went on night walks with Tani. The lion had changed his behavior a lot, even towards Fuli, but she knew it must be because she was Tani's friend, and she would probably not walk with him if he mocked her friend.

Fuli had been taken her four grown cubs out to their grandmother. It was a long time they had seen her and while they were having fun, Fuli could sneak away and search for were her husband went whenever he was on his lone walks.

"Okay, just remember, I don't want them to stay up late," Fuli said firmly.

"Is that not a little childish?"

"And don't let Tasha run away," Fuli added. "She likes to sneak our when she thinks we're not looking," she added, giving her daughter a very disapproving look.

"Honestly, mom," Tasha said annoyed, rolling her eyes.

"And don't let Akisi bite his mane."

"Fuli!" Matea shouted. "I had a cub, too. I know how annoying they can be, maybe not as much as you," she added. Fuli blushed, not facing her mother's look. "Look, Fuli, we'll be fine, but why aren't you staying? It would be cozy if you would."

Fuli went more red. "Ehm, cubs, you go ahead showing your grandmother what you have learned," the cheetah said firmly to a group of groaning cubs. "Come on, make me proud. Show that I'm a good ma."

"I doubt," Matea teased. Fuli gave her a disapproving glare, while the four grown teens moved out. "So why aren't you staying?"

Fuli sighed. "I know it's stupid but might think Kion is cheating on me."

Matea gave her daughter a comforting smile. "Sweetie, you sure we're talking about the same husband. You haven't found a mate in secret?"

"No, no, no, it _is_ Kion," Fuli assured. "I just fear I'm not a satisfaction in this season. I don't blame

"I really hope you have a very good explanation to make such a disclaimer," Matea said briskly. "I said last season that I would never try and get cubs again. I mean I really would, if it weren't for me fearing I might die, and now Makini in the new Mjuzi, so I just fear everything could go wrong."

"So just because you two can't make love in the mating season, it doesn't give your husband the right to mate with every lioness he sees," Matea said.

"But he deserves more-"

"Deserves more?" Matea asked, losing her temper. "Fuli, if this is true, he doesn't deserve more, not even you or a mating toy."

Fuli looked a little alarmed on her mother.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"And that I wouldn't if I discovered he had made a fool out of me and our family?" Fuli asked on the verge of tears. "So, you think he cheats, too?"

Matea pulled her daughter in for a hug. She could feel her hot tears touch her cheek. "Listen, fool. I haven't been in a relationship, but I'm not telling you to ditch it all if it's not true. How do you even expect to find him+ He could be anywhere?"

The cheetah broke the hug. "I just need to search all around, I guess," she said droopily.

"Just don't let your jealousy take control," Matea said wisely, touching her daughter's cheek. "It could destroy everything you two have built."

Fuli walked back toward Pride Rock in her own thought, not looking where she was going and accidently stumbling into Tani.  
"What's were you're going, Fuli!" She barked.

"Oh, sorry, Tani," she said embarrassed. "I guess I was in my own thoughts there."

"Then maybe you should pay more attention on where you're placing those paws of you!" she barked.

Fuli gave her an odd judging look. "What are you doing out here?" she asked with suspicion. Tani's anger faded away and were replaced with an embarrassed red blush. "You're not waiting for Ahardi, are you?" Fuli asked, letting her smile fade away.

"And so, what if I am?" Tani hissed.

"I just think there is something odd about that lion," Fuli confessed, giving the lioness a worried look.

"Honestly, Fuli," Tani snapped. "You're not my mother! I can take care of myself. Ahardi has changed, okay. Just like I did. He is not arrogant anymore and a lot nicer. I wish you could see that, too."

"I'm just telling you that I'm worried for what this can develop into, Tani," Fuli said. "I just don't think he is the one for you to-"

"I can pick on my own, cheetah!" the lioness hissed. "I don't need your guidance!"

"Tani, I only-"

"Well can't you find your husband to bother with your pathetic excuses than me!" she spat.

Fuli looked rather scared at the lioness for turning so viciously at her. "Sorry," she said in a low voice and bended her head in shame, walking away from the lioness. She walked back to Pride Rock and saw that her husband was waiting for her, looking excitedly at her.

"There you are, honey. I have been looking everywhere for you," the lion said giddily. Fuli didn't replied but just pushed her head against his chest, forgetting that she blamed him for mating around behind her back. "Fool? Is there something wrong?"

"I think me and Tani are losing the way," she confessed. "We always begin to fight whenever I mention Ahardi."

"Then why continue?" he asked, caressing her spine.

"I'm just worried that they end up-that they-that they end up mating," Fuli confessed. "I'm afraid that she will become pregnant and then Ahardi will leave her. I'm not sure she is ready for that."

"You know, it's not everyone that's made for long lasting relationships," the lion teased.

"I-m serios, Kion," Fuli said a little hurt. "I think he is using her."

"You're really behaving like a mother," the lion teased. "Did she tell you that as well?"

"I am just really pathetic," she sighed. "It's just the cubs are growing so fast. They hardly need us anymore."

"Someone misses being a mother," the lion teased. "Come on. I got something that will cheer you up," the lion added and began to walk. The cheetah looked oddly at him, but eventually followed.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Wait and see," the lion teased.

Fuli rolled her eyes and followed after the lion. They walked for a very long time and came further away from Pride Rock. Even now and then, the lion would look back on her, giving her a teasing grin. Fuli just frowned even more. "Where are you taking me, Kion?"

"You'll see."

They came to a jungle and walked inside the dense trees and plants. The cheetah stopped.

"Kion, this place looks like it's for dark deeds, what are we doing here?" the cheetah asked puzzled.

"You'll see."

"Stop saying that, you-"

But what Fuli wanted to call him, he didn't hear. He pulled some vines out of the way, revealing Hakuna matata Falls lit up by fireflies, casting a very romantic atmosphere. Fuli walked closer with her jaw slightly opened, enchanted by the sight. She came closer and saw that there was a dead zebra as well.

"Oh, Kion, why?" she asked dreamingly.

"Don't you remember?" he teased, looking very excitedly at her.

Fuli looked puzzled at him for some seconds before her eyes widened, realizing what all his fuss was about.

"Oh, Kion, you shouldn't," Fuli sighed, touching his cheek.

"You don't like it?" he asked puzzled.

"Course I do," she said. "It's just-I forgot. I have been too fixed on telling myself lies."

The lion looked oddly at her. "Then it was a good thing I remembered it," he teased, licking the cheetah on her forehead. "So, what could I serve for the lady?" he asked like a gentleman, strolling across the plains.

"You haven't got more than that zebra?" she asked suspiciously, following the lion.

"Course I haven't," he teased. "Zebra is still your favorite."

"How long have you been working on this, honey?" she asked puzzled, keen to know if she should still be suspicious.

"This week," he told. "I've been waiting on the fireflies and the sky to get clear."

"So that's where you have gone whenever you were on patrol alone," the cheetah said relieved. "I thought you were mating around with lionesses."

"What are you talking about?" the lion asked puzzled.

The cheetah was silent for some moments. "Just me being a, pathetic, paranoid insecure cheetah," she confessed. "It's just you deserve better than me."

The lion touched her cheek affectionately and brushing his paw in her mane. "Why should I, when you're like the satisfaction ever guy would hunger for," the lion said pleased.

The cheetah looked at him some disapproving but loving eyes as well. "Shut it, Kion. You make me blush," she teased, giving the lion a bop on the nose. The lion laid himself down on his back, suggesting invitingly that she should lay on top. "You just know how to spoil me, your romantic lion," she teased, licking his body passionately, feeling the lion's heart beat faster. He looked at her with a slight desirous look. Fuli stopped her looking and stared transfixed into his amber eyes, shining with desire.

"So, what are you saying about cubs?" the lion teased. If he had thought it would have been a fun joke, that would make the cheetah laugh, the thought wrongly. Her enchanted eyes became all of a sudden harsh.

"Oh, I see. The fireflies, favorite meal, romantic atmosphere," the cheetah said rather stiff. She got up from the lion. "I know what you want you want, but I'm not that cheap, Kion. This is just an attempt getting me into mating with you again," she added and began to walk. "To please your sexual needs on me as well."

"What?" Kion asked shocked and went after her. "No, Fuli, that's not the truth."

"Then why go all the trouble through creating a romantic night?" she asked sharply.

"Because-," he tried to say, thinking hard how to explain something so obvious. "Because you deserve being treated like a queen. You're my wife. Look, I know we don't got much time for our self but-"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses, Kion," she hissed. "Go do it with your lionesses if you want to."

"What are you talking about, fool?" Kion asked puzzled.

"Don't act like you don't know," she said threateningly. "It's mating season. You can't possible fool me to think you spent the last few days working on this."

"what? You think I have been together with someone else?" he asked shocked. "I just thought after telling Rafiki you wanted him to revive you if it happened again."

"In case you should have forgotten, Kion," she sighed. "We lost a cub last season. It has scared me away from trying a new attempt."  
Kion touched her cheek very softly and pulled her head up towards his.

"I just thought you would be ready, but I guess the grief still lies deep," he sighed.

Fuli gave the lion a hurt look. "Look, Kion, I'm sorry I judged you, but I'm still touchy about what happened with Angle."

Kion pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay, babe. I should never had left you with the cubs alone this week."

"They're hardly cubs anymore, Kion," the cheetah sniggered.

"They are still ours, no matter how old they get," the lion teased. "Care to finish of that zebra."

"Course, love," she teased, kissing the lion lovingly on his lips.

The days went by and Fuli and Kion's love seemed to have bloomed once more. It stilled looked like Tani were meeting up with Ahardi, but it didn't care Fuli anymore. She had her husband and she was being spoiled like never before.

The season passed and whenever the cheetah passed the lioness, she noticed she looked very moody, like if someone had eaten her heart. Fuli didn't bothered to ask what had happened. If she was going to bet, Ahardi had left Tani for good, achieving what he had come for. For some reason she didn't felt sad for the lioness at all. Hadn't she warned her plenty of times? Though one day she though it was enough mocking and she found the lioness, gazing out upon the savanna alone, trying to comfort her. She breathed in and approached the lioness.

"Tani?" she timidly asked.

"Go away, Fuli," she replied, sounding hurt.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked again.

The lioness turned her face so fast towards her that Fuli stepped a bit back. Anger were plainly shining in her face.

"Just fuck you, Fuli," she hissed. "I know what you have come for. You're just her to mock over my stupid decisions and tell me that you were right all along!"

"No that's not why I'm here," Fuli said alarmed. "Im-

"Just really fuck you, Fuli!" she hissed. "Maybe with your perfect husband. Fuck him as well and your freaking cubs!"

This time the lioness had gone too far. Fuli raised her paw in an alarming speed, anger blooming in her. How dared her friend speak so badly about her family. She wanted to hurt the lioness, making her feel the pain she felt when she was neglected her trust, but she redeemed herself and lowered her paw.

"You can harass me, my husband," Fuli said in a quivering voice, filled with anger. "But you never dare to harass my cubs in front of me!"

The lioness just sneered at her.

"Honestly, Tani. What have happened to you?" the cheetah asked, full of pity. "You are no longer the friend I once knew."

"Who said I was ever your friend?" she barked. "Just stay out of my way, cheetah," she snarled and walked away, leaving a stunned cheetah behind.

Fuli walked back towards Pride Rock, anger oozing out from her. She saw that her husband were waiting for her with a flower in his mouth.

"Fuli, where have you been?" Kion asked worried, putting the flower behind her ear, but Fuli threw the flower away. "I have been worrying sick."

"I'm not going to sleep inside that cave with her," the cheetah spat. "I'm sleeping outside!"

"Wha-what?" Kion asked perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to sleep inside the rock with Tani," she spat.

"Why not, she is your frie-"

"Oh, some pretty friend she is," Fuli snapped. "She thinks she just can continue harassing me!"

"What did she do?" the lion asked worried.

"Oh, you know, just simply said I wasn't her friend and that I should fuck you and our cubs," she said fast.

"You're not friends anymore?" he asked puzzled, stroking a paw down her spine.

"No, and I don't want to fix it. I have done enough for her," the cheetah spat. "Come on, let's find our cubs and find a place to sleep under the sky," the cheetah said grumpily, stepping down from the rock.

Morning rose and Kion and Fuli returned to Pride Rock with their cubs. They found Kovu pacing the floor and Kiara casted worried looks on him. He didn't stop when they entered.

"Something wrong?" Kion asked puzzled.

"Tani haven't returned," Kiara told.

"And that's no news," Fuli said bitterly.

Kovu finally stopped, looking oddly at the cheetah. Tasha too, looked odd at her mother. It was a long time since she had used such a bitter voice towards the lioness.

"She didn't seem to be herself yesterday," Kovu said alarmed. "I saw her, and she was moody, not her fierce self. I might think she hurt herself."

"That would be a tragedy," Fuli whispered sarcasticly.

Tasha and Kion frowned at her.

"Then it seems like we got some work to do," the lion said. "I'll inform the others, Fuli you will be looking at the water banks."

"I super hate you right now," the cheetah said gloomily and walked outside followed by Tasha.

"Ma, is there something wrong between you two?" she asked. "You didn't seem very concerned."

"I had an argument with her, and it came to that point where I had to pull the plug," Fuli said. "We are no longer friends."

"But ma, surely you're going to miss her?"

"No, I'm not!" Fuli said abruptly. "She harassed my family and when it comes to it, she doesn't deserve my friendship."

"Because of what? Some argument?"

"She refused to take my warnings seriously about that slimy git from the Night Lands. He only wanted to use her," she hissed. "But oh, no, no. He was charming, the desperate love she had searched for."

"Ma, you're being very selfish right now!" Tasha said shocked that her mother was being so coldhearted.

"How dare you!"

"Don't you see what it is she is cowering for?" Tasha asked. Fuli frowned. "She is expecting." going

Fuli made a cold laugh. "Tasha, I know she is desperate, but she is not a fool."

"How can you be so sure she is not?" Tasha asked. "It was mating season. Besides, you acted the same way when dad told you were expecting cubs."

Fuli's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"Dad told me," Tasha confessed. "Listen ma, you're being a very bad friend not helping her. Even if she harassed you," she added, seeing her mother's face turn from shock to amazement. "You better go look for her!"

"Where I'm glad there are still two seasons before you become mature," the cheetah said. Tasha blushed a little. "I can't imagine how this talk is going to be when you'll have yours."

"I'm not going to have anyone," she said sheepishly.

"What, you're attractive, sure men want to stand in line for you," Fuli joked.

"And what then?" Tasha asked. "Just get dumped and live with the responsibility of raising them on my own?"

"No, it wasn't meant like that."

"Can we please not talk about this," Tasha said uncomfortable. "Just find Tani and say sorry."

"Fine!" the cheetah said grumpily, leaving her daughter on the rock.

She looked alongside the water banks for a what fell like a very long time. She didn't take much noticed of what she was doing because she was in her own thoughts, thinking about what her daughter had said. Could be possible that Tani had been foolish enough to mate with Ahardi?

Fuli were thrown out of her thoughts when she saw a shape laying in the water (passed out). It was Tani and she looked dreadful.

"Tani!" Fuli said alarmed, running over to the lioness. She tried to pull the lioness up from the water, but it was a lot harder with a lioness that were passed out. "Come on, you heavy girl."

Fuli pulled once more and managed to get the lioness on the shore. She pushed the lioness on her back, pushing gently down on her stomach. "Don't give up now!"

The lioness opened her mouth and spat out some water. "Fu-li?" she said with a thick voice.

"Come on, Tani, we need to get you to Makini," Fuli said, trying to get the lion up on her feet, but the lioness fell down again. "Come on, you heavy sack."

At last the lioness got up on her paw, and walked weakly, supported by the cheetah. The lioness didn't meet Fuli's eyes and had her head bended in shame. Fuli didn't said anything to her about how stupid she was which was very grateful for, but what would she say when she found out what she had been telling Ahardi?

They arrived to Rafiki's tree now hosting the female mandrill. She looked happily out through the tree when she saw the two felines approach.

"Fuli! Tani! How wonderful to see ya," she said happily as she climbed down the tree. "Already back, Tani?"

The lioness laid flat in the grass, not answering.

"Tani stayed all night in the water," Fuli said shortly. "She needs warmth."

"Then Ahardi-" Makini said, but Fuli shook franticly her head. She pushed the mandrill a bit away. "Don't mention his name in front of her. She has just been dumped by him."

"Auch, that's tough," Makini said.

Fuli lowered her head to the mandrill. "What did you mean by "Already back"?"

Makini beamed at her. "She is going to be a mother," she whispered excitedly. Fuli looked stunned at her. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Fuli were walking back towards Pride Rock to inform Kovu were his sister had been. Tasha were giving her an unsure smile when she entered.

"Your sister has been playing a bit too much in the water last night," she informed. "Makini is taking care of her now."

"Phew, what a relief, I thought something bad had happened to her," Kovu said relived. Fuli eyed her daughter and gave her a very stern look, confirming her theory. "I'll go see her."

"That's not a very good idea," the cheetah said moodily.

"What do you mean?"

"Eh, she doesn't want to infect others," she said. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Will you tell Kion I'm briefly visiting the Night Lands, there're some stuff I need to do."

"The Night Lands?" Kovu asked puzzled. "Okay."

"Great, I'll see you," the cheetah said and walked outside.

"Ma, ma," Tasha cried after her. "What happened?"

"You were right," she sighed. "She is expecting."

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm going to talk to the father."

"You think you can reason with him?"

"I'm going to give his ass for a fit," Fuli hissed. "He made her pregnant and now he is going take feel the consequences," she added and began to walk. "Don't tell dad."

When Fuli arrived at the Night Lands, she saw that Rani was in a meeting with the elder lions, but she stopped when she caught sight of the cheetah.

"Fuli," she greeted and hugged her. "How are you? Been a long time."

The cheetah bowed before lioness. "Your majesty," she teased. She looked up again with a more serious look. "Is Ahardi here?"

"Yeah, anything you want with him?" Rani asked puzzled.

"There is a load of things I want to do with him, but I'm afraid I can only give him his ass full!" the cheetah replied bitterly. Rani looked stunned at her but didn't say more. She found the lion surrounded by a flock or admiring lionesses. The lion had his usual smirk face and seemed to feel superior over the lionesses. Fuli rolled her eyes by the merest sight of him and walked down to the lion, passing through the lionesses.

"I'll like to have a word with you, Ahardi," she said calmly.

"Ah, come to talk about your friend?" the lion purred. "How is she."

Fuli slapped the lion, which took him by surprise, but quickly it twisted into a deadly smile. The other lionesses looked with exited faces at them, but Fuli sneered them of.

"Bogger off, ladies! I got some things to tell this rat," she sneered.

The lionesses scowled at Fuli while they reluctantly left.

"So, what is it you want?" he asked in his usual sneer.

"I want to know why you ditched Tani when she needs you the most," Fuli said, feeling her anger bloom. "She is expecting."

"Congratulation to her than," he sneered. "Listen, Fuli. Tani is not my type. I simply did her a favor. She said she liked to try how it was to be a mother."

"With a mate by her side," Fuli exclaimed.

"Must have slipped my mind. Well it wasn't all waste of my time."

"What do you mean?"

"She came with some valuable information."

"Do you have any idea what she is going to go through?"

"Yeah, her belly is going to swell to the enormous and when the time comes, she will give birth to a whore cub," the lion mocked.

"Don't you dare call her unborn cub a whore!" Fuli snarled. "She tried to take her life today, simply because she is ashamed to be fooled by you. How would feel if you were betrayed by your own mate?"

"It's not why she is ashamed," the lion said firmly.

"Wh - what are you talking about?" Fuli asked confused. "You know what, you're just trying to trick me. I'm telling Rani what you really are," she added and turned around.

"If you do that," the lion said coldly. "I tell a certain leopard about your secret."

Fuli froze. She turned slowly around. It seemed like Tani had told him everything he needed to know. "You're bluffing," she said, trying to sound brave.

"Am I? Why do you shiver like a little cub who has lost her way," Ahadi mocked. "You really fear him, don't you?"

"You can't," Fuli said more horrified than calm.

"What, you know the only reason I'm not going to say it is because I know you will keep your mouth shut."

Fuli looked horrified at him and then turned around, running away from him. "That's what I though, girl."


	15. Chapter 15

Kion had been looking for Fuli all over the Pride Lands. He had even payed the Night Lands a visit because Kovu had told she had done that, but Rani told him that she had left without saying goodbye. He was beginning to get worried. It was soon getting dark. He knew perfectly well she could handle herself, but as her husband it was hard not to feel a little sting of worry.

He gave up his search and returned back to Pride Rock, but when he passed the lair, he could hear a low sobbing. Someone was obviously in peril. He entered the cave with caution. It could be a trap. The sobbing became louder. He turned a corner and found Fuli all teared up, she was shaking slightly.

"Fuli!" he said alarmed. "What's wrong?"

The cheetah didn't answer but threw herself into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. "Gee, Fuli, what's wrong? Has it something to do with Tani?"

Fuli nodded very slowly while tears streamed down her cheeks.

Tell me," he said softly.

"He-he knows," she stuttered.

"Who?"

"He knows about my fear," she sobbed. "He threatens to tell him."

"Who, Fuli?" Kion urged.

"Ahardi," she yelled, that even Kion was startled. "He knows about what I fear Makucha will do to me, to our family. Tani has been telling him my secrets, and know he threatens me with telling Makucha, if I don't keep my yap shut."

"How do you know this?" the lion asked shocked.

"I visited him because I wanted him to know why he left her when they are going to have a family and also to tell what a big prick he is. He said, he only was together with her because of the information she could get out of her," the cheetah sobbed. "So, I said I would tell Rani because she would of course throw such a prick out of her pride, but then he said, "If you do that, I'll tell a certain leopard about your secret". I said he was bluffing, but then he just confirmed how much he knew by telling me every bit of juicy detail."

"What did you then do?" Kion asked worried.

"What do you think I did, I ran for it," she sobbed.

"He is blackmailing you, fool," Kion said alarmed. "You can't give in to such a prick."

"Don't you think I know that, Kion," she sobbed. "But what can I do. If I tell theit is no way of telling what he will say to that leopard."

Kion hugged the cheetah tightly into his chest, looking alarmed at her. "Shh," he comforted, stroking a paw up her back. "He won't. I'm sure of that."

"Kion you're just telling me that to feel better," she sobbed. "How can you not know that he maybe already has told him?"

"And so, what if he has?"

"And so, wha-Kion I'm terrified of that leopard, okay. I'm not going to feel safe anymore. Knowing what he might do to me if we met terrifies me," she cried. "I know it's stupid, but I fear he might go after the cubs as well."

"But-"

"I know they are grown, but I'm still their mother. The only one that I really fear for is Shida. He is just a cheetah and not as powerful as a leopard."

"But what about Tasha, she is a cheetah too," the lion asked puzzled.

"She doesn't look like us, Kion," the cheetah sighed. "That is her only advantage and if she keep her mouth shut about who her parents are," she added, looking at him with big droopy eyes. "You must think I'm pathetic to look at, right?"

"What, no, no, no, fool," he comforted. "It's obvious you're worried after what he tried to do to you, and in your nightmare, but just so you know, you're safe in the Pride Lands, fool," the lion comforted. "He won't be able to touch you, and he won't because I won't allow it."

"I just got this sickening feeling that he might wait outside," she cried. "I'm getting paranoid, Kion."

"You're not paranoid," Kion comforted. "You're just shocked, and I can't blame you."

"I'm lucky to have you by my side," she sighed.

"No, I'm lucky to have such a gorgeous and kind wife by my side," the lion said, scratching her behind the ear. "You're not going to live in fear, I won't allow it."

The cheetah made a weak whimper, looking into his eyes. "I know I just have to pull myself together to forget it," she said, drying her eyes. "It's just so hard when your fear tells you all sort of dark things."

Kion kissed her once more on the forehead and stroked several times his paw across her spine. It took some more time before she calmed down and eventually stopped sobbing.

"Rest now, babe and I'll talk to Tani about this," the lion said, loosening his grip.

"No, please don't leave me," she said desperately, pulling hard around the lion. "I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be," he comforted, kissing her forehead. "I'll send Tasha into you."

"No, she can't see me like this," she sobbed, drying her eyes. "She can't know."

"Fuli," Kion sighed. "Someday they are bound to know the truth, even if it's not pretty. Don't worry, she will understand," the lion added and let go of the sobbing cheetah. Fuli reached out a paw to him, but he left before she could touch him.

The lion quickly found her daughter and told that her mother needed her.

"What for?" she asked annoyed. "I got some hunting to do."

"Please, Tasha. Your mother needs you," the lion said with beginning eyes.

Tasha went a little confused. It was the first time she was given these types of eyes by her dad. "Al-alright, I see her," she said confused and walked towards the lair.

"Good girl," the lion smiled and walked onwards.

The lion came to the baobab tree was he could see Tani and Makini. It seemed like they were in deep conversation. He approached without caring for that their conversation might be classified, but all that mattered to him was to justify Tani's actions.

The lioness moved her head towards him as the lion approached. She quivered a bit when she saw him approach, obviously knowing what he was here for.

"Hey, Kion, what are you doing here?" Makini asked friendly.

"Hey, Makini," Kion greeted. "Could I have a word with Tani in privacy?"

"Sure thing," Makini said.

"Actually-" Tani was about to say but the mandrill had already begun climbing the tree. The two cats looked at each other for some awkward moments, not knowing were to start.

"I have been talking to Fuli," Kion started.

"Oh, have you," Tani said carelessly, cowering for the guilt she felt.

"She told me that you have been leaking information to Ahardi about her secrets."

"A-and so what?" the lioness quivered.

"Tani, she is bloody terrified," Kion said angrily. "She really fears that leopard."

"And what do you want me to do about it, Kion," Tani cried into his head. "What done is done, I can't make up for the mistake I made."

"Yes, you could," Kion said friendly. "You could say sorry to her."

"She would never accept my apology this time," Tani said, looking away from the lion.

"But your guilt will be lifted."

"No, it wouldn't," she sighed, looking at the lion again. "It wasn't because I'm pregnant that I tried to drown myself."

"What?" the lion asked perplexed.

"I tried to drown myself because what I did was unforgivable and I don't deserve-"

"Your pregnant?"

"Yeah, haven't your wife told you?" she asked puzzled.

"No, she only said you told Ahardi her secrets," the lion replied.

Tani looked away, not understanding why Fuli haven't gossiped about her expecting cubs. It was the least she could do to get a little revenge on her. "Why didn't she tell?" she whispered.

"I don't know, Tani, but you got to say sorry to ger," Kion said. "It's the least you can do," he added as he walked away.

Darkness had settled across The Pride Lands when Kion returned to the lair. He found Tasha comforting her mother by holding her paw. Fuli stilled looked moody but at least she had stopped crying. The lion smiled for himself, looking pleased at his wife and daughter.

"How's she doing?" he asked his daughter.

"She is still not well," Tasha replied. "She shouldn't participate tomorrow. She needs rest."

"I'm fine," Fuli said abruptly. "The Guard is not going anywhere without The Fastest."

"Fool, I think it would be best if you laid of tomorrow," the lion said.

"Did you hear what I just said?" she asked angrily.

"Yeah, The Fastest-"

"Exactly, you're not going anywhere without me," she said.

"Not exactly, The Fastest which is you, but it's only a title," the lion said. "Let Tasha for once try to be The Fastest for a day."

Fuli looked uncertain at her daughter that beamed brightly back at her.

"Come on, fool, give it a go."

"I'll promise I'll do my best, ma," Tasha said exited.

"Fine," Fuli sighed in defeat. "But I don't want to be limited any further."

"Hunt as much as you want, hon," the lion teased. "While I and your daughter will take care of the Pride lands."

The cheetah let a little laugh erupt from her mouth before she cuddled herself up against the lion, ready to sleep. Kion stroke a paw up and down her body a few times before he tugged his daughter into her chest, but the brown cheetah was escaping his clutches. "Please stay," he said.

"No, dad, I need to be with the others," she said. "Besides, it seems like you two could be needing to enjoy yourself," she winked at him at left the cave.

Kion leaned his head down to the cheetah's ear. "You heard that? We could enjoy our self."

"Shut up, you dirty minded lion and sleep," Fuli said sleepily with a smile across her lips.

"How much did you tell her?"

"All of it, Kion," the cheetah sighed. "She knows and promised me that he would come as far as a meter close to me."

"She is a protector," the lion teased.

"Wonder who she has that from," the cheetah said, stroking a paw up and down his cheek.

"You," Kion said and kissed his wife goodnight.

Dawn rose and Fuli were happy to see the sun light after such a gloomy day. She stretched her slender body and licked her husband good morning. He moved pleasantly by the warm tongue caressing his face. He reached out a paw to touch her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Good morning, honey," he greeted. He opened his eyes and saw that she was already up on her paws. "Where are you of to?"

"Hunt," she replied shortly.

"So early? Don't you want to cuddle?" he asked.

Fuli smiled at him. "Didn't we do that quite enough yesterday?"

"You can never cuddle too much with your love," he teased and strike her chin again.

Fuli kissed him on his lips again. "I would love to, Kion, but right now I want to stretch my paws."

"Okay, but don't expect me to come with this offering again," he teased.

"Get up, your lazy lion," she teased. "You got a job and a daughter to handle," she added while her tail slithered across his face when she left the lair.

She ventured out on the open savanna, but something that were different with her hunting patter today, was that she looked closely at every tree. She knew in the back of her that she was looking for a hiding Makucha. Course it was stupid to believe he was here, but still her fear told her she had to be cautious. Great, first the water and now the trees, what was going to be the next?

She came to the hunting grounds and managed to catch an impala with ease which she ate with satisfaction. Now she was full, but she still had the whole day ahead of herself. She ventured back to Pride Rock to find her son running towards her. He seemed quite harassed.

"Hey, kiddo," Fuli greeted.

"Ma, why can Tasha be The Fastest today?" Shida asked annoyed.

Fuli looked for a second confused on her son. "She is just fulfilling my duties today," she replied. "I'm not up for today, so she is doing my job."

"Why can't I?"

Fuli looked perplexed at him. "I didn't thought you wanted to-"

"Course I want to be The fastest," Shida exclaimed.

"Maybe you could change with Tasha whenever I'm not up for the job," Fuli said more to herself than to Shida.

"When are you going to be off next time?" Shida asked suspiciously.

"Sooner or later," she said stroking a paw on top of his head.

"By the wat, aunt Tani is looking for you," Shida said. "She is waiting for you."

Fuli looked up and saw that Tani was looking out of the cave with a nervous look on her face.

"So that she wants to," Fuli said irritated. "Well I'm not," she added and turned around.

"Wait, Fuli," Tani called and began to run after her. Fuli also began to run. Tani sped up, and so did she.

"Go back to Makini!" Fuli yelled at her.

"I just want to talk," Tani called, under her breath.

"Just go away, Tani, I don't want to talk to you!"

"Will just not please listen!" Tani cried, running up beside her.

"No!" Fuli yelled and ran further ahead.

There was only one thing to do to make the cheetah listen. Tani ran up and reached a paw out in front Fuli, causing her to tumble. Tani placed a paw on top of her body to keep her down. Fuli snarled at her.

"Move your filthy paw from my body!" she snarled.

"It was the only way I could make you listen," Tani said hurt.

"You better make it quick or I will have to fight you," she hissed.

Tani removed her paw from the cheetah. "What did your husband tell about our chat yesterday?" Tani asked.

"Nothing worth of mentioning," Fuli replied.

"You found me by the riverbanks, do you know why?" Tani asked.

"I don't care, I should have let you stay!" Fuli hissed.

"I tried to drown myself, but it wasn't because I was pregnant, it was because I betrayed my only friend.

Fuli's eye widened for a moment with pity but then got filled with anger again. "That's what you deserve," Fuli snarled.  
"Look, I don't want to your forgiveness-"

"And you will never get it for playing that trick on me, devil daughter!" Fuli hissed.

"Just listen, I want to apologize for the horrible thing I have done, and I know it's unforgivable, but somewhere in the future I hope you would at least talk to me," Tani said hurt. "Maybe not as friends."

"Don't get your hopes to high," Fuli said and got up on her paws. "Was it all?"

Tani just nodded moodily. Fuli gave the lioness one last disgusted look before she left.

Night had fallen upon the Pride Lands and the pride was sleeping peacefully. One where not. Fuli laid restless beside her husband, drumming her claws against the rock, irritated that everybody else were able to sleep. She rolled around to find a more comforting pose to lay in, but still sleep didn't come. She had an annoying feeling that it was because Tani weren't there. She knew the only thing that would give her peace was to find her and as much she hated the thought, accepting her apology. She got up on her paws and ventured out in the cold night. Fuli hadn't thought were to start her search but thought that Rafiki's old home might be a good start. She found the tree desolated which gave her stomach a nasty feeling that she had done something stupid again. She scratched her claws several times on the tree before Makini woke up.

Fuli, what do you want?" she yawned.

"Where is Tani?" she whispered.

Makini looked sleepily at her. "Tani? She is not here."

Fuli's stomach turned with worry. She had to find the lioness before she harmed herself again. "I'll continue my search," she said. "Good night."

Makini watched sleepily after the cheetah as she disappeared into the horizon.

Fuli searched all over for Tani. The night had almost gone by and there was a hint of a pink glow in the far horizon. Fuli came to the jungle and thought that it might be her lucky chance though she had never seen the lioness near the jungle before. She came to Hakuna matata Falls and saw a teared-up lioness laying in the grass by herself. Fuli gulped. She had never seen the lioness cry before. Honestly, she thought she wasn't capable of. She approached the lioness with cation.

"Tani?" she timidly asked.

Tani stopped sobbing and whipped her face before she looked at the cheetah. Fuli were alarmed to see her reared-up face up close, it was horrible.

"Tani?"

"What," she said with a voice that made it clear she had cried.

"I just wanted to check if you were okay," Fuli said uncertain.

"I'm fine, Fuli, go back to your perfect husband," Tani said.

"Tani, you're not well. You're crying, why?" Fuli asked.

"Can't you really not use that big brain of yours to work out why?" she said rather annoyed. "Sorry, I didn't mean it," she added when she saw the cheetah's alarmed face. "I just can't believe I was stupid enough to get fooled by that lion and lost my friend at the same time."

Fuli reached a paw towards the lioness and held her paw. Tani looked confused at her. "I though you said you didn't like being touched?"

"Listen up, Tani, I know everything looks dark from your perspective, but just so you know, you have a family that will support you, and tell that you were better of without that prick," Fuli comforted, giving the lioness a weak smile.

Tani looked dumfounded at her, not understanding why she was being her kind self. "I thought you never would talk to me again?" she asked surprised.

Fuli gave the lioness a smile. "I figured that your situation was more serious than mine, besides, I'm fearing, I don't know if it's an actual threat."

"But why aren't you pissed on me?" Tani asked.

"Because I'm your friend and friends stick up to each other," Fuli said wisely, stroking her paw across the lioness's back. "No matter how much they hurt each other."

Tani broke into tears and buried her face into the cheetah's chest. Fuli gave the lioness a smile and patted her gently on the head. "It's okay, it's okay, just cry it out."

"I don't know how you still can be kind towards me, Fuli," Tani sobbed. "I hurt you, I betrayed you."

"The only one that betrayed was Ahardi," Fuli comforted.

"Don't mention his name," Tani sobbed.

"Just forget that stupid lion," Fuli comforted. "Now what do you want to do when your belly swell?"

Tani looked confused at her. "I don't know," she sobbed. "I'll just have to suck it up."

"Just remember you always can find help if things get too harsh."

"Harsh?"

"You're going to need some help, Tani. Trust me. I thought I could manage it alone, but I failed," Fuli confessed.

"Would you?" Tani asked timidly.

"If you ask for my help, I will always be there."

Tani broke into tears again and Fuli pulled her in for a hug again. "We could travel away before they were born," she suggested. "That way you could prepare yourself as a mother without listening to what others say."

Tani looked dumbfounded at her. "Travel away? Where?" Tani asked. "And what do you mean about we?"

"I could travel with you, being your support and hunt for you," Fuli said.

"Your husband would never allow you leave him by his side for one single moment," Tani said, laughing bitterly.

"I think he would understand," she said with a teasing smile. "Besides, his sister is going away with their mother, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Your brother has been dirty with his wife," she teased. "She is expecting too."

"And you?" Tani asked uncertain.

Fuli gave the lioness a weak smile. "You think I have done it with Kion as well? No, I-I guess I'm still scarred."

"What for?"

"It's not about me losing my life, but next time more cubs could be stillborn, and I don't want to live to see that," the cheetah said sadden.

Tani stroke a paw across her cheek. "Are you scared?" she teased.

"It's not funny, Tani," Fuli said. "I'm a cheetah and he is a lion. It's bound to go wrong."

"So, you're willing to waste two weeks with one who has betrayed you?" Tani asked.

"You haven't betrayed me, Tani."

"How are you going to get it pass your husband?"

"Leave that to me," Fuli teased. "You just relax and think of how lucky you are."

Tani snorted, laying her head in the grass. From what she could tell she didn't consider herself lucky, but it was a great relief to find out that Fuli stilled saw her as her friend and was willing to help her, but could she come through the hard times that laid ahead?

000

"Absolutely not!"

"Kion just listen to me!"

"I have listened to you, fool," the lion bellowed. "And I think it's a reckless idea."

"Reckless?" Fuli asked puzzled. "Your sister is going away with your mom as well, how is that any different?"

"Because-because you're being reckless sometimes," Kion said pathetically. "You're taking too fast decisions. I mean, two days ago you were scarred that Makucha would wait around the corner for you."

"I was scarred because Ahardi knew and threatened me!" Fuli hissed.

"And what if you loose control?" Kion asked. "What if you get a panic attack?"

"Panic attack! Kion there are three months to go," Fuli spat. "I'm not going to get a panic attack."

"Oh yeah, what about Makucha? What if he finds you?" Kion asked worriedly.

Fuli gave him an adoring smile and brushed her paw into his red mane. "You're absolutely wonderful," she said dreamingly. "I was pregnant and weakened last time. This time it's differently. Don't worry, fierce boy. We will be fine."

"I just don't want you to leave my side," the lion sighed.

"It will only be for two weeks," the cheetah assured. "Surely you can handle that."

"Just stay safe."

"I will."

"And don't waste all your energy on hunting."

"I will."

"And don't-"

"Kion! I'll be fine," Fuli said, stroking his cheek instead. "Just don't be too harsh towards the cubs while I'm gone."

"I will."

The weeks went on. Kiara was congratulated by everyone for carrying on a secret as well, though little did they know that Tani too had a secret. She feared what would happen when it became visible that she was expecting. Fuli assured her every once in a while, that no one was going to mock her for being shy about it, but the day came when she was no longer able to hide her pregnant belly. Kovu was very surprised to see that his sister also was pregnant.

"Why didn't you tell me, Tani," he asked her.

"I don't want anyone to know," she replied.

"Everyone can see that your pregnant, why didn't you tell it to your own brother?" he asked.

"Don't you have more important things to look after, for example your wife? Aren't you going to ask her how many cubs she is hoping to get?" Tani answered annoyed and walked away. She had been feeling neglected by her brother ever since he married his girl. The only one that lately had been there for her was Fuli. Even though she had duties and a family to care for as well, she was always there for her.

The three months had passed and Kiara, Nala, Tani and Fuli bid farewell to the male lions and the cubs.

"You stay sharp, cubs," Fuli said, trying to hug all of them at one time. "Don't let your dad get you down."

"We will, ma," Amara said.

"You take care of aunt Tani," Tasha said.

"I'm going to make you proud, ma," Shida said, looking forward to taking on the task as The fastest.

"I'll look after the moron," Akisi teased, giving his brother a teasing smile.

"Akisi, be nice to your brother," Fuli said, giving his ear a little nip.

"Hey," the lion said. "Aren't I getting a goodbye kiss?"

Fuli walked over to him and gave him a long kiss. "Just wait till the two weeks has passed and I will be all yours again."

"Can't wait," the lion teased, giving his wife an adoring smile.

"You will be okay, tani," Kovu said. "Fuli will be there."

"I can take care of myself, Kovu," Tani said annoyed, turning her back to her brother. The brown lion looked hurt as she began to walk. Fuli gave Kion a quick hug before she followed the lioness.

"You two stay safe now," Simba said to Kiara and Nala. "I'm going to miss my queen."

"You'll be fine, Simba, you got Kion," Nala comforted, stroking a paw down his cheek.

"Just take care of each other," Kion said, hugging his sister.

"Don't worry, little brother," Kiara teased. "I'm more worried that your boys are going to get lonely without our company."

"Come on, honey," Nala said, pushing her daughter gently. "We better get moving."

The family hugged one more time before they the two lionesses walked away, leaving the Pride Lands to be taken care of by their husbands.


	16. Chapter 16

Within the following days, Tani had given birth to two male cubs. One was light brown and the other were golden and had the same cheek fluffs as Zira had. Now that her fear of giving birth was over, it was replaced with the fear of raising them. She had no experience in raising cubs and her mother wasn't exactly a role model for that. She never cared about her, only Kovu. She feared that her poor skills were going to turn them into cold, insensitive predators. How was she going to be a caring mother when she didn't know how?

Fuli, on the other hand wasn't worried the slightest. She told Tani that she would do fine and told her to show interest in them, no matter how much trouble they made. Though she could clearly see she needed practice, because she shooed them away when they wanted her attention.

"They are really adorable," Fuli said adoringly, playing with one of the cubs. The cub tried to reach for her paw but was too slow to catch it. Tani gave the cub an uncertain smile. Fuli felt a little sting in her tail. She turned her head to watch the light brown cub biting in it. "And that one is surely going to be a lady killer."

Tani gave her an uncertain smile as well. "What am I going to do, Fuli?" she asked worriedly. "I'm awful at this."

"Be caring and love them."

"I meant what am I going to do when we get home?" she said. "The others are going to say, "oh, you go, girl, you can handle this on your own," well that's not the truth!"

"Tani, I know you're worried for what the future might bring but don't be," Fuli said comforting, laying a paw across hers. "You let the future worry about itself," she added. Tani looked up and her eyes widened. "What?" Fuli asked puzzled and turned around to look in the direction. She saw that the light brown cub was running away on his small paws. "Oh, I don't think so," Fuli said and ran after him. She caught him and carried him back in his back skin. She gently placed the cub in Tani's paws. "Got a name for these troublemakers yet?"

"Well I was thinking about naming one of them Nuka, after my brother," Tani said, caressing the cub.

"I think your brother would gladly approve," Fuli smiled. Tani looked away. Fuli's face got concerned. "You got to be more watchful over the cubs, Tani. I know it's not an easy thing to raise them alone, but you can always ask for help."

"Easy for you to say," Tani said annoyed. "I'm new to this."

"So was I, maybe it looked easy but, oh boy where those troublemakers made life difficult for us," Fuli told, grinning at the lioness. "You'll be fine," she added when her mood didn't seem to change. Tani got up on her paws and was about to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out to hunt, I need some space," Tani said.

Fuli looked puzzled at her. "Space? Tani, you got cubs, you don't have time for some space. Let me do it instead," she said. "Then you could spend some alone time with the cubs."

Tani gave her a judging look, weighing each side of the question. "No, I think I'll hunt," Tani said and left a puzzled cheetah behind. If Tani didn't soon took her responsibility as a mother more serious, it was likely one of the cubs wouldn't survive, if she was left in charge with them.

The next morning Fuli woke by something pushing against her belly and biting it. She opened her eyes sleepily and saw that both cubs were resting up against her. "I'm not your ma, go over to her," she sighed deeply, looking for Tani. She was on her way away from them. "Tani? Where do you think you're going?"

The lioness stopped and slowly turned to face the cheetah. "Fuli, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Fuli asked irritated. "Your cubs are hungry, come over and feed them."

"I can't do this," she said, slightly panicky. I'm not going to be a good mother."

"No one is a perfect mother, Tani," Fuli said. "Come back and let me do the hunting."

The lioness sighed. "Fuli, I'm not going to be their mother anymore," she confessed. "I will only fail them," she added and began to walk. "You take good care of them."

"Tani, get back here right now!" Fuli said. "You can't abandon them!" but Tani didn't seem to stop. "I can't feed them! You get back here right now, Tani!" she bellowed. "Tani! Tani! TANI!"

000

Dawn rose upon the Pride Lands and Kiara was laying inside Pride Rock with her two newborn cubs neatly tugged into her body. She smiled adoringly at them at couldn't help but feeling prideful. Kovu had been thrilled ever since she returned with her mother, with the two newborns. It was dark brown lioness and a golden lion. The small ones moved and yawned as the sun touched their bodies. Kiara gave them a heartwarming smile and caressed their small bodies with her warm tongue. She could hear paw steps coming quickly towards her. She looked up and found Fuli, looking dirty, very exhausted but slightly harassed as well. She was carrying a lion cub in her mouth.

"Fuli, how wonderful to see you," Kiara greeted. "Is that Tani's cub?"

Fuli's eye twitched by the mentioning of the lioness. She placed the cub down beside the other twos and reached for the last one on her back and placed him beside his brother.

Thank goodness you're back, Kiara," Fuli said exhausted. "I hoped you and Nala would have returned when the cubs were born, so I didn't have to search longer for someone to feed them."

"Fuli, what are you talking about?" kiara asked puzzled. "It's not my job to feed them," she sniggered. "It's Tani's jo-"

"Don't mention that name!" Fuli hissed. "Sorry," she apologized, seeing Kiara's alarmed face. "They need to be fed. They haven't got food for a day, can you please, please do that."

"But shouldn't that be Tani's job?"

Fuli sighed deeply and looked droopily at her. "She abandoned them," she confessed. "She couldn't handle the responsibility," she added and turned around.

"Fuli? What is it you're saying?" Kiara asked alarmed. "Tani, did what?"

"She abandoned them," the cheetah said tearfully. "I tell you the details later. Right now, I need some rest."

Kiara looked puzzled at the cheetah until she was out of sight. She looked at the new arrived cubs. They were pushing their way past the two other cubs, towards her nipples to be feed. They becag sucking with force. "Wow, you two are really hungry," she teased, looking at them with an uncertain smile.

000

It wasn't long after Fuli had fallen asleep, that someone was trying to wake her. A paw pushed her head. A worried voice was speaking to her.

"Fuli, wake up," it said.

Fuli opened her sleepy eyes and stared at a worried Kovu. "Kovu? Why-"

"Where is my sister?" he asked abruptly. "She is nowhere to be found."

Fuli looked puzzled at him. "Didn't Kiara tell you?"

"She said that you had come with her cubs, so where is she," he asked harshly.

"She-she-I don't know where she went, okay, Kovu," she spat, feeling her anger swell.

"Then find her! You where the one that was going to protect her!" Kovu hissed. "And right now, you have let her down!"

"It wasn't I who failed, Kovu," she snarled. "She abandoned them! She left them on purpose!"

The lion looked alarmed at her. "If this is a joke, Fuli, it really isn't funny!" he growled.

"It's no joke, Kovu," Fuli said hurt. "She left me in charge of them."

"No, that can't be true. Tani would never do such a thing. She might be cold, but you're lying."

Fuli sighed deeply. "Since when did you know what your sister was capable of, Kovu?"

"I think I know my sister better than you do."

"Really," Fuli said disbelieving. "Kovu, you haven't taken much note of your sister lately. You have used all your time with your wife. Since when did you two have a proper conversation?"

The lion looked embarrassed but turned changed topic. "Fuli, she is confused," Kovu said. "She has to take care of two lives-"

"Like she is going to!" Fuli barked. "We won't be seeing her because she knows she is blamed, and she should be very shameful!"

"Tani will be back," Kovu assured. "She just needed some space."

"Yeah, that what was she said to me too. "I need some space," well, at least she got all the space she can get. No cubs are going to bother her anymore," Fuli mocked.

"Fuli, you can't think like this."

"Don't try and make her look innocent, Kovu!" Fuli barked. "She very well knows what she did, and if I see her, I'm going to kick her lazy ass!" Kovu looked repellent at the cheetah. "She might be your sister, Kovu, but you can't protect her from justice, she has to pay sooner or later for what she has put me and your wife through."

"You're mental, Fuli," Kovu said angrily, beginning to walk away. "Just because she made a mistake doesn't mean you have to punish her."

"She abandoned her cubs, Kovu!" Fuli yelled after him. "How would you feel if Kiara gave up on yours, too?"

"She would never," the lion said and strolled away.

"Not if she was Tani," Fuli mocked in a whisper.

000

A wet soft tongue touched the Fuli's sleeping face. It went across her nose and up her forehead. The cheetah began to move pleasantly by the strokes and purred gently. "You're not Kovu," she teased, eyes still closed. The tongue licked her face with more force now. She reached a paw up to whoever it was who was licking her and felt the familiar jaw of her husband. She stroked his who she knew so well. "Yep, definitely not Kovu's hard jaw," she teased and opened her eyes. She looked into the eyes of a golden lion with a flaming red mane. He was smiling down to her. He gave her and upside-down kiss. "Why should I be Kovu?" he asked, laying down beside her.

"Because he was here before you," Fuli sighed. "He wanted to know more about Tani."

"Yeah, where is she?" Kion asked. "I saw Kiara was giving her cubs milk."

"You heard what happened?"

"I have heard some crazy rumors about her abandoning her cubs and-"

"She did," Fuli said shortly, feeling the burning anger swell.

"What?"

"She left them," Fuli said, tearing up.

"But-but, how could she?" Kion asked puzzled, pulling his wife's head against his chest.

"Don't ask me, she just placed the cubs at me, told that I should look after them from now on and then she left," Fuli said as fast as she could.

Kion looked puzzled at the cheetah, stroking his large paw up her spine. "Are you going to look for her?"

"I'm done looking for her," Fuli said fiercely. "But if I ever see her traitorous face, I will personally throw her of the nearest cliff."

"You feel betrayed?" Kion asked confused. "But you can't possible-"

"It's just-she is forcing the responsibility down on someone else than her. She is giving your sister a burden," she said.

"I wouldn't call cubs a burden," the lion smiled, nuzzling her behind the ear.

"It's just I don't understand how she can be so selfish and only think about her own skin," Fuli sighed. "Maybe her and Ahardi were a match after all. Cheating everyone they know."

"Don't say that."

"I'm serious, Kion!" Fuli said angrily. "She is creating problems when there are none!"

"She is just confused-"

"Know you sound like Kovu," Fuli spat.

"You don't think she is up for the task being a mother?" the lion asked.

"No, she is not up for anything than looking after herself," Fuli said bitterly.

"The others need to know what happened as well," Kion said. "Besides, the cubs will be thrilled to see you're back."

"Not the happiest of homecomings," the cheetah sighed and got up on her paws. "Come on, I don't want to disappoint them, been ages since I have seen them. Have they behaved nicely?"

"Oh, you should know," the lion teased and got up as well and together the couple walked towards Pride Rock.

Fuli had barely stepped into the cave before her cubs came running out to her and ambushed her.

"Ma, you're back!" Tasha said excitedly.

"We missed you," Akisi said.

"Cubs," Fuli said and hugged them, rubbing her paw into Shida's almost gone red mane. "I have been missing you, too," she added, beaming at them all, but she noticed that one of her cubs were missing. "Wait, where is Amara?"

"She is doing some patrol stuff for me," Kion replied. "She said she would catch up with us later."

Fuli frowned at the lion, feeling he was hiding something from her.

"Where is aunt Tani?" Shida asked. "She hasn't been here yet."

Fuli sighed. "No, she has not. But I don't want you to look for her."

"Why not?"

"I'll explain later," the cheetah replied and walked into the cave to greet Nala and Simba as well.

"How have you been, honey?" Nala asked, beaming at her.

"I'm-I'm fine Nala," Fuli said embarrassed. "But I'm not sure how Kiara is going to feel about this."

"What do you mean?" Simba frowned.

"Yeah, I would like to know as well," Kiara frowned from her corner of the cave. "These two have been drinking constantly since you came with them," she added, looking on the two cubs that had fallen asleep beside the other two cubs. "It's like Tani haven't fed them at all?"

"I don't know how to start this," Fuli said, looking insecure on them. "Where is Kovu by the way?"

"He is out looking for her, because you said she didn't return with you," Simba said.

"He has heard more or less what happened. Well…as it is, Tani gave birth to two cubs. Fuli said that one of them was supposed to be named Nuka."

"Fuli, It sounds like you're telling us that she-that she-"

"No, she didn't die in labour," Fuli sighed. "She did something worse. She abandoned them!"

There was pause before Fuli continued and the others to digest her information.

"I woke up yesterday and found that she had placed the cubs beside me," Fuli said. "She was on her way, but I asked what she was doing. She told me she couldn't handle it."

Tasha looked alarmed. She knew what it felt like being dumped by someone who was supposed to take care of you.

"She said that I should take care of them now," Fuli said, shaking with anger. "I would have loved to run after her and telling her what a big coward she was, but I stayed. I couldn't leave them."

An uncomfortable silence spread inside the cave.

"How could she?" Nala whispered.

"I don't know," Fuli said, tears appearing in her eyes. "But someone has to take care of them now."

"I'll do it," said Kiara. Everyone looked amazed at her. "Look, I'm the only one that can feed them."

"But what about the ceremony?" Simba asked.

"Makini don't know how many cubs I have given birth to, so we could just tell her they are mine as well."

"She is right," Fuli sighed. "If I became their mother as well, it will only confuse them and if Tani decides to show her filthy-"

"Fuli," Kion said warningly.

"Sorry, if she decides to show up, it will be more problematic," Fuli sighed. "I need some air," she added, walking outside and gazing at the darkening sky. Not long after Kion joined her.

"Babe?" he asked. "Are you feeling all right?"

Fuli sighed very deeply and looked into the lion's amber eyes. "To be honest, I'm feeling terrible. I believed so much in Tani that she could be a mother, but I was wrong."

The lion pulled her in for a comforting hug. "You couldn't have foreseen what would happen, fool. You did the right thing."

"I'm not sure what the right thing is anymore," she sobbed.

"Your heart does," the lion said, touching her on the chest with his paw. "It's been a long day. Come inside and rest yourself."

Fuli followed the lion inside and went over to Kiara. "So, are you ready for this?" she asked the lioness."

"Fuli, I gave birth to two cubs, surely two more can't change much," she said, looking at her cubs.

"Do they got any names?"

Kiara gave Fuli a teasing smile. "No, we haven't though on anything."

"I imagine Kovu is just as stubborn as your brother," Fuli teased.

"Hey, I heard that," the lion said.

"Course you did, fierce boy," Fuli teased, walking over to him and kissing him on his lips.

"Mom!" it sounded exited from the cave. Fuli turned to look and found Amara waiting at the caves exit.

"Amara," Fuli said relived, running over to her daughter and hugging her tightly. "I been missing you, my girl," she added, realizing the lioness. "Have dad been harsh to you?"

"No, not really," Amara said, casually scratching her paw against her left front leg. Fuli didn't noticed that she was cowering a mark.

"Have you had fun?"

"It has been deadly boring without you," Amara replied.

"Well, at least you have been safe. Come on, let us get some sleep," Fuli said, walking back to Kion and laying down beside him, pushing her head deeply into his mane. "oh, where I have missed this," she whispered, purring gently and nuzzling further into the lion's fur.

"Good night, fool," the lion said sleepily and closed his eyes.

000

"Come on, Amara, before mom sees you."

Fuli woke up by the noise. She could hear it was voices from her cubs. She opened her eyes and noticed her cubs were early up and, on their way, out. Then Fuli noticed something that had never been on her daughter's front leg. "Amara? What is that?"

The cubs froze. Amara quickly cowered her front leg with her paw. "Oh, it's nothing."

"No, it's not," Fuli said sharply, getting up from the ground. She walked over and removed her daughter's paw. It revealed the mark of The Lion Guard. Fuli looked shocked at it for some time, before turning her attention towards Amara. "When did this appear?"

"Mom, it's not something you can change. I and dad have known it-"

"Your father!" Fuli bellowed. "Since when did you two thought about telling it to me!"

"Mom, we knew you would react like this," Amara said. Her siblings had already left the cave, not wanting to listen to their argument.

"Oh, yeah, I show you how mad I can get," she said, turning around and slapping the lion hard on his snout.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" he asked confused, looking at the madden cheetah.

"You two have been keeping secrets from me!" she said, leaning down and biting the lion's ear.

"Ouch, fool, it hurts," he said, while being dragged outside of the cave by her. She signaled with her eyes that Amara should follow too. "Do you want to tell me why I got such a wake-up call?" the lion asked annoyed after the cheetah had released his ear.

"Your daughter has the mark!" she bellowed. Kion looked confused at her. "The Lion Guard mark!"

"Fool, you wouldn't like the thought of it, so that's why I gave her the mark when you were out with Tani-"

"YOU GAVE IT TO HER!" Fuli yelled. "SHE IS JUST A CUB. SHE HAVEN'T EVEN SHOWED THAT SHE GOT THE ROAR!"

"Actually, she has," Kion confessed. "We have been training whenever you were out hunting. Then we were sure you wouldn't get suspicious."

"Suspicious?" she said angrily. "I'm furious!"

"Mom, it's my own decision," Amara said, stepping forth. "I chose this path."

"No, you did not!" Fuli hissed. "You're doing it just because it was forced on your shoulders. This is what I feared would happen if we got cubs."

"Fuli, this is her choice, you can't change it," Kion said.

"Just watch me, Kiongozi," Fuli hissed.

"MOM!" Amara bellowed, getting her parents attention. "I'm not a cub anymore! I got a life on my own and I don't want you to tell me otherwise! Now if you will excuse me, I got some patrolling to do," she added and walked swiftly past her parents.

"Well… No wonder where she got her temper from, Fuli," the lion said rather amused.

"Don't you Fuli me," Fuli spat. "I'm not done with you, Kiongozi," she added, walking away. She walked toward her territory where she knew she was safe from unwanted visitors. She curled herself together to make herself comfortable. She rested her head in the dirt and thought if she would ever get a peaceful life without trouble.

"Hey, honey," a voice called.

Fuli looked up to see her mother gazing down on her. "Oh, hi, mom," she said with little enthusiasm.

"Is there something wrong?" Matea frowned.

"No, everything is absolutely fine," Fuli said sarcastically. "I have just seen Tani ditching her cubs and returned to find out that my daughter and husband has been keeping secrets from me."

"Tani? But she is your friend?"

"Was," Fuli spat.

"So, she found a mate? Did you ever figure out who it was your husband were out with?" Matea asked.

"No, he didn't mate behind my back," Fuli confessed, looking guiltily at her mother. "He just wanted to give me a romantic night to celebrate our anniversary."

"And?"

"And to talk about future cubs," Fuli sighed.

"So, are you planning to try again next season?" Matea asked giddily.

"No," Fuli sighed. "I'm still scared."

Matea looked comfortingly at her daughter. "And what secret was it your husband and daughter had been keeping from you."

Fuli sighed very deeply. "Amara is going to be the new leader. Kion gave her the mark after I ventured out with Tani."

"You must be proud."

"How can I? This is a task that was forced down on her!" Fuli hissed. "This was not something she signed up for."

"That's what happens when you mate with the leader," Matea said teasingly.

"It's not funny, mom. I want her to be free and pick her own path," Fuli said annoyed.

"And what if this is her path?" Matea asked. "What if she wants to be leader?"

"She can't possibly wish for such a challenging job," Fuli said tearfully.

"You don't think she is up for it?" Matea asked.

"I don't know," Fuli confessed. "I just think she is too young to step in her father's footsteps."

Matea frowned. "You were just a cub when your husband signed you in."

"That was something different."

"Was it really?"

"She is still too young to take over Kion's task," Fuli said. "I know she has already been patrolling with The Guard."

"Is this just not because you don't want her to give you orders?" Matea asked. "Or is it because you fear she will retire you?"

Fuli looked droopily at her mother. "Both," she confessed. "They just grow up so fast that I can't follow up. All of a sudden, Amara is going to be the new leader and has to pick her team and I-I will be kicked out."

"No, you're not," Matea said, caressing her daughter's back.

"I fear that this will split the family apart."

"How so?"

"Because I'm sure Shida and Tasha will fight for the job as The fastest."

"And what about Akisi? Does he have any interest following in his parents' footsteps?"

"I don't know," Fuli said droopily, looking into her mother's eyes.

"You need to drop the thought about being in control, because you can't always be, honey," Matea said wisely.

"I just don't see how this can turn out happily," Fuli sobbed. "I'm afraid her gift will tear the family apart."

"Fuli, I promise it will not. You have trained your cubs in behavior and hunting. They will not turn on each other," Matea said.

Fuli dried her eyes. "I need to apologize to her."

"And tell her how proud you are of her, something I didn't do too often with my daughter, when she deserved it," Matea said, caressing her daughter's cheek. Fuli looked with big eyes at her. "Now you go, girl, tell her."

000

Fuli met up with her friends at the watering hole, because she knew they liked to relax there after their patrol. She had hoped her daughter would had followed them, but when she arrived, she saw it was only the boys. Ono the egret was flying high, missing water from Bunga and Beshte was creating a large wave that splashed over the honey badger, when he landed in the water. Fuli rolled her eyes in annoyance that they stilled behaved like children.

"Aren't you three a little too old to play?" she questioned while approaching them. She jumped up on the rock she usually laid on.

"Fuli, you're back!" Bunga said exited, soaked by Beshte.

"It's good to have you back," Ono said, still flying high.

"So how is Tani managing being a mother?" Beshte asked.

"Well, she did fine," Fuli lied. "Hey, I know it's great to see you all, but where is Amara? I need to speak to her."

"Oh, she went on hunting when she was done bossing around with us," Bunga teased. "She is a natural. Doing really good. Tt's funny to see who commands around with Kion the most, you or your daughter?"

"You must be proud of her," Ono said, smiling down on her.

"As proud as a mother can be," she said with no trace of sarcasm. "Well, I better find her," she added and began to walk away. "It was great seeing you all."

The three boys looked confused at their friends for spending so little time with them after she haven't seen them for two weeks.

Fuli arrived back at Pride Rock while the sun was slowly sinking down into the horizon. She could see that the lion was waiting for her. He looked troubled.

"Fuli-I," he said, but was snapped of by his wife's angry look on him. "Come on, fool. You can't still be mad?"

"I'm furious, Kion!" she yelled. "You go wait for me inside till Amara gets home!"

"For Christ sake, Fuli. Do we really have to pick up on this again?" the lion sighed. "Look, what done is done, and you-"

"Didn't you heard what I say?" Fuli bellowed. "Go inside and wait!"

"Fine, missy," the lion said, rolling his eyes as he walked into the cave.

Fuli felt a little guilty getting mad on Kion. Honestly, she had forgiven them both. She was the one that was wrong and not them. She waited patiently until the familiar golden lioness came in sight. She was dragging the rest of what looked like an elander. She slowed down when she caught sight of her mother.

"Oh boy, here we go again," she said through her gritted teeth.

"So, having a bisy time, keeping hold on The Guard?" her mother mocked.

Amara threw the carcass on the ground. "Look, ma, like it or not, someday I will have to take over fathers work and boss around with you," she said with a trace of anger.

"And I will patiently await with excitement for that day to come," Fuli said motherly.

Amara frowned at her. "Why aren't you mad?" she asked suspiciously.

"Look, Amara, I'm terribly sorry that I doubted you, that I didn't trust you could handle it."

"You better be," she shrieked. "I have been living with this fear for months, because I knew one day you would notice and not be supportive!"

"Amara, I know it was wrong of me, but to tell you the truth, I'm scared," the cheetah confessed. "I'm scared of being scraped."

Amara looked stunned at her mother for a few seconds. "I know it's dads work you will be taking over, but a day will come when you have to put me of the team."

"Mom, you're still going strong," Amara said sympathetic, forgetting her anger towards her. "I'm not going to set you of the team any time soon, but I feel like I have a purpose, that I'm not just a lioness destined to find a mate and give you grand cubs."

Fuli looked surprised at her daughter. "You sound exactly like me," she confessed. "If I didn't have The Guard, I would feel empty, without a purpose."

Amara caressed her mother's cheek and Fuli pulled away, feeling embarrassed that her cub had to comfort her. "Have you told dad?"

"No, I'm still mad on him," Fuli said, blushing slightly. "Okay, I have to give him an apology, too," she added by the disapproving look of her daughter.

"Then come on, I'm sure he feels guilty too," Amara said, walking inside the cave, spotting her dad talking to his sister. "Dad? Ma wants a word with you."

The lion turned and looked grumpily back at her. "Well tell her I won't see her before her own enormous ego has realized what a huge-"

He suddenly went silent when he saw his wife enter with a guilty look on her face. She looked down into the ground. The lion gulped and approached her carefully. There was an awkward moment before one of them said anything.

"so-" Kion began but didn't know where to start. Fuli still looked away.

"Come on, parents," Amara said annoyed. "You have to look that grumpy until "you feel the love tonight"?"

Fuli went slightly pink, so did the lion. Then Fuli turned her gaze and faced the lion. "Kion, I'm really sorry that I-" but the lion simply held a paw to her mouth and moved it away to kiss her instead. The cheetah reached her paw up to nuzzle the lion's cheek on the same time.

"Okay, and that is one way of doing it," Amara said, feeling a little embarrassed, watching her parents have a moment for themselves.

Finally, the lion broke the kiss and blushed slightly, while Fuli were all red. "So, I should be getting you something to eat," the lion said, licking her on the forehead.

"No, Kion, I can do that on my own," Fuli said, holding a paw on the lion.

"Fuli, you need rest form yesterday, you're still exhausted," the lion said. "Go and rest," he added, kissing her on the forehead.

Fuli sighed and let the lion go on hunting while she walked over to Kiara that laid with her cuds.

"So how are you taking it all with four to take care of?" she asked.

"I'll managed," she said exhausted.

"No sign of Kovu?"

"He is still looking for Tani," Kiara replied.

"If you need help, I'll be-"

"Fuli, I'll managed, don't worry about me," Kiara said. "I have been dreaming about this, too," she added, smiling at her cubs. Fuli frowned, not remembering telling anything about wishing for cubs with her brother. "Got a name?"

"Pardon?"

"For the cub," Kiara said. "I want you to name the second one."

"Oh," Fuli said, taken aback. "Eh, how about…" she looked down on the cub to gather more time. "Haini?"

"FULI!"

"Sorry, it was a joke," she hastily said. "How about Zawadi?"

"Zawadi it is," Kiara said and stroke a paw across the golden lion. "How are you liking the sound of that?" she teased the cub with a paw above his nose. The cub sneezed. "I think he agrees."


	17. Chapter 17

A couple of days went by, before Kovu returned. He looked exhausted and hurt on his wife. His fur was messy, and Kiara was happily cleaning him while he told what had happened on his search for his sister. He had managed to find her but was shocked to know that Fuli spoke the truth. Tani was not going to return. Kovu had been torn apart when he had found out that his sister couldn't handle taking care of her cubs. He had gone mad on her and tried to reason with her, but she wasn't able to be convinced and Kovu had to return empty handed.

"So, everything Fuli said was true?" Kiara asked after he had told his story to end.

"Yes," he sighed. "I didn't want to believe it. I just thought she had sacked behind."

"There was nothing you could have done, Kovu," Kiara said. "Your sister is very stubborn-"

"Stubborn, yes, but this is something different," Kovu sighed. "She knew what was at risk. She knew that her cubs wouldn't survive if Fuli didn't returned with them."

"I have been talking with her and she agrees that it would be best if we took take care of them," Kiara said, licking his head clean. "And tomorrow, they are going to be presented to the rest of the Pride lands as well."

Kovu looked a little sadden by the news. "So, I guess we are parents to four cubs now," he said, trying to lighten the situation.

"So, it would seem," Kiara said, kissing the lion on his mouth.

"I need to apologize to her," Kovu sighed. "I didn't believe her."

"Or you could stay here and keep me companied," Kiara said with a desirous undertone.

The lion smirked at his wife. "Yeah I could," he said, placing Kiara on top of her, caressing her golden fur with his paw. He leaned in to kiss the lioness.

"Are you two going to make out in front of your cubs?"

The couple quickly turned their heads towards the entrance in alarm and saw that Nala had sneaked in on them.

"Mom! Privacy please," Kiara said annoyed.

"Your little brother is sensible enough to do it outside the cave," Nala teased. "I only came to have a word with you then you can return to whatever it was you were doing."

"I'll leave you two alone," Kovu said. "I need to do something. It won't be long," he added, kissing his wife on the forehead. He walked past the queen and out through the cave. It was on high time to find the king cheetah. He had a pretty good idea where she would be, and he set towards the hunting grounds where he crept into the grass, not spotted by any animal, causing panic. He caught sight of the cheetah. She had been successful with her hunt and dragging a male antelope, right in his direction. He got up from his crouch and instantly the cheetah spotted him. She immediately changed direction.

"Wait, Fuli! I just want a word with you," he called and quickly got up beside her.

"I don't want to talk right now," she hissed trough her gritted teeth.

"Let me help you with that," he said, reaching with his jaw around the antelope but Fuli jerked it out of his reach and threw it on the ground. She faced the lion with a stern look. "Listen, Kovu. If you want to admit you were a jerk and thought your sister was an angle then just say it, instead of helping me, making it all right again!" she hissed.

The lion looked to be have taken aback. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Fuli, but she is my sister. I had to get the truth from her."

"So, you found her?" she asked more calmly. "What did she say?"

"Just a little more than you told me, but she really regrets-"

"Don't tell me she begs for forgiveness," Fuli barked. "She knew what she did, and it can't be undone."

"If you have in mind punishing her, you are not going to find her anytime soon," said the lion. "She is so ashamed of herself that she puts as much space between her and the Pride Lands."

"And that's how it's going to be," Fuli hissed through her gritted teeth and turned around, heading towards Pride Rock.

"Wait, what about your catch?" Kovu called after her.

"Well you were so gentle to ask to assist me, so you can carry it home," the cheetah called back.

"Cheeky cheetah," Kovu smirked and pulled his jaw around the impala to drag it home.

000

It was still dark when Fuli woke up her cubs the next morning. She gently licked them awake which caused moans of frustrations from them.

"Come on, cubs," she whispered. "It's time to wake up."

"Mom," Akisi whined. "The sun hasn't risen yet."

"Let us sleep," Amara yawned.

"Come on, are you cheetah's or not," Fuli teased.

"Right now, I'm a lion," Tasha yawned. "Wake us when there's breakfast."

"Listen up, cubs. It's a big day for your cousins," she said more firmly. "They are going to be shown to the rest of the Pride Lands and enter The Circle of Life."

"So what?" Shida said. "They are not our brothers and sister, so why should we care."

"Listen up you ungrateful cubs!" Fuli hissed. "It's something you don't want to miss, it's a once in a lifetime experience. You may not be able to see it ever again."

"Do we eat before or after?" Akisi asked.

Fuli rolled her eyes and turned around. "Impossible cubs," she whispered and walked out to her husband who was looking down on the arriving herds of animals who wanted to see the newborn princes and princess. "Quite a lot that have come to watch, right?"

"Yeah," the lion said distantly.

"You nervous?" Fuli asked, noticing the distant tone in her husband's voice.

"No, not at all-I-I just don't know where to stand, I mean when my dad was presented, Scar was suppose to be by my grandpa's side-"

"Are we really having another Scar conversation, right now?" Fuli said annoyed. "Look, Kion. You are not Scar, you will never be, end of discussion."

The lion still looked distant. Fuli moved closer and touched his cheek. The lion looked at her with the same moody face he carried when he was worried. She leaned in and snugged him. Low mumble could be heard between the crowd and Kion quickly broke the kiss.

Fuli looked puzzled at him. "What's wrong?" she asked. The lion just growled in the direction of the crowd. "You really don't listen to what they have to say? They don't know anything, Kion," she added, pulling his face towards hers again. "Don't listen to their rubbish, they don't know how we feel about each other."

"And that should come from you," he said moodily.

Fuli looked stunned at him. "Just because you once said to me, I shouldn't listen to them, doesn't mean I can't do the same."

The lion looked at her with an apologizing look. He leaned in, so did she and where about to-

"If you two could get the tongue out of each other, we got some cubs that still needs to be awaken."

Fuli and Kion moved awkwardly their faces apart from each other and looked embarrassed at Nala, who had walked in on them. "Your cubs aren't awake yet and Makini could be here any minute."

"I'll do it," the lion said a bit more cheerful. "Time to see what their father will do if they won't listen."

He strolled into the cave accompanied by Fuli. Kovu, Simba and Kiara were readying the cubs, giving them their last bath before the ceremony. Kion looked at his cubs that were fast asleep and around on the rest of the lionesses. "You better cover your ears," he said to them. "Also, you, honey."

Fuli and the others did as he asked. Kion walked closer on the sleeping youngsters. He went in pouncing position and opened his large jaw to let a powerful roar erupt from his throat. The four youngsters came quickly out of their sleep.

"Jeez, dad, why did you do that for?" Shida asked, rubbing his ear.

"That was really loud," Tasha whined.

"That was epic, dad," Amara said, admiring the lion.

"What? I can't hear you," Akisi said, rubbing his ears as well. "I think dad blew my eardrums down my throat."

"Now when you all are awake, we can procced," Fuli said. "Walk outside and line up. We will join you shortly afterwards."

"Why does the ceremony have to be so early?" Shida whined as he and his siblings walked outside.

"It's the future rulers of the Pride Lands that will step into The Circle of Life today and be presented to the rest of the Pride Lands," Tasha said.

"Yeah, but why do we have to participate?"

"We are their cousins, Shida," Amara said.

"Okay, so Tasha, you and Amara and I will-"

"Why do you have to give the orders, Akisi?" Shida asked grumpily. "I know where I'm supposed to stand."

"Uh, someone got their leg out of bed the wrong way," Akisi teased.

"Just you watch, little brother," Shida said grumpily and lined up beside Tasha. Akisi rolled his eyes and took his place beside Amara as Makini stepped into sight.

"Hey, Makini," the cubs greeted.

"Hallo, cubs," she happily greeted. "So where is your cousin? Can't wait to see," Makini said exited, rubbing her hands and looked excitedly around. Fuli and Kion arrived shortly afterward.

"Thank goodness you're in place," Fuli said relived.

"Well they got a mother that would be pissed if they didn't," Kion teased, hugging the mandrill. "So how is it to be the Mjuzi for two prides?"

"Oh, I'll manage, Kion, it's really not that difficult," Makini said with ease.

Out through the cave Kiara came, carrying the brown lioness cub. "She is beautiful," Makini said adoringly. Next came Kovu with the golden lion cub. "Two cubs?" Next came Simba with the brown lion cub. "Three?" And last came Nala with the fourth cub. "Well this is going to be a challenge," Makini said, taking the brown lioness cub from Kiara. She walked to the edge of the rock and lifted the cub high into the air. The sun light lighted up the brown fur and made it visible from down the crowd. They began to cheer, at the sight of their future ruler. This continued until the fourth cub was brought into the light, then the crowd bowed deeply in front of the rock.

"This is going to be the start of a new era," Makini said, handing the cub to Nala.

000

"Why is it again we have to be lined up?"

"Because we will be getting visit from the Night Lands," Fuli said annoyed to her cubs, adjusting Akisi's mane. "Rani will be here, and I want you to make a good example of yourself in front of her."

"Mom, we know Rani. She is not high ass, she doesn't act like she owns everything," Amara said. "It's not that," Fuli sighed. "It's the first time that our pride will meet her council as well. And we have to act as noble as possible, because I'm sure the council is still mad on your farther for choosing me instead of Rani."

"So why should we act politely towards them, if they don't like us?" Shida asked annoyed, while her mother cleaned a dirty spot on him.

"Because this is just not a friendly meeting," Fuli told. "This meeting will decide the fate for our relationship with them in the future. If Rani's council don't approve us, we will no longer be allice and we will be more vulnerable to attacks. So, you better act like real princes and princesses."

"Fine, ma," Tasha said annoyed. "But why do I and Amara, have to wear these stupid flowers, when you don't."

"She also needs hers," a voice interrupted. Fuli looked in the direction of the voice and saw Zuri approached her with a flower in her mouth. She placed it behind her ear.

"Do I really have to?" Fuli whined.

"You might be a tomboy, Fuli, but you have to respect the ceremony's traditions," Zuri said. Her excitement all of a sudden left her face. "Have you seen Tiifu?" she asked concerned.

"No, I thought she was out hunting," Fuli replied puzzled.

"I have looked for her everywhere," Zuri said worryingly. "If she doesn't get back soon, she will not be able to get dressed in time."

"Now that would be a shame," Fuli said. "If she doesn't return soon, I promise I'll alert Kion and when the meeting has started, we will go look for her."

"Thanks, Fuli," Zuri said and moved on. "And don't you dare remove that flower."

The sun was shining its last light across the Pride Lands when Rani and her council arrived. The royal family bowed to her.

"Bow," Fuli hissed through her gritted teeth when she saw her cubs didn't.

"Don't listen to your mother," Rani said comforting, hugging the cheetah. "She still doesn't know how to handle this royal thing."

"So how have you been, your highness," Kion teased, hugging the lioness as well.

"Oh, I have been busy," Rani said casually.

"But you haven't still looked for a mate," said one of the lions from the council.

"Nguvu, I said it's up to me to find one that I want to start a family with," Rani said annoyed to the lion. "It might take some time."

"But we can't wait forever on an heir."

"And I have already told you I don't want to be betrothed to some stranger," Rani replied annoyed and moved onwards. The council moved closer and Fuli and Kion bowed to them.

Nguvu completely ignored Fuli's presence. "So, you're the lion that married a cheetah?" Nguvu asked with a hint of repellence.

"I married a _king_ cheetah," Kion corrected. "And a better example doesn't exist," he added, looking adoringly at her.

Nguvu snorted and moved on.

"Not the best introduction," Fuli said, giving her husband an innocent smile.

"Mademoiselle, Fuli," said a soft voice from the past.

Fuli looked towards source and saw a handsome yellow cheetah with a sharp jaw gazing back at her with an enchanted look. He leaned down and kissed her paw. Fuli blushed slightly and awkwardly removed it.

"Azaad… It has been a long time since-"

"We saw each other," Azaad concluded. "My apology, Fuli, but I was occupied, it seemed that I was late." He added looking at the four cubs. "All yours?"

"Ye-yes," Fuli stuttered, not understanding why she felt so nervous or hot for that matter.

"You look beautiful," he said, making her blush even more.

Kion thrusted his chest forward, as a sign that he wasn't comfortable with the cheetah flirting with his wife. Azaad seemed to notice and stopped his sweet chat.

"I hope we can chat later, catching up on everything," the cheetah said and moved on.

Fuli touched her hot cheek distantly. It was a long time she had seen the cheetah, and now all of a sudden, he returns back in her life and her forgotten feelings towards him bloomed. She had had a good eye to him, but she knew better than to fall in love with a cheetah.

"Why does he got the nerves to come back now?" Kion questioned annoyed. "You're all right, fool? You're all red."

"I'm fine," she said distantly.

"Well this is a happy sight," said a drawling voice.

Fuli was brought back to present and looked for the disturbance. Ahardi was approaching them with his usual smirk around his face. Kion's claws immediately were flexed and he buried them down into the ground in pure hatred towards the lion. Fuli noticed and quickly walked in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Ahardi?" Fuli asked firmly.

"The same thing as the rest of the council," he said mockingly.

"You're-you're a part of the council?" Fuli asked incredulously.

"That's right and I'm also here to see you-know-what," the said wickedly.

"I hope Rani has an excellent excuse letting a filth like you into her council," Kion growled.

"As for the matter of fact, Kion, unlike you, I'm respected for making sensible decisions, and I can control my temper compared to you who has to show what a fierce lion you are," Ahardi mocked. "But deep inside you're just an insecure kitten that fears someone is going to steal your girl, though I don't see who wants to."

Kion growled threateningly. "Don't you talk to our parents like that," Amara said angrily, stepping forth.

Ahardi turned his attention towards the cubs and gave them the same wicked smile.

"So, these are your cubs?" he said stepping closer to them. "I don't think I have had a proper introduction."

Amara stepped nervously a bit back.

"I'm Ahardi."

"Shouldn't you go look for Tani instead?" Fuli asked superiorly.

"yeah where is my girl actually?" he questioned.

"You should know," Fuli barked.

"Well at least I can see hers, you-know-what," he said and walked into the cave were the cubs were sleeping beside Kiara. His wicked smile grew wider as he approached the cubs. "So, these are the future heirs?"

"Yes," Kiara said adoringly.

"Do they got any names?"

"Well this one (she moved her paw above the brown lioness), is called Malkia, (she moved her paw above the golden lion) this one is named Mustafar, (she moved her paw above the lion cub with the cheek fluffs), this one is named Zawadi, (she moved her paw over the light brown cub) and this one is named Nuka."

Ahardi's smile grew. "So, which of them are Tani's?"

Kiara looked taken aback but replied firmly. "She doesn't got any, at least for what I know."

"Come on, it has been mating season, I-surely someone has been kind enough to help her get cubs," Ahardi said annoyed. "Where is she anyway."

"She is not here, Ahardi," Kiara replied firmly. "Now, if you would excuse me, I think we should join the others," she added and got up.

Ahardi stayed behind and glared menacingly at the cubs.

"Ahardi! What are you doing? The meeting is about to start," Fuli called. "Showing yourself as the respectable lion you are, you shouldn't be late."

Ahardi turned around and gave Fuli a glare when he passed her. The cheetah followed shortly afterwards and met up with Kion.

"They say it's only for the future heirs," Kion teased. "Want to go for a night walk?"

"I would love to, but we got a task," Fuli replied cheekily.

"What?"

"Well we got a missing lioness. Zuri misses her friend and no one has seen anything to Tiifu."

"Then let's go," Kion said and began to climb down the rock.

"We want to go, too," Shida said.

"No, stay here and protect the cubs," Fuli replied. "We need watchful eyes to protect the cubs while we and the others aren't looking," Fuli said, running ahead.

"Not fair," Shida whined.

"I'll join you, been a long time since I have been on patrol with you two," Azaad said. Kion looked suspiciously at him.

"great, six eyes are always better than four," Fuli replied happily.

"Great, I'll be going with you," he said and ran ahead.

Fuli gave kion a "Not to worry" look before she followed the cheetah. She could feel that she was a little nervous, walking beside the handsome cheetah. At the start they didn't talk much until Azaad broke the silence.

"Been a long time since I saw you last time, Fuli. You have grown a lot, and pretty, too."

Fuli blushed slightly. "I suppose you have been busy, too, Azaad," Fuli replied, not commenting on his sweet talk.

"I have been missing your company."

"you could have visited me whenever you liked, Azaad," Fuli said.

"So are you still the fastest or not," he teased, running ahead.

"Azaad, we got someone to look for, we can't goof around."

"Come on, are you a little pussy, or what!"

Fuli rolled her eyes and ran after the cheetah. She was gaining speed and quickly came up beside him.

"Azaad, stop, we got to look for Tiifu," Fuli called, but the cheetah didn't care. He struck out his paw, causing Fuli to tumble. He looked at fallen cheetah with a desirous look. Fuli looked back at him confused. He laid close up beside her and stroked her back with his paw. Fuli was stunned by the cheetah's move and felt intimidated, not able to refuse the cheetah's caressing paw.

"Looks like I win," he said with a desirous smile. "So, you and kion are a thing now?"

"Yes, we have been married for a year now," Fuli replied, going numb.

"You love him a lot+" Azaad asked, still stroking her cheek.

"Can't help it, but he can be a stubborn goat as well," Fuli said.

"I noticed you had had cubs, too, how did you two manage?"

"I-well we just did as everyone does, nothing special," Fuli said, blushing.

"But-I mean he is enormous compared to you," Azaad said. "He must have been hard managing inside."

"Azaad, I don't want to have an erotic talk, okay?" Fuli said firmly and moved his paw. "Yes, Kion's might be large, but we did it anyway."

"I'm sorry, I was just curious," he said. "Do you and the lion get bullied for being together?"

Fuli looked a bit stern on the cheetah. Her feelings towards the him disappeared. "Azaad, even if the mammals talked behind our backs, I couldn't care less."

Azaad gave the cheetah grin that Fuli had difficulties translating. Was it desirer?

"So, what about me and you, would you have stayed if I asked you to?" Azaad asked, blushing a little.

Fuli was silent for some seconds. "Look, Azaad, I liked you, but I had a job to do."

"And not if it where for love?"

Fuli looked dumbfounded at him. She might have had feelings for him, but she knew it wasn't love. "Azaad, If you wanted me, then you could have followed me to the Pride Lands," she sighed. "But I know why you didn't. I wasn't mature, and therefore not worth the effort."

"But you are now," he said and leaned in to kiss the cheetah.

Fuli got up. "Azaad! What are you trying on?" Fuli asked angrily. "It's been seasons since I saw you, and all of a sudden you want to flirt with me? I'm married to Kion, and only him. I know I'm older now, but that doesn't mean I have got an interest in you!"

Azaad looked madly back on her. "And for how long do you expect to be together with him?"

"Until we die!" Fuli snarled.

"But you can't possibly be together, you are a cheetah and he is a lion," Azaad said angrily. "You haven't got a second litter this season," he added, grinning. "Kion is soon going to lose interest in you when you don't want to pleasure his needs."

"Don't you dare remind me that he needs a second mate. I don't care, because he deserves better even though we are of same kind!" Fuli snarled.

"But you're not," Azaad hissed back, his soft voice was gone. "You are a freaking cheetah. You belong to be alone and mate with someone like me."

"I should mate with a git like you," Fui said disbelieving. "Tell me, what's the chances that you would have stayed with me after the mating?"

"You don't belong together with him!"

"Listen up, if you wanted me, you could have said something two, maybe I would have bit on your hook, but not now," Fuli growled. "Good night, Azaad!"

Fuli walked in her own thoughts. She was absolutely furious that Azaad had tried to kiss her, when he perfectly knew she was married, but she was even more mad on herself to let the git touch her fur. She shook her head, so the white flower in her ear fell down. Fuli watched by as the flower slowly fell towards the ground. She sighed and continued her walk, not realizing she was being watched.

"Did the cheetah ditch you?" a mockingly voice asked.

Fuli looked up and starred at a fierce looking black maned lion. "What are you talking about? Listen, I don't know who you are, so back off, before I call the rest of The Guard," Fuli snarled.

"So, you are The Fastest? Married to The Fiercest?" he asked.

Fuli looked a bit puzzled on him. "yes."

"great," he said, and with no warning he smacked a paw against the cheetah's cheek and pinned her to the ground. Fuli tried to resist but the lion squeezed around her neck, long enough to make her faint.

"Finally, we got the right one," the lion said.

"Took you too long," said a familiar mocking voice.

"You could have told us that he actually was married with her, not just having strong feelings for her," the lion said grumpily.

"I thought I said enough for your thick heads to understand the message."

The black maned lion growled. "So, what do we do with her? Throw her of the cliff?"

"No, I promised someone he could have some fun with her, before we end her," said the drawling lion. "Take her back to the lioness and make sure to disguise both of yours scent."

"You want me to kill an animal, just to rub her in its intestines?"

"No, that's too good for her, do it in the mud, will take her some time to clean it off."

"As you wish," the black maned lion grinned wickedly.

000

The meeting had been over for a long time and both prides had agreed to continue their close relationship with each other. Now that the Night pride was returning to their homelands, Kiara could return to feed the hungry cubs. Kion had returned from his search, and as always patiently waited for his wife to come home, but hours slept by as he waited, and Tasha noticed her father's concern.

"Dad? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"It's your mom," the lion sighed. "She hasn't returned. I fear that something might had happen to her."

"You think her and Azaad could-you know-"

"No, your mother haven't seen him for a long time and she knows better than trusting a male cheetah," Kion said.

"Where they ever in love like you and Rani?" she asked.

Kion gave the cub a pleased grin. "She had feelings for him, all right, but it wasn't like they went on night walks. I'll go look for her, you stay her sweetie," he added, kissing the cheetah on the forehead.

"Stay safe, dad."

"I will," he winked and ran out to find his lost wife. He sniffed the air trying to get the scent of her, and he found both hers and Azaad's. It seemed like they had had some fun. He could smell the cheetah had had his body pressed against hers and Kion growled in disgust that the cheetah had enough nerves to seduce his wife. He moved on, and saw to his relief, that their ways had parted and Fuli had continued on her own. Kion walked further with his nose in the ground. He stopped over a white flower. Fuli's white flower. "Fuli," he whispered. He sniffed the flower, but no matter how hard he concentrated, her trail was gone, but it wasn't all. He could smell that she hadn't been alone. Someone had found her and what kion could smell, it wasn't good news. He knew it was the scent from one of the three black maned lions. He had been here, and Great kings know what to her. He sniffed again, but their trail was gone.

000

Someone was gently pushing Fuli's head. She smiled pleasantly and moved pleasantly, knowing her husband was waking her up. "Kion, five more minutes," she said.

"Fuli wake up," said a voice, but it wasn't a male one.

Fuli opened her eyes and looked into a troubled lioness face. Tiifu was staring back at her. "Tiifu?" Fuli asked puzzled. "Where have you been? Zuri has been looking for you. We thought something bad had happened to you."

"That's true enough," she sighed.

Fuli looked more confused on her. "What do you mean?"

"We are not in the Pride Lands, if it's that you think," Tiifu sighed.

Fuli raised her head and looked around. She wasn't in Pride Rock's cave for sure. This one was smaller, and it smelled a lot of male lion.

"So, the cheetah is awake," said a mocking voice. Fuli turned her head and saw that three black maned lions had entered the cave. It was none other than the three black maned lions Kion had mentioned and feared. Fuli got up on her paws and hissed threateningly at them.

"Uh, she is a fierce one," said the other one. "Took some time cleaning your filthy fur, ha?"

"What are you talking about?" Fuli hissed.

"I covered you in mud so your pathetic husband wouldn't get your scent," mocked the lion.

Fuli hissed even more threateningly at them. "I really hope you're joking."

"He is not, Fuli," Tiifu said guiltily. "I cleaned your fur."

Fuli looked stunned at the lioness. "But that-that is private-that's a job for-"

"-For Kion, but it doesn't look like he is here, does it, sweetie?"

Fuli turned her face and saw that Ahardi had entered the cave as well. "You! You-you are the one that did this to me!" she hissed.

"Not the mud, but everything else is true," Ahardi said wickedly. "You see Fuli," he said turning his back to her and faced the wall. "I had dreams like you, but they were destroyed."

"You want me to give you my condolence? " Fuli mocked.

"No, I want you to listen," he said, turning his face towards her. "You where the one ruining everything for me." Fuli raised an eyebrow. "Let me tell you a story. Once was there a kingdom that was supposed to be ruled by one from two prides. One was familiar, the other was a stranger," he paused.

"I'm listening," Fuli said as an attempt to keep him going.

"Well, everything seemed like it was coming true. The prince and the queen seemed to love each other, but then something happened. The prince's heart belonged to someone else. It belonged to one of his best friends. You," he said, pointing a sharp claw towards her.

"Ahardi, if this is your best attempt of seeking justice, it's pathetic. You can't control who's going to fall in love with who," Fuli said unimpressed.

"That wasn't my point," he said threateningly. "If Rani and Kion had been married, I would have had your dear prince come out for a little accident. It would surely brake Rani's heart and she would look for support, and I would step into the light and be her king."

"You wanted to rule the Night Lands," Fuli said dubious. "Now I get it. Rani would never have married you by herself, but if Kion died and they hadn't started a family, you would be number one."

"You aren't as dumb as you look," Ahardi mocked.

"Then just tell what Tiifu is doing here?" Fuli asked.

"Well that was a minor mistake my subjects made," Ahardi mocked.

"We are not your subjects," growled the lion.

"They were so stupid to believe that your husband was married to a lioness when he deserved less," Ahardi continued, as if he hadn't noticed the lion's comment.

"Let me guess," she addressed to Tiifu. "You walked in on the moron while you hunted?"

"Yes," Tiifu confessed.

"But it's not the first time. Kion has seen those three when we were in the wilderness together," Fuli said, remembering the lions Kion had to scare away.

"Yes, after hearing you two had run away together, it was clear to me that my plan had failed," Ahardi said. "I planned my revenge and hired three unknown lions who could be a thread. They found you and their pathetic tactic didn't work of course."

"No, it didn't," Fuli agreed. "Kion returned to my and Tasha's aid."

"They were so foolish to try it again when you three had returned to the Pride Lands, but yet again something stopped them."

"I went into labour."

"It was clear to me that I had to take matters into my own," Ahardi concluded. "I looked for an easy prey that knew you well. So, well that she knew your secrets."

"Don't mention that traitor," Fuli snarled. "She abandoned her cubs."

Ahardi's wicked smile grew. "She abandoned them, no wonder why her pathetic face wasn't there yesterday. So, her cubs are future rulers now. Seems like I will get plenty to rule."

"So why am I target to you, Ahardi?" Fuli snarled. "What is it you want?"

"I want to make your life as miserable as possible," Ahardi grinned.

"And I suppose keeping me in here your prisoner will help?" Fuli spat.

"No, but I will," said a calm seducing voice.

Fuli looked towards the entrance and her eyes widened with fear. Right in front of her stood Makucha with his wicked smile. "Hadn't expected to see me again, had you, honey," he added as he calmly approached her. Fuli immediately began to walk backwards but hit the end of the cave. She was caught and this wasn't just a bad dream, it was real nightmare. Makucha stopped inches from her face and caressed her cheek creepily with his paw. "I can see that we two are going to have it very fun together," he added, and his wicked grin grew wider.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors note: Sorry I'm late with this chapter and I'm sadly going to be delayed again. There will be exams next week, so there won't come a new chapter within the following weeks, sorry:'(

Ono was flying high above the wilderness, far away from the Pride lands. His eyes were searching every inch for his lost friend. Fuli had been missing for some days and The Guard was trying assiduously to find her. Ono had already made a search above the Night Lands just to be sure the culprits wasn't hiding there. He had his suspicions that Ahardi could be the undercover type, playing his cards well, but this was all assumptions. But no matter for how long he searched, the cheetah and the black maned lions were gone.

He returned empty handed to the Pride Lands, to inform his step-in leader. He saw Amara was patiently awaiting outside Pride Rock for him. He started to fly down towards her and landed.

"Any signs of my ma?" she questioned immediately.

"No, your highness, she is gone, as well as the lions. There is no trace of them," Ono said to the disappointed lioness.

"We have to keep looking, dad is completely in despair, he hasn't slept at all," Amara said. "Why should they be sneaky enough to cover their scent?"

"I don't know, but I agree we have to find her soon," Ono said. "Three lions against one cheetah isn't a fair fight, and not one Fuli can win."

At that moment, Tasha and Shida arrived back from their search as well.

"Any luck?" Amara asked them, though she knew the answer the expression of their faces.

"No," Tasha said. "I and Shida have search around where dad encountered the lions for the first time, but their scent was gone, too."

"It's like they have been erased," Shida sighed. "Never existed."

"Dad is not going to be pleased by this news," Amara sighed. "I'll inform him," she added and walked inside the cave, leaving the three of them staring moodily at her back. Amara found her dad walking in circles, talking to himself, "All my fault".

"Dad?" Amara asked softly.

Kion stopped and looked at his daughter. He looked moodier than ever, and her daughter's expression didn't help on his mod.

"Ono has searched the northern regions and Tasha and Shida has searched were you met the black maned lions for the first time, but their traces are gone. One even searched the Night Lands, just to be sure."

"We'll find her," the lion said in a not too optimistic voice.

Amara noticed. "Dad, you have to be strong. Mom is it and she is the smallest of us, if she can, you can, too."

The lion pulled her into a tight hug. "I just don't know what to do if I lose her. It's my fault. I should never had let her go alone."

"It's not your fault, dad," Amara comforted, stroking a paw in the lion's mane. "You couldn't have predicted this."

"I just fear that I might never see your mom again," the lion sobbed.

"You will, dad. I promise. We find her."

Far away from the Pride Lands were Tiifu trying to calm down the king cheetah who paced the floor like a mad. She feared what was upcoming and knew it was investable because there were no chance that anyone would come and save them. The only reason she still was alive was because of Makucha to have a toy he could play with.

"Fuli, calm down, I'm sure they are looking for us," Tiifu assured, trying to hide the panic in her voice.

Fuli stopped her pacing and stared madly at the lioness. "Calm down!" Fuli bellowed. "I know what is awaiting me, Tiifu. If you knew what he wants to do with me, you would pace the floor, too. And what do you mean about "They are looking for us"? You said it yesterday yourself. They covered our scent. We are alone, Tiifu. We can't escape."

Tiifu looked moodily into the ground. "Do you really think he is going to do it with you?" she questioned timidly.

Fuli looked determined into Tiifu's eyes. "You don't know Makucha like I do, Tiifu. He is not one who plays with his food. He just does what pleases him."

"What are you going to do?"

"What can we do?" Fuli barked. "We have no chance of escaping. If I manage to flee, Makucha will quickly catch up and he will surely – surely -," Fuli tried to find courage to say what she feared. "Mate with me."

Tiifu looked away, feeling pity for the cheetah. "I was only trying to help," she whispered.

"Well it would be a lot more helpful if The Guard was here," Fuli sighed. "Then we could have been home by now."

"You are a part of The Guard," Tiifu comforted. "We'll figure something out."

Fuli looked disbelieving at her. "It would take a miracle to get us out of this alive."

Tiifu opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by one of the black maned lions.

"Makucha wants to see you," said one of the lions to Fuli.

"She will not be seeing him," Tiifu sneered. "So, bogger off!"

The lion's smile grew and slapped the Tiifu with his paw. "You better keep your mouth shut, or you get same treatment as your friend."

Fuli sneered at the lion, but before she could attack, another lion had forced his jaw around her neck, pulling her away. "Let go of me," she screamed, fighting hard to escape. The lion dragged her outside and threw her in front of Makucha. She looked up into his threatening smile. She quickly got up on her paws. She might be his prisoner, but she still had some dignity left to do everything in her will not to succumb to the leopard's deeds.

"So, want to go for a walk with me," he said with an undertone of desire.

"Rather kiss a baboon's ass, than going with you," she hissed back.

Makucha's smile grew. "You still got the largest mouth even though you know you're fucked," he said grimly. "Listen, Fuli, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Fine, bring her out," the leopard called to the lions. Soon after his command, Tiifu was dragged out by one of the lions. She as well fought hard to escape. "You see, it wasn't a mistake that your friend was captured, too. She might come in handy. We both know that you're not as harsh as you look, but if you don't walk with me, it's Tiifu that will have to pleasure the lions while you watch by."

Both Fuli and Tiifu's eyes widened with fear. Fuli knew Makucha was a creep but use a friend against her to do his biddings was just repelling.

"You repel me, Makucha," Fuli said slowly.

"You have to live with that, sweetie," he said grimly. "So, what will it be? I can't wait all day for you to make a decision."

Fuli turned her head to look at Tiifu who had stopped fighting. She looked fearful back at her. Fuli droopily turned her face back to the leopard. "If you promise they won't hurt Tiifu while we're gone, I will be yours."

Makucha's wicked smile grew. "Deal."

"Noo, Fuli, you can't, just let them do it!" Tiifu howled after her as she was dragged back into the cave.

"Shall we," Makucha said and began to walk. Fuli looked moodily into the ground, fully understanding what she had signed up for.

Back in the Pride Lands had there been observed more rogue attacks. Kion had neglected his duties to instead of focusing finding his wife. He had sent The Guard out in the search of finding her. He knew they trespassed territories and neglected their primary duty, but it was the only way to find her.  
Simba had noticed this and addressed his son with the matter. "Son, I know you really want to find her, but you can't send The Guard away all the time," he said. "There are no one to protect the Pride Lands while you and The Guard are gone, and your mom, sister and brother-in-law has been closed to be assaulted by rogues. If you don't change your strategy soon, we will be over run."

Kion looked disbelieving at his father. "You want me to stop my search for Fuli?"

"I know it's hard, but right now we need you and The Guard," Simba said. "We need you to protect us. I'm positive that your wife would agree. We got cubs, too, who can't defend themselves and you have to think about yours, too. Amara has been acting as your replacement the whole week. If you don't take your duties more serious, son, she will soon be in charge of your friends."

"How would you feel if mom was gone!" Kion asked. "You would have searched Africa through thick and thin to find her."

"I would have known my place," Simba barked at his son.

"How can you say that, father?" Kion asked angrily. "You love mom more than anything, don't pretend you would leak on the security just to find her!"

"I now it's hard, son, but I will do what's necessary to protect my kingdom."

"You can't be serious. You want me to give up finding her?" Kion asked disbelieving.

Simba hesitated. "Yes, do what's necessary to protect your home."

"Simba!" Nala interrupted, walking over to her son. "You can't blame your son for looking for his wife."

"I know it's hard, Nala," Simba said. "But we have to keep the Pride Lands safe. I here now give you an order, son. Stop your search and return to your duties," Simba sad sternly and walked away.

Kion broke down in tears and pushed his large head into his mother's chest.

"Shh, son. Fuli will show up soon enough, don't worry," she comforted, stroking a paw across his red mane.

"I'll never see her again," he cried. "If we don't keep up a search, it's surely all hope is lost."

"No, it's not, Kiongozi," Nala comforted. "Never give up hope."

Makucha and Fuli arrived back to the lions and Tiifu late on the evening. Tiifu had stopped her pacing when she saw them return. She looked alarmed at the leopard and the cheetah, though she began to wonder why Fuli looked so calm and Makucha so harassed. He kicked the ground when he passed her and cursed the air. Fuli walked inside the cave without replying to Tiifu questions, about how she could be calm. She followed her inside. "Fuli, how could you do this to yourself?" she asked hurt. "You should have - " but she suddenly stopped when she saw Fuli were amused.

"He never got the chance," she said with a smile.

"But - but you were gone for hours," Tiifu said dumfounded.

"You thought I would make it easy for him when we were alone," she teased. "No, I ran, and he ran after me of course. I spared some energy, so I wouldn't go dead and I let him get close to me, but when he did, I told him I would scream if he laid a paw on me. We were pretty close to the Pride Lands, so it was possible to someone hear me scream."

"You tricked him?" Tiifu asked dumbfounded. "But why didn't he try when you were on your way back?"

"That also occurred to me, but you saw how mad he was? I think it didn't occur to him. I think he was boiling with madness over that his sneaky tactic didn't worked out," Fuli replied.

"Fuli, why did you go with him?" Tiifu asked. "This is what he wants with you, you must not give him the satisfaction. You should have the lions done their par-"

"Tiifu," Fuli said firmly. "I would never forgive myself if the lions did it to you. You are a part of the Pride Lands and therefore under The Lion Guard's protection, which include me keeping you safe from any harm, even when the consequences will hurt me."

"But-"

"Hey," called one of the lions. "Ahardi is back. He got a surprise for you," he added with a wicked grin.

Fuli snarled at the lion. "I got enough of your lions for one day, if your boss wants to see me, he can get me himself."

The lion smiled and turned around. He stopped and turned around. "For your friend safety, I'll advice you to follow."

"Can you just not leave us alone for the night?" Fuli asked angrily.

"Oh, I'm not talking about the beauty," the lion smirked. "You better follow if your ex-friend wants to survive."

Fuli looked puzzled at the lion, but cautiously followed him outside. She saw Ahardi was dragging something large with him. At first sight, she thought it was a large antelope but as he got closer she saw it was-

"Tani!"

Fuli quickly got over to her as Ahardi laid her down. She had a nasty cut on her cheek and several scars on her body. "What did you do to her?"

"Thought she might do your company," Ahardi said mischievously. "I found her out in the field ansd she told me she had heard news that you had disappeared. So, as any good friend - oh, I mean ex-friend," he said, with an even wider grin. "I forgot you're no longer friends. Well she saw me through and accused me for being the culprit. I didn't deny, but I couldn't let her run to your husband, could I?"

Fuli looked madly at him as he walked pass her. She pulled her jaw around the lioness and when she pulled in her back skin it sounded like a low whimper came from the lioness. Fuli dragged her inside the cave to clean her wounds and scars.

"Tani?" Tiifu asked perplexed. "What is she doing here?"

"No idea," Fuli sighed as she began to lick her wounds clean. "Help me out here."

And together the two females began to clean the wounded lioness. Tani began to move by the touch of their tongues.

"Get off," she moaned. The two of them kept going undisturbed. "I said stop it," Tani said, fully awake, getting up from the ground while blood dripped from her wounds. She looked confused around and caught sight of Fuli. She immediately began to back against the wall. "I - I'm sorry, Fuli - I didn't mean to - I couldn't."

"Safe me your excuses, Tani and tell me why you met up with Ahardi!" Fuli said angrily.

"Wha - what? I – I was looking for you," Tani said puzzled, not understanding why Fuli hadn't launched on her yet. "I heard you had been captured and I wanted to help finding you, making up for – making up for-"

"Your mistake?" Fuli asked firmly.

"Yes," she timidly replied.

"well in that case you're forgiven," Fuli sighed. "But I'm not sure about your brother."

"Ah, so you're awake."

Ahardi had entered the cave and smirked at the lioness. "So, there is something I want to know. Where are our cubs?"

Tani growled.

"When I visited you the other day, you weren't there, neither were the cubs, Fuli confirmed," Ahardi said slicky.

"There are none," Fuli spat.

"I want to hear the truth from Tani, she is old enough to speak for herself," Ahardi snarled and approached her. "So, tell me, where are my sons?"

"How do you know it's sons?" Tani asked alarmed.

"What should it else be, girls, they can't rule," Ahardi said viciously and touched Tani's cheek.

"Don't touch me, your filth," Tani shouted and smacked his paw away. "I don't know where they are, all right."

"Well I know," Ahardi said wickedly. "They are being taken care of by your brother. I don't know which of the others are mine, but I'm certain Nuka is mine. Who would else be so stupid to name their cub after their dead brother."

Ahardi turned around and walked out of the cave. "Make yourself at home, while you can," he said as he vanished out through the cave.

Immediately Tani broke into tears. Fuli ran over to her, but the lioness casted away her paw.

"Don't," she sobbed. "Just leave me alone," she added and walked into a corner, curled herself up and tried to fell asleep.

Dawn rose over the Pride Lands and in secret Kion had pulled his daughter away from the hunting party's morning hunt.

"What is it you want to talk about, dad?" Amara asked. "You know I like the morning hunt."

"I know this is risky and too much to ask for, but I want you to continue the search for mom," Kion confessed. "Your grandfather has forbidden me to continue the search but not you."

"Yeah, but how am I going to managed it on my own?" Amra asked. "It's not like I have my own Guard. I'm all alone for the job," she said.

"Not if you assemble yours," Kion said sneakily. "Take your siblings with you," Kion whispered.

"Dad, this could be dangerous-"

"And that's why you keep together and don't split up, I don't want others to pay for mistake," the lion sad.

"But how do you expect we sneak out without grandpa noticing it?"

"Leave that to me, I got an idea for that. Just promise me you find mom."

"I will."

It was dead at night on the open savanna. Not a wind moved, but soon fast movement disrupted the peace. A cheetah was sprinting fast away from her pursuer, but the pursuer was not far behind. While the cheetah was running on ground, the pursuer was running from tree to tree, giving him the upper hand. He could clearly see the cheetah moving through the bushes in high speed, and he saw his chance and launched down onto the cheetah, pinned her down to the ground. The cheetah was trying to escape with all her strength, but with no luck.

"Oh, Fuli, you're going to make this so much easier if you just laid still," said Makucha in a devilish tone. He placed his paw on top of her head and pinned it down to the ground. Then he placed his body on top of her back, letting her feel his erect member. That made the cheetah lay still, petrified for what came next. "Oh, I almost forgot," he added, laying a paw across her mouth. "Then there are no chance your husband will her our love."

Those words made Fuli come back to reality and she launched her sharp teeth down into his paw. Makucha screamed in pain and quickly got up from her.

"Your mental bitch," he shouted at her, sucking his bleeding paw.

Fuli didn't wait for the leopard's next move and ran back towards her abductors, knowing that Tani and Tiifu would protect her. Large tears were streaming down her chin. Makucha had almost gained access to her and she disgusted herself for that.

She found the lioness waiting watchful in the night, while the three maned lions watched her. In the time that had passed, Fuli and Tani had managed to become friends again, but Tani still felt very guilty for letting her and her cubs down. Tani looked surprise to see the cheetah back. She had hoped their escapee plan had worked. Fuli pushed her crying face deep into her chest.

"I'm sorry, Tani, I couldn't, he was too fast," she sobbed.

Tani caressed the cheetah's back. "It's all right, Fuli. We just try again on another time."

"Try again!" Fuli cried. "You don't understand, Tani. He is too fast. I'll never be able to escape when he is around. We're done for it, Tani. There are no one that's going to come and save us. We're on our own."

Tani looked guiltily on the cheetah. It had been her idea to try and run for it, and the only one who was fast enough was Fuli, but there was the risk that she could lose her energy faster than usual because of the little food they were given and Makucha could gain in on her and do his dark deeds. "I'm sorry."

A harassed looking Makucha emerged and strode right in the direction of them. "Get away from the cheetah, lioness. She is mine and I want her now. She is going to pay for what she did to my paw," he snarled, showing his bloody paw.

"Fuck of, Makucha, she isn't yours," Tani snarled.

Makucha growled at her. "You can't protect her forever, soon you will be too starved to even move and I can have Fuli for myself," he snarled and walked away.

"Why do we even keep on fighting?" Fuli sobbed. "He is right, at some point he is going to get his claws in me, and I won't be able to escape."

"Don't say that, Fuli, you will escape. I'll promise. You're going to see your family again."

Kion were walking the dead savanna thin, trying to get his mind on something else. The last few days he hadn't got any sleep and felt exhausted. He had not done his duties like his father had told him so, but instead he had wandered alone, letting Amara do all the work. He knew it was wrong of him to let her do it, but right now he couldn't get his mind of the whereabouts of Fuli. He felt very guilty for letting her wife go alone and anger towards his father for cutting of his rescue mission. He wandered back to Pride Rock in hope that sleep would show itself tonight. He passed his father without a word and curled himself up in a far corner of the cave, clutched a white flower in his paw. Though the flower was beginning to rot, he couldn't let go of it. It had belonged to his wife, and even though how much she hated being dressed elegantly, he couldn't help but care for the flower like it was a priceless possession of his. He closed his sleepy eyes and finally fell asleep.

Someone was patting Fuli's head gently. "Fuli wake up," it whispered. Fuli opened her exhausted eyes and looked into Tani's worried face, but a hint of hope was shining in her eyes.

"Tani, what are you doing, if Makucha wants me now then fine, but he has to come here, I'm not going to lift a paw for him," she spat.

"No, he is sleeping," she whispered excitedly. "This is our chance."

Fuli looked over in the tree where the leopard usually laid in, watching her with his hungry eyes, and quite right, his eyes were closed tonight.

"He is just faking it," Fuli sighed. "I'm not going to make a new attempt. Just let him do his deeds."

Tani looked puzzled at her. "Fuli, how can you say that, this is your chance, you can escape without being noticed."

"And if I do, he will quickly follow up," Fuli barked. "I'm not going to play bait again."

"Fuli, he _is_ sleeping, I have checked it myself," Tani assured. "Please try again. You're only hope."

Fuli looked thoughtful on the lioness and got up on her paws. "Okay, but I want you to distract the lions for as long as possible and get Tiifu to help you. She is bolder than she looks."

"Then go," Tani said.

Fuli began to walk but turned around. "Listen, Tani I'm awfully sorry for-"

"Go!" Tani said more loudly and the cheetah ran away. Tani walked over to the Tiifu and pushed her. "Tiifu, wake up."

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Fuli is trying to escape again, so we need to let Makucha sleep for as long as possible and distract the lions."

Tiifu was quickly on her paws. "Is she making another attempt?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, and right now we have to help her as much as we can," Tani said.

"But how?"

"Leave that to me," Tani said and began to walk pridefully towards the lions, head up sky.

"Why do you got your fat nose in the sky for?" asked one of the lions.  
"Nothing," she replied firmly. "I just can't wait to see your asses getting beat."

"Watch it, lioness, or we follow the leopard's example," snarled the other lion.

"Believe me, even if I were exhausted you still wouldn't have a chance," Tani mocked.

The lion got up on his paws. "We shall see," he said and looked hungry at her, but turned his gaze to look for the yellow cheetah. "Where is your friend?"

"Where do you think, moron," she mocked. "Ahardi wanted a word with her."

"You better keep your mouth shut, or I won't go easy on you," the lion snarled.

"Go easy on her?" asked a voice. Tani looked up and so did the lions. Ahardi was looking down on them. "So, tell me, Mbaya. Who gave you permission to do anything with our prisoners?"

Mbaya growled at Ahardi but then frowned. "Weren't you out with the cheetah?"

Ahardi laughed. "Oh, Mbaya, who gave you that stupid idea I would spend time with Makucha's toy."

"Your mate has told us something else," the lion said.

"She is not my mate," Ahardi hissed. "What have you told them?" he looked over where the prisoners were supposed to be sleeping but could only find Tiifu. He growled at her and launched at her, pinning her head down to the ground. "Where is she?"

"She is long gone," Tani said amused. "You have failed, Ahardi."

"No, I think not," he hissed and released the lioness from his claws. He strode over to the sleeping leopard. "Makucha, wake up, your toy is gone."

Makucha opened his eyes very sleepily. "What?" he said grumpily.

"Your toy is gone, she escaped under your very nose," Ahardi growled. "Find her."

"She can't have come far," Makucha said with an undertone of worry as he ran away, too.

Fuli had been running in some time and could feel her body slow down. She had to stop soon to rest or else the same thing that happened over a season ago would be repeated. This time without someone to save her in the last moment. She came to a halt and exhaled. She looked up and almost let out a scream. Makucha had gained in on her faster than anticipated and he was looking around for her. His green eyes were lighting up the path. Fuli bended her body lower down in the grass, not able to be spotted and carefully began to walk. The leopard noticed the motion and walked closer. Fuli froze.

"You can't hide, Fuli. You know I see better in the dark than you do. Just come out and let's get it over with. I'll promise it won't hurt."

Fuli began to move again, fearing that Makucha could hear her fast beating hearth. The leopard launched. Fuli closed her eyes but didn't feel an impact. The leopard had mistaken his attack and had instead assaulted a mouse, who quickly ran away. Fuli sighed in relief and continued to walk. "You can't hide forever in the grass! I will find you!"

Makucha began to walk again. "You may have been sneaky enough to take a path around the trees, but I will find you."

He continued to follow the moving grass in hope he could ambush the cheetah when she made a mistake. He got ready to pounce when he noticed her yellow figure but also noticed a red maned lion, standing not too far away. It was clearly he hadn't eyed him for else his head wouldn't look around. Makucha got ready to pounce and sprinted towards the lion. The young lion looked petrified when he got sight of him. Makucha pinned him down with ease. "So, tell me, Kion, what is it you can afford Fuli that I can't."

"Kion?" the lion asked surprised.

"Love," said a voice, and now it was Makucha's turn to get pinned down. Fuli had come out of her hide. "And don't you dare ambush my son while he isn't on guard!"

"Your son?" Makucha said viciously. His smile widening. "So, I imagine he must have been a pain to squeeze out of your little hole?"

"Just shut up, Makucha and leave. I won't see you ever again," Fuli hissed and stepped down from him, walking over to her son. "If you show your face again, Kion will hunt you down."

"Oh, now I'm really beginning to quiver with fear," Makucha mocked.

"Run," Fuli threatened.

"Or what, will your fierce son use his roar like your husband did whenever he couldn't handle a situation."

"He is not the future leader."

"Well that's a pity, he looks a lot like his stupid father, is he as thick too?"

Akisi growled. "Don't you dare insult my father like that."

"Listen, boy, your father and mother strode wherever they liked to, even on other territories, so just a friendly warning if you want to keep those pretty eyes of you. Stay away from territories where princes don't belong," the leopard added and turned around letting his tail slide across Fuli's face. He paused. "Oh, and if your hot mother should ever leave your father, give me a call," he said and left.

"Mom?" Akisi asked puzzled, after the first shock was gone to see his mother ambush and threaten a leopard who seemed attracted by her. "Who was that?"

"Don't mention this to your father," she sighed and hugged him tightly. "I have been so worried for you and your siblings. How's your dad?"

"He is crushed," Akisi sighed and let go of the hug.

"What are you doing out in the dark by yourself?" Fuli asked worriedly, caressing the lion's cheek.

"Looking for you."

"And where are your siblings?"

"Looking for you as well," Akisi said with a grin. "Dad told us not to split up, but we thought it was best to. Then we could cover more ground. I just tell them we don't have to search anymore," he added and turned his head into the darkness and let a loud roar erupt from his throat. Shortly afterwards it was replied with an even stronger roar. "Yep, that's Amara. She has signaled to the others to return as well."

"I can't wait to see them. I must really have scared you," Fuli sighed. "I hope dad haven't pushed the four of you too much."

"He hasn't. He is going to be so relieved to see you back home safe," Akisi said and without a warning he pulled his mother into a warm hug, which she lovingly repaid.


	19. Chapter 19

Fuli walked back to Pride Rock, followed by her cubs who happily chattered about what had been going on while she was gone. They had been thrilled to see their mother safe and sound but right now the cheetah didn't payed attention to what her cubs were telling her. She was determined to find the king and queen and tell them what was going on before it was too late.

When the sight of Pride Rock emerged, Fuli's smile grew. In there she knew her husband were and the first thing she would do when she saw him was to kiss him and tell him how much she had missed him. He must had been in despair for days, knowing that she was in mortal danger. She entered the cave to Pride Rock with Akisi and the rest of his siblings and were met with surprised and incredulous faces.

"Fuli? You're back!"

Nala and Simba ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you're back safe. Did they hurt you."

"Simba, Nala, I need to speak to you. It's urgent," Fuli said under her breath. She looked at her cubs. "This is not a talk for cubs to hear."

"Urg, mom, seriously," Amara whined. "I'm the next leader."

"You're not leader just yet, so you do as I tell you, go and find the rest of The Guard with your siblings.

Amara and the rest went outside while they gave their mother mad glares for sending them away so fast after they just had found her.

"Ahardi is behind all of this."

"What are you talking about?" Simba asked as they walked further into the cave, greeting Kiara and Kovu and their cubs.

"What was it you said about Ahardi?" Nala asked when Fuli had hugged Kovu and Kiara.

"Ahardi has planned for a long time to take over the Pride Lands, but he wanted to wait till Kion and Rani had been married. The problem was that I came in the way, so for a long time he has wanted to get rid of me first, and he knew just how."

"What is it you're saying?" Kiara asked puzzled." "Makucha isn't-"

"Exactly," Fuli said. "I had more or less a shock when I saw him. Ahardi really meant it serious because Makucha tried on many occasions to mate with me, but I managed to escape with the help of Tani and Tiifu, so we need to go now if we're going to save them."

"Hold on, Fuli," Simba said. "Were Tani involved in this as well?"

"Yes, come on, we need to hurry," Fuli said hurryingly.

"Fuli, if what you say is true, then we can't just run of with hope that we will be in time to save them," Simba said determined.

"What is it you're saying?" Fuli asked disbelievingly, not understand why they didn't take it as serious as her.

"I say we need to warn the Night Lands before we can make a rescue operational."

"But the Night Lands are armed, they can defend themselves, that is something Tani and Tiifu won't be able to do," Fuli said.

"I know it's hard, Fuli, but we must do what's right-"

"What's right?" Fuli barked. "What's right is to save Tani and Tiifu."

"Ahadi is a part of the night Lands council," Simba said. "He is a cunning lion we know, and he could easily fool Rani and the rest of the council."

"But that's stupid! They possible can't risk that now!" Fuli barked.

"I know it's hard, but a king must do what he finds best, for the safety of others," Simba said firmly. "Get some rest, Fuli, and at dawn you and The Guard will travel towards the Night Lands to warn them."

"How can you say that!" Fuli barked. "Your brother-in-law's sister is out there. Your daughter's friend is out there!"

"Fuli, don't play the emotion card on me."

"I know it's hard, but they knew what they were doing when they chose you to be the messenger," Kiara said, laying a comforting paw around her shoulder.

"How can you agree with your father," Fuli asked disbelieving. "She is your friend, Zuri is going be devastated if anything happens to her!"

"I know it's hard to understand," Kiara said. "But someday I will be put in the same situation-"

"And I hope you will pick the right choice," Fuli hissed, waving of her paw.

"Fuli-"

"No, just forget it! The only one who I can trust here is my husband," Fuli hissed. "Where is he?" she added, noticing he was the only who missed. She looked around the cave and noticed the lion were sleeping in a corner of the cave with a white flower clutched into his paw. Fuli forgot her argument with her family and a smile came over her face, looking at the peacefully sleeping lion. She approached the lion and bended her head down to his, gently licking it.

The lion began to move unpleasantly. He had just fallen asleep after several days restless nights and now he was being disturbed. "Mom, stop, I need to sleep."

The soft caressing stopped. "Seriously," he heard the female voice say, but it wasn't his mother's. "I have been away for days and you have already replaced me with your mother?"

Kion opened his eyes and looked into the prettiest emerald eyes he knew so well. He touched her cheek and let his paw caress her soft and slick body in disbelief. "Fuli?"

The cheetah smiled and pushed her head against his. "Yes, Kion, I'm home, you don't have to worry."

"I have missed you so much," Kion said, stroking his paw down her spine.

"I have missed you too," Fuli said, touching his cheek.

"How did you escape?" Kion asked in all of a sudden worried tone.

"I tell you, come on. Let's go for a walk," Fuli said, kissing the lion on the cheek and walked out of the cave with him.

"Aren't you going to say hey to the others?"

Fuli bend her head in guilt. "They already know, Kion."

"What, and you didn't wake me up first?"

"Can we please not talk about this, Kion," Fuli sighed. "You're your father's son, and I knew how you would have agreed with your father."

"what are you talking about?" Kion asked puzzled, having no clue on what the cheetah was referring to.

"Your father has agreed in helping the Night Lands over our friends!" Fuli said frustrated.

"What?"

"I wasn't alone, Kion," Fuli sighed. "Tiifu had been captured too, mistaking her for being your mate. But that's not all. Tani came too. She was looking for me and ended up running into Ahardi, ending up as their prisoner, too."

"Tani were by your side?"

"Yes, she was the one who gave me courage to flee," Fuli confessed. "If it wasn't for her, I would still be back there."

"What is it you're saying, that Ahardi is behind this," Kion asked puzzled.

"Yes, he has planned his revenge for some time now," Fuli confessed. "It's no coincidence I'm the one being punished. I'm being punished because I ended up being your wife instead of Rani."

"But of course, I would have chosen you."

"Kion, he wanted to rule the Night Lands. He would have you come out for an accident, if you had been married with Rani. In her despair, he would be the support she needed, married again and then he would rule the Night Lands by himself."

"So, he is ruining our lives just because he can't be king?" Kion asked angrily. "Where is he, I want a word with him."

"You won't," Fuli sighed as they walked further. "None of us will because your father has sent us to the Night Lands to protect them and surely by the time, we realize we're at the wrong place, Tani and Tiifu would be dead."

"You fear he is going to kill them?"

"He _is_. It's my fault they are there in the first place," Fuli sobbed. "And I will have to live with the guilt, knowing I abandoned them."

Kion pulled his wife in for a hug. "They are not going to die, fool."

"Kion, we are going to be the wrong place tomorrow, your father has sentenced them to death while we waste our time!" Fuli shouted.

"So, you want to abandon the king's orders?" Kion frowned.

"The king? Why aren't you calling him father, besides, you abandoned my rescue," Fuli asked.

"What?"

"You followed your father's command, overlooking me!" Fuli said annoyed, giving her husband a glare. "And you put your cubs in charge of the rescue instead! They told me. How could you?"

"Fuli, I also have a job-"

"Don't you pull the job card on me!" Fuli hissed. "You would never stop blaming yourself if I never returned."

"Yeah, you could just have looked through Azaad, but I guess you enjoyed it," Kion mocked.

"Don't you start blame me, Kion," Fuli hissed.

"was his fur just as soft as yours?" Kion mocked.

"You know what, Kion, if you think I cheated on you with purpose, then fine. I gladly go back to Makucha," Fuli spat.

"Makucha?" Kion asked shocked, completely forgetting his anger.

"Yeah, in case you didn't know he was there as well, trying to mate with me, but at least I know he won't blame me for cheating," Fuli spat and ran away.

Kion was left heartbroken. He hadn't known what had happened to her, and not that Makucha were there as well. How stupid could he be, rounding on her for something she didn't do. And now he had lost her again. He should never had accused her in the first place. She deserved so much better than a stupid lion.

The dawn was rising, and Fuli had fought her way back to where she just had escaped from. She lowered her body when the scent of the lions caught her nose and she slowly crept closer. If none was going to help her friends, then she would have to do it alone. It was her fault they were here in the first place. She could hear the lions argue.

"What do you expect us to do, Ahardi," said one of the lions. "Your plan has failed. Makucha didn't catch the cheetah in time as you heard, that horny git, and now she has probably told everyone about your so genius plan."

"It was genius if you three just had watched her," Ahardi threatened.

"It was the leopard's job and he failed," said another lion. "He was sleeping. I said we should had finished her when we had the chance. Keeping her alive was a risk and look where it has taken us."

"I won't give up that easy," Ahardi hissed.

"What do you want to do? It would be suicide to try and take over the Night Lands when the cheetah has gossiped to everyone about your plan," hissed Mbaya.

"No, we can't continue the plan, are strategy must change but we can clean the table first," he said, and a wicked smile grew on his face as he turned towards their prisoners. He approached them. "So, who should we kill first? The beauty or the beast."

Tiifu hesitated and stepped back while Tani looked fiercely into Ahardi's eyes.

"Yeah, killing you will defiantly be as satisfying as killing the cheetah," Ahardi said and lifted his paw.

"Then why don't you!"

Ahardi turned his head with a satisfied smile. He looked upon the king cheetah who had been so foolish to return. "Fuli, always shows up when you're least wanted, but in this case, it's fine." "Want me dead, then do it yourself instead of keeping your paws clean," Fuli hissed. "Show what monster you really are."

"Oh, don't make this too easy, Fuli, you're literally begging me to kill you," Ahardi said mockingly.

Fuli looked fiercely back at the lion. "If a leopard couldn't catch me, why should you have a chance."

"Oh, it's not that," Ahardi mocked, his wicked smile growing. "You returned on your own, clearly help is not coming and your precious husband don't trust you. Am I correct?"

Fuli snarled.

"So, what was your fight about this time?" he mocked. "Aren't you allowed to go on patrol on your own anymore? Does he think you're to incapable of handling danger, or does he think you're a dirty whore who cheats behind his back?"

"Shut up," she snarled, looking to both sides. The three black maned lions were approaching her.

"No, don't," Ahardi said carelessly to them. "This is a satisfaction I want on my own," he said and pounced towards her. Fuli stepped out of the way, giving the lion a judging look when he passed her.

"Is that your best?" she mocked. "Even Kion could do that better in his sleep."

Ahardi pounced again but Fuli stepped aside once more. "Don't make this easy."

The lion snarled at her. He changed strategy and approached her slowly. Fuli turned around and ran toward one of the black maned lions. The lion stared mockingly at her and raised his paw to hit her, but Fuli leapt and jumped over him. Ahardi didn't bothered to run around the lion and instead hit him in the face with his paw, slapping him to the ground and continuing without a care. The two remaining lions snarled at him and walked threateningly toward him. "Out of my way," he snarled, looking determined.

"No, Ahardi, we're done with you," said Mbaya. "You have used us to do your dirty work while keeping yourself in the shadows and what's the thank? You don't even respect us, look at what you did to Dhaifu."

"He was in my way and now you are in my way," Ahardi snarled. "So, step aside if you don't want to lay down beside your brother."

Mbaya pounced and so did the other lion, colliding with Ahardi. The three fighting lions were so preoccupied that they hadn't noticed Fuli sneaking over to Tiifu and Tani.

"Now is our chance," Fuli whispered. "Go!"

Tiifu began to creep away, but Tani stared at the cheetah, incredulous. "Fuli, why did you come back, you could have been killed, we did this so you could-"

"Get help," Fuli said annoyed. "I get it, but does it look like it came? No, we are on our own."

A loud roar echoed through the air, attracting everyone attention. The fighting lions stopped their fight to look at who had interrupted them. A red maned lion was running determinedly towards them.

"Oh, look who comes," Tani said annoyed. "The prince has once again come to save the day."

The lion came to a halt and roared again, not giving his wife a single glance.

"Step aside," he threatened.

"Not your business, lion. He is ours," Mbaya said.

"He hurt my wife the most wicked way possible," Kion threatened. "I'm going to make him wish he never stepped on my wife."

"There you are wrong again, Kion," Ahardi mocked. "Your wife didn't look very happy when she came back. You two had obviously an argument. Did you tell her what pathetic guard member she is or that she is a whore? So, who do you think again have hurt her more, you or me?"

The lion looked beyond madness at Ahardi.

"Both," Fuli said angrily, approaching them, giving her husband a stern look. "Lions, Ahardi needs to be punished for what he has done and for what he was about to do."

"And you think we're obediently going to follow?"

"We promise you won't be punished if you just repent and promise to stay out of the Pride Lands and the Night Lands," Fuli assured, which caused the lions to frown.

"You don't think we are so thick, do you?" Mbaya mocked. "we got some unfinished business with Ahardi, don't we brothers?" he added, looking hungrily at the lion.

Ahardi's wicked smile faded and turned into fear. "Friends - you're not going to do this - we got things to do - we can easily take on them," he said for the first time with a quiver in his voice.

"Yeah, like we're going to bite on that again," Dhaifu hissed. "face it, Ahardi. You have lost."

"You can't – we're friends!"

The three lions pounced but Ahardi were faster and ran away. The three lions ran after him, determined to catch him. Kion were also reading himself to sprint but his wife placed a paw on his cheek pulling his face towards hers.

"Let them have him. Forget him," she said, looking determined into his amber eyes. "I know you want to punish him for what he has put me trough, but now I'm here. He can't hurt me," she gently said, stroking a paw against his cheek.

The lion's anger melted away and looked guiltily into her emerald eyes. "Fuli, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Kion," Fuli said letting go of his cheek, but Kion stopped her and placed it back on.

"Please don't let go," the lion said tearfully.

"I should have known Azaad was up to no good, when he wanted to be alone with me," Fuli sighed turning her gaze away from the lion. "Apparently I'm an easy prey. I didn't saw through Makucha and neither Azaad."

"It's not your fault, fool," Kion comforted, pulling her face up towards hers. "It's mine. I was a moron to blame you for anything. I was a coward for not going after you myself-"

Fuli had leaned in, placing her lips on the lion's mouth, kissing him. Kion replied the kiss by affectionately grubbing his paws in her fur.

"Urg, while you at it, why don't you just make out?" Tani said annoyed. "Don't mind me, I'm fine."

Fuli broke the kiss with a smile across her face. "Admitting you were wrong is the rightest thing you have done in a long time."

"hey," Kion said, pulling her in for another passionate kiss.

"Oaky, I just find my way back home alone," Tani said annoyed, beginning to walk.

Fuli broke the kiss again. "Give me a moment with Tani, hon," Fuli said, stroking his cheek. "Don't worry, I won't go being abducted again," she added by his longing look. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and ran after Tani.

"Tani, wait up!" Fuli called.

Tani stopped and looked annoyed at the cheetah. "What?"

"You are going to return with us, aren't you," Fuli said a bit nervous.

The lioness signed and looked down into the ground. "How can I? I failed you, my family, and worst, my own cubs."

"Tani, they will forgive you," Fuli comforted.

"I can't, I can't face my brother, I can't face my cubs – I – I – I can't produce milk anymore," Tani sobbed.

"Tani, Kovu will not blame you, he is your brother," Fuli comforted. "And your cubs can barely walk, I'm sure Kiara will be willing to give you a chance to take care of them."

"I highly doubt that. I failed the first time being a mother, so why should I not let them down again?"

"Tani, they are yours. You got the right to claim them."

"But I don't want to," Tani sobbed, looking at the cheetah. "They are far better of without me. It's best I'm not a part of their life."

Fuli looked determined at the lioness. "Now you listen to me, Tani. Once a wise lioness told me I was their only hope and that I should have courage," Fuli said firmly. "That lioness was you."

"Don't you think I can remember what I said," Tani sobbed. "It's less than a day ago."

"I say the same to you, have courage, we all miss you, mostly your brother, but I also miss your company," Fuli confessed.

Tani looked amazed at her. "Why? You're better off without me as well. Then you don't have someone who will betray your friendship all the time."

"Please Tain, I miss you," Fuli confessed. "I miss someone to go on patrol with."

"What about The Guard?" Tani asked suspiciously.

"It's not the same, Tani, you're a different friend, the only girlfriend I have," Fuli said.

"Me? Your girlfriend? What about Tiifu and Zuri," Tani questioned.

"Beauty, grace, not really my type, I need someone who's fierce and fun to mock."

Tani sighed. "Look, Fuli, I would love to return, but my guilt will just grow, knowing what a failure I am."

"Listen up, Tani, you're not a failure, you're one of the bravest I know. You risked your life for my sake."

"that was so you could escape and get help."

"But still you figured that Ahardi was behind this. Show the same courage and return, please," Fuli begged.

Tani bit her lip. "Okay, but I don't want to see my cubs at first. I have to get used to the feeling that every time I look at them, I see what a failure I am."

Fuli smiled comfortingly at her. "You are not a failure, you're perfectly ordinary. We all make mistakes."

Tani wiped away her tears and gave the cheetah a smile for the first time in a while. "Fuli, thank you for giving me a what – third chance."

"Anytime," Fuli said and began to walk home, followed by the lioness.

By the time they reached the Pride Lands had Kion joined them which made Tani awkward, being together with two lovebirds. Fuli were gently purring while she walked close up against the lion and even now and then they would kiss. Tani rolled eyes every time they did so.

"Would you two stop doing that?" she said annoyed.

"Come on, Tani," Fuli laughed. "Don't tell me you didn't do this with Ahardi."

Tani blushed a little. "We just talked and we both had enough dignity to not walk up against each other like we were glued together.

Fuli let out a giggle while she nuzzled her head against the lion's body.

Tani kept quiet for the rest of the trip. She had to admit she missed her home, though it hadn't been her home for the longest time, but it was the one that felt like one the most.

Tani looked up and came to a halt. In front of them were a brown lion followed by a honey badger, an egret and a hippo running towards them. The brown lion embraced Tani and kept her in a tight hug.

"Tani, I'm so glad you decided to return," the lion sobbed.

"Pull it together, brother," Tani said annoyed, patting the lion awkwardly. "You're being embarrassing."

"Fuli, you're home too."

The Guard pulled their friend into a tight hug as well.

"Yeah, I'm okay, no need to worry," Fuli said, feeling a little guilty for not visiting them when she returned.

"Your cubs told us you were back, but when we came to Pride Rock you were gone. Kion shortly met up with us, telling us he had been searching for you as well. But you were gone. Where?" Bunga questioned.

"Yeah, we had some unfinished business," Fuli said drying her paw in the lion's mane. "I had to take care of something on my own."

"Simba wants to send us to the Night Lands right away, so we better get going," Ono said.

"Oh, that won't be necessary anymore," Fuli said.

"What?"

"We won't be seeing Ahardi and those black maned lions for a long time," Kion said.

"What are you talking about?"

"We'll explain it on the way," Fuli said. "If Tani can come free of her brother," Fuli added, looking teasingly at the lioness who awkwardly patted her brother.

"Just let go brother, I'm home, I won't run away again," Tani said annoyed, finally freeing herself of her brother's grip.

"I thought I would never see you again, after what Fuli told us," Kovu sobbed, beaming at his sister.

"Well I'm not hurt," Tani said. "Can we go now?"

They continued the walk but while Fuli went in depth with what had happened in the early hours, but it wasn't long after that they were interrupted again. Fuli and Kion's cubs were running toward them. Fuli ran ahead to greet them, and hugged each of them tightly, licking their faces.

"Mom, stop," Shida whined, getting free of her mother's grip.

"What's got into you," Amara asked puzzled.

"I'm just so happy to see you again," Fuli said relived.

"You saw us yesterday."

"Yeah, but I didn't realize how grateful I should be, having such wonderful cubs," Fuli said.

"Mom, you're embarrassing us," Tasha said.

The others followed up and Kion hugged his cubs too.

"Dad, stop," Shida said annoyed. "It's like you haven't seen us for a month."

"I was just following your mother's example," he teased.

"Ono, would you be so kindly to warn the Night Lands about their traitor?" Fuli questioned. "we need to finish this as soon as possible."

"On it," Ono replied and flew of.

"Wait, where is Tani?"

"She continued with her brother," Bunga replied.

"Oh no, the cubs," Fuli said alarmed and ran off towards Pride Rock without looking back. She ran inside the cave and to her surprise, Tani laid calmly down with her two cubs in her paws, looking a bit startled. Kiara seemed to have started a little early on her second chance.

"Right, you just have to nurse and love them, Tani," Kiara said. "You'll be doing fine."

"O – okay," Tani said a little surprised, while one of her cubs reached a paw up to her face.

Fuli sighed in relief to find Tani not on the run but taking up her duties as a mother again. She approached them. "Is everything going all right?"

"I think they are happy to have their mother back," Kiara said and got up from hers. "Well, I think I want to go hunting."

"So, I suppose I'm the babysitter?" Fuli frowned.

"Course," she winked and left the cave.

Fuli laid down beside the cubs and began giving each of them a bath.

"Fuli, thanks for coming back and giving me a chance again," Tani said, looking adoringly at her cubs.

"You know, I was almost tempted to chase you off but that would be too cruel to Kiara. She has really been managing it fine with the four of them, but I think she will be happy to have you get your cubs back."

Tani gave the cheetah weak smile before she as well gave her cubs a bath.

000

Fuli, why is it you don't want to tell me," Kion asked. He and her had wandered off at nighttime to get some privacy, but Kion still felt he didn't know the whole story about his wife's adventure.

The cheetah turned to face her husband. "Because I just don't want to."

"Fuli, you're hiding something. What is it I can't know?"

"Because I'm disgusted!" Fuli bellowed. "Not at him, but at myself."

"It's not you who's going to feel bad, it's him," Kion said angrily. "Honestly, how can you talk down to yourself like that?"

"Because I feel disgraceful, I'm supposed to be your wife, but I have let too many males get close on me when I was supposed to stay true to you," Fuli confessed. "I'm pathetic!"

Kion leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. "No, you're not," he comforted. "You're the best cheetah a lion could wish for."

"I just don't feel like I deserve this."

"You're right, Makucha and Azaad should have known better," Kion said.

"No, I don't feel like I deserve this life with you, I'm a cheetah, not a royal," Fuli confessed.

"Fool, how close did he get?" Kion urged. "This doesn't feel like you. You appreciate your life. You don't look back at the time where I had to convince you."

Fuli turned around, not facing the lion and sighed deeply. It was the moment of truth. "The second time he came to close," she confessed. "I could feel his cock touching me."

Kion looked shocked at her. "And he didn't-"

"No, Kion," Fuli sighed, facing him. "if you don't believe me, you can smell."

"I believe you, fool," he quickly said. "I just wanted to know in what way he hurt you."

"Eh, threatening to let the lions' rape Tiifu if I didn't do what Makucha asked me to, almost succeeding in it," she said in a fast talk. "anything else you want to know."

"Yes," Kion confessed. "Are you still mad on me?"

Fuli gave hm a teasing smile and walked closer to him, touching noses, forcing the lion backwards. "How could I? My innocent boy, who so obediently follows his dad's order and sending our cubs out in the field at night, looking for me. You really know how to charm me, don't you?"

Fuli had walked him up against a tree, now forcing their heads together. Kion blushed madly and felt a little insecure with where the cheetah's mind was heading. She pushed her body up against his chest and purred gently.


	20. Chapter 20

Weeks passed since Ahadi had tried to avenge himself on Fuli, but she had managed to get the truth out of the lions and managed to get Ono to warn the Night Lands before someone else did. Rani had been flabbergasted when she had heard their story and was a bit dubious at first, though it was nothing compared to Nguvu. He went furious and accused the bird for being a little liar who was led behind the light by a cheetah. He needed more proof than just a bird's warning, but them Fuli, Tani and Tiifu brought him. They each told him their story and point of view plus, Tani showed her scars. Nguvu thought it was weak but when Fuli told that Ahadi had used Tani to lure out her deepest fear, Rani put the pieces together and figured their member hadn't been all sane. If he ever shoved his face in their lands again, he would be punished with death. Tani were pleased with this treatment, though Fuli were a little insecure if it was the right thing to do.

If Fuli and Kion had thought their troubles were over, they were wrong. Shida had been for a long time planning to go solo and try to live a solitude life as a cheetah, completely dependent on himself. He consulted his parents with his idea, but none of them were pleased about the news.

"Absolutely not, Shida," Kion had said. "Your family is here and so is your life."

I'm a cheetah! I'm not meant for the family life, sure it's great and I love you guys, but I want to be independent," he had said to defend himself.

"You're part lion, too," Fuli comforted him.

"That's just something you're saying," Shida said, annoyed that his parents didn't understood his wishes. "Maybe I got dad's paw marks but that doesn't make me a lion."

"We just think this decision is a bit to rash," Fuli said. "You're not even fully grown. Who knows what's out there? Ahadi might just wait for another opportunity to hurt our family."

"My claws don't retract anymore and you're the one always telling me that I should follow my heart, even though others tell me I'm wrong."

"Honey, we just want to protect you," Kion said, giving him a smile. "Your safe here."

"Maybe you're trying a bit too hard," Shida spat. "Look, Amara got a purpose staying here and Tasha is going her own ways soon, and Akisi is just goofing around, but I don't got anything to do here."

"What you mean Tasha want to go too?" Fuli asked hurt.

"No, I – I don't know," Shida confessed. "It's just we are not meant to be part of a pride."

"You're not just a part of a pride," Kion comforted. "You're a part of our family."

"I know, I know, but I want to live my life," Shida said, almost beggingly. "You're living your life together and that's fine, but I want to be independent."

Fuli and kion looked at their son with nervous expressions.

"You don't want to consider giving it a second thought?" Fuli asked.

"Urg," Shida said frustratedly. "I know I should be grateful for having a family who cares, but right now I actually wished you would be interested in what I want, and not act like yours is the perfect," he added before he left the cave.

Both parents looked guiltily at each other. "You really think we should consider?" Fuli asked.

"Course not, he is a young boy, who knows who will hurt him if he goes solo?" Kion worried.

"He is not a cub anymore," Fuli said. "He is grown, maybe we should let him?"

"Not on my charge, fool," Kion said, rubbing his paw across her head.

With much disagreements and many arguments over the following two months, Fuli and Kion eventually gave in for their son request and tearfully wished him safe travel on his journey, as a lonely cheetah, at sunset. The cheetah hugged his siblings and punched his brother in the side.

"Take care of them, brother," he teased.

"I – I will," Akisi said a little tearfully.

"Stay safe my son," Fuli sobbed, caressing his cheek and hugging him tightly.

"I will," Shida said, letting go of her mother's tight hug and walking over to his dad.

"And don't pursue trouble," Kion added.

"It's you that gets into trouble with ease, not me," Shida said, hugging his father. "I'll promise I visit you at some point," he added, taking a last glance at his family before he left.

Fuli leaned her tearful face into the lion's mane and cried uncontrollably. "It's all right, fool, he'll be home," Kion comforted, patting the cheetah's head, watching their son slowly disappearing in the horizon.

As the weeks passed, Fuli had high hopes that her son would return at some point, wishing he hadn't left his home. But as weeks turned into months, and even more months, she eventually gave up hope. Though she knew he would be safe, she had a horrible feeling that something had gone wrong. She had been discussing it with Kion, but he had told her to stay calm.

"Fuli, he is a young cheetah, he knows it's not a good thing to seek danger," he comforted. "Look, he would be more pissed than happy, showing that we care, if we sent Ono out to check if he is okay."

"I know, I know. I just can't help thinking that something bad happened to him," she worried. "What if he hurt himself of what if Makucha has found him?"

"Do you really think Shida would be so stupid to go near the leopard's territory?" Kion said amuse at her worry. "You have trained him well and he knows how to hunt. You don't have to act so much like a – like-"

"Like what?" she questioned puzzled.

"Like a mother."

Fuli looked embarrassed away.

"Look, I know you want to be a good mother, but we have to face that they are grown. We don't got much to say."

"I just wished he would show up soon," Fuli sighed.

"Don't worry, fool," Kion comforted. "He will be home when you least expect it."

"Yeah, I wish if that was sooner," she sighed and walked out of the cave. She walked down the rock and passed the lair, but noticed someone was inside, staring at some paintings on the wall. She looked closer and saw it was her daughter.

"Amara?"

The lioness quickly turned her head and looked embarrassed at her mother who approached her.

"Oh, hi, mom, I was – I was just-"

"Looking at our paw prints," Fuli noticed when she was close enough to notice what she was looking at.

"Yeah," she nervously confessed. A pink blush had appeared on her cheeks.

Fuli looked at the five young paws that were marked in the wall many seasons ago. She stroked her paw over the wall, thinking back of the old days when they had all been young and foolish. "You are thinking about the future, aren't you?" Fuli questioned, looking at her troubled daughter.

"Yes," she sighed moodily. "One day that would be me and my guard."

"You are going to managed it just fine," Fuli comforted, hugging her daughter.

"How do you know?" Amara questioned doubtfully. "I haven't even thought about who I want to pick."

"And you don't have to. You still got time."

Amara looked moodily at the wall again. "But I can't stretch it forever, at some point I have to pick. So, which one is yours?"

"That would be that one," Fuli said, pointing at the small cheetah paw.

"Wow, you had a tiny paw," Amara said amazed.

"Yeah, it has grown since," Fuli said annoyed, comparing her paw.

"But not as big as dad's," Amara giggled.

"You want me to comfort you, or should I just leave you here, pitying yourself for not being like your dad?"

Amara looked shocked at her mother, but Fuli looked even more. "I – I'm so sorry, honey, I didn't mean to-"

"I was only joking," Amara said flabbergasted. I didn't bully you."

"I know, I know it was wrong of me," Fuli apologized. "It's just – I miss being a mother."

"But you are."

"I mean I want small cubs to care for," she sighed. "Defenseless small cubs," she said dreamingly. I just miss your brother, and I wish you wouldn't grow up so fast, becoming like your father."

"You're still my mom, no matter if you're a cheetah," Amara comforted.

"Thanks, honey," Fuli sighed, kissing her on the forehead. "Well, I'll be going out hunting. I need to get my mind on something else than your brother. Want to join?"

"No, I have just eaten."

"And another example that my cubs are grown," she sighed and walked out of the cave.

"Have fun," Amara teased, watching her mother leave her.

Fuli ventured out on the hunting grounds. She looked up on the sky and noticed the clouds looked very gloomy, like they were a warning. It looked like she had to be quick if she wanted to be dry, before the rain would start to fall. She inflicted her body and watched a nearby gazelle. It had its back to her, so Fuli launched and pinned the squeaking gazelle to the ground, biting its neck. As soon as she had done that, the rain started to fall. She looked up to search for refuge for the cold rain that penetrated her fur, and she noticed a close by tree. She dragged the gazelle under the tree and ate it peacefully there, somewhat save from the hammering rain from above. After the rain had passed, she began cleaning her bloody head and wet fur. She licked her paw, but when she did, she felt someone else was cleaning her as well. She lowered her paw and noticed a cheetah was cleaning her fur as well. She quickly moved out of his reach.

"Do you mind?" she hissed annoyed.

"What, babe, your fur is dirty, let me clean it," the male cheetah said with desire.

Fuli moved further away. "I'm capable of cleaning my own fur, thank you," she said annoyed and continued licking her paw, but the cheetah was persistent and began licking her cheek, getting closer to her mouth.

Fuli moved away and by his eager attempt of gaining access to her mouth, she placed a paw on his. "Oaky, charming. I know what it is you want, but you're not getting it from me," she said fiercely.

"Your paw smells wonderful," he said in an attempt of soften her. He continued her down the arm, but when he got to his stomach, Fuli smacked him on the cheek and stared madly at him. The cheetah stared perplexed back, not expecting she would hit him.

"You keep your dirty mind as far away from me!" she warned.

"Come on, hon, if not me then who," he said, pressing his face against her ear.

Fuli smacked him across his eye this time. "Get as far away from me, or it will be worst for yourself!"

"Fine, cranky lady," the cheetah hissed, holding a paw on his sore eye. "I'll bet I'm not the first one you have turned down."

"That's correct!" Fuli growled.

"Funny thing, you could have been cute together, for as long as the mating season would last," the cheetah commented.

"I bet we could!"

"He looked a lot like you, in fact," the cheetah said as he turned away in defeat.

Fuli looked madly at him but then her face turned to curious. "Who do I look like?"

"The king cheetah of course," the cheetah spat. "Almost same pattern but with light brown spots on his paws, plus some large amber eyes."

"Shida!" Fuli said exited. What direction did he went?"

"He is heading this way," the cheetah said annoyed, feeling tricked that she shows more interest in someone else than him.

Fuli took a last happy glance at him before she ran off.

"Hey, what about us mating? A trade for a trade!"

Fuli ran as fast as her paws could carry her. She had got her energy back after the meal, but she knew it wasn't what gave her the strength. It was the thought of finally seeing her cub again, even though he would be embarrassed seeing her clutched to him. She caught the sight of the yellow cheetah.

"Shida!" she said happily, running towards him and hugging him tightly, though the hug wasn't repaid. "I have missed you so much."

"Get of me, mom," he spat, trying to free himself.

"Relax, son, I'm not going to hold you all time," she teased, not understanding his serious tone.

"I said, get off," Shida threatened and pushed her away.

"Shida – what-?"

"I have come home to reclaim what's rightfully mine," he said in a serious tone. "I'm going to be taking the lead."

"Shida, what have got into you?" Fuli asked puzzled. "What are you going to claim?"

"My right to be leader," he hissed. "I was the firstborn. Therefore, it should have been me, not Amara."

"But – but it has always been the second born," Fuli tried to say, but he wasn't listening.

"That time has come to an end," Shida said fiercely. "It's time for the cheetahs to rise and show what they are made of."

"Shida – what-"

"I'm going to challenge Amara," Shida said pridefully and ran ahead, not taking a second glance at his mother.

000

Tasha were walking out on the plains just outside Pride Rock, enjoying the last sunlight after the rain. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar cheetah running towards her.

"Hey Shida," she greeted. "long time I have seen my little brother. How have you been?"

"I'm not your brother," he growled at her.

"Pardon?" Tasha asked surprised, not understanding why her brother was being so rude.

"You were just an orphan who were left by her mother because she didn't want such a pathetic girl like you! You were just lucky to get enough pity from a cheetah who took you in."

"That's not true," Tasha said perplex, feeling hurt beyond words. How could her own brother talk down to her like that?

"Yes, it is, you are just a pathetic cub who happens to come across my mom."

Shida, stop," Tasha said alarmed, feeling tears started appearing in her eyes.

"Oh, am I being rude towards you?" Shida mocked. "Well get used to that when I'm in charge, and you can bet I'm not going to have something as low as you in my Guard."

"Stop," she sobbed.

"Tasha, what's wrong?"

Akisi came over to them, seeing her big sister was crying.

"Oh, and how have my little brother been? Enjoying yourself? Behaving like a foolish, shit cub who will never be a proper lion."

"Take that back, Shida!" Akisi hissed. "What did you say to her?" he questioned, pulling his sister into his arms.

"I just told her she wasn't a real part of our family," Shida spat.

"You're wrong, Shida," Akisi growled. "You are doing the opposite of what ma and pa told us to do. If anyone is least qualified to lead The Guard, it's you. You don't solve conflict, you create them."

"That might be, dear brother, but it's time someone takes responsibility and fix what our father did wrong."

"What are you talking about!" Akisi said mouth dry.

"You'll see in time, when I'm leader of The Guard," Shida said, walking past his mad brother and hurt sister.

000

Fuli was walking back to Pride Rock in her own thoughts, wondering what it was Shida had meant by "Taking the lead"? He wasn't really going to challenge Amara. She walked until someone brought her out of her thoughts.

"Mom! Mom!" someone cried.

Fuli looked up and saw Akisi running towards her.

"Son, what's wrong?" she questioned puzzled, seeing her son looking distressed.

"It's Shida. He wants to be the leader of The Guard," Akisi said under his breath. "He told Tasha that she wasn't a part of our family."

"He did what?" Fuli asked perplexed. "How could he?"

"Come on, before he hurts himself," Akisi urged. "Dad is mad, he won't let him get close to Amara."

The two felines ran back home as fast as they could. Fuli's heart was pumping fast with worry. How had Shida changed from an innocent cub to a fierce cheetah. It couldn't had been their parenting, could it?

They returned to home safely and was near the lair when they saw a large reg mane, lion looking down on a cheetah, but from their perspective, they looked equal. Both of them were glaring madly at each other.

"Step side, dad," Shida growled.

"Not until you realize what an absolute moron you are!" the lion growled.

"I'm the firstborn," Shida hissed. "It should have been me!"

"Will you look at yourself, son," Kion spat. "You're a disgrace."

"I'm not the disgrace, you are!" Shida hissed. "Being so pathetic, not being able to seek revenge over them who hurt mother or be so careless about me and letting ma being above you."

"Shut your mouth, son," Kion roared. "You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know anything about making sacrifices."

"I think I do, actually. I think it's a pretty big sacrifice to be a part of this family," Shida growled. "You let someone in who's not a real part of the family, and you're letting a lioness take the lead of The Guard when it should have been a boy!"

Kion looked stunned at him. "You're not worth anything," Kion hissed. "You're not even worth being called my son any longer."

"Well I don't want a pathetic father like you, mom could have done better!" Shida roared, feeling hurt.

"I never thought I would have it to be any different with this family, but I was wrong," Kion said gloomily. "I wished it was you who had been stillborn."

Akisi's jaw dropped. Fuli looked horrified at her husband to her son. Shida cried a silent tear and raised his paw in anger. He lashed down but Fuli had ran in between him and the lion, so his paw scratched down on her fur, giving her a large cut.

"No," Shida screamed.

Fuli felt to the ground, barely able to move over her pains.

"What have you done!" Kion roared, stepping in front of his wife.

"I – I – I didn't mean to, it was an accident," the cheetah sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"Get away from her," he hissed. "Run away, and never return!" he bellowed into the cheetah's face.

Shida looked horrified from his dad to his mother, before he turned around and ran away.

"Fuli, are you all right?" Kion asked softly, lowering his head to her wound, licking it clean.

"No, I'm not," she hissed slowly.

"Just lay still, I'll be getting help," Kion said worried.

"No, you won't," she hissed, raising her head. "Shida needs help more than I do."

"Shida? But he hurt you, he has brought pain upon our family, he is no longer-"

"No matter how much he might have hurt us today, it's not comparable to what you did," she hissed while tears streamed down her face. "He is still my son and right now he needs me!"

"Fuli I-"

"Don't give me your pathetic excuses that it was to protect our family, he just wanted to show his worth," she said, getting on her paws. "But now you have scared him off. I know you don't want to show him forgiveness, but I will."

"Fuli, you can't possibly go after him in that state."

"Just watch me!" she said as her final words, before she limping after her cub.

000

"Wait, Shida, stop!"

"Don't follow me!" Shida cried.

"Wait up, hon," Fuli said, limping up beside her son. "I know your mad on us, but-"

"I'm not mad on you, I'm disgusted by myself," Shida sobbed. "I hurt you, I should never had listened to Makucha. I'm so sorry."

"Makucha?" Fuli asked stunned. "What has he to do with this?"

"I met him when I was on my own, he taught me things I regret now. I should never had listened to his lies about becoming someone I didn't wanted to be. He fooled me to think I was worthy of being leader, showing everyone that cheetah wasn't low in the food chain. I just wanted to make your proud."

Fuli stroke a paw across his tearful cheek, but Shida turned his face away. "Son, being yourself is what we want, and you are doing our us proud with whatever you do."

"Like hurting you?" he sobbed.

Fuli gave him a weak smile. "I know you regret what you did, but we can't change our past."

"But we can still run from it," the cheetah sobbed.

"Not if that part still wants to be a part of your life," Fuli comforted.

"I don't deserve being a part of the family, I brought you shame, even dad said it himself," Shida sobbed. "How can it be you ran after me when I did that to you?"

"No matter how much you hurt us today, I still love you and why I did it was to protect both of you. Dad don't fancy scars, so he won't be please if he had got one."

"How can you make this sound funny?" Shida asked flabbergasted.

"Because I still want you to be a part of the family," Fuli said, caressing his cheek.

"That's just something you're saying to comfort me, I know all of them are hating me with good reason. I'm not welcome anymore."

"That's not true, just tell them the truth that it was Makucha who fooled you," Fuli comforted.

"How? How can you even think they will listen to me, after what I did? No, this is for the best," Shida said and turned around. "I won't bother your happy life anymore."

Fuli looked moodily to the ground as Shida began to run away, but he stopped when he heard his mom speak agian, though she wasn't talking but singing. Singing his lullaby.

"Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my paw  
Hold it tight"  
She walked down to him and caressed his body with her paw, reaching down to his paw and clutching it tightly.  
"I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My paws will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"  
Shida pushed his head against her chest and broke down in tears. It was a long time he had heard his mom's comforting, singing. It always calmed him when he was afraid, but right now he felt empty and homeless.  
"'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more"  
Fuli kept stroking his head and felt his sobs become fewer and fewer.  
"You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always"

Fuli looked down on her cub and saw he had fallen asleep, leaned up against her chest. She smiled at the sight and gently laid his head down in the soft grass. "Goodnight, my love," she whispered, kissing his forehead and laying her head across his.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning when Fuli woke up, all sign of Shida had vanished. He was nowhere to be seen or smelled. Fuli didn't bothered going looking for him, for she knew he was miles away by now and with her wounded arm, it would take weeks to find him. Instead, she wandered back to the Pride Lands and headed to Makini to get her to nurse her wound. She was greeted by the mandrill, who always looked optimistically at things, though Fuli highly doubted she would have any cheeky comments this time.

"Hey, Fuli, been a long time," she greeted. "What's been-" she stopped her talk when she noticed Fuli's large cut. "Great Kings, what happened, Fuli?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Fuli sighed. "Can you mend it?"

"I'll see what I can do," Makini said, climbing the tree and returned back with her supplies. "Who did this to you?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"Did something bad happened?" Makini asked, dipping a leaf in the concoction she had made from her supplies. "This will sting a bit."

"Huh, think I have tried wor – ouch," she exclaimed. "That hurt!"

"Told ya it would sting. So, who have you been fighting?" Makini asked, patting her wound with the concoction.

"I told you-"

"It's a claw mark, Fuli, I know one when I see it," Makini sighed, giving the cheetah a judging look.

"I suppose everyone is going to know anyway," Fuli sighed. "Well yesterday Shida returned, but he had changed."

"Changed how?"

"He was no longer the sweet and vigorous cub I knew, he had changed into a power, hungry beast. He harassed Tasha and told Kion he should be the one in charge of The Guard, not Amara. But Kion also has his weaknesses with his temper. He went too far with Shida and told him he – he would never see him again and he shouldn't count himself as his son and – and he wished it was him who had been born stillborn," the cheetah cried.

"Wow, sounds horrible," Makini said, giving the cheetah a sad look.

"Well Shida got emotional and swung his paw at him, but I blocked his way and was hit instead," Fuli said, feeling the pain she had felt yesterday swell again.

"So, this is Shida's work?" Makini asked, inspecting the wound closer.

"Yeah, our family is well example of one splitting apart," Fuli sighed, laying down in the grass. "I don't know what to do. I'm not going to forgive Kion until he has given Shida an apology, but that seems impossible now. It wasn't his fault. It was another one who tricked him."

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't Shida who changed at will, it was Makucha who manipulated him into thinking he owned the right to be leader," she sighed. "Always is that leopard going to ruin my life."

"You're not thinking of seeking him out, are you?" Makini asked suspiciously.

"Makini, you don't understand. That leopard has tried to rape me on several occasions," Fuli spat. "Why should I have the courage to face him, to stand up for the ones I love."

"I know it takes a lot, but you can't just always run-"

"Run? Makini, what don't you think I'm trying to do?" Fuli hissed frustratedly. "I have been trying to protect my family from him, but it seemed like I failed, and I don't know how I'm going to continue while the family is split apart."

"You could try and talk to them?" the mandrill advised.

"Even if Kion's anger has melted away, I wouldn't in a million years change his mind about Shida," Fuli sighed. "He is to stubborn to face he made a mistake, and I don't got any proves it was Makucha who was behind this."

"Fuli, have courage. I'm sure you'll figure it out," Makinin comforted.

"You're the only one who has that amount of confident, Makini," Fuli sighed. "Are you done? I can't push my meeting with him forever."

"Yeah, just take it easy the following days," Makini advised. "And don't run too fast."

"Thanks, Makini, I'll see you," Fuli said and got up, walking back to Pride Rock.

When the cheetah arrived home, she found the lion waiting for her like he usually did, but she had never seen him mad before.

"Fuli, where have you been, I was about to-"

"A little late for that, don't you think," she hissed, feeling her anger come back. "You're just so incorrigible, Kion!" Fuli hissed. "Every time someone hurts me, you just can't control your temper. But worst is that it went out over your son. Kion do you realize how hurt he and confused he was? How hurt I was?"

"He harassed my family and hurt my wife," Kion growled. "I have every reason to be mad on him."

"Do you? Do you know who it was who tricked him into this?" Fuli hissed.

"I don't care if rogues bullied him into hurting his only family," Kion hissed.

"It wasn't rogues," Fuli said slowly. "It was Makucha!"

"What?" Kion asked puzzled, forgetting his anger.

"It was Makucha who twisted our son's mind, telling him he would be leader."

"That's stupid," Kion said grumpily. "We have taught them to stay out of trouble."

"Actually," Akisi interrupted, walking timidly closer. "You haven't mentioned a word about Makucha."

Fuli and Kion both looked amazed at him.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"None of your concern," Kion growled.

"Dad, you want to make same mistake?"

"Actually, kion," Fuli sighed. "They got the rights to know. We have been trying to protect them, pretending Makucha wasn't a thread, but we only made it worse when we kept his existing a secret."

"What did he do that was so bad you didn't want to tell us about him, I mean Janja once tried to drown you," Tasha said, wondering too, why she had never heard of the leopard.

"Because he did something worse than Janja," Fuli sighed. "You are all grown enough to know about it. It was before you three were born that it really went downhill. Makucha has been our enemy from the day we met him. We of course did somethings that wasn't smart as well like crossing his territory, but what really was unforgivable of him happened two seasons ago. I and your father were foolish in love and I was hurt to find out he had to leave the Pride lands. Our path split and I was heartbroken to leave him, but I followed after him. And by a coincidence I ran into Makucha. He was still as I remembered him. Overconfident, creepy, lingering eyes and his wicked grin. But something that had changed within him. His mating season seemed to last the whole season."

The three cubs looked confused at their mother, not understanding where her story was heading.

"The first thing he did was to kiss me twice, but I rejected him. But that wasn't the only thing he wanted. He went behind me and I realized what it was he was about to do. He wanted to mate."

Tasha and Amara both gasped at the news.

"Luckily your dad managed to come in time before he did his act," Fuli sighed, giving the lion a weak smile. "But that day wasn't all bad news. It was the day I discovered I was expecting."

"So, you and dad lived the wildlife for a while before returning?" Akisi asked.

"Yeah, but the day the four of you arrived. He returned. I had a nightmare about him killing the three of you and it was because your dad had managed to get cubs with me, so could he."

Amara, Tasha and Akisi looked scared at their mother, understanding why she hadn't mentioned a word about the creep.

"And that's how we both came to the decision it was best not to mention him," Fuli sighed.

"And what about last season when I met him?" Akisi asked. "What had happened."

"yeah, about that. Ahadi captured me but he waited to kill me before one had used me. It turned out to be Makucha and was horrified to know there were no escape from him this time."

"So – he – he?" Akisi asked, scared to know the answer.

"No, yet again I escaped him. Though I needed Tani's encouragement to flee."

"And that was when I met him," Akisi said, astounded to learn that he still didn't knew the whole truth about his parents.

"Why didn't you mention you had met a leopard to us, Akisi?" Amara asked.

"I thought he was not important," Akisi confessed. "Besides, mom told me to keep it quiet."

"And if you knew the story you would have done the same?" Tasha asked.

"No, course not."

"Enough, cubs," Fuli said firmly. "There is enough to do. Go and do our duties while I have a chat with your dad."

"Come on, mom," the cubs said annoyed.

"Unless you all want to be grounded for a whole week!"

Slowly the cubs left Pride Rock and Tasha gave her parents a last worried look before she too vanished.

"So, what make you think Makucha is behind this?" Kion asked sternly.

"Because none of our cubs would have done it in their right minds!" Fuli hissed. "Yes, maybe you can blame it on Scar's blood that runs in our family, but we trained them to be protectors, not concours."

"And is that your only proof?" he questioned.

"Yes, because you have scared Shida away so he can't testify."

"Then you can still consider him to be no longer a part of this family!" Kion hissed.

"How can you be so narrow minded, Kion!" Fuli bellowed. "He is your son!"

"He was before he decided to harass me and his siblings," Kion hissed.

"I don't believe my own ears," Fuli said bewildered. "He is family, Kion! You know how hurt I was to know you wished he was the one who was stillborn?"

"No, because it doesn't matter."

"I don't believe it!"

"You better be!"

"Then you know my answer," she hissed, feeling tears appear in her eyes. "You're just like your granduncle again. Not admitting you could be wrong!" she added as she ran out of the cave, tears streaming down her cheek. How could Kion admit he didn't regret a single word from yesterday? She headed towards her cheetah territory and curled herself together and tried to wipe off the never-ending stream of tears. She could her paw steps was closing in and begged it wasn't Kion who had run after her, because she really didn't want to see him ever again.

"Fuli?" a comforting voice asked.

Fuli turned her tearful face towards who had called her name and saw her mother, shining like queen. She looked puzzled down on her crying child.

"Great Kings, Fuli, what happened?" she asked, walking over to her and pulled her into her chest. "Goodness, what happened to your arm, it's all scared," she added, taking a closer look on her.

"I don't love him," Fuli cried.

"Who, sweetie," Matea said, wiping more tears away from her eyes.

"Kion, I don't love him anymore," she sobbed, pushing her head into her mother's chest.

"What happened, Fuli," Matea asked, running her paw down her daughter's spine. "You have been together for almost three seasons. What have changed?"

"What has changed is that he won't see Shida," she sobbed. "What worse is he told him he wished he had been stillborn, making this my fault because I lost Angel in birth."

"Oh no, honey," Matea comforted. "He can't have been honest with that. He is his son, he loves him."

"That's what was I hoped, but he can be so narrow minded and won't admit he is wrong," Fuli sobbed.

"What was it that made it come so far?"

"Shida returned yesterday, completely changed from his normal self," Fuli confessed. "He harassed Tasha and told Kion he wasn't worthy of being leader, and it should have been him instead of Amara."

"But who gave you that scar?"

"After Kion told him he wished it was him who had been stillborn, he lost control and readied his paw at Kion, but I ran in between them and got the scar instead. I ran after him of course."

"Why?"

"Because that wasn't my son, ma," Fuli said. "He had changed, I wanted my cub back. I wanted to know what had changed him. "

"So, what did you get out of him?"

"Just that this was once again my mistake," the cheetah sighed. "I didn't warn my cubs about Makucha!" she sobbed. "I didn't mention him once."

"So, what are going to do to make this right?" Matea asked worriedly.

"I don't know, something unforgivable, I think," she sighed. "Can I stay with you for some time?"

"You're always welcome at me, sweetie," Matea comforted, hugging her hurt daughter tightly.

"Thanks, ma, right now I just need to be as far away possible from Kion. I know I should be with my cubs, but right now I don't want to be a part of that lion's life."

Days went by, and Fuli enjoyed her days with her mother, being like old times. Though she missed her cubs a lot and often thought about them, but she knew they would be fine with their father. Kion hadn't seemed to forget her either, because he had tried to look for her, but had ended up in a discussion with Matea instead.

"Please, Matea, let me see her," Kion said beggingly. "I need to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you, Kiongozi," Matea barked. "And I perfectly understand her! How could you say that! She blames herself because you wanted it to be Shida to be the stillborn. How could you!"

"Matea, he talked down to his siblings and me-"

"And I suppose your pride is more worth than your cub?" Matea hissed.

The lion looked astounded on her. "Course not – I-"

"Then why can't you apologize to Shida?" Matea mocked. "Do you know how much it hurt my daughter, admitting you didn't regret a single thing?"

"Because he hurt his own mother!" Kion growled.

"If she is able to forgive her, then why can't you?"

"This is not something I want to discuss with you," Kion barked. "Step out of my way, Matea or-"

"Or what?" she mocked. "Are you going to use your roar on me? Cowering behind it like a little cub. You know what, Kion, Fuli deserves better. You should stop acting like a spoiled prince and be the father your cub needs."

Kion sneered at her before he turned around, mad on himself for losing an argument with a cheetah.

But as the days went by, Fuli could feel an emptiness growing in her. She knew why it had come but realized if she had to get rid of it, she would have to face the lion. So, with a heavy heart, she left her mother, who had been so happy the last few days, having her cub back. Fuli returned to Pride Rock to a surprised family. Kion was sheer joyful, seeing his wife again and hugged her passionately, but Fuli didn't hugged him with the same affection as he did. Her cubs on the other hand, she kissed and hugged heartwarmingly, and Tasha noticed it.

"Mom?" she questioned, when her father had gone out to catch a meal, to celebrate her homecoming. "Have you forgiven dad?"

What smile had been on her mother's face slowly faded away. "Has your father been looking for your brother?"

No."

"Then consider it a no," she sighed. "But I couldn't bare living with this emptiness inside me. I have to do something about it."

"Like what?"

"Nothing that concerns you, sweetie," she comforted, licking her forehead.

"Mom, if it's something reckless, I'm going to stop you."

"Don't worry, Tasha, I got this under control," Fuli comforted. "I'm just going to enjoy these last days I have with you."

What did she mean by that? Tasha thought for herself as she watched her mother walk over to Tani and her cubs.

The mating season passed as quickly as it had begun, and Fuli were relieved by that. She couldn't take another day where she had to lie, but soon all of that would be over, when she had done what she had to do, to keep her family safe from Makucha.

She woke up early in the morning, before everyone else when she felt a little sting in her belly. What should have been happy smile turned into a sad expression. It was time to make her sacrifice. She got up on her paws and kissed the sleeping lion goodbye while whispering "I'm sorry" to him. She walked the lonely way down the rock and watched the sun rising high above the savanna. She headed towards the leopard's territory, determined to seek out Makucha and get an end to this once and for all. She found the leopard sleeping in a tree, out over a cliff.

"Isn't it a bit risky, laying there?" she questioned. The leopard ignored her, but his wicked smile appeared, well knowing who had come to visit him. She walked closer and grabbed around the tree trunk, shaking it as much as she could. "Wake up, you prick. We got something to finish!"

The leopard opened his eyes and looked hungrily at her. "So, you have come back? What changed your mind?"

"You know why I have come, smarty," Fuli hissed. "You poisoned my son's mind!"

"Ah, yes, so how was the family reunion?" Makucha said devilishly. "Did daddy get angry?"

"Shut your mouth, Makucha, you knew perfectly well how it would end!" the cheetah said fiercely.

Makucha noticed her scar. "Who gave you that? I want to congratulate them."

"Your apprentice."

The leopard's smile grew. "Oh, daddy must be very disappointed in his son, hurting his mommy. And what is mommy going to do about it?" the leopard mocked.

"To make sure you never touch my family ever again!" Fuli hissed, eyes narrowed.

"And how are you going to do that?"

Fuli's face turned from anger into shame. "By mating with me."

Makucha's face expression went from mocking to confused. "What are you talking about?"

"It has been your goal for some time, to fuck me!" the cheetah hissed.

"I can feel you have a requirement for it as well?" the leopard questioned.

"Yes, you have to promise to stay away from my family forever and never trouble me again!" she hissed.

Makucha's wicked smile grew. "Deal."

Fuli's ears went droopy. "Then let's get this over with," she sighed and laid herself down, like an obedient cheetah who had found a mate. She looked away from the leopard who crept on a seducing way in on her, touching her cheek.

"Oh, Fuli, you really are pathetic," the leopard mocked, launching his claw in her bum. "You really think I'm going to do it?"

"What, but-"

"I may want to make out with you back when you were frightened and my prey, but now you're doing this willingly," the leopard mocked, walking around her, with his claw still in her fur. "Do you really think I wanted to waste my time on something as pathetic as you? With a slutty cheetah who has gone behind her husband's back? I fucked better ladies that had more dignity than you."

"I'm sure you have!" Fuli hissed, feeling tricked that all her work had been for nothing.

"Oh, but I can assure you I'm better than your lion, more resilient than him."

"Dream on, Makucha," she spat, trying to get up, but Makucha forced her down.

"But tormenting your family further will be a pleasure for me," Makucha said in his soft voice. "So, the question is how I do it. Killing you on the spot, or throwing you of the cliff?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me," Makucha said, opening his large jaw and launching it around her neck.

"leave my mother alone, Makucha!"

The leopard looked up and released his grip. Fuli looked so, too. Out from the long grass had Shida appeared, following his mother trail.

"AH, another happy family reunion," Makucha mocked. "Come to see your mother die, getting more guilt on your shoulder, boy."

"Shida, what are you doing here, go back," Fuli said alarmed. She hadn't thought that anyone would had followed her.

"That doesn't bite on me, Makucha. You leave my mother alone, for good and we won't trouble you," Shida said, reasoning with the leopard.

"No, that would count as a win for you, and I got enough of cubs playing heroes when they should know their place," Makucha spat, launching round Fuli's neck again and dragging her up in the tree with difficulties. Fuli kicked the leopard, trying to get free of his jaw.

"Let go of her!"

He let go of his grip and forced Fuli out on a branch, continuing walking forth while the cheetah walked backwards, slowly stepping into her death.

"So, anything last to say before you fall?"

"Yeah, I pity those girls who you tricked into mating with a filth like you, and I pity you for turning out like this," Fuli spat.

The leopard snarled and launched a claw at her, but he was forced backwards. The leopard looked madly back to find Shida who had grabbed his tail with his mouth and pulled him down.

"You leave my mother alone!" he snarled between his gritted teeth.

"Charming, Shida, but I'm done with you," Makucha mocked. "Now let go or I will have to kill you, too."

"Try me!" he spat agitated.

"Noo, Shida, don't do this," Fuli begged up from the tree, not able to save him because she had pressed her claws so deeply into the tree trunk.

Shida launched a claw at the leopard and scratched his chin, so did the leopard and gave Shida a nasty cut on the cheek. They both looked determined at each other, while circling around each other, ready for any attack. They stopped. Shida's back was facing the grass and makucha's the cliff. The leopard pounced and launched his sprint. This was what the cheetah had been waiting for. Shida simply turned around and kicked the leopard with his back legs, so the leopard was forced backwards with force enough to throw him of the cliff. Shida sighed relieved over the fight and walked over to his mother who still looked shocked over her son's fight.

"It's okay, mom, just come down," Shida said, not paying attention to his bleeding cheek.

"I – I can't, I'm stuck," Fuli said alarmed.

"Just release one paw at the time and walk, you can do it ma," Shida said optimistically.

Fuli gulped and carefully tried to release her front paw from the tree, without looking down. She got it free and placed it on the trunk, doing the same thing with the other one and her two back paws. She carefully climbed down the tree and stopped when the tree began to creak.

"Come on, ma, you are almost down."

Fuli continued and jumped elegantly down from the last branch. She gave her son a comforting smile but then she felt something pulling in her legs, forcing her back and out over the cliff. She managed to get a hold on the edge, but she couldn't hold on for much long.

"Mom!" Shida screamed from above. His head appeared over her and looked horrified at her. Then she felt a something sharp dig deep into her fur. She looked down and almost lost her grip when she saw Makucha was holding on to her, biting her bum fiercely.

"If I go, you do so too," he hissed like a maniac.

Fuli looked horrified back on her son. "Tell your dad that I forgive him, and never forget how much I love the five of you," she said, caressing her cub's bleeding cheek and forced her head up to kiss it. Then she let go of the cliff and closed her eyes, to forget she was falling to her death. But her fall was stopped. She opened her eyes and saw Makucha had lost his grip and fell.

"No," Fuli exclaimed horrified, reaching a paw for the leopard, but it was too late. The leopard had fallen too far. Fuli looked tearfully up and saw her son's face. He had managed to bite around her mane before she fell. He slowly dragged her upwards, safe on the ground. Fuli looked with guilt down over the cliff.

"Mom, you can't blame yourself for what happened," Shida comforted. "He chose this way, it wasn't your fault, and if you had saved him, he owed you much more than his life."

"He – he is gone," Fuli said timidly, tears appearing in her eye.

"Mom, you are naive. He wouldn't stop troubling just because you saved him or if he had mated with you," Shida said, layong a paw on her shoulder.

Fuli looked guiltily into her son's face. "You must think I'm a dirty slut."

"No, ma, you were brave," Shida comforted. "It was foolish to do so, but at least you did. Thanks, but I'm not sure it's enough to make dad forgive me. But you should probably go," the cheetah sighed. "Dad is probably worrying sick. You didn't tell him where you went, did you?"

"No," Fuli sighed. "You have to tell him yourself."

"What, no I can't go back," Shida said alarmed.

"I can't continue, Shida," Fuli sighed. "I will only slow you down. Just tell your dad to meet me at Hakuna Matata Falls."

"But I can't face them alone. Please come with me," Shida begged.

"You have to show your courage again, Shida," Fuli said, placing a paw on his cheek. "You showed it today, facing Makucha and defending my honor, but now you have to do the same and face them you love. I know it's hard, but you have to be strong, my boy," she said, kissing the cheetah on his forehead. "Now go."

Shida looked dumbfounded at her mother for not retuning with him. Why was she being scared? How was he going to face his family without the only one who supported him? But he had to do it or else he would never truly be his mother and father's son. He took a last glace at his mother before he headed back to the Pride Lands.

He slowed down when he crossed the border and saw the familiar shadow of Pride Rock, rising above everything else.

"Hey, Shida," a voice called.

Shida saw a lioness run towards him. He recognized her as his aunt Tani. "What are you doing here? You father is really pissed on you and your mother is nowhere to be found."

"I know, I know, I'm here to apologize," he sighed.

"Didn't you hear me, Shida," Tani said more fiercely. "Your dad is pissed on you for hurting your mother."

"I know that, but she is all right," Shida said, starting to run again.

Tani followed him. "You know it's not a good idea to trouble your dad when he is already pissed."

"I hope this time it's about ma not telling him where she went."

"Where did she go-" Tani tried to ask, but was pinned down by two lions, one brown and the other golden with cheek fluffs.

"Hey, ma," the brown lion greeted. His black mane was beginning to appear. "Who is the cheetah?"

Shida looked confused on the two playful cubs. "Are they-?"

"Yeah, Nuka, Zawadi, say hello to your cousin Shida," Tani said, getting free of her cubs.

Shida looked astounded at them. "Wow, I have missed a lot."

"Wow, he looks just like aunt Fuli."

"Shida?"

Shida turned around to face a red maned lion with mane going down his eye.

"Hey, brother," Shida tried to say in a funny tone, but his nervousness was shining through.

"I should chase you off," the lion hissed.

"Please, Akisi, listen to me," Shida begged. "I need to talk to father and give him an apology-"

"You bet you are," Akisi mocked. "And it better be good, because he is blaming you for all of this. He still hasn't forgiven you for giving mom the scar."

"Shut your yap, Akisi," Shida said annoyed and walked pass his brother, beginning climbing the rock. He found his father, facing his back, talking to his aunt and uncle and saw his sisters in the background. They were the first one to notice his presence. He coughed to let the lion know he wanted his attention. The lion turned slowly around to face his son and his anger immediately showed itself. His eyes narrowed. His teeth were bare.

"I told you very clearly not to ever return," the lion snarled.

"But I have."

"You were foolish to do so!"

"And what if I had a message from ma?" Shida asked. "Would you then tell me to run away?"

"Then spit out before I forced it out from you!"

"Mom sacrificed herself today for us all," Shida confessed. "She wanted Makucha to mate with her. She thought it was the only way to keep the family safe from him, but he was no longer interested in her, mating with him willingly. If I hadn't come, mom could have been dead by now and thanks to her, Makucha is gone for good."

"Your mother would never be so foolish to face him alone!" the lion barked.

"It's true, ask her yourself!"

"That leopard is mental," Amara said from the back.

"Quiet, Amara," Kion warned.

"No, you be quiet, dad," Tasha said, stepping forth. "Mother is right. You are too protective towards her."

"Tasha!" Kion said warningly.

"No will you just listen. This is exactly the same thing that happened to Tani."

"Hold your tongue."

"Dad, you thought Tani was going to hurt ma whenever she was on patrol with her, because she had been trying to kill her twice before."

"That's not the same thing."

"Isn't it, dad? Just consider. Shida hurt ma with a scar, and you told him you wished he had been stillborn. No wonder why ma did this on her own. She feels guilty because she blames herself for being responsible for this."

Kion watched her for a moment. "Please, dad, you know mom is right."

Kion turned his head away, looking into the ground. "Course she is," he sighed, looking at his son.

Shida raised an eyebrow and looked puzzled at his dad. "Are you giving me an apology without admitting it's one?"

"Yes," the lion sighed deeply. "I'm to protective. Can you forgive me, son? I should never had said you weren't my son. You always are and will be."

There was a moment of silent between the cats. Then Shida moved closer to his dad and buried his face in his mane, sobbing.

"I'm sorry too, dad, you are the best leader The Guard ever has had, and Amara is going to be just as good," the cheetah sobbed.

"Stop your crying, son, it doesn't look good for the ladies," the lion teased. "Girls hate sissies."

Shida turned his head to face Tasha. "I'm sorry, Tahsa, for those horrible things I called you. You are the best big sister a cheetah could wish for."

Tasha digested his apology. "A simple "sorry" would have been fine," she said at last and joined the hug, which caused the male cheetah to purr. "You're not a bad little brother yourself."

"Ha, you have a soft spot too," the lion teased. "Now where is your mother?"

"She is waiting for you at your love place," Shida teased.

"Ah, very funny, son," the lion said amused, rubbing his paw in the cheetah's mane. "But I highly doubt it's that she is expecting," the lion added, walking out of the cave and headed towards Hakuna Matata Falls. He was beginning to worry what it was Fuli wanted with him alone. She hadn't come so far that she wanted a break-up?

He walked into the dense jungle and came to the waterfall. He noticed the cheetah was pacing the grass, looking worried. He stepped out of his hide. "Fuli?"

The cheetah stopped her pacing and looked with a concern face on the lion. "Listen, Kion, I'm so sorry-"

But the lion simply touched her cheek gently and pressed her head against his mane. "Shida said you wanted to talk with me," Kion said softly, stroking his paw down her body.

"Yes," she sighed and looked with tearful eyes into his. "I need to know where we stand."

"What do you mean?" the lion asked puzzled.

Fuli stepped away from the lion's comforting hug. "I used you, Kion," the cheetah confessed. "I mated with you just so I could be sure that Makucha never will ger cubs with me," the cheetah confessed. "It was stupid. Course he could have used me. I'm really sorry I put you through bthis all for nothing."

Kion caressed her cheek. "You really think I'm mad on you for trying to protect your family?" he questioned with a hint of amusement. "Fool, you are the most wonderful girl I know, and you know I would do anything for you."

"But how can you ever forgive me?" she sobbed. "I wanted to cheat on you without you knowing it."

"Hey, that's my wife you're talking to," the lion teased. "You didn't cheat, you wanted to make a sacrifice. So why didn't you come back with Shida? Was it to show he could face me without your help?"

"No, it wasn't because of that, it's – I'm just slowing him down and I'm going to do the same to you," the cheetah said in a playful voice.

"What, no you're not," the lion teased, rubbing his paw on top of her head. "You're The Fastest."

"I'm not going to be that for so much longer," the cheetah teased, continuing with her playful voice."

"What are you saying? You're not-"

"Yes, Kion, you're going to be a father again," the cheetah sighed happily. "I'm pregnant."

The lion's face changed from comforting to express the outmost joy. He had never felt so happy, not even when she had said yes to marrying him. He was going to be a dad, again. He lifted the cheetah high into the air and swung her around. He lost his balance and Fuli landed on top of him. He caressed dreamingly his paw across her graceful back, causing her to purr gently while she looked enchantingly into his eyes.

"I love you," he said softly, looking enchantingly into her glowing emerald eyes.

"So, you're not mad that I almost died in the attempt of keeping our family safe?" she teased.

"How could I," the lion said with joy in his voice. "I'm going to be a dad again."

"Kion, I don't know if it's true, I have just felt a little sting, could be anything."

"I'm still going to believe it's a cub screaming to be fed.

"If that's the case," the cheetah giggled. "That means we have to discuss some stuff. First, I don't want to be looked after or supervised. I'm going to hunt whenever I want."

"If you say so, fool," the lion teased, licking her mouth.

"And I don't want you to be concerned with my health."

"I won't, if you promise me to go directly to Makini when you feel the cubs are on their way," Kion said, giving her a teasing smile.

"Kion, it won't be like last time, I promise," Fuli said.

"Then I won't be worried for your safety," Kion said, pulling the cheetah in for a passioned kiss, nuzzling her fur roughly.

"I love you."

The end.


End file.
